Dragon Legend
by Airess Byrd
Summary: The story of an ancient legend. Chaos and destruction threaten to destory the world. A group of unlikely heroes step forward to save the world, but do they have what it takes to stand against the one who started the Cycles in the first place? COMPLETE
1. Prolouge

Prologue

There is a legend about seven brave men lead by a dragon warrior. They say that when the world is on the brink of destruction, a warrior will come forward with the power of the Dragon and oppose the threat. They also say that he will seek out seven others who also have the power as he does and together they will oppose the threat.

There is a legend about a Goddess that wanted to rule the world Herself. She sent a clan at war against each other because they fought over Her powers. A warrior stepped forward and sealed the Goddess away in Augia. There is a point in history where a Dark Dragon freed the Goddess. The world was brought to the brink of destruction. The same warrior reincarnated stepped forward with his seven companions and banished the Goddess. She, however, left behind a Seed of Evil.

There is a point in history that tells about the Death Evans. They say that the Dragon clan stood watch and guarded the world against the threat until the Destined Child, the Warrior, could come and oppose it. A young dragon stepped forward with his seven companions and fought the dark god. The Death Evans was weakened and forced back underground.

There is a point in history that told of the Goddess returning. There is a point in history that tells about a Dragon War that the Goddess' Guardians waged against the Brood. The Brood was eradicated. There was a small child that was hidden from the Guardians. He gathered five companions and went to the Desert of Death to confront the Goddess about why his people had to die. She was convinced they held too much power and had to be stopped. The warrior fought with the Goddess and she was banished.

There is a point in history where the Brood disappeared all together. There is talk that a desert covered the oceans. Two continents waged war against each other. There is a point in history where gods were summoned to aid in the war. These "gods" could transform into dragons. There was a dragon that was summoned. The summon was flawed. He became the emperor of the western continent. When he died, he said that he would resurrect in several hundred years. There was an ancient power that was sealed away. There was a dragon found by a princess who was trying to find her missing sister. Together, with their companions, they traveled the two continents trying to find her. The dragon was the other part of the emperor. This was how the summon was flawed. The two counter-parts met. One part, who held power and thought the world should be cleansed, and the other who felt that the world should be spared. They fought and the latter won and cast out the gods. There was an evil man that said he could make more if wanted, or needed.

There is a point in history where humanity is forced underground due to the world being uninhabitable. The government issues D-Ratios and Deep earth is ruled by the Regents. There is a normal human Ranger, while on patrol with his partner, stumble upon the body of a lifeless dragon. The dragon, Odjn, possesses the Ranger and he helps to save a girl by trying to reach the sky. A member of Trinity aids them. Together they find out about the mysteries of Deep earth and fight the Regents to reach the sky. The dragon Cheryte, possessing the other Ranger, battles against the allies and fails. They reach of surface to learn that everything is whole again. The "Destroyer" Odjn then fulfills what needs to be done. He terminates all programs... people who were D-Linked to the Dragons.

Unknown to most, there is a spirit that banished the Goddess. The spirit was bound by an evil demon. There is a demon that preformed the summons. The demon knows of the Cycles. She knows of the dragon's powers. She knows that the dragons are immortal if their powers are unsealed. She understood that Ladon sealed the clan's powers before the first Cycle. She understands that only the destined ones have their powers unsealed. She knew that with the darkness growing, the warrior would come again. She knew about the allies of the Warrior. She knew she had to work fast in order to make her plan work. She did not know about the One.

This is where the story ends. The history of Asparia and its Cycles. What happens now is up to the powers that be...


	2. Whims of Destiny

Standard disclaimer: Okay, I do not own the series… nor the characters. Just the ones me and my friends made up. Okay I don't claim any other anime reference or likewise in this fanfic… only the really corny jokes…

Standard disclaimer: Okay, I do not own the series... nor the characters. Just the ones me and my friends made up. Okay I don't claim any other anime reference or likewise in this fanfic... only the really corny jokes...

Author's notes: Hi everyone I originally started writing this story a couple of years ago, and have just now gotten around to posting it on This story is also posted in the Breath of Fire Fan Community Library. Anyway, the story starts out slow, but it does pick up soon. And if the writing style seems to be a bit sloppy, do forgive me. Like I said, I started this two years ago and my writing style has improved.

This story is dealing with a whole new era, BTW. The story line is influenced by the time-line in the other games, but it is a stand alone story. In other words, an original story... I guess... LOL

Now, onto reviews

Crow Magnum: Hee, yeah the "Point" thing is kinda repetitive. In any case, thank you for the review I hope you enjoy the story.

Shadow Rave: LOL Yup, I'm here. Thanks for the encouragement!

AN2: The italic words in parenthesizes are where the setting is currently taking place. I hope this helps avoid confusion. Also, if there are no words after the stars, then the scene is taking place in the same place.

_"Choice, not chance determines our destines. There are those who are destined to meet. There are those who are destined to die. There are those who are destined to give up their power. There are those who are destined to be the greatest heroes of their time. There is One who will tie the threads of Fate together and draw forth the destined chosen."_

_Sojourner of the Highlands _

Whims of Destiny

_(Off of the cost of Tunlan)_

A lone man looked around at the surrounding landscapes. He was a young man with a lithe and muscular body, in about his late twenties. He was dressed in black metallic armor, gold laced around it. He wore a black cape with crimson lining under it. On this belt was a katana in a black sheath, gold runic symbols running the length of the sheath. He smirked as he pushed his brown hair out of his face.

A sea of trees extended to the coastline as far as the eye could see and from his viewpoint on top of the cliff, he could see for miles. He never did particularly like the ocean, but the mission his Emperor had him on required him to lead a scout party around the area where Tunlan is. Maybe he should say "was." When the scout party arrived in Tunlan, it seemed the natives were already expecting them. Stubborn Queen Aislynn. If those flute-playing ninnies had not tried to stop him, their kingdom might still be in one piece. He really did not need people around bothering him when he was on a mission of utmost importance.

It paid to be acting advisor to the emperor, especially to someone so young and naïve. He had told the emperor that there was something very familiar that could very well destroy the peaceful world that they had worked so hard for over the three hundred years since coming up from underground. He was partially right.

If he did his homework right, then…

A soldier in a black military uniform, with short spiky blonde hair coughed, getting the man's attention. "General Dracen?" the solider muttered as he saluted his superior.

Dracen scoffed. He looked at the other man and muttered, "What IS it, Lokhart? Can't you see I am busy?"

Lokhart's eyes narrowed, but continued. "Sir, normally I would not question a superior's orders, but..." Lokhart received a disdained look from Dracen, but continued. "Was it necessary to burn Tunlan to the ground?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Dracen said sarcastically, smirking as he did so.

Lokhart growled. "Here me now Dracen! If Emperor Jonothan had NOT put you in charge of this scout party, if it was NOT for the fact that I have to follow YOUR orders, let me say that…"

Dracen grabbed the collar of Lokhart's shirt and shook the man really hard. "Are you threatening me! You better not be! The Emperor put ME in charge, NOT you! I do not need you to be telling me how to do my job! Do I make myself clear!" Dracen let go of Lokhart, who was rubbing the back of his neck.

Lokhart's eyes narrowed, "I... will not question your orders again, _sir_!" Lokhart stormed off.

Dracen smirked to himself. The Emperor wants to find a dragon? Well, he was in for a little nasty surprise. He was not here for Jonothan, but for another purpose. No mortal can control the powers of an Endless.

"Come on chosen ones. Come on Destined Child. Come and meet your fate. Come and meet the true god. Come and face your destiny. Come and meet your demise!"

_(Anglous Castle)_

Servants and staff alike ran around in a frenzy. Today was a really important day. Today marked the sixteenth birthday of the princess. The day's event was being threatened by one little thing… The princess was missing. That was usually not the problem, however. The princess hated to be kept locked up in the castle all the time and would often sneak out of the castle. The queen would not have her daughter and only heir to the throne running around like a wild girl.

The problem was different this time. The princess had turned up missing when she had not attended her lessons for the day. The king and queen had not been informed that the princess was missing, however. The royal staff did not wish to worry the rulers.

A young soldier with slightly messy red hair, dressed in silver armor, walked passed the princess's room. Maybe she had returned to her room unnoticed and was getting ready for the party. The soldier knocked on the door once and waited a few moments. He knocked again when he did not receive an answer.

"Princess? I am coming in now." The soldier said, opening the door. The room was elegant. The soldier noticed a note lying on the dresser beside the bed. He walked over and picked it up. The princess wrote it, addressing it to her parent…

_"I can not take it anymore. Day in and day out is the same old thing. I feel like I am a prisoner in my own home. I had to get away. I am sorry, but I have to do this. Please do not look for me. _

_---Princess of Anglous"_

The soldier groaned when he saw the date it was written. The princess had been gone for a week, and no one had noticed. Oh, dear…

_(Catacombs beneath Gate)_

Catacombs… the last place she wanted to be… How long had she been wandering around? About three hours? She stepped over several skeletons, while holding her noise, for the smell of the dead was really nauseating. Now another question lingered in her mind: _why _was she in the catacombs in the first place? Oh, yeah…

The reason for her being in the catacombs soon made itself known…

"CARP!" She screamed as a skeletal beast made its way over in her general directions.

The beast roared. Grimacing, she grabbed her collapsible pike from her belt and extended it to its full 6 foot long length. She twirled her pike in her hands and brought it down on the beast's head. It dodged and swiped, tearing her purple dress, and drew blood, but she managed to always stay one step ahead of it. She started chanting while jumping around, trying to avoid getting crushed by its weight. She finished the chant and ribbons of fire lanced up from the ground around her and surrounded the beast. The flames ignited and burned the monster. It fell, thrashing madly. As it fell, she noticed a stone attached to a thin, gold chain it had dropped hit the ground. She walked over and picked it up.

Smiling, she decided to leave, but then she kind of… uh… stepped on something. Something soft. Something squishy. Something that let out a small cry of pain as she pressed her foot down onto it harder. She picked up a stick and mumbled an incantation and blue flames sparks lit the area. She looked down to see a green dragon whelp lying on the ground, injured and unconscious.

"A dragon whelp?" She asked. "What is this doing here…"

Grimacing again, she poked the whelp in the side with her foot. It let out a small squeak. She knelt down and gently shook it; she didn't want to hurt it any more than it already was. She noticed that the side of its face was stained with blood. Probably blood from an injury, one which she could not locate due to the poor lighting. When it didn't respond she sighed and her hand on its back and started to muttered another incantation to warp herself and the whelp out of the catacombs.

Then she felt movement from under her hand. Studying the body closer, she noticed that the whelp had started to stir. She couldn't get a really good look at it due to the fact that it was pitch black and the only light was her flame. She dusted stood up the dirt off of her bloodstained gold hair and her green dress. She nudged the body one more time with her foot.

"Hey! Wake up!" she yelped in the darkness. "If you can hear me, we REALLY need to get outta here! This is no place for us to be here in the first place…" then more to herself… "The things I do to get paid!" she started to pace back and forth. "I guess this is one of the many drawbacks of being a Ranger. This job better be well worth it…"

She turned her back to the whelp, then she heard something from behind her. She felt the ground start to shake. She jerked around just in time to see the skeletal beast standing right behind her, ready to attack, and it did not look happy either. She then heard a small growl. She slowly turned her head to see that the whelp had gotten up, it bearing its fangs at her. Its face contorted with anger as she started to study the situation she was currently in. She started to laugh nervously. "Oh, _bloody_ _hell!_ Why do you think that I am the enemy?" The whelp growled, and she noticed that its eyes were glowing red. She scoffed in annoyance as she narrowed her eyes. "Are you wanting to FIGHT me?"

The whelp drew in air and breathed out fire. She screamed and shielded her face with her arms. The whelp started to run away in fear, but the Ranger bolted after it screaming, "Get back here!"

She barely had time to react, if she lost this whelp… Then the beast's angry cry made her realize she still had to deal with it. Sighing, she started chanting again. Green threads formed in her hands and shot up around the fleeing whelp, binding it to the spot.

"I'll deal with you in a minute…" she muttered as the whelp tried in vain to struggle free.

She then turned her attention back to the monster. Her already red eyes glowed brightly and she waved her hands in the air and muttered an incantation. "_I invoke the power of the sky to strike down my opponent! _LIGHTING!"

Lightening bolts arched from the girl's hands and surrounded the beast. The beast growled and a blueish light shot up around it. The shield reflected the blast and sent it back at her and the whelp. Lightening raced through her body, and her eyes just glowed brighter. She looked over to the whelp whose body was starting to convulse in pain, due to the amount of electricity running through it. She yelped out a spell for barrier, then started to slash away at what remained of the beast. After it suffered the onslaught of her attacks, it fell to the ground, defeated.

"STAY DEAD THIS TIME!" She roared at the remains.

She sighed with relief and gathered her things. She spotted the whelp and gently touched its side, making sure it was still breathing.

"Eck… THAT'LL leave a mark, huh?" She muttered when she was sure it was still alive. "Sorry about that, I didn't really mean for you to get hurt, but I needed to take that beastie out and didn't need you interfering." She chanted again and released the whelp from the bind.

The whelp looked up at her. Its eyes started to glow red again. The Ranger sighed and put away her pike. "You asked for it." She muttered.

The whelp panicky looked around, trying to find away to escape. The Ranger chanted another spell, extending her arm in the air. Bright, red flames started to extend from her hand and grew in length, forming a spear. She looked at the whelp.

"Do forgive me." She said as a little too bluntly. "This may hurt a bit."

The whelp charged at her as she brought the spear down on the whelp's head. The whelp cried out in pain. The Ranger watched as the whelp detransformed to a human form. The human looked to be a young man in his late teens. She turned away, blushing.

"Great…" she muttered through gritted teeth. "You're a guy!" She turned her head a bit, barely facing the young man. "Are you alive?"

The young man moaned and sat up. He looked at the Ranger in confusion, then collapsed. "Just great… I get to haul you out of here… I take it that you are going to need some gear… and some clothes for that matter… All right… my friend's a healer, so you should be okay, I suppose. Gees, what kind of git are you?" She started to mumble another incantation, then she warped out of the catacombs.

_(Outside Catacombs)_

The Ranger and the young man reappeared outside a sealed entrance at the base of a mountain. She examined the young man now in better light.

"Let's see now." She muttered. "Blue hair, green eyes… oh, _merry_ _crap_! You mean to tell me that it is happening AGAIN!"

She paced back and forth for a few minutes, then decided on heading back to the small village at the foot of the mountain. As she hauled herself and the still unconscious man back to the village, she thought of what was about to happen.

"Merry, merry crap!" She cursed out loud. "I KNEW this was too good to last!" She continued to mutter curses under her breath as she dragged herself and the man back to the inn, not really caring about the strange stares she got from the surprise people of the village.

_(Gate)_

The Ranger came stomping into the inn, carrying a bundle on her back. She dropped the gear on the table. She sighed and glanced over at the young man she placed on a bed. She grabbed up a chair and straddled it backward next to the bed.

"I took the liberty of getting you some gear from one of the shops. There is also a dagger I managed to get that you can have. Plus, I don't think you really want to be running around in your pajamas, do you?" She failed to get a response. "Fine, I can wait until you wake up."

The Ranger looked up and saw the doorknob turn. A young woman with long strawberry-blonde hair, wearing a pink leotard, black jacket, gloves, and boots came through the door. She looked at the facial expression of the blonde-haired Ranger, then to a bed that had the lain body of the blue-haired young man resting on it. She walked over to the Ranger.

"Ranger Sora Megami, right?" The woman asked.

"Yup. I take it you are… Nina…?" Sora stood up and waved her hands in the air, trying to remember Nina's last name.

Nina held up her hand. "Dawnstar. I see you got the necklace back. Thank you."

"No problem. No actually I really had no trouble getting your necklace back. Heh… now there's the thing about payment. I just don't go into a hexed place for nothing, ya know?"

Nina's cocked an eyebrow. "Payment… Right. What are you charging?"

"Nothing. Although, you think you can check on my friend here?" Sora asked. "He's in really bad shape."

Nina looked confused. "How did he get hurt?" She walked over to the bed and examined the man's head. "It looks like he may have a concussion. Did someone hit him on the head?"

"Um..." Sora coughed, gaining a strange look from Nina. "I really don't know. I just met him."

"This shouldn't be that hard to heal." Nina placed her hand on the man forehead and started chanting a spell. "_I invoke the powers of the holy to cast forth. _HEAL." A white light went from her hand and onto the man, covering him in white light for a second. Nina nodded and grabbed a chair and sat down.

"Any idea who this guy is?" Nina asked.

"No clue. I really don't know…" she mumbled. "I have never seen anyone with his complexion before. Not too many young men ya see around here with green eyes and blue hair, right? Still don't think that his hair should be longer than mine…" she sat back down backwards in her chair.

Nina looked at the jewel she was wearing on a chain around her neck. The stone had shown brightly with an array of colors. She pointed it at Sora and the stone changed to a pale green. When she pointed to herself, it changed to orange. At the man, and it changed to bright red.

"Why did you want that thing back anyways? I mean, it's just a rock." Sora muttered.

Nina sighed and started to explain why she wanted the stone back so bad. "I was really irked when a gremlin-like creature attacked me when I was at the foot of the mountain. I tried to attack it, but it fled back through the sealed door, unharmed. I couldn't follow it. My grandmother gave this to me." Nina shrugged. "It reflects the mood the person you have it pointed at is feeling at the moment. Orange, I am indifferent to things. Pale yellow, you have good intentions… bright red, he doesn't trust us…" Nina was stopped shortly by the man's groans.

He started to stir and sat up in bed. The look on his face suggested utter and total confusion. Nina noticed the stone changed from red to yellow. The young man started to rub his temples, suggesting a really big headache.

"W-wha… what's going on?" he mumbled, staring at the girls in confusion.

"You were found hurt in the catacombs, beneath the city of Gate," Nina started. "My friend here brought you to the inn and I healed your head wound." Sora pointed to his head.

"Who the hell are you two!" he cried.

"So much for tact…" Sora mumbled. "You remember anything about being in the catacombs, or how you got there?"

The man shook his head. "No, I don't… I really can't remember anything… at this moment…" he grabbed his head in pain.

Sora fiddled with her hands. She leaned in and whispered to Nina, "(He doesn't remember anything!)"

"(This isn't good…)"

The man sat cross-legged on the bed. He was beginning to grow a bit impatient. "Um… I am still here, ya know!"

"OH!" both girls cried.

"You don't remember anything?" Sora asked.

"No…"

"You were attacked by a beastie. I used Lightening on it, but it backfired and hit us. You must have gotten amnesia from the fact that about 60,000 volts of lightening was racing through your body and 'adled your brains. You remember your name at least?"

"Uh… my name? Uh… I'm not sure……….." The man mumbled.

"Ryu." Sora said suddenly, eyes flashing. "Your name is Ryu."

The man gave Sora a confused look. "What makes you think that…"

"Trust me." Sora closed her eyes. "You're name is Ryu."

"Okay…?" The man sighed. "I guess that's right…"

Nina smirked. "My name is Nina Dawnstar."

Sora leaned her elbows on the back of the chair. "My name's Sora Megami."

"Sora?" Ryu asked, a slight hint of laughter in his voice.

Sora glared daggers at Ryu, as she watched him erupt in gales of laughter. If Ryu was no older than she was, wouldn't that make him about eighteen?

_(Unknown)_

There was a loud explosion. There was a man dressed in black leading troops, attacking a village. Everything was being burned to the ground. The villagers were fleeing in terror. There was a small child with short blue hair near one of the burning buildings whimpering.

The child could hear the screams of the people around him. He heard the mighty roars of beasts………… creatures of great size he had never seen before. He looked up to see the horned-beak snout of a dragon. He stared at it in wonder, then he heard footsteps.

The child turned around, only to see the black-dressed man. "_Will you run, Destined Child? Will you run from your destiny? Will you run from god?"_

The child felt panicked and jumped up to run. The man leaped at the child, his sword drawn. The child screamed as the man ran him through with his sword. The blade piecing his heart and exiting through his shoulder blades. The child fell to the ground, blood pouring from the wound and his mouth.

_"You cannot win this way!" _ the man laughed. _"You cannot win… what!"_

There was another explosion, only this time, there was a soft glow following. From the glow, there was a young blue-haired woman with large leather dragon wings protruding from her shoulder blades.

_"The wishes of mortals, have no power here."_

The man looked at the woman. _"You DARE stand AGAINST us!"_

The woman gently picked the dying child up. The child looked at the woman with blurry vision. _"You will NOT harm him." _Then the woman and the child disappeared. _"You will be safe here, my little one. Taijkos will not ever think to look for you here… I will allow no harm to come to you…"_

The child looked around once more and saw a woman with blue hair appear right in front of them. Her eyes told of purity, yet they held an unbound power. _I am your ally._

A man with white-blonde hair appeared. He carried himself as nobility. _Fight for what you believe in._

A woman with purple hair appeared behind him. She emitted an aura of the Ancients. _The future is yours do decide. Not fate, not destiny. The choices are yours and yours alone._

A man with short brown hair appeared. His projected a strong aura of faith and wisdom. _Put your faith into what you most believe in._

A man with short blonde hair appeared. He looked like a warrior. _Your duty is to the people, to the world. You are the only one who can stop about what is to happen._

A woman with strawberry blonde hair appeared. Her voice told of a race of angels. _Do you think you can really fight to save this world?_

A woman with black hair and wings appeared. Her eyes told of a warrior that protected the universe. _Who do you think you are? Do you know?_

A young man with dark brown hair appeared. _Are you here to lead the people into a new era? Are you going to save them, or are you going to condemn them?_

A woman with golden hair appeared. She seemed to tell of an unknown race. _Will you die at her hands? Or are you going to fight? If you fight, I will help you._

Finally, a man with blue hair, dressed in gold armor and a woman with indigo hair with a snake tail appeared.

The woman spoke. She seemed to have a curious and mischievous look in her eyes. _Are you going to follow this Cycle through, Ryuu no Senshi? Your enemy is the dangerous by far._

The man walked over to the child and the woman who was holding the child. He looked right at the child. His eyes told of unknown and unfathomable power. **You will either save this world, or you will destroy it. You are the Yorae Dragon, the one who shapes the future. You are the Warrior of the Dragon, the Destined Child. What will you do now?**

A bright light appeared in front of the woman and child. It was a young girl dressed in a white flowing dress. Her light brown hair floated around her. She was floating inches above the ground. **"Please don't let them win…everyone's counting on you…"**

Then the child descended into darkness.

_(Gate: Inn)_

Ryu jolted up in bed. What was that dream about? Who was that man and woman? Who was that child? Who were those people? The Destined Child? What was that about?

The door slammed and Ryu turned his head to see Sora come prodding into the room. She looked like she was ready to kill someone.

"What's wrong with you?" Ryu mumbled.

"UGH!" she shrieked. She then turned to Ryu. "Oh? You're awake. That's nice. There is this annoying idiot outside trying to cause trouble. me being the only Ranger in this region, it is my duty to, take care of trouble-makers… he didn't go quietly…"

Ryu gave her a horrified look. "D-did you… _kill him_!"

"Whu? Nah… just kicked him out of the village. It is against a Ranger's code to kill. Besides, why waste a good spell on that bozo?"

Ryu stood up. "What did this "bozo" look like?"

"Err… he was dressed in black."

Ryu paled. "Dressed in black?"

"What? Is there an echo in here? Yes, I said…"

"I heard what you said." Ryu cut Sora off in mid-sentence, visibly shaken. Sora cocked her head side-ways.

"Did you just remember something honey?"

"Maybe… maybe not. Just a dream…" Ryu started to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out." Ryu mumbled.

"Think you may want to go out in something other than your pajamas?" Sora snickered as Ryu looked down at what he was wearing.

"Oh…" he muttered, blushing.

"The gear on the table is for you."

Ryu grabbed up the gear. "Thanks…" he continued blushing as he headed into another room to change.

Yeah… sure…" Sora sat down on the edge of the bed and let out a long sigh. Ryu was here. Not long until she went to step two of her plan. She just hoped that the plan would run smoothly. It never had before…

Ryu walked into the common room in the inn dressed in the gear Sora got him. Even he had to admit Sora was good when it came to picking out clothes. He was dressed in a white shirt, brown/gray pants, brown boots, and a white jacket. He had pulled his waist length blue hair into a ponytail. He looked around and noticed there weren't a lot of people in there. He noticed Nina sitting at the bar, drinking something. Ryu smirked as he walked over to the blonde-haired traveler.

"You drink?" Ryu asked. "I thought a lady of your degree wouldn't be seen drunk as an ass in a public building…"

Nina looked up at Ryu. She smiled a bit. "This isn't what you think it looks like." Nina gestured for the blue-haired man to join her. Ryu took the stool beside of Nina. "This is tea."

"Oh… still outta it, ya know?" Ryu blushed, feeling rather stupid at that moment.

Nina gave him a sly look and winked. "Excuses, excuses."

Ryu laughed. "_Sure_…"

Nina motioned for the bar tender to come over. She looked over at Ryu. "You want anything?"

"Yeah…" Ryu mumbled. "FOOD! I am STARVING!"

The bar tender took Ryu's order and then returned with a plate of food and some tea (Nina insisted). As Ryu was engulfing the meal, Nina glanced over at him. "Why do you think you were in those catacombs in the first place?"

Ryu glanced over at her. He laid his fork down. "I don't know. I think someone put me there…" Ryu closed his eyes.

"Put you there? How? The entrance is hexed. You'd need to be some sort of god or goddess to get through."

"Sora got through."

"Sora can counter curses. I think that is how she managed to get through."

"Uh, that's…" Ryu was cut off by a loud explosion coming from outside. Nina and Ryu looked at each other. Both ran outside to see half the village on fire. Ryu was about to open his mouth to speak, but then he spotted a man deck in black armor laughing. Sora was already out there, with her ever present pike extended, pointed at the man. The man looked at the weapon and laughed. "Is that suppose to hurt me child?"

Sora got into battle stance. "What are you doing here! Why are you attacking this village? Who are you!"

The man cocked his head. "Simple stupid! I am General Dracen. As far as me attacking this village… well, let's just say that there is someone here I want to meet." Dracen drew his sword. "Are you the One? Are you the One I seek?"

Sora smirked. "You don't do your homework, do you?"

Dracen looked at Sora, then his gaze wondered towards the inn. Nina and Ryu were still at the entrance of the inn. Dracen nodded. There you are, dragon!"

Ryu looked pale. Nina growled and balled her hands into fists, energy glowing from them. Sora looked over to the two and silently nodded. She then swung her pike arm into the air and grabbed the pole with both hands and twirled it. The sharp point of the pike rested inches from Dracen's throat. Dracen nodded. "Ah. I know those moves. Those are moves of a…" Dracen was cut short by Sora slashing the sharp end of the pike across his face.

"No." Sora growled lowly.

"You…" Dracen growled in rage. He then looked back over to Ryu and Nina. "You are alive… Taijkos will not be pleased to see that the Destined Child is alive. How did you survive?"

Ryu paled even further. Nina shot Sora a confused look. Sora didn't move and neither did her pike. Ryu looked at Nina. "He is going to kill us." He simply stated. Nina raised her hands into the air, ready to unleash her power. Sora glared at Nina. "NO! Don't attack!" Nina lowered her arms, pissed.

Sora moved her pike to gut Dracen, but with lightening fast reflexes, he countered with his sword. "You are fast. You show promise. But as for the Destined Child, I cannot allow him to live. _Qui tacet consentire videtur _(1)dragon!" Dracen moved his hands into the shape of a triangle and started to chant. "_Bring forth the icy death! _ICE BLITZ!"

An ice storm engulfed the rest of the village as people screamed and tried to escape the icy demise. Sora started to chant, waving her hands in the air in a complex action. "_I call upon the powers of the heavens. Cast your power, strike the damns! _STARLIGHT ENRAPTURE!"

The fire from the spell countered the ice from Dracen's spell. He looked at the woman with anger. "I HATE YOU!" Dracen yelled. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"I am Sora Megami! RYU! NINA! RUN NOW! I WILL STAY AND FIGHT HIM! FOR THE SAKE OF EVERYTHING, YOU MUST LIVE!" Ryu and Nina were about to protest, but then a light started to form around them. Nina stared at Sora in horror.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Nina cried. Sora yelled out something indecipherable. Nina and Ryu stared at Sora in shock as they disappeared.

Dracen looked at the Ranger now in a new light. "I see. You are not a depowered Guardian. I understand… Are you the One?"

"Ne." she growled in a dead-pan voice.

_(Rhalpha Region)_

"Ryu? RYU! Wake up!" Nina shook Ryu.

"Uhhhh…" Ryu mumbled as he sat up. He rubbed the side of his head. "I feel like a pack of Biriburu ran me over… what happened?"

"Sora must have used a Warp spell to send us away from Gate." Nina mumbled. "It looks like we are in the Rhalpha region."

"Is…that far?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah… so now what?"

Ryu sighed. "We go and try to find Sora? What were you originally doing in Gate?"

Nina looked at him. "I live in Gate."

"Hn." Ryu looked up. Both Nina and Ryu groaned when they saw several men in black armor coming towards them.

"Do you think that…?"

"Do you want to risk it?"

Both nodded and ran towards the wood. One of the men saw them darting into the dense forest. "Well? What are you waiting for? Get them! Those are Dracen's orders!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

(1)Latin: "Silence gives consent"

15


	3. Flight of the Roaches

Standard disclaimer: Don't own the series… blah, blah, blah…

Standard disclaimer: Don't own the series... blah, blah, blah...

AN: Hmm, not much to say, so let's just get to the wonderful reviews:

Crow Magnum: You may have read this story on Breath of Fire Fan Community Library. I'm glad that you like the story so far I am putting where the scene is taking place after the asterisks. I hope this helps in being able to keep up with the story. Thanks for pointing that out.

Oni-Kaiser: Glad you like the story. The Bof4 influence will play into the story more and more as it goes on. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Cat-Star4: Hey Cat! Thanks for the review! Hopefully I won't get flamed either ;;;

Thanks to everyone that reviewed It means a lot to me.

Flight of the Roaches!

_(Aura)_

A young man with lavender hair that was tied back in a binding pony-tail walked through the streets of Aura, the famous 'City of Gold.' Every thief's dream come true! The thief brushed his hair out of his face as he approached the manor at the end of the city. A wide grin grew across his face, then slowly disappeared as he also saw how heavily guarded the manor was. He stood watching the guards change posts. He grinned and jumped up into a tree. He jumped through the trees, circling the manor from all sides. He stopped when he reached the back. There was only one guard at the back door.

"Not too smart, are they?" he smirked. "Only one idiot at the back." He pulled out his daggers from his belt and jumped down from the tree. He approached the guard. He stopped. No wonder there was only one guard in the back. This guy was a six-foot something giant! He considered for a moment, then continued forward. The guard looked up and smirked.

"Oh, and what are you supposed to be little man?" The guard laughed.

"All brawn and no brains? I am here to see the master of this manor."

"Then why are you at the back? You're a thief, aren't you?"

"Blow any brain cells trying to figure that one out?"

"Oh, that's it!" the guard yelled. "You asked for it!" The guard ran up to the thief and punched him in the gut. The thief gasped, then smirked. "What are you smiling at? I just hit you!"

"Yeah…" The thief laughed between gasps. "So?" he did a mid-air flip off of the guard's head and slammed the butt of the dagger into the back of his head. "Heh, speed over brute force. Behold, the laws of physics!"

"Why you little…! No one makes a fool out of Tahn Kanlan!" The guard yelled.

"Hmph! Yeah, too little, too late, yeah?" The thief laughed.

"You will pay for this!"

"Yeah… huh?"

The guards at the front of the manor had heard the ruckus and raced to the back to see what the fuss was about. The thief did another mid-air flip off of Kanlan's head and jumped up in one of the trees. He did a bow. "It appears that I must make this escapade short-lived. Until next time, I bid thee adieu." The thief disappeared.

Kanlan growled in annoyance. "I will KILL you little man!"

_(Aura: Pub/Inn)_

"Damn…" the thief muttered. "Bastard hit me harder than I thought…" With a groan, he slumped off to the pub. He plopped down at one of the tables and proceeded to call over the bartender for a drink when he heard some men at the bar talking about the Empire. He then heard several people talk really quietly about something that had to do with the city of Gate. He leaned in closer to hear better.

"(Did you hear what happened!)" a man behind the bar whispered.

"(Yeah! I can't believe that General Dracen burned Gate to the ground!)"

THIS got the thief's attention.

"(No one talks about it… for fear General Dracen will destroy them!)"

"(I also hear they were looking for a Dragon clansmen…)"

"(A WHAT? What's that?)"

"(No idea, but the General Dracen wants this person brought in and killed.)"

"(Why?)"

"(Does General Dracen EVER give a reason for killing people?)"

The thief coughed in disgust. He had heard of this 'General Dracen', who of which he liked to call 'Gerbil Dracen.'

"(I heard that there were no survivors of the attack.)"

The thief had heard enough! He stood up and slammed his fists on the table. Everyone in the pub stared at him.

"WHAT IS YOUR PEOPLES PROBLEM! DOES GERBIL DRACEN SCARE YOU THAT MUCH! HE IS JUST A SPINELESS COWARD! HAVE YOU PEOPLE NO PRIDE!" The thief yelled.

"Do you WANT to get us killed!" a woman squealed.

"I just think that you should not be too worried about some dumb-ass's reputation!" the next thing the thief knew he was kicked out of the pub and sitting in the street on his butt.

"Well…" the thief mumbled, leaning on his elbows as several people walked passed

him. "That went well… hnm…" the thief stood up, and dusted himself off.

_(Jabani Woods)_

"EWW!" Nina cried. She pointed to a red colored roach. "EWW! KILL IT! KILL IT! YUCK! OH!" Nina screamed as a gold wand with an orb at the top and wings around the orb appeared in her hands. "_I invoke the power of the sky to strike down my opponent! _LIGHTENING!"

Both Ryu and Nina had retreated to Jabani Woods after they were warped from Gate, troops from the Empire hot on their tail. By nightfall, both were exhausted and had to stop. Unfortunately, the forest was crawling with rodents and vermin. Every time Ryu was almost about to drift off into much needed sleep, Nina would scream that she saw a roach. Nina's continual screaming and the use of a lightening spell indicated that there was another roach. Ryu sighed and stood up. He pulled out a small dagger and stabbed the roach, killing it. He then laid back down next to the campfire. Nina looked at the roach at the end of Ryu's dagger. She made a face and sat down next to Ryu.

"Can you please stop yelling long enough to TRY and get some sleep?" Ryu yawned.

"Sorry! I just can't stand roaches! They are the grossest things in the universe!" Nina growled, angry that Ryu did not take the threat of this enemy seriously.

"Uh, huh…" Ryu rubbed his eyes. "Nina, really. It's just a bug… granted it is large enough to drive a ship… but…" Ryu yawned again. "I really need to get some sleep Nina. And so do you… We have to be ready to travel at first light. The closest town is still two days away, and that is if we walk all day. So you are going to want to rest up, just in case we run into…" Ryu drifted off.

Ryu didn't have to finish. She knew he was talking about the troops. WHY did they attack Gate in the first place? Were they looking for Ryu? If so, then why? She felt a strange sense of warmth whenever she was around him. She smiled, looking at the sleeping Ryu. She had met him when Sora brought him to Gate. She had lost a necklace that the stone reflected what was in the person's heart. She had hired a traveling Ranger to find the necklace. Sora found the necklace and also a young man.

Just as things settled down, a man dressed in black attacked the small village. The man, Dracen, had been looking for someone. He also seemed to know Ryu. All she knew was that Ryu was scared of the man. Sora challenged him and using an ancient spell, warped them out of Gate and to the Rhalpha region…

Nina sighed and looked at the moonless sky. She drew her knees up against her chest. Thinking about such things must be silly and childish, but it kept her from thinking about what might had happened in Gate. She just KNEW that Dracen won that fight. She wondered what had happened to that Ranger. She remembered why she was out here in the first place. Gate had been her home, well, more like a place where she was living at the moment. She looked back over to Ryu. He was curled up in a ball, lying next to the campfire. Did Ryu really do something? Was he an enemy? Nina was brought back to reality by Ryu's loud snoring. She smirked. No, she didn't think the Empire could stand someone who's snoring could wake up the dead. Sneak attacks would be impossible. Sneaking in with Ryu would be like trying to sneak in with a marching band!

_(Laurante Castle)_

Lokart made his way through the corridors of the castle's main hall. He pushed open the wide, double doors that lead to the throne room. The throne room was large in design. Red and blue banners with a lion's crest adorned the walls. The bright rays of the afternoon sun shown through the stain-glass windows. Electric lights in the shape of torches aligned the walls along side of the windows. Several guards in the military uniforms that the Katobario Imperial Guard was so famous for were stationed all around the room. The traditional red carpet with gold embroidery stitched into led up to the throne. The throne itself was a gold color with a red lining in the seating.

A young man, with light short brown hair, dressed in a red cap and blue robes sat on the throne. A gold circlet was on his head, marking him as the emperor. He seemed rather young to be ruling an entire nation, but sometimes appearances deceived. This time, however, that did not seem to be the case. Lokhart went down on one knee and knelt before his emperor. The young man made a gesture and Lokhart stood up. He walked forward until he was right in front of the throne. He bowed at the waist and looked at the emperor in the eyes.

"At ease." The emperor said.

"Your highness. You are most likely wondering why I have requested an audience with you." Lokhart started.

"Yes, I was wondering that myself. Please, explain." The emperor said.

"I do not think that it is wise to keep General Dracen on this assignment." Lokhart said.

"Why not? I trust his judgement. His words have always proven true."

"That maybe so, but I still think something is up. This…"

"There is a dragon running around and destroying many villages." The emperor said, his voice rising somewhat. "General Dracen seems to know much about this. It is only logical that he is the one who is put in charge of this assignment."

"I…see." Lokhart said.

"I think it would do you some good if you trusted Dracen a bit more." The emperor said. "Do not be so paranoid."

"Sire, I am paid to be paranoid. It's in my job description."

"I see…" The emperor laughed. "Anyway," He stood up. "I am sorry to cut this so short, but I have a meeting with some officials. If you will excuse me…"

"Of course, your highness." Lokhart said as he bowed from the waist again and exited the room. So Jonothan didn't believe him, hmm? Well, he'd just have to keep an eye on Dracen and see what happened. But every fiber in his being told him not to trust him… and he had long ago learned to listen to that sense.

_(Jabani Woods: Campsite)_

Ryu woke up to loud screams. He groaned and sat up. The fire had long since died out, but it was still night. He looked around for the source of the screaming. Sure enough, Nina was standing on one of the logs, aiming hand at a roach about the size of Ryu's hand. Nina screamed until she saw that he was awake.

"What are you waiting for!" Nina cried. "Kill IT!"

Ryu said nothing. He just stared. He then proceeded to lay back down on the ground. Nina glared at him in total anger and disgust. He was completely ignoring the dangerous threat!

"Damn it Ryu!" she swore, causing Ryu's body to jolt up in total surprise. "Kill that damn thing… or I WILL!" Nina screamed as her wand appeared in her hands.

Ryu sighed and grabbed his dagger again and stabbed the roach. "There! Are you HAPPY NOW! Can I go to SLEEP NOW!" Ryu cried in annoyance.

"If you were more, oh, I dunno, CAREFUL with the camp-sight, maybe roaches wouldn't attack us in the middle of the freakin' night!" Nina yelled back with equal force.

Ryu sighed again. He really didn't want to hear this. Maybe Nina was just venting. He hoped the magician wasn't like this ALL the time.

Nina was pacing back and forth. "I just KNOW I hear noises! Ryu, come with me to look!"

_Oh, crap! _Thought Ryu. _There goes any chance of ever getting back to sleep…_ Ryu stood up sighed.

_(Jabani Woods: Forest)_

"Great sweet mother of…!" Nina gasped. She and Ryu had stumbled upon the mother of all roaches. Ryu gaped at the monstrous sight. The roach was all slimly, and it was about 5'7, about Ryu's height! Nina subconsciously gripped tightly onto Ryu's arm, cutting off the flow of blood. Ryu gritted his teeth. "Nina… not… so… tight…!" Ryu moaned.

Nina let go. "Oops!" She jumped away. "Sorry! So what are we going to do about THAT!"

Ryu got into battle stance. "Nina… looks like we have a… fight… on our hands…"

Instead of raging into full flung battle, Ryu just stood there. Nina shot him a bewildered look. "What are you waiting for!" Nina cried.

Ryu just pointed. The roach was knitting a sweater. "I think it is mocking us…" Ryu mumbled.

Nina nodded and the two just sat down and watched the roach at work. About twenty minutes later, the roach had finished off _War and Peace, _knitted a sweater that looked like a giant could wear it, and baked AT LEAST five dozen batches of cookies.

"It really IS mocking us!" Nina wailed. "I will NOT… sit here and be insulted!"

"Ready?" Ryu asked Nina.

"Ready!" Nina yelled as her wand lit up.

Ryu kicked at the roach, and it just yawned. Ryu looked confused and jabbed his dagger into the shell of the roach.

"Not even a scratch!" Ryu gasped. "This thing is…"

"TOTALLY GROSS!" Nina cried as she kicked the thing, dropping her wand.

"You are… did you here that!" Ryu cried as he thought he heard something coming up from behind the bushes.

"Hear wha… RYU LOOK OUT!" Nina cried.

An arrow sprang from the bushes and pierced the shell of the roach. It fell to the ground in a heap, dead. Nina gasped. Ryu looked around for the source of the arrow. Another arrow flew through the air. Ryu pushed Nina out of the way just as the arrow pierced his left shoulder. Ryu yelled out in pain.

"RYU!" Nina ran over to Ryu, who had slumped to the ground. "Are you alright!"

Ryu gripped his shoulder, as he saw Nina's horror-stricken face. He groaned and collapsed.

"Ryu! C'mon! Talk to me! What's wrong!"

Ryu looked weakly at Nina. He glanced over to see the arrow still in his shoulder. He started to shake. "Nina… t-this… arrow… it-it's poi…"

"POISIONOUS! CRUD!" Nina cursed herself for not knowing how to cure poison.

"Y-you n-need to get it out…"

"Get the arrow out?"

"B-break off the…"

"Break off the arrow tip? Then pull out both sides?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Great…" Nina set to work breaking off the tip. "You know… this is gonna hurt like hell, right?"

Ryu was gritting his teeth again. His breathing had become very shallow. "I-I don't… CARE!"

"Alright… ready on three. One… two…" Ryu braced himself, but Nina had already pulled the arrow out.

Ryu glared at Nina. Nina just smiled. She then heard footsteps. Nina stayed very quiet. The only things that could be heard in the forest were the crickets, the footsteps of the stranger, and Ryu's panting.

Nina saw a light. Someone had found them. Nina started to whisper a spell. "(_Cast forth the power, protect from harm. _SHIED!)" A light formed around Ryu as Nina jumped up from her hiding place. She looked around for her wand, but realized it was out of her reach. Instead, she gripped Ryu's dagger in her hand, revoltingly shoving the roaches off the thing, and prepared to face her foe.

The stranger came into the clearing. He was an Imperial Soldier with his bow pointed right at Nina. He looked mildly surprised to see a young woman in the forest in the dead of night armed with only a dagger, but he didn't let his guard down. He pointed his bow right at the woman.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"I swear! If you come ANY closer… I WILL kill you!" Nina pointed Ryu's dagger at the soldier. She took a quick glance in Ryu's direction. He was still lying on the ground, breathing hard.

"Let me get this straight… you are a young girl, armed only with a small dagger. I am an Imperial Soldier with the Empire with a long-bow with poison arrows. And you STILL want to take me on?"

"If I have too!" Nina growled, wishing the man would go away. "I am Nina! I want… no… DEMAND to know why you shot my friend!"

"Nina? Are you…? Who did I shoot?"

"You shot and poisoned my friend! And I don't have any antidotes with me!" Nina was beginning to sound hysterical, not only because of Ryu's current status, but also because the guard was with the Empire too.

"Listen, there is a fugitive in these woods. It would be in your best interest to come with me." The soldier grabbed Nina's arm and started to drag her away, but she broke free.

"I will NOT go with you!" Nina bolted back into the forest. The soldier ran after her. Nina got back to where she left Ryu. She knelt down next to him. "Ryu…" she shook him. "Damn it… wake up! They're here!" The soldier found Nina and Ryu. He walked over to Ryu's body. He knelt down next to Ryu and Nina.

"This is your friend?" He asked, giving Ryu a disgusted look. "He has blue hair… This is the dragon!"

She looked at the soldier. "What are you talking about?"

He smirked. "Heh. The General will reward be greatly if I brought the dragon to him… you are both coming with me!"

Ryu opened his eyes and stared up at the soldier. "(Nina and I are not going anywhere with you…)" he weakly replied.

"You have no say in this, dragon. Do you honestly think I came alone?" On that cue, Nina and Ryu were surrounded by Imperial troops. "I think it would be best to come with us…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

9


	4. Twilight Moon

Standard disclaimer: Don't own it, don't make any money off it, blah, blah, and blah :) The thief character... I blame it all on Woren fan-worship!

AN: Hee, I spend the weekend studying for a test in Introduction to Business. Hmm, anyway, more reviews! Ah, FYI, if anyone has any questions about anything in this story, ask me in the Review thingy and I'll try to answer them.

Anyway, Reviews:

Cat-Star4: Hey again! I can't wait until you finish your chapter for Vacation Timeline. (This is a fanfic that Cat and I are cowriting. It combines the Dragon Legend and Breath of Fire Story stories together! ). Anyway, thanks for the review. Oh, yes. I agree. Dracen is one big meany head. LOL Oh, yes... a tormenting he will have!

Oni-Kaiser: Thanks for the review Hmm... just wait and see. He'll transform sooner or later... much more sooner than later though. ;;

who: Who's Sora? For now, she's the Ranger that found Ryu in the catacombs. Let's just say she has a tie with the Guardians, but she is not a Guardian. She just fights with a halberd/pike. Her role will become more clear in later chapters.

Thank you everyone who reviewed!

Twilight Moon

_(Storage area outside Jabani Woods)_

"Heh, General Dracen will really reward me greatly for this!" A soldier laughed, staring at Nina and Ryu behind the prison door that they were being held in.

"Dracen!" Nina cried out. "Who are you! Why are you doing this! Can't you at least do something for Ryu! He's dying!"

"Do you think I care what happens to that dragon? My orders were to bring him back, dead or alive. If he was healthy, he might try and break out." The soldier laughed as he walked away.

Nina groaned and walked over to where Ryu was lying. "Are you okay?"

The poison was beginning to take effect on Ryu. His breathing was already shallow before they were locked up. Now he was basically gasping for air and covered in sweat. Ryu started to moan a little. Nina sighed and sat down next to him. Ryu yelled suddenly, jerking in his sleep. "Jintoso, Na kabato!" Ryu bolted up, his green eyes blazing red.

"Ryu…?" Nina asked weakly.

Ryu glared at Nina. His face contorted in anger again. "Na kazen (1)?"

"Wha… what?" Nina stuttered, afraid of what Ryu might do. "I don't understand you…"

"Na kazen!" Ryu asked.

"Why…?" Nina started to say, but then the soldier reentered the doorway.

"Oh, this is priceless! The General is here. He wants to see this dragon." The soldier laughed.

Ryu glared at the soldier.

"What is your problem? Oh, you don't like being caged up? Well, don't worry, you won't be for much longer. General Dracen will probably take you to Emperor Jonothan and kill your friend here."

"JIBANOTO! (2)" Ryu tried to leap up, but he staggered and fell back, Nina catching him right before his head hit the hard stone floor. Nina held Ryu as the guard the soldier that damn laugh of his.

"What was that about? Well, don't worry, you'll be gone soon enough. Later…" the soldier walked off again.

Ryu looked weakly up at Nina. "Ni…"

"I can't understand you when you talk in that language…" she murmured. "Oh, no… he's gonna kill us…"

_"Such a pessimist, ne?" _A new voice laughed.

"Who said that?" Nina yelped in surprise.

_"Just a simple wanderer who lives his life by his codes of honor." _The voice laughed.

"A _thief_!" Nina laughed.

_"Listen lady, ya want outta here, or what?"_

Nina quickly glanced down at her pendent. The stone flashed yellow. Nina smirked slightly. "Okay, okay. I'll quit the smart-aleck remarks. Please get us out."

The wall started to rumble and a hole was blasted through. A young man walked through. He was wearing a tunic-like outfit. His long, lavender hair was tied back in a binding ponytail.

"Oh…" Nina smirked. "Prince Charming here to rescue the Princess? And you are?"

"I am Rei Loneso. Who are you and your, uh, friend that apparently has seen better days?"

"I am Nina Dawnstar, and this," she pointed to Ryu, "Is Ryu."

"Nina…? Aren't you from Anglous?"

"GEES!" Nina shouted. "NO I AM NOT!"

"Okay, gees! Sorry I said anything about it. Come on. We need to go."

"But what about Ryu? He's been poisoned…"

"Yeah… that remains a problem." Rei went searching around in one of his pouches. He pulled out a vile and tossed it to Nina.

"What is this…?"

"An antidote. Give it to your boyfriend and let's get outta here…"

"Ryu isn't my boyfriend…" Nina turned red as she held the vile to Ryu's mouth. Ryu jerked a bit, not wanting to take the medicine. Nina held Ryu's head with one hand and the vile with the other. "This is no time to be stubborn!" she snapped. She finally managed to pour the antidote down Ryu's throat.

Soon Ryu was awake enough to be aware of what was going on. He looked at Nina, then at Rei. "What just happened…?" he asked in confusion.

"Hey, blue-boy. Can she explain it later?"

Ryu glared at Rei. "Let's go then…"

_(Outside the storage area)_

A blonde haired man dressed in one of the uniforms of the Empire watched as Ryu, Nina, and the thief ran out of the complex. He smirked. "Lets see Dracen get the dragon now."

_(Wisdon)_

"Ooh… this is fun…" a cloaked figure smirked as she stared into a crystal orb atop of a snake staff. "Well, hmm… what do we have here…"

"What does Master see?" a metallic grayish-colored robot asked the hooded figure.

The figure turned to the robot. "Mmm… I am seeing what I did not want to see…"

"And what does Master not want to see?"

"Ryu and Nina… and a thief…"

"Master is worried about a thief?"

"The thief is… no, it can't be…"

"What is Master talking about? What will Master do?"

"Something seems off with all of them. I wonder if it has anything to do with the sudden shift in power…"

"Did not Master Abyss say something about the Endless' return?"

"The old hag mentioned something about an ancient power… the Ancient ones? Is that what she was talking about?" The figured pulled the hood off to reveal a young woman with dark eyes and blue hair. She pulled out a key from the pouch that hung from her belt. "Heaven forbid we need to use these again…"

"Ershin wishes to know what Master is talking about…"

The woman closed her eyes. "Kyra's spell must have worn off by now… we will need this again." The woman stared at the key again.

"What does the Master intend to do with the key?"

"I see that Myria's mistake is back to bite us on the ass... damn…"

"Ershin wishes to know who Master speaks of? Who is Myria?"

"The… I don't believe this…" the woman whispered. "Ancients help me, I can't do it this time…"

"Is Master worried?"

The woman turned. "…"

"Should Ershin seek out…"

"You are not going anywhere…" the woman said. "You are a sitting duck without being able to draw power from me anymore… I shall go myself. You stay here in Wisdon. The shields I put up on this place will protect you and others." The woman said as she vanished.

_(Jabani woods: outside Aura)_

Entering Jabani Woods again, the trio made their way to Aura. Rei had managed to get them out in one piece. Luckily, they didn't run into anymore soldiers. What monsters that did attack, Rei was able to quickly take out. When they finally got to the edge of the forest, they noticed the city gates were closed. Rei asked one of the guards what was up.

"You again!" the guard yelled at Rei. "Have you caused us enough trouble? Because of you, we are on the guard for General Dracen!"

"(General Dracen? Hey, you think that was the guy who attacked Gate?)" Nina whispered.

"(Hmn…)" Ryu mumbled, paling a bit.

"(Ryu…?)" Nina asked out of concern.

"(What…?)" Ryu shook his head. "(Oh, yes?)"

"(What's wrong? You look sick.)"

"(I'm fine…)" Ryu mumbled.

"YOU!" All four turned their heads to see a large man with an annoyed look on his face.

"YOU!" Rei wailed.

"I will KILL you now, little man!" Kanlan yelled, running right to Rei.

"Oh, for the love of peace!" Rei muttered under his breath, unsheathing his daggers.

"A friend of yours?" Nina gaped.

"Nah. Just some loser that I embarrassed."

"You a-hole cost me my job! I will KILL you now!" Kanlan yelled in rage. He swung his fist at Rei. This time, Rei jumped up and back flipped off of Kanlan's fist. The stunned man didn't have time to react to Rei cutting up with his dagger and giving Kanlan a new red tattoo on his cheek.

"Little man!" Kanlan roared. "You will pay… HUH? OOMPH!" Ryu kicking Kanlan in the gut silenced him.

"You have such interesting friends, Rei." Ryu commented as he shoved Kanlan out of the way.

"I suppose…" Rei started by suddenly shut his mouth. The sounds of footsteps could be heard.

Rei looked around. He noticed several guards coming from the gate. He motioned for Nina and Ryu to look.

"(Great…)" Rei gritted his teeth. "(Any ideas?)"

"Yeah… RUN!" Nina cried out, but a guard grabbed her arm.

"HEY!" Ryu screamed. "LET HER GO!"

The guard turned to the trio. "You? No wonder the dragon was able to escape… But…" The guard turned to Ryu, who had adopted a battle stance. "You want her to live, turn yourself back over now!"

Ryu's eyes turned red as he charged at the guard. The guard saw his attacker coming right at him and pulled Nina right in front of him as a human shield. "Do you really want to hurt the girl?" The guard laughed as Ryu skidded to a halt.

"LET ME GO!" Nina shrieked, struggling to get free from the man's iron-like grip.

Ryu stopped and glared at the guard. "Bastard! Just don't hurt her!"

"Much, much better. Now come with me and…"

Before the guard could finish though, a small throwing knife found its way into his shoulder. The guard screamed in pain and Nina took this time to escape him and run back to Ryu and Rei. Fighting mad, the guard looked for this new attacker. He looked up in the trees and made out the outline of a man holding a sword. He leapt down from the tree, sword drawn, and ready to face off against the guard.

"Hey!" the man laughed. "I see you have been busy. Didn't want to invite me on the fun, eh?"

Rei cocked his head to the side. "Who are YOU?"

The man smile. "I am Kane Lokhart."

"What the hell?" The guard cried. "Lieutenant! What are you doing aiding these people!"

Kane turned to the man and smirked. "Let's just say I opted for a career change. I don't like following orders of a mad man that likes to torch villages for kicks!"

Nina looked at the man. "Kane Lokhart? That's the uniform of the empire…"

"Yes. Now we must vanquish this foe before he attacks again."

Ryu stared at Kane in confusion. "What the hell? Whadda just say? I lost track after the "we" part…"

Rei cleared his throat. The three looked over at him and noticed that the guard was trying to advance on them again. The guard smirked and started to chant. Kane took this time to deliver a much-needed butt whooping to the lieutenant. The guard growled and blocked Kane's sword with his. Kane dodged and came running right back around the guard and jumped up into the air. The guard dodged as Kane's sword made its way to its target: the guard's head. Kane growled.

"You think that you can try and hurt me and get away with it?" Kane yelled as he continued swiping at the guard.

The guard growled, and dropped his sword. He made a triangle with his thumbs and index fingers and shouted, "_Bring forth fire and chaos! _FIRE BLITZ!"

Fire raced out of the guard's hands and circled the group. Ryu got the full impact of the spell, as the others got the blunt end of it. Ryu crumpled to the ground, gasping. Nina and Rei tried to shake off the effects of the spell, but Kane seemed unfazed.

"Was that suppose to hurt?" Kane mocked.

"Why didn't that hurt you!" The guard cried.

"I have been trained to deal with scum like you. The Blitz attacks will not hurt me." Kane said.

"What!" The guard roared.

"Heh," Rei smirked. "Don't you hate when this happens?"

"NOW!" Kane yelled.

Both Kane and Rei got ready to attack the guard. A strange energy formed around the lieutenant. He shouted and the two were blasted back by the force.

"We can't win like this…" Rei rasped.

"Good point…" Ryu muttered and started to get up. "We need to get out of here!"

"YOU THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE FROM ME?" The guard roared.

"Well," Kane started to advance on the guard. "We can always try to _tear _our way through… how does that sound? Shall we tear our way through? What do you think?"

"Yeah…" Nina nodded as her wand appeared. The orb on the end of the wand lit up. "Kane, that sounds like a good idea."

Rei nodded. "By all means." He twirled his daggers in his hands. "This would be fun."

The guard laughed nervously. "Heh…" _I am outnumbered! _ The guard looked around to see that his soldiers were gone. _Where is my party!_ _ I cannot win like this…_ the guard started to chant. A light engulfed him and seconds later, he was gone.

"Whew!" Kane muttered. "That was close!"

Nina, Rei, and Ryu slumped to the ground, exhausted. "Heh… now what?" Rei mumbled.

Kane walked over. He sat down next to the three tired warriors. "I think we should find out why he attacked you in the first place. Came to Aura after I heard of Gate being burned. I heard some of the citizens talking about Gate getting attacked, then about Dracen attacking, then some purple-haired guy talking trash about Dracen… hey! That guy was YOU, wasn't it?" Kane pointed to Rei.

Rei slumped. "Yeah… they threw me out on my butt… wonderful people…"

"Aren't you with the empire?" Nina asked again.

"Yes, but I am not here to attack you. The ones attacking are under the orders of General Dracen, but Dracen gets his orders from the emperor. I want to know what is going on. The capital city has been closed off. Why would Dracen's men attack you?"

"We don't know…" Rei said.

"Gees, you people are moody…" a new voice mumbled.

The four turned to the source of the voice. There was a woman with blue hair, dressed in a hooded cloak and sectioned black and purple dress that fell to her ankles standing behind them. "You want answers? Come with me." the woman started to walk away.

The four jumped up. "Should we follow?" Rei asked.

"Eh, couldn't hurt… We may find out something…" Ryu muttered.

The woman turned around. "YOU COMING OR WHAT!"

"Coming!" Ryu and Rei yelled.

The woman sighed in annoyance. _Please let me be wrong about this…_

TO BE CONTINUED…

"Who are you?"

"DIE!"

9


	5. History Lesson

Standard disclaimer: don't own the series, just my characters. The characters Sarlon Arlop and her dragon Measa are copyrighted by Lady Sarlon. They are being used with expressed permission. The character Manna is created by… well, Manna :)

AN: Heh, I have a feeling my poetic license will be revoked after the final chapter of this fanfic! ; I took the liberty of playing around with the legend of the dragon warrior and spawned this part of the story.

Maybe I should wait a while before posting a story... what do you guys think?

Whee, more reviews:

Oni-Kaiser: Glad you like the story so far!

CatStar4: Yeah, I almost forgot how annoying Kanlan can be too. Then I reread through my fanfic LOL Anyway, yeah, he'll live past SRD... maybe... who knows. Anyway, can't wait to read the chapter!

History Lesson

_(Ruins of Gate)_

"Well, this is quaint Manna…" A girl with shoulder length blue hair muttered. She was dressed in a two piece outfit; a bodice-like blue top with billowy sleeves and an ankle length layered dress. She looked around at the mass destruction of what use to be a village. "Looks like this place was ground zero of a blast…"

"You're right." Manna muttered. She had dark purple hair that fell to her shoulders. She was wearing a purple, sleeveless shirt, dark purple pants and a clear, sleeveless jacket. She had a staff in her hand. "I think this is… was Gate."

"Is that what they said?" the first girl asked.

"All they said was that a village was attacked by a man dressed in black, looking for a dragon… and considering that the closest thing this world has had to a dragon in the past three hundred years was the D-Links…"

"An actual dragon? You mean…"

"A Brood. A dragon that walks in the form of a human…"

"Oh. I always thought it was a human that could change into a dragon."

"No, it's the other way around… so, should we get started with this mission?"

"Yeah, where do we need to go?"

" 'We' don't go anywhere… I am going to the other continent, you need to stay here."

"Uh, why the hell do I need to do that!"

"The one looking for the dragon is going to be coming back to this," the second girl waved her hand at the village. "You need to meet up with the dragon and stay with him. You should be able to learn more than what we were told."

"So, see ya later then?"

"Yeah… I guess… I am not looking forward to this… not after that attack that the earth had to deal with…."

"Right… you gonna teleport there?"

"Yeah, later." Manna waved as she vanished.

"Right… right into the devil's playground…"

(_Rhalpha Region: Edge of Jabani Woods)_

The woman led them to some caves. She gestured from them to enter, but then she saw a dragon in front of the entrance. Nina also took notice to the really large goldish dragon that was sitting at the entrance to the cave. It looked at Nina and yawned.

_Go away… _it yawned again. _Can't you see I am trying to sun here?_

Nina fell back, shocked not only because she was staring at a dragon, but the dragon _spoke _to her.

"Measa?" The woman muttered. "Is your rider here too?"

_Eh? Oh… _Measa the dragon looked down at the woman with a mild look of amusement on its face. _YOU'RE here? Are things here REALLY that bad that he sent YOU? Yes, my rider is here._

"Oh, no!"

Ryu stared up at the dragon, gaping. Measa stared right back. _Didn't your parents teach you any manners? Just staring like that?_

"Are you really from here?" Ryu managed to get out.

_I was born here around before the first Cycle. A rider, that is someone who is psychically linked to a dragon, thus able to ride them; they are called 'Dragon riders.' Anyway, my rider was a chosen warrior from one of the Cycles, and I bonded to her when I was hatched from my egg. When she left Asparia, I went with her._

"Wouldn't that make your rider really old?" Nina asked.

_She is half immortal. _Measa explained.

"Are you a boy or girl?" Nina asked again.

_What…? I am QUEEN Measa! I am a female! _Measa growled. _ I take it you've never seen a dragon before?_

Everyone but the woman shook their heads. _I thought so._

"So…" the woman grimaced. "Where is your rider?"

_I'll tell you if you give me smore._

"Whu? You have GOT to be KIDDING me!"

_Smores, or I ain't telling. You know just HOW MUCH my rider LOVES to be interrupted when she is in the middle of vacation… Oh, and that's a jumbo-size smore from EACH OF YOU… _the dragon smirked as she watched the woman summon five jumbo-size smores.

Measa lifted her tail from the entrance. _You're funeral…_ Measa cackled as they entered.

"Ha, ha, ha…" she muttered darkly under her breath.

_(Edge of Jabani Woods: Caverns)_

"DAMNIT Deis! About time!" A black winged woman cried, getting up from one of the rocks she was sitting on. "I've been here forever!"

"How the hell did YOU find me! You have a tracking device on me or something?

OH! Oh, fine!" the woman growled. "What do you want?"

"The books."

"Not _this _again! I swear! You people don't let ANYTHING go, do you?" the woman summoned three really old looking books to her and handed them over to the black-winged woman. "There! Ya happy!"

"They are 3,000 years over-due." The woman smirked.

"What's 3,000 years over-due?" Rei asked.

The woman looked over to Rei. "These books this snake-witch checked out of the intergalactic library 3,000 years ago. She never returned them."

"I was ASLEEP Sarlon!" Deis growled.

"Snake-witch?" Ryu whispered to Nina. "She looks human to me…"

"Excuses, excuses… let me check my math here… ah! $52,000,549,214 dollar book fine Deis should have paid 3,000 years ago."

"Is that in zenny, or in your dollar?"

"Zenny."

"Damn…" Deis paid up. "Can I NOT expect you here again?"

"Yup!"

"GOOD!"

"Stuck up!"

"You primadona!"

"Snake-witch!"

"That was COLD!" Deis shot an ice blade at the woman. "Take THAT, HUMAN!"

"It's on now!" Sarlon pulled out a sword with an energy blade at the end. She powered it up and yelled out.

The gale wind knocked Deis onto her tail. "Damnit, that HURT! SARLON! Where are you!"

"Bye, bye Deis…" Sarlon cackled as she left the cave. "See you next time… hopefully NOT for a long, LONG time…"

"What was THAT all about?" Ryu asked.

Deis sighed. "This is gonna take some explaining to do…"

_(Ruins of Gate) _

Dracen wandered through the ruins of Gate. He stopped short of what appeared to be a young woman with blue hair. The woman was wandering aimlessly; seemed to be looking for something.

Dracen had no idea what drew him to the woman. She looked like a peasant, with no weapon, magic, or power. She looked ordinary, not a threat, nor an aid for him in the battle to come. She was as ordinary as they come. Yet, somehow she had a hold over him. It was almost as if she radiated a light that drew him to her. He approached her. She snapped around, turning to him, with a look of confusion and fear.

Dracen held up his hands, showing his palms, drawing no weapons. "Wait! I will not harm you."

The woman glared at Dracen. She stared him down, then finally shook her head. It was Dracen this time that gave her a confused look.

"What did I do?" he questioned.

She continued to stare at him. She ran the possibilities over in her mind. _Okay, he says that he bears no weapons, yet I sense that he is not what he seems… he is dangerous. But I can't let him know that I know that… alright, Mr. Man, we will follow your lead for awhile. _"Um… I am lost…"

"Ah. You need to leave here. There is a fugitive that is dangerous and on the loose. If you come with me, I will make sure you will be safe."

The woman shrugged. "Alright. So, who are you?"

"Oh, I am General Dracen, in service of His Majesty, Emperor Jonothan, of the Katobario Empire. And you are?"

"I am… Rena Moon… of uh… I can't remember much after the battle here…" the woman mumbled. _Ah, maybe if I pretend not to remember anything other than my name… I can get more answers from this General…_

"That is most unfortunate, Miss Moon. Now, if you will come with me, I will escort you out of Gate." Dracen extended his arm for Rena.

Rena rolled her eyes, but she played the damsel in distress none the less. She took his arm. "Just please protect me from savages…" Rena pretended to plea, hoping Dracen would buy the act. To Rena's luck, he did.

"Don't worry, Miss Moon. I will let no harm come to you."

I better not screw this act up, or the harm will fall on me! Rena sweat-dropped.

_(Edge of Jababi Woods: Caverns_)

"Your name is Deis?" Nina asked. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Maybe," Deis said. "You have encountered me in at least four of your past lives. Anyway…" Deis said as she came running over to Ryu and gave him a big bear hug. "It's so nice to see you again!"

"N-nice to see you too, Deis…" Ryu stuttered, not sure how to take Deis' friendly hug. Nina looked like she was going to spit fire.

"Um… what are you doing here?" Kane asked. "Do you know something about what is going on?"

"Hmm…" Deis said over Ryu's shoulder. "You are an interesting one. Yes, I do know something about what is going on." She let go of Ryu. "In order to proceed any further, you must first understand the events in the past, and why there are the Destined Cycles."

_(Laurante)_

A young man with short brown hair, wearing elaborate robes sat in a large throne-like seat. There were guards surrounding the throne. The chamber doors flung open and Dracen entered. The guards pulled out their swords, but the man raised his hand to signal them to lower their weapons.

"At ease." The man said. "It is only General Dracen."

"But Emperor Jonothan, sir!" One of the guards said.

"No, no bloodshed. What is it that you have to report, General?"

Dracen bowed, then said, "My Emperor, the city of Gate on the southern tip of the western continent has been burned to the ground."

The Emperor looked at Dracen. "Who caused this? Was it this dragon you warned me about? Were there any survivors?"

"No, my Emperor. I regret to say that the dragon killed every last villager."

The emperor shook his head. "I see. General, I want you change your plans. Originally, I ordered you to bring the dragon in so it would not have a chance to harm anyone. Now, I change your orders. Bring in the dragon, dead or alive. It matters not. You are dismissed."

As Dracen left the chamber, he smirked to himself. Yes, let the emperor keep on believing that the dragon was dangerous. He already had some influence of the emperor's actions, but it was still too early to act. He was going to capture the damned one, but instead of taking him to Jonothan, he was going to sacrifice him to his Master!

Unknown to Dracen, Rena was hugging the wall to the chamber doors. She had heard every word the emperor had said. And she didn't like what she heard at all. Was the dragon that the fugitive that the General was talking about? If so, then she was too late and he was already found. She just hoped that evil had not gotten their hands on the dragon…

_(Edge of Jababi Woods: Caverns_)

"Now, normally war among humans is just apart of life, but sometime a threat will occur that will disrupt the very existence of the plant itself. That is called a Cycle. Anyway, a Cycle is where the natural well being of our planet is threatened, and the Destined Child will gather other people to combat the threat and restore balance and peace to the planet." Deis explained.

"Um…" Nina mumbled. "Destined Child?"

"Oh, okay. Several times throughout history, a threat has appeared to destroy the world or whatever. There is a legend about a band of seven brave warriors led by a dragon. This was prophesized by a bunch of people with great powers and that had nothing better to do with their free time. Right before history began, there was a threat to this world that put all other threats to shame. This entity thought of itself as a god. (Tell me, what idiot who wants to rule the world doesn't?) Another person of great power saw that this entity was doing and therefor banished it.

"She then saw to it that nothing else would be a threat to "Her" world and therefor tried to destroy anything she saw as a threat. She became like a god, but then people started to via for her power. The Brood knew of Her powers, and therefor fought each other over Her, causing them to split up into several different sub-clans. The clan that worshiped Her and the clan that opposed Her. The most powerful of the dragon families was the Light and Dark dragons. Then, a warrior came forward and did battled against the goddess Myria…" Deis' eye twitched at the thought of Myria. "Using six 'Goddess Keys,' the warrior and his seven companions sealed the crazy, psychotic…"

"Deis?" Kane asked.

"Ah… sorry. Sibling rivalry… The world was brought on the brink of destruction. The Brood decided to seal away their great powers so those mistakes like these could be avoided. But the warrior was not convinced that just simply sealing away the powers of his clan would protect the world. He somehow knew that there was a chance that Myria could be unsealed, or another threat might rise. So he swore that if that ever happened, he would come back and oppose the threat. And he has kept to his word."

"How?" Ryu asked.

"Well… did I fail to mention that the warrior was a member to the Light Dragon clan? And he had blue hair?"

"What…?" Ryu looked at Deis in surprise.

"Surprise!" Deis laughed as Kane, Nina, and Rei gave the indigo a confused look.

"Ryu!" Deis continued, "The warrior is YOU! You are the one who has the power of the legendary warrior that has appeared each Cycle and protected the world from destruction!"

"I am _WHAT_!" Ryu cried in shock.

Deis looked over at Ryu. "You are the Destined Child. The legendary warrior of the Dragon. It is your destiny to stop any threat to this world."

Ryu stood up and walked out of the cave. Nina jumped up to follow, but Kane grabbed her arm.

"What is that about!"

"Let him be." Kane said. "He just needs some time to think about what Deis has said."

"Ryu…" Nina stood up and left the cave too.

Rei shook his head. "Am I the only one who is clueless about what is going on here?"

_(Outside Caverns)_

Ryu sat down on a log outside of the cave. He couldn't believe the things that Deis had said. He put his head on his knees. Only a week ago he didn't have a past, and now he was some sort of savior to Asparia? He was this legendary Warrior of the Dragon? This Destined Child? Ryu sighed heavily. He didn't know if he wanted to do this, but…

Nina sat down next to Ryu and put her hand on his shoulder. "Ryu?"

"Hn." Ryu mumbled, not looking up.

"Are you alright?" Nina whispered.

Ryu looked up and sighed again. "Not only a week ago, I have no memory of who I am, or what clan I am. Now, I am of the long dead Brood and some sort of savior figure? I am a dragon, Nina! Do you understand what that means!"

"It means you have the power to save everyone from whatever the Emperor is trying to do!" Nina shot back, braving Ryu's sudden rage. "There is a legend that my grandmother told me before she died. Whenever the world is in danger, seven warriors lead by a brave dragon will rise to the threat and defeat it."

"It means I might lose it and kill everything! Myria's Guardians, they destroyed the Brood because of their terrible power. The First Cycle, the war between the Dark and Light Dragons? They nearly destroyed the planet! What if Emperor Jonothan only wants me destroyed because he is afraid that I… I might destroy the planet!"

"Ryu… you are kind, you are good. You are not the enemy. The person behind all this chaos is the enemy."

Ryu shook his head and stood up. Nina looked up at him. "No. I am a danger to you and everyone else. Sora might be dead because of me." Ryu couldn't stop the tears from spilling over. "No. I am not good nor kind. I remember attacking Sora when she first found me, then I almost hurt you!"

"You were confused Ryu!" Nina said angrily. "Damn it! Are you just going to run away from this? Don't you WANT to know why those bastards attacked you?"

Ryu looked at Nina and shook his head. "Y-you… care…?" He sat back down next to Nina.

Nina looked over at Ryu, who was staring at the ground again. "Ryu… please don't feel this way…"

Ryu sighed. "Thank you."

Nina nodded. "We'll find out what's really going on. There must be something more to this…"

Ryu shrugged. "I guess... why did you follow me anyway? Didn't you know how dangerous this was going to be?"

"I have no where else to go. My home has been destroyed. What else can I do?"

"Well, I guess we are in this together, right?" Ryu asked.

"Right."

Deis sighed. She was staring out at Ryu and Nina, trying to figure out what was going on. This was going to be the first time that she was working solo. Deis sensed a presence behind her. She turned to see Sarlon. "What!" Deis demanded from her. "What do you want now!"

"Even after all these millennia, you still haven't changed, have you Deis?"

Deis snorted. "You of all people should know about not changing. You are STILL working for that council of yours?"

"Yes... well… the pay is good… Though the vacations, or lack for there of, sucks. Ryu seems to really be out of the loop this time Deis. Do you think something's wrong?"

"I don't know… Do your people know anything?"

"Eh, I was just here to pick up those books, nothing more."

"Heh, care not to get involved… I see. Don't blame you. Ryu is having trouble accepting his destiny."

"Eh, just a minor set back on your part. He'll get it together sooner or later. He always does. Anyway, you only pointed out what Ryu's roll is. You didn't say who the threat was like you normally do."

"Sarlon," Deis gave her a tired look. "I didn't say who is, because I don't know."

"Say… what! You don't know! Do you at least know if this empire are the bad guys?"

"I only know if this empire is the bad guys. Ever since humanity came back to the surface, the Katobario Empire is the one that has been governing everything up top… not counting the fact that the people of the two continents don't always agree, things seem to be alright… I just don't get it… I think that… well, maybe one of the Ancient ones might know."

"That's news to me… hope this is a threat your world can handle. You don't know who it is… now I am worried."

"So am I… Ah, one more thing!" Deis called over as Sarlon began to walk away. "Are the rumors true?"

"What rumors?"

"HEHEHEHEHE! The RUMORS that YOU have a BOYFRIEND!"

"DEIS!" Sarlon screamed as she drew her sword out again, Deis laughing her head off.

TO BE CONTINUED…

11


	6. Ascension

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own the Breath of Fire series or characters or anything relating with Breath of Fire. Please do not sue… for all you will get is my Trunks action figures… ;

AN: Whee! This is fun!

More reviews:

CatStar4: LOL Yeah, poor Deis... But she does get her revenge in SRD, remember:) And here I post again:)

Ryu gunlash:) I'm glad you like my story so far. What's your story called? I'd love to read it. :)

Ascension

_(Edge of Jababi Woods: Campsite)_

_A Brood. Didn't Myria wipe them out? If that is the case… then why am I here? Who is the Emperor? Why is he after me? What did I do to him that would make him send out a mad-man that would burn entire villages if there is even rumor that I am there…_

Ryu sat on a log staring at the moon. He decided to drop what he was feeling earlier that night for Nina's sake. Truth was, he still couldn't quite digest what Deis had told him. Ryu looked back over at where everyone had set up camp for the night. Sure enough, Nina and Kane had dozed off and Rei was no where to be found.

_Should I turn myself in to keep from running the risk that Nina… and everyone else for that matter, from getting hurt?_

"Hey!" Ryu's head snapped back up to where Deis was standing. The ancient indigo made her way over to the dragon.

"Hey!" Deis laughed. "Are you ALWAYS this depressing to be around?"

"Pardon…?"

"_Oh…_please! Ryu, hon, I have been at these Cycles since… well, for a _very _long time. I have NEVER seen you THIS depressed before." Deis sat down next to Ryu. "What's wrong?" she asked, more serious, which was not like her.

Ryu stared at Deis. She groaned.

"Now that is something that never seems to change. Can't you AT LEAST SMILE!" Deis muttered. "Five and a half Cycles, and the most I get out of "Ryu" is: "Hello," "Prepare yourself," "We are going to stop you," and (my personal favorite) "Where's a place where I can go fishing?" C'mon! You MUST say something, right?"

Ryu cracked a smile. Deis put her hand over her heart in mock-heart attack. "Y-you… SMILED! I have never seen that before! This is an event! Blue-boy can SMILE!"

Ryu shook his head in amusement. "Are you always like this?"

"Hmm… let me think… 50,000 years… carry the two, subtract 10,000, divided by the quotient of eighteen… Yup! Trust me. During the first Cycle, I was WORSE!" Deis grinned.

"Hmm…" Ryu mused. "So, tell me something Deis…"

"Yeah…?"

"That woman with the black wings, she called you a snake-witch. Why? You look human enough to me. You don't look like a snake."

"Ha! Yeah, well this form was only so you wouldn't freak out." Deis stood up. Her lower half glowed a strange green color and started to grow in size. Soon, her legs were changed into a six-foot long snake-like tail.

"Say… what!" Ryu gaped.

"Hence why she called me 'snake-witch'."

"Whoa…"

Deis snorted. "Eh… at least YOU have manners! Your ancestor nearly freaked when he first saw me in this form."

Ryu stared blankly at Deis. "Uh…"

"Hum… alright… you may now stop being freaked out now."

Ryu shook his head. "Are you going to come with us, Deis?"

"Nah! As much as I just LOVE fighting idiots who claim to be god, I just can't seem to… get into the mood of things… PLUS, I have ALL this spring cleaning I need to do back in Wisdon and… HUH?"

Ryu was laughing. "I get the point already… you are just lazy…"

"Just because I like to sleep doesn't mean…"

"Three thousand years?"

"Okay, I am lazy… so sue me!

_(Laurante)_

Rena Moon stared at Dracen from her hiding place. She saw Dracen walk into the room, then stare into a mirror-like pool. He waved his hand over the surface and an image of a young man with blue hair appeared.

"Well, well, well…" Dracen laughed. "You don't hide yourself well, dragon. Heh… well, this will now be the perfect time to strike! Taijkos will have you yet!"

Dracen laughed to himself as he exited the room. Rena stared after him.

_What is your real plan Dracen? What are you trying to achieve? "If either one shall fall into Evil's hands, then Darkness descends on all the lands"… are you trying to find the Kaiser dragon?_

A bright light surrounded Rena. She starts chanting and then the light completely engulfs her and she is gone.

_(Edge of Jababi Woods: Campsite)_

"So, you don't remember anything about your past or anything?" Deis asked Ryu after he told her his story about Gate, Nina, and the Ranger Sora.

"Nothing. I wouldn't even know I was a dragon if you hadn't told me."

"Oh, brother. Right. I'm sure you'll find the answers you'll need."

"Why did you bring us here? To the caves, I mean."

"Natural protection against enemies. And besides, who would think of looking of you here?"

"How about me?" a new voice taunted.

"What…?" Ryu asked.

"Hello, _dragon._" Dracen laughed. "Remember me?"

Ryu stood up. "You attacked Gate! Where's Sora!"

"Who? Ah, the Ranger. She is gone." Dracen said nonchalantly.

"What!"

Dracen advanced on Ryu. "Ryu…Warrior… Kaiser… Destined Child… Dragon Prince……" Each word he said came out in hatred. He drew his swords. "Each time we have tried to rule… you appear and stop us… You have caused me enough annoyance..."

Ryu groaned and got into battle stance. "Do you ever give up?"

"Destined Child…" Dracen's eyes flashed red. "You have caused me enough grief… NOW I SHALL REEP MY REVENGE!"

"_Cast forth the powers of the elements! I invoke the powers of the Light and the Dark! Bring forth your might! _PRISM STORM!"

Dracen was hit with multi-energy blades. He growled as he was the source of the attack… and the attacker. A woman with blue hair was commanding the storm. His eyes turned back to normal.

"YOU!" Dracen cried.

"WHO IS THAT!" Deis yelled.

"Hateful creature! _Light, come forth and strike down the damned. _HOLY LIGHTENING!" She shrieked, aiming at Dracen.

Dracen shot passed the lightening attacks. Rena's attacks were no longer having an effect on him. Only his Master's orders were important. "Destined Child!" he snarled. "You now shall meet your demise!" Dracen rammed the sword right through Ryu's heart. Ryu looked at Dracen with horror. He coughed out blood as Dracen pulled the sword out of his chest. He shuttered and collapsed. Blood started to spill from the wound.

Nina groaned and woke up. She heard Dracen's laughter and Deis starting one of her spells, the air filling with thunder cracking outside. She stood up, her wand appearing in her hands, and walked outside of the cave. She nearly screamed as she saw Ryu's body covered in blood.

Kane woke up to Nina's screams. He jolted up and grabbed his sword and followed her outside screaming her name. Nina ran as fast as she's ever run before to Ryu. Kane intercepted her mid-way and tackled her around the waist, causing both to fall to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Nina shrieked, withering under Kane. "GET OFF OF ME!"

"Dracen might kill you too! Do you think that Ryu would want you dead?"

"Sorry…" she muttered.

Kane gave her a weird look. "For what?"

"For this…"

Nina shifted her weight under Kane and rammed her knee into his stomach. He groaned in pain as she lifted him off her. She then tried to run over to Ryu, but the woman arched lightening from her hand, making Nina stop dead in her tracks. Nina stared at the new comer with hatred, but the woman held up her hand.

"Wait! He's not dead. Not yet!"

"What are you taking about!" Nina cried.

"Ascension."

Deis stared at the blue-haired woman. How did _she _know about Ascension?

Deis was pulled out of her thoughts by Ryu. His body started twitching. The ground started shaking. There was a loud thumping noise and Deis recognized the sound of a dragon's heartbeat right before Ascension. Deis chanted a spell and a light shield formed around Nina, Kane, the woman, and herself. Ryu's eyes shot open and glowed blood red. "JIBOTO NA KATOBANO! (1)" He screamed.

Ryu was breathing in very ragged breaths. He stretched his arm in the air. He started to levitate off the ground, air whipping violently around him. Ryu hair turned gold and stood on end. He screamed out in pain as his body started to mutate and change into that of a dragon. Light engulfed Ryu as he continued screaming. Wings burst from his back. His hands changed into paws and feet into talons. Finally the light died down, a twelve foot dragon, colored in red scales, stood in place of Ryu.

Dracen stared in horror as he realized that he was the cause of Ryu transforming into a dragon. Dracen tried to kill him, now Ryu's first order of business would be to take HIM down! The dragon turned its head towards Dracen. It roared and opened its maw and let loose a fire blast. Dracen dodged the fiery demise. He glared at the dragon, then at Rena.

"Woman! No one makes a fool out of me! NO ONE!" he screamed as he lashed out at Rena. A jolt raced from his hand and struck the woman in the midsection.

"AH!" she screamed as the blast sent her sailing.

"RENA! You are coming with me!" Dracen jerked up Rena's body. Everyone looked at Dracen. Deis noticed that Rena was glowing white.

"Is she…? Wait!" Deis yelled.

"I know what she is, Sorceress. If you want this wench back, come to the Battle City." Dracen said as he disappeared with Rena. The dragon's roar made everyone turn back. The dragon turned its head towards the others. Its eyes narrowed, as if to decide whether to attack or not.

Deis slithered forward. Ryu opened his maw.

"Ni katobo (2)!" She yelled and flashed violet. "Mei nowa ko anek! Meano sei lei no tle (3)!"

Ryu lifted his head and let out one cry of pain, and collapsed into a heap. Nina cautiously walked over to the fallen dragon.

"Ryu…?" Nina whispered, touching the dragon's snout. "Is that really you?"

Deis sighed with relief. "Whoo! That was close!"

Kane glared at Deis. "What the hell just happened here!"

"Dracen can sense powers of the Brood..." Deis muttered, ignoring Kane.

"HEY!" Kane tried again.

"Ah, oh… right. The Brood can change into dragons. Its called Ascension. That was what that was all about."

The dragon shuttered and changed back into Ryu. He shuttered again and moaned.

"Is he going to be okay?" Nina asked.

"Uh… give him a bit and he will be." Deis smiled.

Rei smirked. "Other than a rampaging dragon and an ass, what did I miss?" the thief asked casually. His answer was a collective groan and annoyed looks. "WHAT!"

"(Oooooooh…………..)"

Ryu woke up with the mother of all headaches. He groaned as he tried to sit up. Instantly, he wished he hadn't. He fell back on the makeshift cot he was lying on, gasping. It felt as if his entire body had erupted in pain. He could barely make out the image of Nina as she came walking into the room. She smile when she saw that Ryu was awake.

"(Ugh…)" Ryu rasped. "(What… happened?)"

Nina sighed. "Do you want the long version, or the short version?"

"(I don't care…)"

"Point in case, you, uh… transformed into a dragon last night."

"(Huh…? How…)"

"Dracen stabbed you."

"(Yeah… that seems about right…)" Ryu muttered, touching the place on his chest where Dracen ran him through.

"You attacked him. He retreated. Then Rena got you to stop attacking."

"(Who…?)"

"A woman that showed up from out of nowhere and saved us from Dracen while you were changing."

"(Oh…)" Ryu sighed. "(Nina…?)"

"Yeah?"

"(Thank you…)" Ryu murmured as he drifted off back into sleep.

Nina smiled. "(You're welcome…)" she whispered.

_(Castle Laurante)_

"Dracen…" Emperor Jonothan shook his head. "Please tell me you did not let the dragon escape."

"I… forgive me, my grace…… I was attacked before I could finish my mission." Dracen shook, kneeled before him.

"I see." Jonothan muttered. "Well… I will relieve you of your mission for now. I will put one of my more trained captains on this case."

"I-I… sire! Please!"

Jonothan closed his eyes. "These are my orders, Dracen. You battled at your best, yet you did not capture, yet alone kill, the dragon. You are relieved of duty until you can train harder and become a better soldier. You are dismissed."

"Y-yes sire!" Dracen ran out of the throne room. Jonothan smirked.

"So, what do you think?"

A woman with short, blonde hair, dressed in a purple warrior dress and black boots with a feathered winged headdress appeared right beside the throne. "Hmm… very interesting…"

"I will now need you to take the mission of capturing the dragon. Do not fail me like Dracen did."

"Yes. As you wish." The woman bowed then disappeared.

Dracen listened outside Jonothan's throne room. He growled in anger. He hated to act like such a wimp, but the mission he was on, such acts were necessary in his line of work. That what his true Master said, keep a low profile until you find the Destined Child, then kill him. Also, there was the matter of Rena Moon. He thought she didn't have any power. She herself seemed to wield the power of an Endless! No matter, he will take care of both in time. Sorry Jonothan, but you orders do not matter anymore. Ryu and Rena die!

_(Edge of Jababi Woods: Campsite)_

"So…" Rei said. "We need to go get that chick back from that guy?"

"Yes." Deis said. "She is a key player in this Cycle. If her powers fall into evil's hands, darkness will descend on all of the lands. Not only our planet, but every planet in the solar system."

"Who was that creep?"

"Dracen." Nina spat as she came outside.

"How's Ryu?" Rei asked.

"Ryu's alright. A bit sore and confused, but he'll be fine."

"So, now what?" Kane asked.

Deis shrugged. "I suggest you not only get Rena back, but gather up the rest of the participants of this Cycle, and go to the Capital and find out what Emperor Jonothan's problem is anyway. Also, it might be in yours and Ryu's best interest to stop by the Temple of Ages in the Anglous region."

"Anglous?" Nina asked.

"I also suggest that you take this." Deis handed a key to Nina. "It may come in handy later in your quest, but it will only work if you use five others like it. This is the Sky key. Nina, you will be able to harness its powers."

"O-okay…" Nina said, taking the key. "This is one of the things that sealed away a god?"

"Yes."

"So you aren't coming?" Kane asked.

"Hum… no…"

"Ah, that's too bad." Rei whimpered.

"Yeah…" Deis mumbled, sensing something familiar from Rei. "Whatever."

"That's it?" Rei asked. "Whatever? You aren't going to help us?"

"Look, I have already done what I can. I am just here to aid you. I do not have enough power to take on a full-blown demon yet! Be lucky that I was able to keep Dracen away for as long as I have! If you have a problem boy, quit your yanking and bring it!" Deis' snake staff appeared in her hand, charging up.

"Y-you really are serious!" Rei yelped in surprise. "You are a _GODDESS_! I'd never survive against you! I'm sorry! I'll shut up!"

"Hmm… since you put it that way…" Deis grinned as her staff disappeared. "I'll let this one go. _But,_ don't try to cross paths with me again, Rei. I am not someone you want to make your enemy." Deis stared right into Rei's eyes when she said that, almost as if she was warning him about something.

"Anyway, Nina," Deis said, turning to Nina. "I see you have grown fond of Ryu. Take care of him, alright." Again, Deis seemed to be hinting at something.

"HUH?" Nina yelped in surprise.

"Be careful. I cannot stress this enough. Once you enter the enemy's turf, things are going to get a lot harder for you. Maybe by the time you meet with whoever is suppose to help you at the Dragon Temple, we will know for certain who the enemy is. Now, good luck."

"Right…" Kane said as he bowed. "Thank you for your help."

"Hmm…" Deis looked at Kane. "One more thing. Kane, you better choose what path you take _very _carefully. It will cost you dearly if you choose the wrong path."

"Hm?" Kane asked, confused.

"All of you, when the time comes, you will face a decision that will alter not only your lives, but the very flow of Destiny itself. Choose your path very carefully."

TO BE CONTINUED…

"I will kill you!"

"No, stop!"

"These are your friends. You must not harm them!"

10


	7. From the Shadows

Standard Disclaimer: don't own the series, don't make any money off it, blah, blah, blah…

Reviews

CatStar4: Remember this chapter? LOL Can I help in the beating up of Dracen? And to think that -I- am the one that made him up!

From the Shadows

(_Rhalpha Region: Campsite)_

"Not quite through yet, ne?" Rei grumbled.

"Hey, ya want ta eat!" Kane snapped.

"I let my stomach answer for me, and it answers with a mighty roar!"

"Oh, not again…" Nina mumbled.

"Then, shut up and let me hunt in peace!" Kane complained.

Nina groaned, having to listen to the two grown men argue about how to hunt. She shook her head and headed back to camp. Oh, how she wished that she was back at home… She liked camping out, but she still preferred the nice comforts of the indoors. Ryu, on the other hand, seemed to be quite enjoying himself. The young dragon decided to go try and catch some fish while Kane and Rei tried to hunt. When Rei kept complaining that if they didn't stop and eat soon, he was going to die of starvation, everyone decided to stop and set up camp just to get him to shut up. Unfortunately, not even that shut up the thief…

"Why do we have to keep stopping?" Nina asked.

"Well, Rei won't shut up. He says he's hungry…"

"FEED ME!" the thief wailed. "FEED MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Nina rolled her eyes. "You're NOT FUNNY!"

Rei smirked. "Can't take life too seriously, right?"

Kane nodded. "Right!"

Rei looked around. "Anyone see Ryu in awhile?"

Nina nodded. "He went to the stream, I think…"

"Go get him!" Kane yelled over his shoulder to Nina. "The food's almost ready."

Nina yelled over her shoulder. "Got it!"

_(Forest: Swimming hole)_

Nina followed the water downstream. She looked around for the blue-haired dragon, but he was no where to be seen. Nina stopped about two miles from camp and plopped down on one of the rocks that were near the shore. She groaned. She didn't see Ryu anywhere and she was starving. If she knew Kane and Rei, the food would be gone in a matter of seconds…_"Hey!" _Nina's head snapped up, hoping that the voice did not belong to another soldier. That was the last thing she needed at the moment.

_"Damn it! Ack!" _A "splash" and more swearing followed this. Nina smirked slightly and followed the voice to its source. She shook her head and fought back laughter. "Working hard, or hardly working?" Nina snickered as she stared at a soaked Ryu sitting in the middle of the stream. He was holding what appeared to be a broken fishing pole. "Do I even WANT to know?"

Ryu gave her a sheepish grin. "Care to give me a hand, or are you gonna stare at me all day and laugh?"

"Laughing is SO much more fun, though…"

"Please?"

"Promise that you won't pull me in?"

"My fair lady, I am a perfect gentleman, why would I do such a thing?"

"Okay…" Nina hesitantly held her hand down to Ryu. He took her hand…

_(Campsite)_

Rei looked up from their food when they heard a loud splash and extremely colorful words following it. Kane seemed unfazed by the event that just took place.

"You want to go check that out?" Rei asked.

"Nope…" Kane mumbled and went back to his noodles.

"Well, aren't you the quiet type. You always brooding, or is that just an act?" Rei smirked.

"What makes you think that it is an act?" Kane muttered. "I always do this when I have a lot on my mind."

"And that would be?" Rei laughed.

"You know the situation with Laurante, the capital city, right?"

"Yeah…? And?"

Kane sighed and looked down to the ground. "I do not trust Dracen. Something seems really wrong with all of this."

"I agree. Another Cycle is underway, but then again, the naga already told us this. Though, she doesn't seem to trust either one of us. Hmm… wonder why?"

"It couldn't be because you are a thief. No, that couldn't be that." Kane said sarcastically.

Rei laughed. "Yeah, and you are a traitor to Laurante. What's it feel like to be on the darkside of the law?"

"You are not funny." Kane muttered between bites of his noodles.

"I just call them like I seem them." Rei said. "Besides, what we got to lose?"

"My sanity, for one thing." Kane smirked.

_(Forest)_

"Ah!" Nina shrieked as Ryu yanked her into the water. "This is COLD!"

"Hmm… didn't notice…" Ryu smiled.

"You, you, you…!"

"I… I… I…?"

"GRRRRR!" Nina growled and tried to get up. Ryu pulled her back down.

"What's the rush?" Ryu smirked.

"They are ready to eat and I am HUNGRY!" Nina wailed in annoyance. "Ryu! This is cold water!"

Ryu stood up and helped Nina to her feet. "It isn't too cold, now is it?" Nina climbed back on shore, followed by Ryu and his broken fishing pole.

"What was that for anyway?"

"Tried to go fishing…" Ryu muttered.

"Catch any fish?"

"I caught something… but I wouldn't call it a fish…" Ryu sneezed.

"Oh, and what was it?"

"It, uh, you wouldn't believe it…"

"Try me." Nina giggled and linked her arm around Ryu's as they made their way back to the campsite.

"I caught a… white cat-like creature at the end of the line…"

"How big was it?"

"Um… maybe about two feet in height..."

"Two feet… that wouldn't be big enough to snap your line…"

"Uh…" Ryu rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "This white cat-like creature had teeth…"

"What?" Nina snickered. "Teeth?"

"Its mouth was about four feet long, opened. And those teeth, very sharp teeth, were about 10 inches long… that's not counting the ones in the back of it's throat…"

"Okay, so let me get this straight… you caught a cat-like creature with really sharp teeth… so HOW did YOU end up in the stream?"

"The cat-like creature…" Ryu blushed. "It… well… It bit into the line and nearly jerked the pole out of my hands… I held on for dear life, and well… it pulled me and the pole into the stream…" Nina snickered. Ryu gave her an annoyed look. "What's so funny?"

"The image of you getting reeled in by a cat-like creature with teeth…"

"Ha, ha, AH!" Ryu stopped walking.

"What… OH!

_(Campsite)_

Rei heard screams coming from somewhere in the forest. He shot Kane a questioning look.

"You wanna go check that out?" Rei asked. "Kane?"

Kane ignored him and continued eating. Rei kept that cryptic stare on Kane. Finally, he looked up and sat his bowl down. "Fine… I'll go…"

Rei watched as Kane left the campsite. He smirked and grabbed up Kane's bowl of noodles. "Heh, more for me!"

_(Forest)_

"What are they screaming about anyways…" Kane muttered as he made his way to the source of the screams.

"OH!" Kane yelled. There, standing before him, was… a cat-like creature? "What the hell are you suppose to be?"

The white cat-like creature grinned, showing its very long teeth. It then opened its mouth and started to make a strange growling noise.

"Uh… say _what_!"

The cat-like creature cocked its head to the side and gave Kane an annoyed look.

Kane stared dumbfounded at the creature. "Uh… okay…" he scratched the back of his head. "That's new…"

_"AH!"_

Kane and the cat-like creature jerked their heads around to the source of the screams. "That sounded like Nina…" Kane muttered to himself as he sped off to the source of the screaming.

_(Forest: Swimming hole)_

"Ryu!" Nina shrieked.

Dracen swept his blade at Ryu. The blade knocked into Ryu's stomach, causing him to fall backwards. Nina caught him and started chanting. The wound closed and Ryu glared at the general.

"YOU AGAIN!" Nina cried out in annoyance.

"Yes, me again! You will not be able to…" Dracen started but was cut off by a low growl. The cat-like creature appeared in the clearing. It looked at Ryu and Nina, then at Dracen. It cleared its throat and growled again.

"What?" all three muttered in confusion.

Kane came into the clearing with a look of dread on his face. "It… it's a cat-like creature…"

"HEY!" Ryu yelled. "That's the cat-like creature that reeled me in!"

"What!"

"That thing!"

"What are you talking about?" Dracen asked.

"Dracen!" Kane growled

Dracen pointed his sword at Kane. "So this is where you have been Lokhart. So you really have turned traitor against the empire?"

"No, just against you. Why are you here?"

"I am here to bring in the dragon, period!"

Nina rolled her eyes. "Not this again!"

"You DARE mock me!" He formed an ice shard in his hands and threw it at Ryu and Nina.

Ryu smirked as Nina rolled her eyes, her wand appearing in her hands. She twirled in the air and ribbons of light lanced from the wand as Nina screamed, "_Heaven's light, come forth and pierce the darkness. _ARROW OF LIGHT!"

The arrow knocked the shard back at Dracen. Dracen caught the shard and threw it back at Nina. Ryu did a mid-air kick and hit the shard, sending it back at the general. Dracen blocked the blade and made it evaporate on impact.

"You will PAY for that, little girl! _Bring forth the icy death! _ICE BLITZ!"

Dracen roared as a huge wave of ice raced right for the startled heroes.

"DAMN IT!" Kane yelled, nearly being shredded in half by the blitz.

The cat-like creature quickly darted away.

"Just… great…" Ryu muttered as Nina's wand lit up again.

Instead of forming one arrow, this time Nina formed several. She aimed to one target: Dracen. Dracen's eyes widened in horror as he saw what Nina was about to do. Nina pointed to Dracen and let loose the arrows.

"GEES!" Kane yelled, nearly getting his head ripped off by one of Nina's stray arrows. "Watch it!"

Ryu gapped. "She knows how to handle that wand! ACK!" Ryu did a mid-air flip dodging another one of Nina's off-target arrows. "MAYBE NOT!"

Nina sheepishly grinned. Dracen roared in anger. "I will NOT give up until I kill in that goddess-forsaken dragon! Dragon, come with me, or I will destroy your friends!"

Ryu, Kane, and Nina stared at Dracen. Kane unsheathed his sword Nina's wand lit up. Ryu got back into battle-stance as his eyes flashed. Dracen stepped back a bit.

"Care to rephrase that last comment?" Ryu asked, his face contorting in anger.

Dracen stepped back even more. He crossed his arms in front of his face and started to shout out an incantation. The ground shook as dark light engulfed him. Dracen's body started to change. As the light died down, in place of Dracen was a Fenrir. He growled at the three.

_"I did not have a change to use this form earlier. This is what is known as Fenrir. In one religion it was chained to a rock and thrown to the underground because of its great power. It is said that it will break free during Ragnarok and eat the god Odin. Needless to say, I think it will be a great opponent to a dragon. What do you think, dragon?" _

Ryu shook his head. "A Fenrir… Well, at least you didn't transform into a huge, ugly looking demon." Ryu closed his eyes and raised his hands in the air. The air started to whip violently around him as he lifted inches off the ground. A gold light shot up around Ryu. His hair turned gold and stood on end as the ground started to shake. The light completely engulfed Ryu. Ryu screamed out in pain. The light died down and a dragon emerged. _"You said that you wanted a dragon, right?"_ Ryu in dragon form growled. _"You should really be careful what you wish for."_

_"You will not stop me, dragon!"_ Dracen growled, and with that, the Fenrir launched itself at the dragon's neck, teeth snapping.

Ryu cranked his neck and managed to narrowly missed Dracen's strike. Ryu opened his maw and sucked in air. He opened his maw again and breathed out fire towards the Fenrir. Dracen howled in anger and pain. He and Ryu jumped at each other, both eyes full of anger and hatred for the foe. Both jumped back and stood off against each other, neither one breaking their steely gaze from the other.

_(Forest)_

The cat-like creature came up to a man sitting on a rock next to a tree stump. The man was dressed in a green, blue, and gold armor and a navy blue cape draped over his shoulders. He had his whiteish-blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. The man was sharpening a katana. He looked up at the cat-like creature as it came into view.

"Yes, what is it?" the man asked.

The creature looked at the man and growled.

The man looked thoughtful "One of the Emperor's soldiers?"

The creature growled again.

"Oh, really, a Fenrir? And he controls ice?"

The creature nodded and growled again

"There is a Light Dragon fighting it? Against ice? Uh, oh…"

The creature nodded as the man stood up. "NOW! LET US GO IN THE FASHION ONLY SUITED FOR A HERO!" The man jumped up from the rock and raised his katanahigh in the air.

The cat-like creature sweat-dropped.

"HMPH!" the man scowled.

_(Forest: Swimming hole)_

_"Dragon…"_ Dracen said. _"I have a secret for you…"_

Ryu snarled. _"And that would be, you scum-wipe?"_

_"Don't you know? Don't you know that Light Dragons are WEAK against the cold?"_

Ryu gave him a confused look. _"What kind of BS is this?"_

Dracen smiled, fangs bared. _"You really need to do your homework. Your clan, the Light Dragons, are weak against the cold!"_ The Fenrir started to make a strange, growling sound and threads of ice shot up around him. They formed into one ice shard and he let loose beams of pure ice that knocked Ryu in the chest.

The dragon roared in pain and struggled to stand. Dracen laughed. _"See? You are not as tough as you thought, ne?" _Dracen blasted Ryu again.

The dragon squealed in pain. Ryu staggered and struggled to get up again. _No good…_ Ryu thought, his vision starting to blur. _Have… to… find… ugh… a… way… around… this……… but… _ Dracen blasted Ryu again. Ryu roared again. _Uh… can't… take… another… hit… like…ugh… _Ryu collapsed, hitting the ground with a really loud "thud."

_"Do you give up dragon?" _Dracen laughed. _"If you give up, you lose!"_

Nina and Kane stared in shock at the fallen dragon and the Fenrir.

"You better not count us out just yet!" Nina shouted.

_"Oh? Yeah… forgot about you…"_ Dracen opened his maw and let loose an ice wave that knocked right into Nina, sending her sailing right through the air.

"AAHHHHHHHH!" Nina cried. Instead of hitting a tree or something, like she was expecting, she landed into something soft. She looked behind her to see she had landed in Ryu's right wing. The dragon gave her a pained look as she slipped to the ground.

"Uh…" Nina looked up at the lizard. "Thank you."

"Whoa!" Kane yelped. "Ryu, you okay?"

_"Tired…" _the dragon muttered. Ryu opened his maw again and sucked in air. Dracen noticed that his opponent was back in the game.

_What! He's not dead!_ Dracen thought. _"Not this time!"_ Dracen blasted Ryu again. The dragon kept taking hit after hit, shielding Kane and Nina from the ice shards.

_I… really… can't… take… much… more… of… this… Need… to… find… a...way... to… fight… without… AH to hell with it! _Ryu roared and started to stampede right into Dracen.

_"Wha… what are you doing!" _He yelled, not having time to jump away from the rampaging dragon. _"AH!"_

The dragon rammed right into the Fenrir, knocking her to the ground. The dragon roared again, then transformed back into a human. Ryu looked over to where Dracen was staggering to get up. "RYU!" Nina and Kane yelled at the same time. Both ran over to him, but were cut off by the Fenrir.

_"What's wrong?" _Dracen laughed. _"He can't fight me! My elemental is ICE! Give him up to me, and you both may walk out of here unharmed. Stand in my way, and I will kill you!"_

"No…" Nina whispered. "YOU CANNOT HAVE RYU!" she shrieked as she started a spell. The light from Nina's healing spell fell on Ryu. Ryu struggled to get up, but collapsed. Nina gave Kane a look. "What happened!"

Kane shook his head. "I don't know! Get behind me!"

Nina got behind Kane as they saw Dracen advance on them.

_"Now you shall die… HUH?"_

The cat-like creature was back. It's eyes started to glow bright red, and with a loud popping sound, the creature grew to about the size of the Fenrir. It took on the form of what appeared to be a tiger with dragon wings. It growled and a man in the armor of a high ranking general stepped forward.

The man looked at the Fenrir. "You are General Dracen of the Katobario Empire, are you not?"

Dracen looked at the man. _"Who are you?"_

The man smirked as he jumped on the giant creature's back, sword drawn. "Believe me when I say you really don't want to know… but you are about to find out!"

_(Battle City Colosia)_

A small man dressed in a business suit smirked. He looked at Rena. He smiled as he walked over to her. "Do you know who I am?"

"Do I need to know?" Rena crossed her arms in annoyance.

"I am Gaiten Johennsen. I run the tournament in Colosia, the Battle City. I have been told to keep you there by my Master until the Warrior and his allies come for you."

"How will you know they will come?" Rena smirked in spite.

"Because." A woman with green hair entered the room. "I know that the Warrior has a noble spirit. He will not wish to see anyone harmed. He will come for you."

"The Kaiser dragon may not be the sharpest knife in the deck, but he is not THAT stupid." Rena said.

"White mage, I only allow you to talk to me like that because I need you as bait for the Warrior. I will have him and his allies killed. Remember this. Johennsen, take her now to the battle city. Wait for the Warrior to come there. He will try and fight for her freedom. Kill them all and be done with it!"

_(Forest: Swimming hole)_

The man stared the Fenrir down. "I take it you are a mighty beast that is going to kill this foolish, puny mortal for even DARE challenging you?"

_"Something like that…"_

"Ah, but you forget one thing, of annoying one."

_"What?"_

"You really need to pay attention to the outline."

_"What…?"_

"I am a warrior of the night! I have been around for Cycles! I bring light to the darkness! Now, charge Yume!" The man roared as the beast he was on charged right for the wolf. The man started chanting as the beast raged at the wolf. Dracen let out ice blast after ice blast, but the beast was too fast.

The man circled the Fenrir once and held out his hand. A beam of water knocked Dracen down on his rear. He let loose another ice blast right at the man. He just laughed and held up his right palm and started chanting. He muttered "_I invoke the power of the sky to strike down my opponent! _LIGHTNING!" Then lightning arched from his palm and knocked right into the Fenrir. The Fenrir cried out and changed back to human form. He glared at the man in anger and disgust. "I will… not let you… get… away with this! ICE…"

Rei jumped into the clearing, sending an energy storm racing to Dracen. Dracen blocked the energy blast. Rei crossed his arms in front of his face. He started chanting. "_I call upon the ancient power of time and space. I invoke the oracles of lighting, fire, and ice. _"SOUL REND!"

Dracen was bombarded with such a force he had never felt before. He staggered to stand. Nina nodded, catching on to what Rei was doing. She twirled her wand again. "_Heaven's light, come forth and pierce the darkness. _ARROW OF LIGHT!"

Dracen yelled and warped. Rei rolled his eyes and sighed. "Too late… Heh… let me guess, he attacked him with ice, right?"

"Yeah…" Nina muttered.

"Uhhhh…." Ryu muttered, sitting up and holding his head in his hands. "I think that I might consider a change in career if this keeps up…"

Rei laughed as Nina ran over to Ryu and hit him in the head. "ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED!"

"Ugh! Sorry!"

The man got off the beast. The beast changed back into a small cat-like creature and jumped up on his shoulder. The man nodded to Ryu and the others. "I see that you are enemies of the Empire."

Kane grimaced. "I take it you are not a fan of Jonothan?"

"Not really. I am Troy of the Pearl Kingdom. I am on a quest to rid the world of the Katobario Empire. Now, I must continue before his forces have a chance to attack more innocent people. We shall meet again! Come Yume! We have a quest to continue!" Yume rolled his eyes and muttered very colorful things under his breath. Ryu and company looked over to the departing man and the strange creature.

"Hey! Wait!" Ryu called over to him.

"Yes?" Troy said.

"We are on a quest to rid the world of a threat, too. You helped us out. Maybe we can help you. Not only has Dracen kidnapped a woman, but also he seems to be after a friend of ours. All of this points back to the empire. We want answers why. So you see, we have to go to the capital city anyway. What you say, will you join us? At least for a little while?" Rei asked.

"Hmm… what do you say Yume? You want to join them?"

Yume nodded. "Good then." Troy said. "We will help you in your quest."

Ryu nodded. "Thanks for your help."

"Where will we be going now?" Troy asked.

"The battle city and Anglous." Rei asked. "Maybe the King and Queen there may know something that can help us out. Plus we will need the passport in order to continue through the region."

"And…" Nina said, turning to Troy. "That sword you have… what is it called?"

"The King's blade." Troy said. "What is that key you have?" Troy asked, pointing to the key that hung around Nina's neck.

"The Sky key… why?"

Troy pulled out a key that looked similar to the Sky key. "This is called the King key. I was told that there were other's like this…"

"Yeah… I know."

"Where did you get that key?"

"From a sorceress named Deis…"

"The King key is a national treasure of the Pearl Kingdom. I do not know its origins though…"

"Does it have any powers?" Rei asked.

"Powers?" Troy asked. "Not that I am aware of, why?"

"No reason…" Rei muttered.

"Hmm…" Ryu mumbled, staring at Rei and Troy.

_(Infinity: Inner Sanctum)_

Dracen reappeared in ancient ruins. He walked over to a building and entered. He walked down the dim corridors and stopped when he saw a green-haired woman staring at a statue of a child with wings, her head bowed and hands folded in prayer. She had a necklace on that looked like the Tear of the Dragon.

"Master." Dracen approached the woman.

"Yes. Can you feel it? This statue flows with the same life-force as the Warrior." The woman said.

Dracen stopped. "What do you mean, Master?"

"This is it. This is what I have been looking for, for so long. The Emperor took you off the mission to find the Warrior?"

"The fool said that I was not trained enough and took me off the assignment. I have him convinced that the dragon is evil and is rampaging through the world killing everyone in his wake. I went on my own just now, but…"

"Ah, yes. You used the Fenrir power that I have given you and failed. Do not worry my faithful servant. The Warrior has his allies to help him. Johennsen runs the Contest of Champions in Colosia. I have already told him that he is to hold that girl there and to use her as bait." She glared at the statue. "She wears the necklace, but the stone is not in the tear. Why is this? The heir of Anglous must have the stone. I need the stone." She turned to Dracen, then back to the statue. "She thinks that she has stopped me. She has only slowed me down. She sealed my power in the stone, then gave it to the Warrior. I will kill them both."

Dracen nodded. "The Emperor has put someone else on the job to find the dragon. A blonde-haired mercenary. She is the one I fought in Gate. I know not of her plans, thought."

"Megami no sora. The Sky Goddess. Her name is Draconian. Who is she?"

"I do not know. All I know is that she is trying to stop you and she has her own agenda with the dragon."

"Hmm… interesting. I can sense the other allies of the Warrior… what!

"What is it?" Dracen asked, startled.

"A… a Guardian!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

14


	8. Cat and Mouse

Standard disclaimer: don't own the series. Not making any money off it. Blah, blah, blah…

Cat and Mouse

_(Unknown)_

_"Mmm… Warrior. You are here to banish me?"_

_"Not banish you! Destroy you so you won't be able to hurt anyone else!"_

_"Brave words that come from a child. Foolish mortal, you are only eighteen. Do you want to throw your life away by trying to do battle against me?"_

_"If I must! I will fight to protect my friends, my family, and my world!"_

_"Such vain morals are foolish to believe in. You must know this, Warrior."_

_"No! Battles have no meaning… Life has no meaning if you are only going through only for yourself. Life is only worth living when we fight… LIVE… for someone other than ourselves!"_

_"You think you are right? Not all of your comrades have such lofty morals as you do, Warrior."_

_"I live my life doing what _I _think is right. Not by the ways those around me live."_

_"What if one of your friends turns out to be your enemy? Then what, Warrior? Will you do battle against them, too?_ _What good will your morals give you then?"_

_(Temple of Ages)_

Torches aligned the ancient temple, lighting up the dark room. Stone pillars acted as support beams to the ceiling. A woman with long blue hair and dragon-like leather wings dressed in white robes looked up from the altar she was standing at. Behind the altar, was a stone statue of a dragon. She turned to see a man dressed in black come walking into the temple. She stood up, her face contorting in anger.

"Foul one." She said through gritted teeth, pointed a white, gloved finger at the man. "How dare you desecrate this holy ground with your evil aura!"

The man smirked. "A Ladonic Priestess? Well, now I am surprised." He walked closer, drawing his sword. "Are you the One?"

The woman began to back away farther into the chamber. "What are you talking about? The "One?" What does that suppose to mean?"

"Are you the One…? No… I cannot sense that damned aura! The other one did not have the aura either!"

The woman, with her face still to the man, reached behind her for something. The man looked at her. "Priestess, what are you searching for? A weapon?" The man unsheathed his blade and with lightening fast reflexes, jumped right in front of the woman, the sword tip pointed at her forehead. "Even if you could draw a weapon, I am too fast for you to even see. What makes you think that you can even hope to stop me?"

The woman shook with fright. She reached for a sword that was lying on the altar. The man laughed. "I would not try such a foolish mistake…"

Before the woman could react, the man backhanded her and with a force of energy, hurled her across the temple. She let out a moan as she hit the far wall. The man walked over to her. "(Why are you doing this?)" She moaned again.

The man smirked. "You mean, killing off the survivors of the Brood? My dear Priestess…" he knelt down and picked up the body of the woman, supporting her head. "Listen to me now, I will only say this once. Throughout history, your race has been a nuisance to us. We will no longer tolerate your interference. That is why we let the Goddess order the Guardians to kill the Dragon Clan. When She was banished by the planet itself, We figured that was the end of it. How were we supposed to know that there would be Summoners? Yes, the Destined Child was summoned and tried to stop us. We made him weak, though. We ripped his spirit into pieces. Now the Brood's powers are sealed once again. Priestess, be thankful I am letting you live. I know that the Destined Child and his allies will come here. I know the One will be with him, too." The man dropped the Priestess' head to the floor.

The woman looked up at the man. "Who are you?"

The man smirked again, turning from the entrance. "I no longer have a name. The one I did is long forgotten. The name my Master has given me is Dracen." The man walked out of the temple.

The woman stood up. She glowed white. "Dracen. You saw him, right?"

_Yes. _A voice responded.

"Can you fight him?"

_Not in the form I am in._

"Will you fight?"

_No._

The woman looked down. "I see. Then he will come here?"

_Yes. _

"I hope you know what you are doing."

_I hope so too._

The woman nodded. "I see."

A sphere of gold light appeared before the blue-haired woman. The light took on the form of a man dressed in red and black with dark hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. "You may already be aware, but in case you are not, Deis and Myria will come here."

The woman smirked. "I know."

"You do?"

"You already told me, remember?"

The man nodded. "Of course. Will he be able to recognize you?"

"Only from his dreams, but he will be too caught up in the actual fight to even think about dreams."

"Then, all is ready? We must all be ready to play our parts." The man said as he vanished.

"Yes." The woman said. "We all have our parts to play… I just wished I did not have to play mine…"

_(Battle City Colosia)_

The city of Colosia was referred to as the Battle City for one reason: there was an annual tournament that was held there to decide whom the strongest was in all of Asparia. The city itself had buildings that had a semi-Roman architect style to them. The coliseum was the biggest feature in the city, nestled right behind all of the residential areas. From what was seen from inside the coliseum, it was a dome shaped building without a roof on the building. There were rows and rows of stone bleachers for people to sit on. There was also a dirt pit with several side entrances around it.

Ryu and his friends walked along the stone-cobble walkway, through the forum. All the way to the city, Rei had complained that he had not wanted to go to the city. When they entered the city, his whining only got worse.

"Care to repeat _why _we stopped in the Battle City?" Rei wailed looking at a map.

"You mean Colosia?" Kane asked. "We need to save Rena."

Rei groaned. _"OF ALL THE FREAKING PLACES TO HOLD SOMEONE CAPTIVE!"_ He roared. "_WHY THIS PLACE!_"

"Well…" Ryu muttered, grabbing the map from the angry thief's hands. "We are on our way to Anglous, right?" Ryu gestured for Rei to come over. He pointed to a city on the map. "This is Anglous, right?" He then pointed to a smaller city on the map about two days walk from Anglous. "This is where we are, Colosia. It's gonna take us two days to get to the capital city around here, which is Anglous, no matter how we go about getting there. We've been attacked twice since we met up in Aura and we couldn't get supplies there. We need supplies. Plus, Kane's right. We need to save that girl."

Rei gave Ryu an annoyed look. "But _why _Colosia!" He wailed.

"Colosia is the only city around here that's gonna sell half-way decent weapons and armor. Why don't you wanna be here? Did you pull a heist or sumthin'?" Kane asked.

"Yeah?" Nina asked. "You rob someone here?"

Rei muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" Ryu asked, putting his hand to his ear.

"Yeah?" Nina asked. "We couldn't hear you."

Rei muttered something a little louder, but not loud enough to hear.

"Come again?" Kane smirked.

"GEES! ALL RIGHT! I TRIED TO STEAL FROM HERE A FEW YEARS AGO AND GOT MY ASS KICKED BY A GLADIATOR!" Rei screamed loud enough for everyone to hear. Then to himself… "(Who was a girl and just happened to be my girlfriend at the time…)"

Nina wriggled her pointer finger in her ear. "Okay… I am now officially deaf in both ears now…"

Ryu nodded. "So… what do you guys wanna do?"

Rei shrugged. "I'll be in the pub if anyone needs me…" he grumbled as he sulked off to the tavern.

Nina, Kane, and Ryu looked at each other. "Uh… what do you wanna do?" Rena asked.

Kane sighed. "I need to go do something. I'll meet up with you later." He waved to them as he walked off.

Ryu shrugged. "Go check out the coliseum?"

"Sure!"

_(Colosia: Inn/Pub)_

"Gimme another drink…" Rei muttered from his seat at the bar.

The female bartender came over with another mug. "What's the matter sugar? This is your fourth drink. Your girlfriend break up with you or something?"

Rei sighed. "Or something…" he took the mug. "Thanks." He handed the woman to zenny.

"Thanks sugar…" She muttered, then under her breath, "(Cheapskate…)" she walked away grumbling curses to herself.

Rei sighed. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Rei tensed up and whipped out one of his handy daggers. He jumped up from the stool and spun around to face the newcomer. He turned around just as Troy grabbed his dagger arm. He gave the thief a curious look. Yume looked down at Rei from Troy's shoulder.

"What was that for?" He asked. "You having a bad day?"

Rei sulked again and sheathed his dagger. "Let's just say that I am not having a good day. I don't wanna be here…" He sat back down on the stool.

Troy grabbed up the stool that was next to the thief's. He sat down and Yume jumped onto the bar. Troy motioned for a bartender to come over and serve him. He looked at Rei. "I'd asked you if you wanted something, but I can already tell from the four empty beer mugs you've already had some to drink."

Rei smirked. "I am a really tolerated drinker. I can usually out drink everyone in the pub."

"Oh, really?" Troy cocked an eyebrow. "Care to make a bet?"

"Sure. What?"

"The person who can drink the most beers without puking or passing out will win 10,000 zenny. Is it a bet?" Troy held out his hand.

Rei eyed his hand. "Hmm…" Rei smirked. "You're on dude!" Rei held out his hand to Troy.

_(Colosia: Coliseum)_

"This is a really big room!" Nina gaped wide-eyed at the main entry hall. The entry hall was in the same style as the rest of the city. Columns that reached all the way to the ceiling aligned the hallways. There was a giant water fountain in the center of the room

"Yeah…" Ryu nodded, feeling a bit nervous.

Nina ran over to the bulletin board and pulled off a flyer. She held up a flyer to Ryu's face. "Here is information about the contest!"

"So?" Ryu asked, grabbing the flyer. He quickly scanned the paper. "Says here that the winner gets anything they ask for. What are you doing with this?"

Nina grins. "I want you to enter the contest." She answered sweetly.

"Pardon…?" Ryu gaped at her.

"Well…" Nina placed her chin in her hand, tapping her boot on the marble floor. "You… huh?" Nina noticed two rather large, muscular men dragging a young woman along quickly walking towards one of the entrances.

"That looked like Rena." Nina said.

"Wanna check it out?" Ryu asked.

"Sure! Then we should go register you for the contest!" Talk about a one-track mind!

"Gees, if you want to see a fight so bad, why don't you enter the contest yourself?"

"Ryu…" Nina smiled innocently at the young dragon. "This contest has some of the world's strongest people in it. Not to mention the champion. I am a magic user… I suck when it comes to flat out physical fighting. Besides, you're a freaking dragon! You are one of the strongest people on the planet!"

Ryu sighed. "Fine…" he shrugged his shoulders. "What harm could it do…?"

A young woman dressed in a red dress that went down to her knees and boots with shoulder length green hair walked by Ryu and Nina. The woman stopped and eyed Ryu like a cat does to a mouse. She smiled sweetly and sashayed over to the dragon. She pushed Nina out of the way and scooted up next to Ryu.

"Hello." She smiled. "Are you here to enter the contest?"

"Uh… I… umm…" Ryu turned bright red. He could barely speak.

"Yes!" Nina stalked up to the green-haired woman. "He is here to compete in the tournament! What do YOU want!"

The woman ignored Nina and turned her attention back to the blushing Ryu. "I am Terra. Do you want to go get something to eat or something?"

"I… err… I am kinda busy… Ms. Terra." Ryu blushed as he made a beeline back to the fuming Nina. "I… uh… hafta get ready for the… uh… tournament! BYE!" Ryu rambled over his shoulder as he grabbed Nina around the arm and dragged her off.

"WELL! I NEVER!" The woman growled. "So… you are entering the contest? Well, as they say, paybacks are hell!"

_(Coliseum: Office)_

Ryu and Nina stopped outside of one of the rooms. Ryu sighed and slumped up against the door. "That was NOT a pleasant experience!" He moaned.

"Don't be surprised that that hussy came up to you like that." Nina muttered. "You ARE rather cute!" Ryu blushed at Nina's comment. "Besides… I didn't like her! She reeked of…"

"Shh!" Ryu held up his hand to quiet Nina. She gave him a look. Ryu lend closer to the door. "(I hear something.)"

_"Now, White mage. Just cooperate and everything will be alright… if not, well let's just say that the consequences will not be pretty!" _

"(White mage?)" Nina whispered.

"(Hmm…)"

_"You have got to be kidding. I will NOT bow you your master." The woman growled._

_"White mage… you are NOT in a situation to make demands. General Dracen will be here soon."_

"(That sounds like Rena…)"

"(Heh, it's a small world after all…)" Ryu muttered under his breath.

"_If you won't do what we say, we will just have to silence you."_

_"What?" _Rena snapped.

_"Nothing personal," _one of the voices chimed in. _"We just have to kill you, that's all."_

"(WHAT! NO!)" Ryu cried.

"(What are you doing!)" Nina cried.

"THIS!" Ryu roared as he "tried" to kick the door open. The only thing he succeeded in doing was hurting his foot. "Son of a…"

Nina calmly walked up to the door and turned the knob. There was a click and she turned the doorknob. Ryu groaned and followed Nina inside.

Greeting them were the two rather large muscular men that were dragging the girl earlier. Another, yet smaller man was pointing a sword at the young woman. The young woman had blue colored hair. She was wearing a blue top and a blue layered skirt that fell to her ankles and boots. The smaller man glared at the two.

"What are you doing in here!" he demanded.

"Rena?" Ryu asked, ignoring the man.

Rena looked up at Ryu. "Yes. About time."

"We're here to get you out." Ryu said.

Rena was about to jump up, but the two larger men pushed her back on the seat she was sitting in. "This is none of your concern!" The smaller man growled. "Leave _now_!"

"Who are you?" Nina pointed a warning finger at the smaller man.

"I am Gaiten Johennsen!" The man roared. "I run the tournament!"

"And apparently kidnapping, too." Ryu snarled.

"Who are you?"

"Me?" Ryu pointed to himself. "I am Ryu. I will be competing in the contest! The prize is whatever the victor requests, right?"

"Yes, your point is?"

"Well…" Nina chimed in. "We want Rena to come with us if Ryu wins the contest!"

"Fine…" Johennsen growled. "The blue-haired freak can have the brat… _if _he wins! Go to your dressing room and wait until your turn."

Ryu and Nina began to walk out. "If you lose, however…" Johennsen continued. You BOTH forfeit your lives!"

Ryu and Nina nervously glanced at each other. They both walked out the room. Outside in the hallway, Ryu wanted to strangle Nina. "DID YOU KNOW THAT WOULD HAPPEN!" He cried.

Nina shrugged. "It's too late to back out now. It all depends if you're strong enough to defeat the champion. Hope you are strong… they do elimination rounds."

"Yeah…" Ryu laughed nervously. "Figures…" Ryu groaned quietly to himself. He had a badfeeling about this fight. A really _bad _one…

_(Colosia: Inn/Pub)_

Four hours…………………………………. And ten drinks later, Rei was beginning to feel a bit tipsy. Troy, however, seemed like he was having no trouble at all.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ Rei thought to himself. _I CANNOT LOSE THIS BET!_

Rei fell off his stool. _Gees… I don't feel so…urk!_ Rei threw up.

Troy looked down at the puking thief. Yume yawned and raised his head up to see that Rei had lost the bet. It let out a low growl and lowered its head and went back to sleep on the bar. Troy laughed as he helped up Rei.

"I win this game." Troy said.

Rei wiped the remains off his mouth. "Y-yeah. I see that……. Here…. Are your zenny… 10,000 some zenny, for you and your three brothers…" Rei held out the money for Troy, who smirked and took it.

"Want to go find where the others went?"

"S-sure…" Rei slurred. "Hey… why are you still sober?"

"My fiancée said if I came home drunk again she would kill me… so I learned how to drink without getting drunk."

"That must come in handy for you and your three brothers…" Rei muttered and proceeded to the rest room.

"Rei?" Troy questioned.

"You four go ahead to the…. Where ever everyone else is… I gotta go drive a porcelain bus now!" Rei yelled as he ran into the rest room.

"Hn." Troy picked up Yume. "Strange people."

Yume growled and nodded.

_(Coliseum: Waiting Room)_

"I am NOT looking forward to this!" Ryu grumbled as he sat on a chair in his dressing room.

Nina was pacing back and forth. "I know!" She stopped in mid-stride and started to mutter something under her breath. "_Power of the Ancients that protect and aid. I call forth the triforce of the elements. _ANCIENT PROTECT!" Silver threads of light flew up around her, causing her hair to float up. She then directed the threads to Ryu's direction. The threads of light started to weave around Ryu's body. The dragon looked at Nina in confusion.

"What are you doing?" He asked timidly.

"This is pretty much a spell that will temporally raise your defense and strength to according how much damage you take. Hopefully you will last long enough to go up against the champion."

One of the ring girls poked her head through the door. "Mr. Ryu? Your turn's up now." She closed the door.

Nina looked at Ryu. She walked passed him and patted him on the shoulder. "Good luck."

Ryu nodded. "Thanks." He groaned. "I have a feeling I'll need it." Ryu walked passed Nina and through the oak door.

_(Coliseum: Arena)_

Ryu nervously walked out onto the stage. He looked around and saw the entire room was filled up to the brim with people of all clans, ages, male, female, young, old… He looked up in the balcony to see Gaiten Johennsen and his two bodyguards. He also saw the young woman he was fighting to free. She looked like she was going to kill Johennsen. Ryu sighed. He didn't really blame her…

Ryu was snapped back to reality by the ring girl's voice.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" She roared into a microphone. "THIS IS THE FIRST FIGHT OF THE TOURNAMENT OF CHAMPIONS! WE HAVE A NEW CHALLENGER WITH US TODAY! THE CHALLENGER RYU, WILL BE GOING UP AGAINST THE GREAT, THE POWERFUL, THE SUAVE, THE WONDERFUL… (Who writes this stuff…?) TAHN KANLAN!"

"WHAT!" Ryu yelled in annoyance as Kanlan made his way onto the stage.

"Well, if it isn't the blue-haired freak that was with the little thief man! You will pay dearly for what you did!"

"WELL, IT SEEMS THAT THE CHALLENGERS KNOW EACH OTHER! WELL, LET'S GET THINGS STARTED! BEGIN!"

"You will pay!" Kanlan jumped up and ran to Ryu at full speed. Ryu sighed and taking from Rei's earlier examples, jumped up just in time to avoid Kanlan's fist. He then jumped backward and high-kicked Kanlan in the stomach. Kanlan recovered and banged Ryu in the head with his fist. Ryu's eyes flashed red as a gold aura jumped around him. He ran a circle around Kanlan and tornado kicked Kanlan in the gut. Kanlan was sent flying against the nearest wall. The brute groaned as he tried to get up.

"You are good… but I will still KILL you!" Kanlan roared as he ran up to Ryu again. Ryu sighed and backhanded Kanlan on the base of the neck. "I see all the little birdies and…" Kanlan passed out.

The ring girl blinked. "Uh… LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE WINNER, RYU! NOW IF THE CONTESTANTS WILL GO BACK TO THEIR DRESSING ROOMS TO WAIT FOR THE SECOND MATCH FOR THE DAY…"

Ryu didn't have to be told twice. He zipped out of there before Kanlan regained consciousness.

_(Coliseum: Hallway)_

Ryu limped back to his dressing room tired. Even though he'd never admit it, Kanlan gave him a workout. He maybe a dragon, but he seriously needed to work out more… Ryu was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see the figure that standing right in front of him. He bumped into a young man with brown hair. Ryu and the man fell to the ground. The man stood up and looked at Ryu in annoyance. Ryu looked up and sighed.

"Sorry about that…" Ryu muttered.

"No problem." The man said as he offered Ryu a hand. "You just fought in the first round?"

"Yeah… are you here to compete?"

"Not really. I use to when I was younger though…"

"Really?" Ryu asked. The man looked no older than about five years older than he did.

"Yeah… I was actually the champion at one point. But that's all in the past now. I put that foolishness behind me."

"Hn…" Ryu muttered. "I am fighting to try and free a friend from the owner…"

"(Not surprising…)" the man said under his breath.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. You may want to get back to your dressing room and rest up. The next match will be against the Champion…"

"Yeah… thanks. By the way, I'm Ryu." Ryu extended his hand out to the man.

The man eyed the hand carefully for a moment. "Ryu, eh?" the man smirked. "I am… Zeke. Zeke Kale." Zeke shook hands with Ryu. A spark of energy flew from Zeke's hand to Ryu's. Ryu looked at Zeke in surprise, but Zeke seemed unfazed.

"I will see you around." Zeke waved over his shoulder as he turned a corner.

"Count on it…" Ryu said as he walked back to his dressing room.

_(Coliseum: Waiting Room)_

"Can anyone transfer their energy to someone else?" Ryu asked as he sat down in a chair and closed his eyes. "Damn… Kanlan's blow to my head really hurts…"

"Yes, they can," Nina said as she walked over. "And yes, I saw. That did look like it hurt."

Ryu sighed as he felt Nina put her hand on his head. "What are you doing?" Ryu opened his eyes.

Nina smiled. "Healing your head, you dummy!"

"Heh, forgot you could do that…"

"You really need to work out more…"

"Yeah… don't remind me…"

"Um… Mr. Ryu?" For the second time that day, the ring girl poked her head through the door. "Your next match is up."

"Who is it?" Nina asked.

"The Champion." The ring girl said as she closed the door.

"Great…"

_(Coliseum: Arena)_

For the second time that day, Ryu stepped up on the stage. And for the second time that day, the ring girl yelled into her Mic.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR RYU, WHO DID US ALL A GREAT FAVOR BY BEATING UP KANLAN!"

The crowd cheered. Ryu glanced up to the balcony and spotted Nina. She waved at him. He then saw Troy, Yume, and an apparently disoriented Rei join Nina in where she was standing. The ring girl continued as Ryu tensed up, ready to fight.

"NOW, LET'S GIVE A GREAT WELCOME TO THE CHAMPION WHO HAS YET TO LOSE A SINGLE MATCH,"

Ryu groaned inwardly and silently cursed at Nina. _Never _lost a match? He's screwed.

"MOUSE!"

Ryu inadvertently let out a snort. Mouse? He was going to fight an opponent named _Mouse?_ Ryu relaxed a little…………………………

……………………………….Then Mouse came out onto the platform. There, standing before him was a woman dressed in a red dress. She had a sword in her hands. She gave Ryu a hateful look.

Ryu felt like he was going to just keel over just then from shock… a strange, sickening feeling formed in his gut. Good grief! It was Terra!

"Definitely a small world…" Nina muttered, her companions giving her a strange look.

Terra glared at Ryu. "How DARE you blow me off!" she shrieked to the dragon. "You will not walk out of this arena! I will break your legs before you go!"

Ryu sighed and got into battle stance. "Is that the way you will begin?" Terra asked. Ryu nodded. "Fine!"

The ring girl jumped off the stage, screaming "BEGIN!"

Terra drew her sword as Ryu pulled out his dagger. Both circled each other looking for an opening. Ryu sighed. "Listen, Terra! I don't wanna hurt you, but I have to win this fight because Johennsen is holding a friend of mine captive."

"Are you telling me to throw the fight!" Terra growled.

"No! It's just that… well, some of my _attacks _might… well, really hurt you!"

"I don't care! _Rise to the sky! Strike down my foe! _WIND STRIKE!" Terra was the first to attack, sending blades of electricity at the dragon. Ryu yelled as some hit him.

He managed to dodge another onslaught of wind blades from Terra. Ryu looked over at her. She was smiling! She actually was enjoying this!

Ryu jump out of the way of Terra's blade. She swiped again and Ryu ducked just in time, just narrowly missed being hit in the head. He parried blows with Terra's sword for the third time. He back-flipped away from Terra, but she kept on coming at him, each swipe of the sword seeming to get closer and closer. Ryu ended up slipping and landing flat on his rear. Terra jumped up and swung her sword at Ryu. Ryu rolled out of the way just in time. He sighed and figured if he let Terra get warmed up, she would really knock him to a loop.

Ryu stood up and threw his dagger down. Terra looked at him in curiosity. "Are you giving up?"

Ryu gave her a wry smile. "You wish." Ryu clenched his fists together as his body started to plummet with raw energy.

Terra cocked her head to the side. "What are you…?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!" Ryu screamed in pain as light engulfed him.

_(Stands)_

Troy cocked his head to the side. "What's he doing…?" The arena started to shake. "Oh, never mind."

_(Arena)_

Terra gaped. She was staring up at a twelve foot red scaled _dragon_! She shook her head. Great goddess! How was she going to defeat _that_! She gathered up what courage she could muster, and hoping that luck and agility were on her side, she jumped up and slid under the dragon. The dragon cocked its head, looking for the mouse.

_"Please stand down." _Dragon-Ryu tried again. _"I cannot afford to lose this fight! I might really hurt you." _

"I don't care!" Terra cried from somewhere under the dragon. "_Bring forth the powerful wind. _GALE!"

Ryu roared as the blades of energy knocked the dragon on to its rear. The dragon let out a low growl and extended its wings. It flew up into the air, looking for Terra. It stopped her looking up at it. She readied her sword. The dragon went into a kamikaze dive, right for the arena floor. Terra jumped up and stabbed the dragon in the wing with her sword. Ryu roared again and flailed around, trying to get Terra and her damn sword off his wing. Terra held on tight.

"What's wrong?" Terra taunted, very well knowing she was tempting the hand of Fate. "Can't keep up?"

The dragon growled. It fell to the ground and started to _roll around on its back_! Terra screamed and let go, her sword still in the dragon's wing, before it could crush her to death.

Terra growled. "Take this! _Rise to the sky! Strike down my foe! _WIND STRIKE!" she shot another attack at Ryu.

However, Nina's spell from earlier was still in effect, and reflected the attack right back at Terra. She jumped out of the way. The dragon sighed and started drawing in ragged breaths. Troy was the first to notice something wrong.

_(Stands)_

"Guys?"

"He's running out of energy. He'll have to change back."

"Won't he lose?"

"I hope not."

"Yeah… our lives are on the line."

"SHIT!"

Rei finally got out of his drunken stupor. He shook his head and saw Terra. His normally dark face paled. Nina glanced over at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Nina asked.

"That… that is Terra."

"Yeah, where have you been?"

"That is my ex-girlfriend!"

"What?" Nina, Troy, and Yume cocked their heads to the side at this little "revelation."

"Is there any girl you've NOT dated?" Troy asked.

_(Arena)_

There was a loud popping noise and a bright light. Terra looked over and saw Ryu kneeling on the ground in human form, gasping. She smirked. She strode forward as her fans screamed in her favor. This was too easy.

"Give up?" She asked to the tired Ryu.

Ryu looked up at her. "No." he simply stated and grabbed for his dagger.

Terra nodded at him in new respect. This guy just didn't know when to quit. Good, this will be interesting. Ryu jumped up and locked swords with the green-haired warrior. He was actually pushing her back. She smirked and managed to bat his dagger away. Grinning, she jumped behind Ryu and swiped at his head. Ryu jumped and looked confused as just to why he wasn't tripping over his own head, then he felt it. While she had been aiming at his head, her true target had been his hair. She would have managed to cut it off if he did not jump. Instead, she only cut the band that held his hair in a ponytail. He looked at her with an annoyed look. He swung his dagger up and knocked hers out of her hand. Ryu held the dagger tip to her forehead.

"You give up?" He asked, out of breath.

"Mmm…" Terra thought it over. "I have never seen anyone fight with such heart before. I told you, paybacks are hell. Ryu, I surrender." Terra fell to her knees. Ryu sheathed his sword and extended his hand to her. Terra smirked and accepted it. "Good match, dragon."

"Yeah." Ryu mumbled, blushing again. "Good match."

Terra winked at Ryu. "Hey! Maybe I'll see you again." She blew him a kiss as she exited the arena. "See you later, dragon." Ryu looked at the floor, blushing like mad. He then looked up at the balcony where Johennsen should have been. He was gone and so was Rena!

"DAMN IT!" Ryu roared as he bolted to the exit.

_(Hallways)_

"HEY!" Ryu yelled when he met back up with Nina. "Johennsen…"

"Rei and Troy are tracking him. I waited on you." She explained. "Let's go!"

Both ran down the maze of hallways until they came upon an annoyed Troy and Rei. Rei and Troy sighed. "I can't track him here." Troy said.

"I know… I… huh?" Ryu muttered as he heard what sounded like someone getting beat up. "This way…"

They ran into Terra on their way to the source of the noise. Terra stopped them and asked what was going on. After Ryu gave her the abridged version, Terra gritted her teeth. "That little bastard! I will kill him! Backing out of a deal! Let's go!"

The four walked over to double doors and the source of the muffled noises. Ryu and Troy leaned in to hear better.

"Sounds like Johennsen…" Ryu said.

"Sounds like someone is beating the stuffing out of him." Troy agreed.

"That sounds like… Rena?"

Ryu opened the door to see Rena screaming at Johennsen. The bodyguards were covering their ears, cringing in pain at Rena's shrieks. Rei smirked. Rena looked over and saw the five with amazed and humorous looks on their faces.

"He was trying to back out of your deal, Ryu." Rena smiled. "I thought he should be true to his word. Last time… are you going to let me go?"

Johennsen shook with fear. "I will PAY you to leave! Please! I can't stand your wailing anymore!"

"Oh… Ah, well." Rena sighed as she walked over the Ryu and the others.

"Um…" Rei said. "You were casting spells before… why didn't you just do that and escape?"

"Truth be told, I am still learning how to use offensive spells. I work mainly with auxiliary spells."

Nina looked around. "I am going to go find Kane." She muttered as she left.

_(Outside Coliseum)_

Nina walked out of the tavern disappointed. Nina groaned. She couldn't find Kane. They had to go to Anglous next, her hometown. She would have to see her parents, which was something she did not want to do. She did not want to go to Anglous. Why did that city have to be the capital city of the Anglous region? Several people stared at Nina as she stalked off downtown. Several people stared at her outfit. "What's your problem?" Nina muttered as she walked around. Her stone started to flash in an array of different colors. She sighed. "This could only mean one thing…" she walked around until she came to an abandoned warehouse. Her stone flashed brighter. "Someone, or something is in there."

She walked into the warehouse, looking around for the source of the energy. She looked around and in empty crates, not finding anything. She nearly tripped on something. She glanced down and saw what looked like a small, gold android-like doll. She picked up the doll. She had seen a picture of this in a book back home. As she examined it, she tried to remember what it was.

:FLASHBACK:

A seven-year-old Nina was flipping through a large textbook she found in the library. The book was a history book that dated back to before the War. She came across a picture of what appeared to be a small gold-colored android. She personally thought it looked like a toy or doll. She eagerly read the caption bellow the picture:

_"This is an ancient Navigator from before the end of the Techno Age._ _What their use was is unknown. There was much study that went into them by a famous Chrysm scientist named Momo. The Chrysm scientist had an assistant that was also a Navigator she called 'Honey.' Most of her research was conducted from Honey. She also carefully recorder detailed work on various subjects that related to machines. However, due to the war between the Eastern and Western continents, much research on the Navigators have been lost."_

Nina blinked, putting the book down.This was the reason she hated history books.

:END FLASHBACK:

Navigators? Why did that sound familiar? Nina turned the small android around and found the activation switch. She flipped it on and the android's eyes flashed. It made a series of beeps as Nina placed it on the ground. She looked at the Navigator.

"Hmm. A Navigator?" she asked the android. The android responded with a series of binary beeps.

"Hehe! You're cute! Do you have a name?" Nina asked.

The Navigator beeped in a negative reply. Nina nodded. "Well, the Navigator I read about in that book was called 'Honey.' Want me to call you that?"

The small android beeped. Nina picked up her new friend. "Hehe! Alright Honey, let's get out of here."

As Nina exited the building, she saw Kane walking around in a different outfit. He had on a gray shirt with shoulder guards, black baggy pants, and black boots. A sword hung from his belt. He smiled and waved when he saw Nina.

"Went shopping?" Nina inquired.

"Yeah. Also went around asking for info on Dracen. I think that he's heading for a port city next."

"We better get back to the others then."

"Oh, did Ryu get that woman free?"

"Uh, Rena? Yeah, he did. Looks like we have another ally to join the group."

_(Coliseum)_

Nina and Kane entered the coliseum. Nina watched as Terra walked up to Ryu and the others.

"It's been sweet, but I gotta run." Terra looked at Ryu once more. "If you need help, and you will, I'll be there to lend my powers to you." She smiled as she pulled Ryu into an intense kiss before departing.

Ryu placed his hand over his mouth, blushing, shocked, and dumbfounded. Rei just sighed. "WHY can't the ladies fall for me like that!"

Ryu?" Troy smirked.

Nina gritted her teeth. How DARE she! Nina regained her composure and cleared her throat. "I think that we should go to Anglous and get the passport, then go to the temple Deis told us about." Nina walked passed Ryu. looked at Nina. He noticed that she was crying… and he didn't think they were tears of joy either. What was going on?

_(Infinity)_

A man dressed in a jester's outfit stood before a young woman with green hair dressed in an ancient styled dress. He went to one knee and bowed. "They are almost at Anglous, Master." The man responded.

"So I see. Is the Warrior with them?"

"Yes. He goes by the name "Ryu." I have been keeping an eye on them for you while Dracen could not."

"Dracen is not my most… dependable servant. He must keep up a good front in front of Emperor Jonothan. Tell me, why do mortals wish to rule one another?"

"I do not know. But I assume that once you gain your full powers back, you will be able to take care of everything?"

"Jonothan thinks that he can succeed where others before him have failed. He thinks that the dragon is dangerous and wishes dead. What will you do now that they have the white mage in their group?"

"Only what your will is."

"Then, kill the heir of Anglous and get the stone! Let the Warrior and his allies go to the capital city of the Empire and confront Jonothan. Then, you and Dracen will need to strike."

"As you will." The man responded and walked away.

_(Outside Coliseum)_

Rei ran out of the building after Terra. He caught up with the gladiator, who just smirked at him. "Since when have you traveled so far from home?" Terra asked.

"I am on a mission to stop the Emperor from killing a friend of mine."

"The dragon." Terra said.

"Yes."

"How did you meet that bunch?"

"I saved Ryu and Nina from imperial soldiers."

"In short, you where bored?"

"Yeah…"

"Ah."

"Say…" Rei scratched the back of his head. "Why don't you come with us?"

"Sorry, Rei-y boy, but I have my own thing to do. I might meet up with you guys later, though. I am surprised you have that woman Rena in your group."

"Yeah… I know." Rei said. "I don't understand why she's here, but Deis told us to get her, and you know if Deis says something then listen."

"Hmm… right. You just want to get with her."

"WHAT!" Rei cried out, red faced, as Terra walked away laughing her head off.

_(Temple of Ages)_

A golden-haired warrior looked out at the setting sun. "They are on the move again." She simply stated. "Soon, it shall be time to act. Now comes the second phase of the plan. I hope what needs to be done has been done. If he is not ready, then this will not work." She twirled her pike in her hands. "I hope he is ready. He will need to be. Ryu Reider. Dragon warrior. Kaiser dragon. Destined Child. I hope you are ready to fight me."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. Sky Goddess

Standard Disclaimer: don't own the series… though I wished I did… then I would make a "Good" happy ending to a new game ;

A/N: some of the stuff at the end of this story is correct in response to the games. Some of the stuff I added in to make it fit with my fanfic. So, there's a bit of a spoiler alert for the games. You can just skip past that part if you won't want to be spoiled.

Sky Goddess 

_(Rhalpha Region: Campsite)_

"So…" Rei grinned. "You are originally from Anglous?"

Nina signed. "Yes."

"Yes, I can tell. You must be royalty because your gracefulness and beauty."

"Huh?"

"You are the fairest lady I have ever seen. Your beauty surpasses all."

"Rei, why do you decide to hit on me now? I like you and all, but you are just not my type."

Rei groaned. "Oh…"

Rena and Troy glanced over at Nina and Rei. They had stopped for the night to camp. Rei was failing miserably to pick up on Nina. Troy was making supper and Rena was helping him. "Helping" if you mean burning water. Troy decided to keep her far, far away from the food. He told her that if he needed help, he'd let her know. Rena was sitting on one of the logs next to the campfire, Yume on her lap. She watched Rei's sad attempt to score with Nina. Nina then jumped up into in one of the trees. She told the others that she had some things to think about. She glanced around and saw Kane staring pensively into the fire. Ryu was in the tent asleep. That little android that Nina found in Colosia was also in the tent, but she was sweeping. Rena picked up a stick and poked the fire. "Gees. Everyone is so moody…" she mused. "Except Troy. But he is too busy cleaning up my mess…"

Yume sleepily glanced up at Rena. He made a series of growls. Rena nodded. "I agree with you on that one. Something… just isn't right. I think I sense something."

Yume growled and nodded. "Wanna go check it out?" Rena asked.

Yume jumped up on Rena's shoulder as she stood up. She and Yume began to exit the campsite. Troy glanced over.

"Where are you two going?"

"Uh… I think I heard something. Yume and I are gonna go check it out."

"Ah, okay. Just don't go off too far."

"Right." Rena mumbled.

Rei glanced over as Rena passed. He gave her a questioning look. "Where are you going?" Rei asked.

"To check on something."

"Huh? I don't hear anything."

"I do. I'll be back later." Rena walked out of sight.

"Women…" Rei shook his head.

"Pardon?" Nina gave Rei an annoyed look. "Just whatdoes _that_ suppose to mean?"

"Err…" Rei sweat-dropped. "Nothing!"

"Hmm. That's what I thought." Nina gave him a nod, then giggled.

"Oh, brother." Rei sighed. "Way outta my league."

"What?"

"Open mouth and insert foot…"

_(Forest)_

Rena used a basic fire spell to light her way through the woods. Yume was still on her shoulder, sniffing the air.

"I just _know _I sensed something… huh?" Rena stopped. There was someone standing in front of her. Yume jumped off her shoulder.

"Who are you?" Rena asked.

"Who do you think?" The person inquired.

"We have never met." Rena growled.

"Oh? I do believe we have."

"When?"

The person walked forward. They came into the light. It was a woman with green hair.

"Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter. I am here to meet with the Warrior. You will lead me to him now." The woman said.

"Hmph! And if I don't?"

"Then I will kill you." The woman responded flatly, bringing out a sword.

Rena stepped back. Yume gave her a worried look. Rena jabbed her hands forward and started chanting. The woman held up her free hand. A gale force flew from her hand and knocked Rena onto her rear. Rena began to panic.

"Why are you doing this!"

"The Emperor thinks that the dragon is too dangerous to be left roaming around freely. Dracen has convinced him that the Brood was the ones who caused the great divide. Now, I want you to lead me to the Warrior, now!"

"NO!" Rena yelled. She started to glow with a white, blinding light. The woman shielded her eyes.

"So, you will not lead me to him? Do you wish to die?"

Rena held her hands out in front of her. A ball of white light formed in her hands. Rena hurled the sphere at the woman. She held up her palm and batted the ball away. Rena stepped back. The woman stepped towards Rena.

"You are a nuisance. You will now die."

Rena stepped back. Yume roared and changed into his big form. He jumped in front of Rena and the woman. He let out a series of low, threatening growls.

"You send a mutt to fight against me?" She blasted back Yume. "You are pitiful!"

Rena ran over to Yume. He struggled to get up. "Why do you want to hurt people? Ryu never did anything to you! He isn't evil! Dracen was the one who burned Gate!"

"I know who burned Gate! I will see him yet!" The woman yelled. She chanted and threads of fire spun up around her. She pointed at Rena and yelled, "REAPER!"

Rena jumped up on Yume's back, just barely missing the wave of dark light that was racing around her. "Yume!" She screamed as the beast charged towards the woman.

She stepped back as she saw Rena and Yume running up towards her. "You will not win, I hope you know that."

"The Destined Child will not die so easily! I thought the last Cycle proved that!" Rena yelled.

"You will not get away with this!" She roared. "You have earned my wraith!"

"I don't really care." Rena yelled. "FOX FIRE!"

She muttered curses under her breath as she disappeared. Rena, still on Yume's back, came trotting forward to where the woman just stood.

"She's the one." Rena said to Yume. The beast looked at her in question.

"Well, at least I_ think _she is the one…"

Yume cocked his head in question. Rena sighed. "She has the aura that is associated as an ally of the Darkness." Yume fell over, taking Rena with him. "Ow! That hurt!" Rena cried in annoyance. Yume started to jump around and make a series of loud, excited noises. Rena nodded. "Yes… that means she is one of them…"

Yume groaned.

"Yeah… but is she with the Empire…? And just what is her connection to Dracen?"

Yume shrugged.

"Hey, Yume. Let's keep this little talk that we are having between ourselves for now, okay? I don't want to aware the others that that woman was here."

Yume growled and nodded. He then sighed as he and Rena made their way back to camp. This was just not his week!

_(Campsite)_

"Where's Ryu?" Rena said calmly as she road Yume back into the campsite.

Rei glanced up. "Where he was the last time you asked, before you wandered off, Rena. Why?"

Rena jumped off Yume's back as he reverted back to his small form. "We need to go to that temple Deis told us about… _NOW…_"

Nina glanced down from her spot in the tree. "Why? What's up?"

Rena shook her head. "Nothing. I just think we should get going…"

Kane glanced up. "Is there a problem?" He said as he stared at Rena. Rena let off an involuntary shutter.

"Of course not." Rena stuttered. Yume growled as the spikes on his back and tail stood up.

Kane glared at Troy. "Call your mutt off!"

Troy sighed and walked over to where Yume and Rena were standing. "Yume, calm down." The spikes on Yume's back and tail lowered, but he still growled. "Yume!" Troy snapped. "This is no time to be making a ruckus."

Yume pouted as he sulked back to the tent. Troy looked at Kane. "Yume doesn't usually growl without having a really good reason. I wonder what's going on? Rena?"

Rena shrugged. "Nothing that I am aware of…" She muttered as she followed Yume to the tent, leaving everyone else confused as they stared off after her.

_(Unknown)_

_Come here now. Come to me… I call on you. Warrior, I call to you. Warrior, come to me. I am the one that is in need of your help. Come to me and save me. Come to me and aid me. Come to me and grant me your power._

_Come to me before it is too late. _An image of a woman enveloped in shadows appeared, extending her hand. _Give me your hand. You will understand all soon enough. All you have to do is come to me…_

_REAPER!_

_(Campsite)_

Honey stopped sweeping long enough to hear Ryu muttering in his sleep. The little android walked over to where he was laid out on top of his pallet, slightly turning in his sleep. Honey beep at him, but he turned over, away from her.

Honey beeped again, this time a little louder. Ryu turned back over, moaning. Honey gave off the equivalent of a growl and shocked Ryu's arm. The dragon yelled out in shock and jumped up. He moaned and shook his head. He glanced over to his left and saw the little android beeping angrily at him.

"What?" He asked groggily. "Is it time to go?"

Ryu stood up and walked over to the flap of the tent. He glanced outside and saw it was still dark. "No, not time to go yet…"

Ryu walked back over to his pallet and laid back down. Honey beeped again.

"What?" Ryu asked irritably. "I am trying to sleep…"

Honey started to beep in sequence. Ryu's eyes glazed over. Ryu and Honey didn't notice Rena and Yume walk into the tent.

"Ryu?" Rena cocked her head. "Honey? What's going on…? Honey?"

Rena bent down and looked at the Navigator. "Am I to assume that you have picked up that energy?"

Honey beeped. Rena nodded and glanced over at the dazed Ryu. "He can sense it as well. Well, Honey. What should we do?"

The android beeped. Rena nodded again. "Maybe…" Rena sharply put her hand on Ryu's shoulder, jolting him out of his stupor. He closed his eyes tightly, then reopened them slowly. He looked at Rena in confusion.

"What…?"

"Your answers will be answered at the Temple of Ages and in Anglous." Rena looked into Ryu's eyes. "Don't answer to the voice in your dreams."

"Voice… what are you talking about?" Ryu yawned as Nina walked into the tent.

Nina walked over to the quartet and knelt down next to Ryu and Rena. She looked at Ryu in the eyes. "Are you okay?"

Ryu shrugged. "What? I like to sleep. Does that mean that something is wrong with me?"

Nina smirked. "Maybe. Or maybe you are just lazy."

Rena snickered at Nina's comment. Ryu gave them both an annoyed look. "Ha, ha, ha… very funny!" Ryu threw his pillow at the two giggling girls.

_(Outside Tent)_

There was loud screams and laughter that came from the tent. Rei, Troy, and Kane looked over towards the tent. Rei sighed.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Is it just me, or is Ryu the lady's man?"

Kane snorted. "I highly doubt that…" A loud shrill from Nina cut him off.

"You were saying?" Rei smirked.

Troy rolled his eyes. "They are just having a pillow fight, you perverted thief." Troy went back to the book he was reading.

Rei blushed and Kane coughed. "Shows what you know…" Kane muttered.

"Yeah…" Rei agreed.

Troy looked over at the two. "I am two-hundred and fifteen years old. I think that I would know the difference between a pillow fight and… _that_…"

Rei and Kane just gaped. "Two-hundred…" Kane muttered.

"Fifteen years old?" Rei finished.

Troy nodded his head and smirked. "And I don't look a day over twenty-five either."

(_Rhalpha Region)_

"We are now marching into battle!" Rei sang.

"Shut up…" Nina yawned as they finally approached the temple.

"Well… someone is certainly cranky this morning…" Rena giggled.

"It's lunch time!"

"Oh, then let's eat!"

"I see the temple!"

"Beep!"

"Let's go!"

"(Too early)."

"Quit whining everyone! We're here!"

Ryu and company stopped outside what appeared to be the ancient ruins of an extravagant temple. The temple was still intact, though there were vines laced up the spires and some of the stone was chipped away. Ryu nodded.

"So, do we just come on in?" Ryu asked.

"Guess so." Nina said as she entered the temple, followed by Ryu.

Rei smirked as he boldly strode forward into the entrance. Immediately, an unseen force threw him back.

"Son of a… What the hell happened!" Rei swore as he climbed to his feet.

Troy and Rena smirked. "Apparently, this use to be a temple to the Dragon God… Only members of the Brood can enter the temples to Ladon. Some sort of ancient thingy." Rena giggled.

"Then how did Nina…?" Kane muttered.

"Nina has some dragon blood in her I think. That is what allowed her to enter." Rena said.

"Enough said." Troy said and set down on the stairs. This may take a bit."

Rei silently cursed the indigo sorceress for not telling them about that little piece of information.

_(Temple of Ages)_

Ryu glanced around. "Where are the others?"

"Who is there?" a feminine voice demanded.

"Uh…" Nina started. "I am Nina Dawnstar… and this is my friend…"

"Ryu." The owner of the voice walked into the room. She was a woman with long blue hair with wings in white robes. "The Destined Child…"

Ryu cocked his head to the side. "Say… what? Who are you?"

"Oh. Forgive me." The woman slightly bowed to Ryu. "I am a Priestess of the Dragon. You may call me Valerie. I have been expecting you, the Destined Child. I, however, was not expecting the daughter of the King of Anglous, Princess Nina to be with you right now."

"Daughter… King… Princess Nina?" Ryu asked, looking at Nina. Nina flushed.

"Uh… I was going to tell you…" Nina muttered. "I just couldn't… yet…"

"Nina…" Ryu murmured.

Valerie cleared her throat. "Am I to assume that Lady Deis sent you?"

Both nodded. Valerie sighed and leaned up against an altar.

"What's wrong?" Ryu asked.

Valerie walked over and handed Ryu a sword with a gold hilt. "It's that I am suppose to be able to answer questions that you have… about the Brood, but you must… fight… someone first."

"Fight?"

"Who?"

"Me." Came another female voice. This one, however, was slightly accented and said in a deadpan manner.

Ryu and Nina both glanced over to the source of the voice. There, standing before them, was a woman with blonde hair, with a fighting pike in her hand.

"Sora?" Ryu asked.

"You're alive!" Nina laughed. "This is great… huh?"

Sora's face remained expressionless. "Ryu. Before you can go on, you must fight me… to the death."

"What!" Ryu and Nina yelled out in shock.

"Fight you!" Ryu asked. "Why?"

The room lit up and the walls started to close in on around Ryu and Sora. "RYU!" Nina's voice calling out his name was the last thing Ryu heard.

_(Battle Room)_

Ryu woke up, surrounded by the green light. He sat up and held his head.

"What's going on? Sora?"

Sora walked over. "The Emperor has hired me to bring you in. He believes that YOU are the one who killed everyone in Gate. I only took the job to find you. I have no interest in taking you in. Instead, I want a fight!" Sora yelled as she brought her pike down on Ryu's head. "You can't use your dragon powers here, either!"

"AH!" Ryu screamed as he rolled out of the way of the pike. "Why are you wanting to fight me!"

Sora said nothing and swung her pike and tripped up Ryu.

"Fine!" Ryu's eyes flashed red as the sword Valerie had given him earlier flashed. Ryu looked down at the sword.

"You have the Dragon Sword?" Sora asked as Ryu pared blows with the Ranger.

"Yeah… I guess." Ryu swiped at Sora's arm, drawing blood.

"First blood." Sora muttered, back-flipping away from Ryu. "Listen Light Dragon! Fight me!" She cut Ryu's left leg with her pike.

Ryu yelled out and twirled his sword and blocked Sora's pike again. "Why are you so intent on fighting me?"

"I have my reasons!" Sora screamed. This was like a demented version of duck, duck, goose… and Sora was winning. "Is this all you can do? You're just staying in the defense!"

Ryu growled. He turned on the balls of his feet and launched himself at Sora, sword extended. Sora did a tornado kick and kicked Ryu in the gut, sending him flying against one of the green walls. She then started to run up towards Ryu, twirling her pike in her left hand.

"You are apparently not who you suppose to be! I thought I was going to fight the Warrior of the Dragon! I suppose I was wrong!"

Ryu moaned and rolled over to avoid getting hit by Sora's pike. Ryu jabbed with his sword. The metal blade met empty air as Sora did another mid-air flip.

"You say that you are Ryu! You are Ryu Reider! The legendary Warrior of the Dragon! The powerful Kaiser dragon! The Destined Child and the Dragon Prince to the people of the Brood! Prove to me that you are who Destiny says that you are!" Sora screamed as her pike made its way into Ryu's shoulder.

Ryu screamed out in pain. Sora withdrew her pike and coughed in disgust. "You are not the one then… You should be able to fight me better than this!"

Ryu moaned, gripping his shoulder his uninjured hand. "I will not hurt you!" He screamed out.

"You will then die!" Sora yelled as she dropped her pike and started chanting. She summoned a nine-foot halberd with jewels in and around the blade on it. Ryu paled.

"COME ON DRAGON!" The wind picked up around Sora. She started to flash gold. "SHOW ME YOUR POWER!" Sora screamed as she jabbed the spear forward, aiming for Ryu's head. Ryu dodged, but made a severe error in distance. The spearhead made it's way into Ryu's chest. He screamed out as Sora jerked the spear out of the dragon.

"You have already Ascended. You will either go onto the next level, or die here, bleeding to death. The call is yours Ryu…" Sora turned her head away from the lain body of the bleeding dragon.

_(Inside Temple)_

Nina watched as Valerie continued to pace back and forth, her wings ruffled.

"Is Ryu going to be okay?" Nina asked.

"I don't know, my Lady. Sora is very powerful. I don't understand something, though… If she is not a dragon, then how can she enter the shrine…"

"What?"

"I was told that she would be here… that destiny was out of alignment… Sora knows about the Cycles… but nothing more… Ryu and Sora were both warped to a special room… Ryu cannot use his dragon powers."

"So…" Nina muttered. "Ryu is fight her… without powers?"

"Yes."

"But… but _why_?"

"Ask her yourself when they…" Valerie was cut off by the ground shaking. The loud beating of a heart could be heard echoing throughout the temple. "Ascension…" she muttered.

"But, Ryu's already ascended to dragon form…" Nina squeaked.

"No, no this is different. The heartbeat's too loud. This is the Ascension to Kaiser."

_(Battle Room)_

Ryu moaned as he rolled over. His body was pulsing in time with his heart. He coughed, barely able to move.

"So… you will still fight?" Sora asked. "Good."

Ryu felt like he was having a seizure. He started flashing as his heart started to beat faster. He clutched his chest.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Sora said somberly. "Much worse than when you first ascended, hmm?"

Ryu started to violently shake. Sora walked over to his body and knelt down. "I don't want to do this… but it is not over. You need to finish this Ascension." Sora jabbed her spear into Ryu's healthy shoulder. He cried out even more.

"W-why!" Ryu screamed through the pain.

"Fight me!" Sora yelled as she kicked Ryu to the wall.

"N-WAH!" Ryu screamed when he hit the wall. Ryu felt like he was going into cardiac arrest, his heart was pumping so fast.

"Your heartbeat tends to get faster when you are ascended to Kaiser for the first time. You were supposed to ascend to this form, not a normal flame dragon when Dracen attacked you. I had to tie up the loose ends."

"W-will not… f-fight… ARG!" Ryu screamed. His eyes flashed gold.

"That's it!" Sora yelled out excitedly. "That's what I have been waiting for!" Sora ran to Ryu, spear extended, but a gold light blasted her back to the wall.

Sora groaned as she looked up at Ryu, whose hair and eye color had changed to gold. Ryu was drawing in very ragged breaths, fists clenched shut. He glared at Sora.

"Well…" Sora commented. "It takes running you through to get some results out of you, eh? Well, let's get this over with!" Sora screamed as she jumped into the air, her spear held high above her head.

Ryu back-flipped out of the way, just as Sora's spear came crashing into the ground, leaving a dent in the marble floor. Sora jabbed her spear into the ground, held her hands together as if in prayer, and started to chant. Ryu, still berserk, came running up, Dragon's blade in his left hand, and lunged at Sora.

A blue light formed around Sora, blasting Ryu back on impact. Sora opened her eyes, thrust her hands out in front of her and screamed out, "INFERNO!"

Ryu was almost torched by the sudden wave of fire that sprang up below him. He screamed, ignoring the flames, and started to charge towards Sora again. He started to yell out something as he ran. _"Ki notaoa bi nanato! Ki notaio sie ne tak. Ki notaiew si toke! _(1)_"_

Sora's eyes widened. "NO WAY!" She jumped up as Ryu's sword barely missed her head. Sora started to chant, raising her spear into the air. "_I call upon the powers of the heavens. Cast your power, strike the damns! _STARLIGHT ENRAPTURE!"

Ribbons of fire laced around Ryu's body, making him scream. Sora took this moment to swing the flat of the blade at Ryu's head. Ryu screamed and fell to the floor.

"I don't need you summoning anything. Gees, is this how much power the Kaiser really has?" Sora turned away from Ryu's unconscious form. "Heh, déjà vu, no?"

Ryu groaned and sat up. His eyes were still gold and glazed over. Sora groaned and readied her spear. "How much energy do you have! You just keep going and going!"

Sora dodged Ryu's sword. She then spun around and caught her spear with Ryu's sword. She the noticed something in Ryu's eyes she had never seen before in anyone's, other than in the gods: infinite, ageless wisdom and power. Sora did a round off and jumped away from Ryu. She did not except this!

Ryu charged at her, striking her with the flat part of the blade. Sora was sent flying by the shear force and was knocked up against a far wall. Ryu talked over to Sora, his sword ready to strike the final blow.

Sora blocked up and rolled out of the way of Ryu's sword. "RYU!" Sora yelled. "Snap out of it!"

_KINATOABE _(2)_! RYU!_

****Ryu's body suddenly tensed up. He fell to his knees, screaming in pain. Sora stood up and looked around. Ryu looked up at Sora, his eye and hair color changing back to normal.

"What is going on…?" Ryu asked, barely gripping onto consciousness. "Why did you attack me?"

"In order to awaken your true power… equal force… must be used." Sora said, falling to her knees.

"What are… you talking about?" Ryu managed to get out.

"You are…. A Kaiser Dragon… second most powerful dragon in the world… I had to awaken your true power… even if you could not control it…"

"Now… what happens?"

Ninm koa biie see toya me lei (3)…." Sora muttered. "Megami no sora. (4)"

Ryu nodded as they both flashed gold. "Niko laty mea chin'de. (5)"

Ryu nodded again as his eyes rolled up into his head. Sora grabbed him before he hit the floor. Sora looked up. "Ni ato sei ki attaifg no matteke! (6)" she muttered as the room flashed white.

_(Inside Temple)_

"Ryu? Ryu!" Ryu was brought back to consciousness by Nina's pleas.

Ryu looked up at Nina from the prone position he was laying on the floor. "N-Nina?"

"Yes…" Nina smiled. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah…" Ryu muttered, sitting up. He glanced around and saw Sora and Valerie standing behind Nina. "What… I… remember what happened. Sora awakened my powers as Kaiser…"

"Yeah." Sora nodded. "In order to awaken your true power... equal force must be used. I didn't want to hurt you… but that was the only way… I need to go back to training… you kicked my butt. Plus, with me being hired by the Emperor, I can take you to the imperial capital without much trouble."

"Valerie… What happened to the Brood?" Ryu suddenly asked.

The woman sighed. "Before the first Cycle, the power of the Brood, or Dragon clan, rivaled that of the gods. In fact, you could say that the Brood WERE gods, that had the power of the Dragon. When the Brood first discovered Myria, they fought over her powers. The war the Brood waged against each other caused them to split up into five different sub-clans. The clans consisted of the Fire Dragons, the Lightning Dragons, the Ice Dragons, and the two most powerful, the Light and Dark Dragons. This war came to be known as the Goddess War. As the clans fought over the goddess, the world was slowly being destroyed. Myria seemed to delight in all of the destruction.

"A leader of the Light Dragon clan stepped forth with the aide of seven companions, and using the seven "Goddess Keys," they were able to seal the goddess of destruction away in the two towers. The Light Dragon eventually became known as the Dragon God, Ladon. Ladon decided that the Brood had too much power, power that could eventually lead to the destruction of Asparia. He met with the Brood elders and they decided that the clan's powers should be sealed away… but in doing that, that would make the Brood mortal.

"A thousand years after the Goddess War, a Dark Dragon clansman retained his powers as a god, meaning he had the power of the Dragon. He rose himself as a god to his people, and they made him Emperor of the Dark Dragons. Ryu, Nina, you may know him better as Zog."

Ryu and Nina nodded in unison.

"Emperor Zog, along with the leader of his army, the General Jade, he set out to conquer the rest of the globe. His purpose of this was to raise his people to the status of gods and rule over the world in peace. In order to achieve his goals, he needed more power. He remembered the legend of the Warrior of the Dragon and about the goddess. So, he would free the goddess Myria and have her grant his wish to unseal his powers and become a god again. So, he sent his army out to find the Goddess Keys, which by now were scattered throughout the globe. He decided to rid himself of any possible threats, so he decided to eliminate all Light Dragons, out of fear of their powers. Ancient text goes on to say that a young Brood, the Sorceress Deis, and his other allies opposed Zog's plans and manage to stop him. The eight of them eventually ended up fighting against Myria. The eight heroes were only able to banish Myria on the account that she was a full-blown goddess. She left the world, but before so, she left behind a darkness seed, out of revenge and hatred for the world."

"A 'darkness seed?' " Sora asked.

"The Death Evans. The Brood felt responsible for the world's near destruction. The clan soon learned of Myria's plan to destroy the world through this death god. Before it could take shape, the majority of the clan went underground to stand guard against it. If this thing was let loose unto the planet, it would kill everything. Maybe Myria knew this, maybe not. Some of the Brood, however remained on the surface for reasons unknown. The Death Evans was influenced by the demon of destiny, Barubary."

Ryu involuntarily let out a shutter.

"Five hundred years later, the St. Eva religion replaced the Ladonic religion. People saw this as a peaceful religion, but in reality, this was nothing more than a ploy to send the energy of the believers to Death Evans to make him stronger. The world was silently on the verge of destruction, and in a since, another Cycle. A Brood child was born in a village called Gate. He was destined to be the next Destined Child and a descendant of the previous Warrior of the Dragon. His mother, a Maiden in the Service of the Dragon, had changed herself into a dragon and sat on the Gates to Infinity, to the death god. A demon attacked the village later on and erased the memory of the child from everyone. The young boy met another orphan, another Destined, and they both left Gate. In the process, the two met the demon Barubary. They were attacked, but not killed. Ten years later, the Brood's friend was charged of a crime he did not commit. The Brood set out to find the culprit. Along the way, he met up with six other people through what seemed like random events, but was actually Destiny playing out. They learned about the St. Eva religion being evil and corrupted and ventured to Dologany itself, the home of the Brood underground, to confront Death Evans. The Warrior and his allies were able to weaken the death god, but not kill it. It was soon forced back underground."

"During this time, however, the goddess Myria returned to this world. However, this time, she had reformed to more of a 'motherly' goddess instead of a goddess of destruction. She decided to watch over the world. She saw that the Brood were still alive. She remembered the powers they wielded and the near extinction of every living being on the planet. In order to keep what she thought might be the destruction of the planet, she then decided to, in order for her world to live, the Brood must die. She created the Guardians to guard the world against any threat. She saw the Brood as a threat, so… Most of the Brood were killed off by the Guardians during the Brood wars. They then either went underground or hid from the Guardians, forsaking their powers."

"Myria did that?" Nina asked. Sora looked uneasy.

"There was a city called Caer Xhan, which had become technologically advanced. The old saying is true about power corrupting. The inhabitants of the city waged war against each other in order to gain more power. The thing was, however, they set off a nuclear bomb that not only destroyed the city, but also killed off almost all life in the area. Because of the radiation, the area around Caer Xhan turned into a desert. The desert didn't just stop there, however. It started to consume all live in the western area. People were suffering and dying. Myria, being the person she is, split the two continents apart by using the Outer Sea as a barrier. She saw how technology had almost destroyed the world, so she only allowed machined that were helpful to cross over to the Inner Sea and the land that was still green. So, in a sense, the world lived in a cage, created by Myria."

"Wow…" was all Ryu could get out.

"Five hundred years after this, a dragon whelp was found in the Dauna Mines, which used to be the mountains behind this city Gate. The whelp was a descendant of the Warrior of the Dragon, the Destined Child. A Woren found the young child, and he lived with him and another Brood child. A mishap caused the three 'brothers' to be separated and the young boy went out to find his friends. Along the way, he encountered Wyndia's princess, a seedling of Yggdrasil, a preoccupied scientist, and a Guardian. The child wanted to know more about the Brood, so the Guardian took him to Angel Tower, and the Guardian ended up fighting with the child."

"The child transformed into the Kaiser Dragon…" Sora whispered, eyes closed. "And he ran away… back to Dauna Mines… and was found by the same Guardian twelve years later… And they ended up trying to find Myria, in order to find out why the Brood had to die… They ended up finding all of their friends… and went to Angel Tower to meet with Myria, but Deis appeared and told them that she would not come… They had to free Deis first… they did and she opened the Parna… The 'eye of god,' in order to find Myria… it pointed across the ocean… so they went… and found survivors of the Brood… And they found Myria and ended up fighting her… not only because the Destined Child would not give up his powers, but to free the world of Myria's cage… They won… and Myria decided to die in Myria station… to end the Cycles…" Sora said, staring at the floor.

Valerie stood there, looking at Sora, with a stoic look on her face. "It seems you have memories of the Third Cycle… Yes, that is all correct."

"Then what happened?" Sora asked.

"The Desert of Death was kept at bay by Myria's powers. With her influence leaving this world, the desert grew and the oceans were filled with mud. With the two continents meeting for the first time in over a millennia, they naturally went to war with each other. There is a spell called the Spell of Exocation that can be used to summon dragons from another realm. This spell allows a dragon their full power and the seal should have been only lifted for the destined ones. People called "Summoners" used this spell to summon dragons.

"Now, with dragons having been summoned, their true powers restored to them, the two continents used the dragons as weapons in their petty war. The people now saw the dragons as gods because of their powers. A "god" was summoned and became the Emperor of the Western continent. During the summon, the court summoners messed up somehow. Something went wrong the god was split into two, separated by time. It created the God-Emperor, Fou-Lu and the other part, "Ryu." Wyndia's princess and the chief of the Woren were looking for the elder princess of Wyndia. Wyndia's younger princess found Ryu and they traveled together. Along the way, they encountered a person named Ershin, who was basically playing host to Deis' spirit. She had given up her godly powers at the end of the third Cycle for unknown reasons. The Fou court summoners tried to summon her, but they messed that one up, too. They summoned her without a body. Along the way, they group met up with the rest of the Destined and they learned about the summoners and the Endless. They also learned that Ryu was the other half of the God-Emperor, Fou-Lu, and the two were destined to meet. The group soon learned about a scientist named Lord Yuna's plans at creating a false Endless. They learned the fate of the Princess Elina…"

"Elina was turned into an Endless…" Nina whispered.

"They made their way to the capital of the Fou Empire to meet with Fou-Lu. They met and fought. After that, Ryu won and absorbed his other part. He decided much like Ladon did, to seal the powers of the Endless… so he cast out the gods, but at the same time, leaving the world at the mercy of the Desert and left humanity without the influence of the gods…

"After a great disaster struck the planet, civilization was soon forced underground… until something happened. As I understand, based on a scientist's research, the people tried to construct false Endless. I think the point was to try and regain some protection for the world. Well, the "program" would link with a host, but slowly kill off the host. A dragon spirit took possession of a young Ranger and granted him the power of the Dragon. With the dragon's help, the Ranger, whose name was Ryu, and his allies, were able to open up a path that allowed the people of Asparia to come above ground again.

"You may have noticed a pattern by now. The Destined Child always has some connection to the Dragons. As you can see, pureblooded dragons are dead. There are, however, those who still have Brood blood in them, like Princess Nina and myself. I think that Dracen has Brood blood, too. That would explain why he could enter the temple…"

"What about Sora?" Nina asked. "She doesn't have dragon's blood in her."

Valerie thought for a moment. "I don't know why she can enter the temple to the Dragon God Ladon. Sora?"

"I…have my own ways…" Sora muttered. "We will leave it with that."

Ryu blinked. "O-okay… I am confused as hell, but I will take your word for it…"

Sora cocked her head to the side. "If the world was damaged to the point where people were forced underground… then why is it able to support life now?"

Valerie looked at Sora. "You have heard of the Yggdrasil, right? Well, at the end of the third Cycle, a seedling of the Yggdrasil planted itself in what was known as the Desert of Death. It took it thousands of years, but it soon grew. During the time the humans were underground, the Yggdrasil repaired the damage to this world."

"Okay… but how does the current threat play a part in this?"

"Before time began, a demon was banished by Myria. Lady Deis probably told you something similar to this. The world was in danger a long time ago. The demon was the one who sparked the war between the Dark and Light Dragons to fight over Myria's powers. It was the demon who helped Barubary protect and hide Death Even's from the Brood. It was the same demon that manipulated Myria into thinking that the Brood were evil. It is the one who truly started the Brood war. It is the one who destroyed the ancient city Caer Xhan. It is the one who messed up the summoning of the God-Emperor. It cannot harm the Endless, or as mortals see them as, the gods.

"The demon was the one who sparked each Cycle. A young warriorhad had enough after Ryu the Fourth sealed the powers of the Endless. This warriorconfronted the demon, trying to stop it from sparking another Cycle. The two fought, furthering the spread of the desert… causing the great disaster that forces humanity underground. As I said before, the demon could not harm the gods, but it could rend them powerless. The warrior called on the planet itself for help, and combining powers, a new power was created called _Seirei no Chi. _When the warrior used the power, the demon sealed _Seirei no Chi _in stone, but not before the warriorsealed the demon's power into the Tear of the Dragon. The world was no longer in danger now that the demon's powers were sealed away, but the damage was already done. The stone in the Tear of the Dragon was separated from the dragon medallion and split into two. The statue that the poweris imprisoned in wears the medallion part of the Tear. I do not know where the stone is. The stone is what holds the demon's powers."

Nina looked at her necklace. The stone flashed orange.

"Anything else we need to know?" Ryu asked.

"Yes, the demon is most likely looking for the stone. It is important it does not get it."

Sora sighed. "Anything ELSE?"

"Yes, the demon is called Taija Ko. It means "Devil Child" in Brood. The demon changed the name to Taijkos. That is who you need to be weary of."

Ryu paled as Nina and Sora nodded. "We better get going. Thank you for your help Valerie." Nina bowed as she exited the temple. Ryu started to follow, but Valerie stopped him.

"Yes?"

"You will need _Seirei no Chi_ and the warrior'shelp if you are to defeat Dracen." She handed him a scroll. "This is directions to where the resting place is. I also heard that your group are collecting these." Valerie smiled as she handed Ryu another key. "This is the Earth key… do not give up the keys you have so far… Taijkos does not know about them yet."

"Alright." Ryu looked at Valerie. "Deis did say something about these coming in handy…"

"Good luck, Destined Child."

"Thank you, Valerie." Ryu smiled and walked out. He met Nina and the others outside. "Onto Anglous?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah…" Nina muttered. "I'll lead the way…"

"Nina…?"

_(Inside Temple)_

Sora had stayed in the temple. She looked at Valerie with annoyance. "What do you want, Priestess?"

"You are the goddess, aren't you?" Valerie said.

"Are you one of the Brood?"

"What is your purpose of following Ryu around?" Valerie asked, fists clenched.

"I am not sure what I am. I have memories pertaining to the past Cycles… memories that would only belong to the Goddess… I am following Ryu to find out what I am… as that Rena girl said, all roads lead to some place called 'Rome.' Everything seems to center around Ryu."

"Listen to me now…" Valerie said through gritted teeth. "If you harm him… Ladon himself will not be able to stop me from killing you."

"I understand." Sora stated. "I am not here to harm Ryu. I am here to learn the truth of things. Why I know things that I should not know."

"Alright. For your sake, you better follow the path that does NOT lead to destruction…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

"Powers of the Ancients that roam the skies. Powers of darkness that bind the damned. Powers of light that seal the doomed, I call upon your powers to aid and protect."

"You must stop!"

"I am the one that is here to help you."

"Sky goddess."

"I understand what you are saying now."

"I hope this is worth putting him through this!"

21


	10. Decision

Standard disclaimer: I wanna rent out BoF III again… but my snooze-trap of a town doesn't have the game! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH::blinks and looks at the people who are staring at her…: err… I don't own this series nor make any money off it… hehe… ;

Peace out… :shrugs: Airess Byrd

Decision 

_(Anglous Region: Campsite)_

Rei just stared dumbfounded at the blonde-haired Ranger, smiling. When Sora said that she would join Ryu and help them out, Rei's mouth fell open and he grinned like an idiot. There he was, in the best position possible. A new girl in the group who didn't know him yet! Nina was too smitten with Ryu and Rena was just too… innocent… Sora, however, seemed strong-willed and independent. She was a great fighter, intelligent, and damn was she pretty!

Well, when Rei was about to turn on the charm and walk up to her, she came over to him. He was thrilled to death. She then pointed out that she caught him eyeing her and if he wanted to keep his eyes in one piece to leave her alone. Rei thought to himself that she was just a bit shy… He then tried to grab her arm to get her to stop… he found himself hurled against a tree. She then told him that he had one last chance to leave her alone, or she was going to do something to him HE would regret… Poor Rei… he came up to her yet again… and discovered how she was able to defeat Ryu. She summoned her halberd and held the blade of the spear to his head. She told him that if she EVER caught him trying to hit on her, she would kill him. The spear disappeared in a plummet of smoke and she went on her merry way.

"I will not be so easily discouraged!" Rei yelled out to himself, then sighed. He sat down on a log outside of their tent. They were just outside of Anglous' capital. They would go to the castle the next day and get the passport. Nina didn't seem to want to go. Rei had to wonder why…

_(Forest)_

Nina walked along side of the small stream a little ways from the campsite. She glanced back over and saw the faint reddish light from the fire. She looked over across the horizon and saw the faint outline of Anglous castle, smaller lights in and around the great city of her birth.

She had to get the passports. She had go home… and face the King and Queen of Anglous. She ran away because she could no longer stand being trapped in the castle. She knew she would have to face them… her parents… but… that wasn't the hard part. She had grown attached to her new friends, especially Ryu. Ryu… had been with her throughout the whole ordeal.

She had gained a respect for the nobleman from the Pearl kingdom. At least, that's what she THOUGHT Troy was… he carried himself with such a regal air about him. Rena, Sora, Kane… she even was going to miss Rei… and his corny pickup lines… okay, maybe not the pickup lines, but definitely Rei's jokes… well, maybe not the perverted ones… oh, hell. She would just miss Rei just because.

She didn't want to leave any of them, but her life would not allow her to run around all over creation trying to stop a madman. If she went home, she'd have to stay home… Nina was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't see Ryu sitting on the bank of the stream.

"Nina!" Nina's head snapped up when Ryu called her name.

"Ryu!" She said and walked over to sit down next to him.

"Don't look so happy to see me…" Ryu muttered, noticing Nina's expression.

"Oh…oh! No!" Nina realized. "Not you! Never you! I… just don't want to go back to Anglous yet."

"Hmm…" Ryu said. "You have to go back sometime. Whatever you are running away from, you can't keep running forever. You have to stop and go back and face it sooner or later. Might as well be now."

"You… you don't understand!" Nina's sudden outburst not only surprised Ryu, but herself as well. "I… what I mean is… I… when we go to the castle, I can't leave with you guys…"

"Why?"

"I am the first born child of the King and Queen of Anglous. Ryu, I…"

"No. Nina, you own me an explanation as to why you lied about who you are."

Nina gave Ryu a surprised look. "What? You want to know? Fine, the point is, I don't get along great with my parents. I ran away. I just happened to be in Gate when I met you and Sora. I figured that you might have known or something, so I didn't say who I really was. That's why I gave you a fake last name. I didn't want to get caught. The only reason that I came here is to get the passports."

"So, if you go back… you stay?"

"Yes."

"Isn't there another way?"

"You'd think that, wouldn't you? Well, guess what? There isn't!"

"Oh…" Ryu stood up and began to walk away.

"Ryu!" Nina called after him. "WAIT! That's not what I meant!" She jumped up and had to run to keep up with Ryu.

Ryu didn't even stop or turn around. Nina grabbed his arms and pulled him around to face her. "What I meant was…" Nina threw her arms around Ryu's neck and started crying. She never acted like this. Nina realized she didn't want to leave Ryu. "I don't want to leave… I… I… want to stay… but I can't… they… they won't… won't… let me…"

Ryu remained silent. Nina tried to make eye contact, but Ryu's eyes were glazed over. "R…Ryu…?" Ryu's eyes flashed gold. Nina quickly let go of him. "Ryu, what!"

Ryu closed his eyes and started to glow a reddish-gold light. He just shook his head and the glowing stopped. He turned back to Nina, eyes clear. "I don't want you to leave either. There has to be a way around this…" Ryu held Nina in a tight embrace. "I don't want you to leave… I…"

Nina held up her hand to silence him. "Shh… I know…" Nina whispered, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill over. "But… right now… can we… can I… just be 'Nina' and not princess?"

"Yes…" Ryu's face was just inches from Nina's. "Just be Nina… nothing else matters right now. Be who you want to be…"

Nina nodded, closing her eyes. "I wish it could be like this forever…" She leaned forward, kissing Ryu on the lips. Ryu's eyes widened in surprise, but he followed suite. After what seemed like an eternity, but only a minute, they parted. Nina smirked as she noticed how red Ryu was. She chuckled as Ryu's blush just got redder. "Do…" Nina began, but stopped when she saw Sora standing a few feet away from them.

"Sora?" Ryu and Nina choked out.

The Ranger just smirked. "Everyone was worried about you two, so I came to see what was up. Now I see that you two were just making kissy-face." Sora continued to laugh as she headed back to the campsite.

Nina and Ryu just blushed. "Let's… head back?" Nina asked.

"Uh… sure…" Ryu muttered, still red.

_(Mydi)_

A woman dressed in a black shirt, pants, boots, and overcoat made her way through the busy streets of Mydi, a goldish-colored staff in her left hand. She pushed her black-purplish shoulder length hair out of her face with her free hand. She headed over to the Inn, ignoring the strange looks she got from the townsfolk. This was nothing new. People tend to be scared of things they did not understand. And this woman, definitely a foreigner, was about the strangest person they have ever seen. She stalked passed the gaping townsfolk and entered the Inn. She walked over to the merchant behind the desk.

"Uh… may I help you?" the merchant asked, a bit scared.

"Hmm…" the woman started, apparent to the merchant immediately of her accent. "Well, how much do you charge for rooms?"

"Uh… about 1000 zenny a night."

"1000 zenny?" the woman cocked her head to the side. "Isn't that a bit much?"

"This lady," the merchant growled in annoyance. "Is not the sticks. Mydi is a rather large and important city in the Katobario Empire. 1000 zenny a night is rather cheap."

The woman sighed in annoyance. "Fine." She pulled out seven large coins. "I will be back later."

The merchant handed her a key. "Your room is the first room on the left, up the stairs. You can't miss it."

"Sure…" the woman said acidly as she walked out of the Inn. "People are the same wherever you go, I suppose… at least you'd think they'd learn manners, this being 'a rather large and important city in the Katobario Empire.' Hmph!"

She continued down the streets until she came to what looked like an abandoned storage warehouse. She entered and noticed that the warehouse wasn't as abandoned as she thought. She ducked behind some empty crates as she heard the voices of a man and a woman. The man was tall and dark skinned. He was dressed in black armor and knelt down before a woman in a red dress and green hair. The woman looked irritated.

The woman looked down at the man. "Get up." She ordered. The man did as he was ordered.

The woman began to pace back and forth around the empty room. She turned to the man. "Why do you not have the stone yet?"

The man froze with fear. "I…I've not yet had a chance to get it… Master."

The woman turned from the man. "The stone is really important to me. It holds the power of the Tao-Kokarai. The stone also holds a greater deal of my powers. I now know who holds the stone. Dracen, I am giving you one more chance! Intercept the Warrior and his allies before they get to the capital city! Kill the Warrior, secure the stone, and find the One! They must not be allowed to continue on! That damned Priestess told them about Asparia's history. She must have told them about me, too. Stop them at ALL costs!"

"Master…" Dracen started. "What if the Sorceress Deis interferes? Worse yet, what if Ladon himself intervenes? He has done so before…"

"I am not afraid of that snake-witch! As for that old man, I am more powerful than he will ever be."

"What about the Guardian you had a vision of?"

"That may pose a problem… the Guardians were warriors of the Goddess Myria. She was the only one ever to defeat me. If you find a Guardian, kill it on site."

"Myria was sealed away by Ladon during the first Cycle, was she not? If Ladon was able to defeat Myria, and you were defeated by Myria, does that not mean that Ladon could beat you?"

The woman screamed and thrust her hand forward. A bolt of lightning lanced from her hand and struck inches from Dracen's feet. Dracen stood shaking.

"Do NOT QUESTION ME!" she roared in rage. "Or the next one will NOT MISS!"

"Y…. Yes Master!" Dracen yelled.

The woman's head suddenly shot up. "Someone is here! Show yourself!"

The black-haired woman stepped up from the crates, a look of rage on her face. "So you are the one who plans on destroying the planet." She said.

"Who are you?" The woman demanded.

"My name is of no importance to you." the dark-haired woman started. "I will not allow you to go on with your plan any longer."

"Oh?" The woman said. "And what makes you think you can stop me? I am Taijkos! The true ruler of Asparia! You can not stop me!"

"You should be careful with who you pick your fights with." The dark-haired woman said as she raised her staff high in the air. A circle with runes appeared beneath her feet. She started to chant:

"Powers of the Ancients that roam the skies Power of Darkness that bind the damned 

_Power of Light that seals the doomed_

_We call on your Power to aid and protect!"_

Taijkos paled slightly, remembering a similar poem she had heard in the past.

"_For power of the Souls_

_For power of the Spirit_

_For power of Light!"_

Taijkos held her hand out in front of her and lanced out lightning at the dark-haired woman. The lightning bounced off an invisible shield.

"_Heaven to Ocean_

_Ocean to Earth_

_Earth back to Heaven_

_Show us the true path created by the Light_

_Grant us the true power lead by the Light_

_To vanquished the Darkness that rules the Night!"_

"NO!" Taijkos yelled.

"What is happening?" Dracen asked.

"_Ni kobato si no Manna lei! Nowya ka kobatono. Rei Ryogon!" _The dark-haired woman finished just as the room lit up and a sphere of light appeared above her.

"You can not be!" Taijkos raged.

The sphere formed into a 24-foot tall, silver-scaled dragon. The dark-haired woman pointed the staff at Taijkos and yelled out. The silver dragon charged at the woman, but she yelled out a spell and vanished in a flash of light. Dracen stood dumbfounded.

"What are you!" he screamed.

"True summoner." She stated as the dragon disappeared. "I am a true summoner."

"Who are you!"

"I am called Sojourner of the Highlands. I am also a destined ally. Tell this to your coward of a master. I wouldn't try any stupid tricks on me pal." She said as she jumped right in front of Dracen, her staff converting into a sword. She pointed the sword at Dracen. "You may want to run now."

Dracen cursed as he tried to jump the woman. She sighed in annoyance and formed a fireball in her hand. She hurled it a Dracen, sending him flying out of the warehouse. The woman watched as her sword changed back into a staff.

"If this is the threat… no wonder no one didn't know what was going on… they didn't really care… guess now it's a race against time, eh?"

_(Anglous)_

"Wow!" Rena said, turning around excitedly, ignoring the strange looks she got form the villagers. "So, this is Anglous?" The party had arrived in Anglous, capital of the Anglous Region. People walked on by the company, going on about their daily business. Houses aligned the cobble-stone sidewalks, making the area rather quaint.

Nina nodded. "Yes this is _Anglous_, but this is only the lower part of Anglous. If you continue that way and go up the stairs, you will come to the middle district, which is where all the shops are."

"Shops?" Ryu said. "Like _food_?"

Rei started laughing. "C'mon! We just ate two hours ago! Are you _still _hungry?" Ryu scowled as Rei continued laughing. "Heh," Rei chuckled. "Let's go get something to eat…"

Ryu nodded in agreement as Rei started up the stairs. "Wait!" Nina muttered. "You guys need the passport, remember?"

"Darn it, Nina!" Rei wailed. "We need to eat!"

"Is food all you two think about?" Troy asked.

"It takes a lot of energy to go to and maintain a dragon form." Ryu said.

"And even MORE energy to… 'go shopping.' Yeah?" Rei nodded.

Sora looked at the two with skepticism. "You 'go shopping,' thief? You mean you go on raids, right? Don't lie. I hate people who lie."

Rei snorted. "Eh, it's a living, yeah?"

Sora rolled her eyes. "I gave up a peaceful life to hang around with a cheap romantic that's occupation is thievery…"

"Heh, you make it sound like a bad thing." Rei smiled.

"Well, I'm heading out. I'll meet up with you all later." Sora waved as she walked off and up the stairs.

"She may need some help!" Rei laughed, following suit. The rest of the party just rolled their eyes and continued up the stairs.

_(Anglous: Pub/Inn)_

"Hey, check it out. Hot babe a twelve o'clock." One of the men behind the bar said. People looked up from their drinks to see a young woman with blonde hair come into the bar.

"Hey, little lady." A large man walked over to Sora. "What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"What did you say?" Sora spat. "I'm sorry… I wasn't paying attention. Your body odor is distracting me."

"Oh, you little bi-" the man started to say something, but was silenced by Sora's silence spell.

"I am not in the mood to be hit on right now… leave me the hell alone!" Sora warned. "Or next time… I just won't silence you."

"Hey… she's a tough one…" One of the men behind the bar smirked. Another man approached Sora. He looked like he was drunk.

"Hey…" he slurred. "Why don't you come with me bad to my place and…"

"No thank you! Gees, you'd think that…" Sora was cut off by the man grabbing her arm. Another man came up and grabbed her other. Sora shot a venomous look at both of them. "What are you doing?" She asked, trying to fight the urge the kill them both with her halberd.

"We just think you need to learn some manners, little lady." The first man said.

"OH! I'll show YOU manners!" Sora tried to kick up, but the second man grabbed her leg.

"She will make a great wench!" the second one laughed.

"Yeah. And the Dragon God is a dead, purple sewer rat! Let me go!" Sora yelled.

Both men continued to laugh as Sora fought to break free. She finally started chanting and a surge of power knocked both men on their butts. Both gave her a hateful look. "You will pay for that, woman!" the second man yelled.

"Oh, will that be cash or check?" a new voice asked.

"Rei?" Sora asked.

"The one and only."

"Is this puny man your boyfriend?" the first man asked.

"Please." Sora muttered. "I'm not that desperate…"

Both men lunged at Sora and Rei. Both Destined threw a smirk at each other. Sora threw her arm back and fire consumed her hand. Sora expected Rei to reach for his daggers, but instead he balled his hand into a fist. A light formed and shot out in the form of a sword.

"I see you have a new toy…" Sora smirked.

"Yeah, hey, can I play with the people?" Rei gave her a mock-plea.

"Only if you DO NOT play nice!" Sora screamed as she dodged the first man and brought the flat of the blade onto the man's head, knocking him out. Rei laughed as he sliced at the other man's arm. Both men screamed something incoherent and ran away faster than Sora had ever seen anyone move.

"Hmph." Sora muttered.

"And that's the thanks I get… hmm…"

"…………………………………….thanks."

"You're welcome!" Rei said cheerfully as he walked out the door.

"Huh?" Sora muttered. "REI! Wait!" Sora jumped up and ran after Rei. He turned around and faced her.

"Yeah? What?"

"Who…. WHAT are you?" Sora asked.

"I am a wanderer who lives his life by his honor codes. Nothing more."

"Why are you here? Why did you come with us?"

"I am here to atone for what I have done in the past. It is the least I can do."

"What are you talking about?"

"I will fight an evil now because I was once an evil. What I have done can never be forgiven, but I can try to do what I can to prevent another 'god' from trying to destroy humanity. Even though I do not believe humanity is worthy of such an honor. Want to know why I call myself a wanderer? There is your answer." Rei walked off towards the Inn. "Ryu and Nina should be done soon, yeah? I am gonna go catch some z's."

Sora shook her head. "Was that just _Rei_ I just talked to?"

_(Castle Anglous)_

The throne room was large in design. Red and blue banners with a lion's crest adorned the walls. The bright rays of the afternoon sun shown through the stain-glass windows. Several guards in armor were stationed all around the room. The traditional red carpet with gold embroidery stitched into led up to three thrones. The thrones themselves were a gold color with a red lining in the seating.

Two of the thrones were occupied. A man with gray hair and a beard sat on the center throne. He wore a gold crown on his head. He was dressed in a fine dark red and navy blue tunic. He wore a navy blue cloak over his shoulders with gold shoulder pads on it. To the left, was a younger looking woman with blond graying hair, that was pulled back into a bun, sitting next to the king. This woman wore a circlet on her head. She was dressed in a multi-layer navy blue and purple dress. Both had serious looks on their faces.

"Princess Nina." King Joshua de Anglous stated as he sat on his throne, the one in question kneeling before the King and Queen, Ryu, Rena, Kane, and Troy kneeling behind Nina. "I see that you have returned. Where have you been? We have been worried about you."

"We are severally disappointed in you, Princess Nina." Queen Marina de Anglous said. "Not only do you have the audacity to think you can just go off as you please and _directly _disobey us, but the only way that you come back is with commoners? How dare you."

"I understand, my Queen." Nina said through gritted teeth, Ryu swore he could hear them grinding. She had changed into a long blue dress and black knee-length boots

"Nina, what your mother is trying to say is that we have been worried about you. You left Anglous for weeks on end. The first rumor of your siting is with what people were calling a 'dragon.' I do not know if _that _rumor holds true, but the point is Master Ryu and his companions have brought you back here safely to your home. If there is anything we can do, and it is within my power, I will grant it."

Your highness, you honor us with your graciousness. We thank you for hospitality." Troy said. "There is but one thing that we are in need of, and that is passports to the western lands."

"Then, I will grant your request for the passports. They will be ready in thirty minutes."

"Thank you, your Majesties." Troy said.

Queen Marina nodded. "Princess Nina, the way that Master Troy addressed royalty is the way you should too."

"I understand, my Queen. I shall escort Master Ryu and the others around the castle as they wait for the passports to be ready."

Ryu and the others stood up and walked out of the throne room. Nina sighed. Ryu shot Nina a questioning look. "Six passports? But there are seven of us, right?"

Nina shook her head. "I said it before Ryu, I am to remain in Anglous. I cannot go with you guys. You have permission to travel to the western lands. Don't blotch it up by trying to make me come. They will not allow it."

Troy looked over at Nina. "You don't have to be so harsh on him. He's just worried."

Rena nodded. "I'm gonna go get Rei and Sora and tell them we got the passports. See ya later." She called over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

"I am going to take a look around." Troy said. "I will see you in an hour."

Ryu and Nina were left standing in the entry hall. "Now what?" Ryu asked.

"I can give you a tour of the castle, if you like." Nina said.

"No. That's fine. I'll just go around myself. See ya." Ryu gave Nina a pathetic wave as he took the hallway to the right. Nina was left alone. She looked after Ryu and sighed. Sadly, she walked to the stairs that lead to her bedroom.

She passed by her mother's bedroom. The queen looked up from the book she was reading and called Nina over.

"Nina!" The queen scowled. "Just what was the idea of running away like that? Don't you understand that we were worried about you? You are important to this kingdom!"

"I understand Mother." Nina said. "But I can't seem to live my life in a cage like you can! All you seem to care about is Anglous and about me being princess! Can't you see that I am Nina, too? There is…"

"Enough!" The queen snapped. "You are hereby not to leave the castle again! Is that understood? You are too important to this kingdom than to be running around with some people you barely know!"

"Mother!" Nina cried in shock, but quickly regained her posture. "I understand Mother." Nina bowed. "I will not disobey you again. Good day." Nina quickly stated as she left her mother's bedroom and continued on up the stairs. She felt dizzy for some reason. Why did that talk with her mother bother her so much?

:Flashback:

A young woman with short blond hair with fairy wings wearing a short, red dress, was standing with a Woren male. They were up against a locked door. Both were looking at a woman dressed in the robes of nobility. She had several guards surrounding her.

"NINA!" the woman cried. "What do you think that you are doing!"

"Mother!" 'Nina' cried. "Can't you see that I am Nina, too? I am sorry, but I can't stay here."

"Don't that just beat all!" The Woren nervously laughed. "C'mon Princess, we need to leave." He said as he picked the lock on the door and busted it open. He grabbed Nina's hand as they both jumped onto a strange pad in the middle of the floor.

"Guards!" Nina's mother cried. "Seize Princess Nina!"

"I am sorry Mother." Nina's voice whispered as she and the Woren disappeared in a flash of light.

:End flashback:

Nina shook her head. What was all that about? Was that her memory, or someone else's? Half way up she came across a soldier. It was the same soldier that had originally found Nina's letter. The soldier Nina a concerned look. "What's wrong Princess? Aren't you happy to finally be back home?"

"I… yeah… it's just that…" Nina gripped the railing.

"You want to leave with your friends, right?" The soldier pushed his red hair out of his face.

"How did you know that?"

"I... you seem so sad that they are leaving. I just guessed that maybe you'd like to go with them."

Nina smiled sadly. "I want nothing more than to be with Ryu. I knew it from the moment I saw him. When I healed him… it was almost as if… I don't know. I just want to help him and fight along side of him. I want to help him…"

"You want to be with Ryu, don't you?"

"I… yes… I guess I am. But I cannot leave with them…" Nina whispered, fighting back tears.

"Princess," The soldier looked at the young princess. "I am a soldier. My first duty is to your family and this land. I don't understand much about matters of the heart, but I know that you have to follow your heart… regardless the warnings."

Nina smiled. "Where did you hear that one?"

"I… read it in a book somewhere." The soldier blushed.

"Oh?" Nina held back a giggle. "I see. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Princess?" The soldier's eyes lit up. "I am Samuel Antos. I am most honored that her majesty has asked my name!"

"Oh?" Nina mused. "I wondered who you were… I want to go with them and finish this quest. I want to help Ryu."

Samuel's eyes widened. "The king and queen will not allow you to leave, you know that, right?"

"I… then I will sneak out, after they leave, but before they can get too far. Will you please not tell anyone?"

"Of course, your highness. I will look forward to your safe return!" Samuel cried. "I will go and be on the look out to make sure no one catches you!"

"Sure." Nina smiled. "Sam?"

"Yes?" Samuel blushed again.

"Thank you."

"Sure. Anytime."

_(Outside Castle Anglous)_

"Where is Nina?" Rei asked as he saw Ryu and the others come towards him and Sora.

"Princess Nina cannot come. She told me to tell you that she wishes to tell you good luck on your journey." A guard said as he extended his hand, passports in tow. "Here are the passports that you need. Good luck." The guard exited the room.

The five just stared at each other. "So… we just… go?" Rena said. "Without Nina?"

"Yes." Troy said, his eyes down cast. "Seeing us would just make it harder to say goodbye. That's why she is not here now…"

"Makes sense…" Rei muttered as they left the castle. "Too bad, I liked her."

This was met with four stern, annoyed looks. "NOT THAT WAY!" Rei yelped in defense.

"Nina…" Ryu muttered. "Goodbye."

_(Castle Anglous)_

"This must be the craziest thing I have done yet!" Nina muttered to herself as she finished lowering the rope to the ground that was going to serve as her escape route. Nina jerked the rope once. "Good. Ready or not, here I come…"

Nina's bedroom door swung open. Nina tensed up, but relaxed when she saw it was only a guard.

"What are you doing Princess Nina? Running away from home again?"

"What is it to you?" Nina asked. "Aren't you suppose to be on duty or something? I demand that you leave now!"

"Princess Nina, I cannot let you go." The guard drew his sword.

"What are you doing!" Nina yelled as the guard ran up and sliced the rope in half.

"I cannot permit you to leave Princess Nina. You are needed here."

"I am needed with Ryu!" Nina tensed up. "I am going now, regardless what you, or my parents say!"

"Then you give me no choice…" The guard muttered as his eyes flashed slightly.

"What?" Nina yelled.

The guard flashed and his outfit changed into that of a jester's outfit. A sickle appeared in his hands. "I am Jikuui ba baka. I serve the Master Taijkos! Princess Nina de Anglous, crowned princess of Anglous, you must die!"

"ARG!" Nina screamed in pain as the sickle hit her arm, drawing blood. "No…" Nina whispered. "NO!" A bright light shot up around Nina and she vanished in a column of light.

"By the Master's name…" Jikuui muttered as he flashed and changed back into the garb of a guard. A group of soldiers ran into the room, followed by the king.

"What happened? Where is my daughter!" The king demanded, seeing the blood on the guard's sword. "What is the meaning of this?"

"My king," Jikuui knelt down. "Ryu and his allies have kidnapped the princess… I tried to stop them, but…"

"I see," the king said. "Guards! Order everyone to search for the Princess Nina! Bring Ryu and his allies in! I will not stop until I see my daughter back at the castle!" The king stormed out, followed by the guards. Jikuui silently smirked to himself.

"This is going better than I thought." Jikuui laughed, as a green light appeared, forming into a young woman with green hair.

"You are right for once. But do not let your 'clown act' get in the way of your mission. You failed to kill the Princess and secure the stone. I am giving you another chance to redeem yourself in Rolante. Do not fail me!" The woman yelled as she vanished. "Gees, she's grouchy… must be that time of month again…"

_(Anglous Region: Campsite)_

_Ryu… help me…_

Ryu sat up from his pallet, sweat dripping from his forehead. He swore he had heard Nina asking him for help. He glanced around as his sleeping companions. He then heard a moan from outside the tent. He quickly jumped up and ran outside, only to see Nina, sprawled out on the ground, her right side covered in fresh blood. "Oh, oh god no… NINA!" Ryu screamed as he ran over to her. "Nina… What happened?"

"(Ryu…?)" Nina whispered as Ryu held her. "(How did I get here?)"

"Oh… RENA! Get out here now!" Ryu yelled, a look of panic crossing his face.

"(What…?)" Rena muttered, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What is… NINA?" Rena ran over to where Ryu was holding Nina. "What the hell!"

"Rena, can you heal her?" Ryu asked. "I think she's too in shock to heal herself, or she would have already done so."

"Uh, I can try?" Rena placed her hands on Nina's arm and started chanting. A bright white light, brighter than anything Ryu had ever seen, shot from Rena's hands and surrounded Nina. Immediately, Nina's wounds were healed. She looked up at Ryu.

"(Don't leave me again… please?)" Nina whispered.

"Alright." Ryu smiled. "I won't leave you. I promise."

"Don't THAT just beat all?" Rei laughed from the entrance of the tent. "The bird couldn't leave her dragon, yeah? Well, ya gonna be alright?"

"(Yeah… now I will be…)" Nina murmured as she leaned her head against Ryu's chest. "(Don't worry…)" Nina mumbled as she drifted of to sleep.

"Right…" Rena yawned. "Looks like Nina is back. I wonder what happened?"

Ryu looked down at Nina, gritting his teeth. "I don't know, but when I find the bastard that harmed her…" Ryu's eyes flashed red.

Rei looked over at Ryu and Nina, then to Rena. He shook his head. "(Be true to thine own self… but at the same time, be careful with your powers…)"

TO BE CONTINUED…

17


	11. Intervention of a Different Sort

Standard disclaimer: I finally got to play BoF III… again… I finally beat Myria! I also finished Dragon Quarter! I can't believe that… ACK! SPOILERS! Can say no more. ;;

The spell used by Ryu was given to me by my friend Dragon.

This is a standard disclaimer? I, well, don't own the series or any of that stuff ;;

AN: Have I confused you guys enough yet? Well, guess what? If you think that things are confusing now, wait till I move right on into the next part :) Finally at part two in this fanfic. Hehe! More characters join the cast and more baddies are on their way. Also a cute onion ; :readers face-fault and mutter something about, 'why an onion?': I blame it on Peco. He was just so cute! PIKU::I look around at the strange stares I am getting from people: okay… okay… I will get onto the fanfic already… Walking, talking onion… hmm…

Intervention of a Different Sort

_(Katobario Empire: Forest)_

Dracen looked around in the forest where he currently was. Everything was green. The plants, shrubs, trees… Yggdrasil really did a good job reviving this planet… Dracen mused. He walked to where the tallest tree in the forest resided. There, sitting in one of the branches was a dark-haired woman with large black wings jutting out of her back. Dracen noticed what she was wearing… or should he say what she was NOT wearing? The woman was barefoot, and wearing shorts and a halter top with straps cris-crossing in the back of the shirt. She had a purple crystal around her neck. She looked down when she heard Dracen approach. Smirking, she jumped down from the tree.

"Are you the one who arranged this meeting?" Dracen asked in annoyance. "I wish to know how you know my master."

"Easy." The woman's wings twitched. "She worships Darkness. My people make it a point to keep an eye on those type of people."

" 'Your people?' Who are you? You cannot be a Wyndian. They no longer have their wings. But I can see the aura of a Destined. What are you?" Dracen demanded.

"Hmm… my official title is Lady West Tower." The woman said, drawing out the hilt of a sword. The hilt looked like two snakes, purple and blue, intertwined. "I am known on many worlds and many different titles. Ambassador, protector, Guardian, area advisor… my personal favorite, slayer of Pikachu… but you can call me…"

Dracen's eye twitched. The woman smirked. She was enjoying this.

"Sarlon Arlop."

"What the HELL!" Dracen cried. "The bitch human that no one of evil likes?"

Sarlon's wings raised with rage, the hilt forming a purple blade at the end. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME!" she screamed. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A HUMAN! AND A BITCH HUMAN FOR THAT MATTER!"

Sarlon lunged at Dracen, sword drawn. Dracen tried to step away, but Sarlon blurred and reappeared behind him. She ran the blade right through Dracen's back. "I heard you hurt a friend of mine this way. I also know you caused his Accession. I always say, paybacks are hell." The blade retracted.

Dracen growled as the wound healed. He glared at Sarlon. "Why are you here?"

"The ninnies I work for…" Sarlon's eye twitched. "Wanted me to check this out…"

"The ninnies…?"

"Great Beyond Council…"

"And you are Lady West Tower…?"

"Yes."

"From Earth?"

"What is this, twenty questions?"

"Where Darkside is?"

"Oh, you mean 'was?' It's gone."

"What? Oh, hell… you're going to hurt me now, aren't you?"

"Very much so. And I will enjoy it, too."

"Should I run…" Dracen never got to finish his speech…

Sarlon dusted the dirt off her clothes. She put away her sword. Dracen was on the ground, twitching and with dozens of cuts and bruises on him. Sarlon gave him a nod.

"Remember what I told you to tell your boss?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes… if her meddling gets to the point to where your bosses call you in while you are on vacation, you will hurt us. Hurt us really bad… and we will wish we were dead…"

Sarlon smiled. "Good. Now remember that and all will be right with the world. If I have to come back here, you will regret it. Got it? Good." Sarlon walked away. Dracen dared not to follow.

_(Anglous: Campsite)_

"Is that the best you got!" Sora yelled as she swung her pike at Ryu, the young dragon barely dodging. "C'mon! I thought you could do better than that?"

Ryu scowled and turned heel and darted right back at Sora, holding a wooden sword. Sora did her trademark smirk and blurred. She reappeared right behind Ryu. She grabbed his arm and swung him around to face her. She then twirled her pike in her hand and swung the pike into his gut. Sora withdrew her pike as Ryu dropped his sword, and fell to his knees gasping for air. Sora offered him a hand up.

"You really need to work on your defense…" Sora commented.

Ryu sighed and took her hand. He stood there catching his breath as Sora continued with her lecture. "…and you leave your right side open for attacks and…"

"I get the idea Sora…" Ryu muttered. He knelt down and picked up his practice sword. "Let's go again. Maybe this time you and Rei can tag-team against me?"

Rei looked over at Sora and Ryu. He smirked. "Yeah, right Ryu. Both Ms. Kamikaze and myself would kick your ass. Do what Sora said, work on you defense before focusing on the offense. You're never gonna become better at fighting until you learn to defend yourself. Even Nina and Rena could have dodged those attacks."

"But Sora…"

"No excuses." Rei interrupted Ryu. "YOU are the one who wanted to learn swordsmanship. YOU are the one who dragged us out here at the crack of dawn. YOU are the one who wanted to fight. Not US. YOU. So don't start whining just because you suck. You have the power and the talent… it's just…"

"Untapped?" Sora offered.

"Yeah… that…" Rei nodded. "Well… can we start again AFTER breakfast?"

"I'm going back to bed." Sora muttered, folding her fighting pike and sticking it into one of the many pouches on her belt.

"Suit yourself. More food for me." Rei grinned, then looked over at Ryu. Ryu was staring at the wooden sword in his hands. "Careful." Ryu looked over at Rei with a confused look on his face. "You might burn a hole through it with that stare. Kinda reminds me of the look that winged lady gave Deis."

"You mean Sarlon?"

"Uh, yeah. She was hot."

"She struck me as the type that doesn't like to get hit on."

"Kinda like Sora."

"But she told Deis she had a boyfriend. So, she's taken…"

"She actually did scare me… like Urkle…"

"What?" Ryu cocked his head to the side.

"Huh? I mean… like Sora. Both must have been Amazons in a past life or something…"

"So…" Ryu sat down on one of the rocks. "No more training?"

"Gees. Once you set your mind to something… there's no stopping you, eh? Not right now. I know you want to be able to control your powers. I also understand that you think that you might be able to control Kaiser if you knew how to fight better. I don't think that's the case, Ryu. Even if you were the best swordsman this side of Asparia, I don't think you could control Kaiser."

"But…" Ryu sighed. "I can't fight well. I could at least know how to use a sword… you know, I fight one battle without needing to transform into a dragon form… I'm becoming too reliant on it. Besides, I can hardly control myself in that form. I nearly killed Sora when I Ascended to Kaiser."

"As I understand, Ryu, Sora said that you didn't Ascend to Kaiser. You only tapped that power. You couldn't use your powers, remember? Also, I think that you don't really want to hurt anyone, right?" Rei said as Ryu gave him a shocked look. Rei ignored the look and continued. "You have a pure spirit. One that does not like to see injustice. You wish to protect the innocent."

"How do you come up with that? You telepathic?" Ryu asked, amazed by what Rei said.

"No. I can just see. Plus, your actions speak for you. You trusted me, even though you knew I was a thief. You fought to protect us from Dracen, even though it might have meant your death. You entered a tournament to fight for Rena's freedom, at no thought of what might happen to you. You refused to fight Sora even though she was trying to kill you. You have befriended each of us. You have changed our lives each in some way. We are all drawn together in the web of destiny, but it is you, the Destined Child, that keeps us here. We are all like the wind. We are drifters, each with no path chosen in life. Until we became entangled in the web that destiny created and you drew us to, did we begin to see our paths open up before us. Your drive, your determination to learn the truth has brought us to where we are right now. And it will be that same determination that will help us see this quest through… to the very, bitter end. After all, we are the Destined Ones, right?"

Ryu gave Rei a confused look. "Uh… right. I do all of that?"

"More or less. Or maybe I'm just reading too much into it. Hunger can do that to you." Rei chuckled.

Ryu nodded. "How did you learn to fight?"

"I had no choice. It was either fight or die. I guess I am just a coward to die. Life's too short, especially for someone like me. Fight or die. I chose the former to live by. Fight and run away. That's my life in a nutshell."

Ryu nodded again. "Fight or die? You chose to fight. Why?"

"I will not let destiny control my fate. I chose what to do with my life and here I am. I am I. Who are you, Ryu? Only when you are able to answer that, will you become a great swordsman, no a great warrior." Rei stood up. "Maybe Sora's got the right idea. I'm going back to sleep. Later." He muttered as he walked off to the tent.

Ryu watched, then turned back to the sword in his hands. Was Rei right? Did he really draw everyone to him? Did he actually have that much influence?"

_You are nothing more than a danger to them and to yourself. You should give up your power and come with me…_ Ryu grabbed his head in pain at the voice that echoed in his mind.

"Who are you!" Ryu cried out, recognizing the voice from his dreams.

_Little dragon child. I am the only one who understands. I am the only one who can ease your pain. Come with me. I can make you whole again._

"Whole… again?" Ryu cringed in pain.

_Yes. All you have to do is trust me._

_"Don't listen to the voice that calls out in your dreams…"_ Ryu remembered Rena's words.

I invoke the powers of death and chaos! Render my foe in your icy demise! _SOUL STEALER!_

Ryu doubled over in pain as he cried out. Rei and Sora came running back out of the tent. Both looked at Ryu lying motionless on the ground, not breathing. Sora ran over to Ryu, franticly checking Ryu's wrist for a pulse. She looked like she was going to scream when she didn't find one. Sora glared as Rei closed his eyes.

_TAIJKOS!_

_YOU!_

_What the hell do you think that you are doing!_

_What do you think _thief?

_If anyone is the thief, than you are demon! Why did you steal Ryu's soul?_

_You tell him too much. Do you want my wrath upon you, too?_

_Been there, done that. Threw up._

_You pervert!_

_Return Ryu's soul to his body NOW! Do you wish for me to reveal everything to them now? And when I say everything… I MEAN everything!_

_You are a shrewd man, Rei. Here, I will return his soul._

Rei opened his eyes as he saw Ryu's body flashed white, then gold. Ryu gasped, then opened his eyes. He looked up to see Sora and Rei looking down at him, with looks on their faces as if someone had died.

"What… happened?" Ryu asked in a dazed voice.

"New training." Rei said. "We are going to teach you how to keep intruders out of your mind."

_(Unknown)_

Ryu looked around at his surroundings and only saw darkness. He heard a voice calling out his name. Ryu started to go towards the voice, but strong winds began to push him back, forcing him to his knees. All the time he kept hearing a voice calling his name.

"Where are you?"Ryu yelled, his voice echoing against unseen walls.

_"Ryu?" _the voice cried.

"What do you want?"Ryu asked.

_Ryu. _A second voice whispered.

"What is this?" Ryu yelled, grabbing at the darkness. "What do you want!"

_Who are you? Can you answer that question, Warrior? _A familiar voice cooed to him.

"Not you again!" Ryu screamed, bracing himself.

_"Ryu! Don't listen to her voice!"_

"How do I know that you are not working with that person!" Ryu demanded.

_"Because." _The voice whispered as a light appeared, taking on the form of a young woman with short blue hair. _"You know me."_

Ryu looked confused. "Rena?"

_That White mage will only cause you strife! _The voice yelled. _Banish her now!_

_"Ryu? Do you believe her?"_

"I… I don't know what to believe!" Ryu yelled.

Ryu felt a strong, yet gentle hand on his shoulder. _Then trust your heart, my little one. _The voice whispered.

Ryu looked behind him to see a woman with long blue hair and dragon wings.

"Who…?"

_(Campsite)_

Ryu moaned as he opened his eyes. Where was he? He sat up and remembered that he had gone back to sleep after sparring with Sora. He tried to remember the dream he had. The same voice as before was calling out to him. But this time it was different. Rena and an unknown woman had been in his dream. The voice had called Rena a white mage. The other woman reminded him of the woman that had appeared in the dream with the child and all of those other people.

Ryu's head snapped up when he heard humming coming outside of the tent. Curiously, Ryu got up from his pallet and opened the tent flap. He saw Rena sitting on a log, staring at the dying fire. She was humming a haunting melody. Something that one would normally only remember in their sleep. Cautiously, he walked over to where Rena was sitting. When she saw him, she smiled.

"Hi. Surprised to see you up so early." She said.

"Yeah, well… I was sparring with Sora earlier and then went back to sleep, but I had a really weird dream."

"Oh? Like what if I may ask." Rena said as she placed her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands.

"Uh, just some weird stuff, you know?"

"Hmm…" Rena sighed. "I understand. You don't wanna talk about it. That's cool. It's your business anyway. Oh, by the way. I didn't get a chance for telling you thank you for saving me. So, thanks." Rena grinned.

Ryu blushed. "Uh, right. You're welcome."

"Good. Actually, I had a really weird dream too."

"Oh, really?" Ryu's curiosity perked up.

"Yeah, about some sort of green haired woman that was…" Rena trailed off, shaking slightly.

"Huh? What happened?" Ryu asked, noticing that Rena was shaking. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Um. She… well… she was trying to kill everyone and everything. The only thing that was stopping her was… you."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"She said that… she asked you did you know who you were."

"Anything else?" Ryu asked, beginning to get a bit frightened.

"She said that if we… you oppose her, she will destroy all you hold dear. She said to back out of this before it was too late. You know what? I'm not going to listen. The reason I am here is to stop her from killing everything."

"Oh." Ryu sighed. "I… just don't know what to say…"

"That's what I thought. On a different note: what kind of name is Ryu?"

"Um, I don't remember what my real name is."

"You have amnesia?" Rena asked.

"Yeah," Ryu started. "Sora and Nina said that I had suffered some sort of head wound that resulted in this. Sora said my name is Ryu Reider. Part of this journey is for me to find out who and what I really am."

"Do you know what that means? 'Ryu' means 'dragon.' 'Rei' means 'spirit.' Kinda describes you well."

"I-I guess. Say, do you know how to use telepathy?" Ryu asked.

"Sorta, why? You need to keep someone out of your head?"

"…" Ryu responded. "…Yes."

"I can try to help. I'm not good, but I CAN keep people out of my head."

"Thanks."

"No problem! Consider it payback for saving me."

_(Campsite: Next Morning)_

"Ow!" Ryu snapped, grabbing his head in pain. "Crap! That hurts!"

Rena looked annoyed. "Well, what did you expect? This to be a walk in the park?"

"No, put I had no idea that trying to keep you out of my head would hurt so much!"

Sora laughed. "Ryu, you never have used any mental powers, right? Well, right now, you are exercising talents you have that you have never used before. You are going to get headaches."

"Plus, getting a headache when someone tries to get in your head basically means that you have a built-in warning system." Rena said. "I get that too when someone tries to get in my head."

"When am I gonna get use to this?" Ryu muttered.

"Hmm…" Troy smirked. "Only a talented few can ever learn to used their powers to their fullest. Don't feel too bad if you can't."

"Easy for you to say…" Ryu muttered.

"The more you whine, the more time we are taking up." Rena snapped. "Are you ready to try and block your mind from me?"

"Okay…" Ryu said. "I guess I will try and do this one more time."

"Ready?" Rena asked, starting to glow white. She touched the side of Ryu's head. The dragon responded by flashing gold. Immediately, a column of light with gold and white intertwined formed around them. The wind started to pick up and lightning shot around the column of energy. Rei and Sora held their ground while Nina, Troy, and Kane were knocked back. Rena and Ryu looked shocked.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Sora yelled.

Rei shielded his eyes from the light. "I DON'T KNOW! I'VE NEVER SEEN THIS BEFORE!"

"RYU!" Nina yelled.

_(Unknown)_

"_Who are you?"_

A small child with blue hair frantically looked around. Chaos and destruction was all around him. He could hear the screams of pain and helplessness echoing around him off of the unseen walls. A woman with green hair appeared before him. She smiled at the child.

_"I ask you, who are you?"_

The boy shook with fear. "Who are _you_?"The boy asked.

The woman's smile slowly faded. _"You are not the one asking the questions, boy. I am. You cannot answer me, that means you do not know yet. Good. I can finish you off without you being able to fight back."_

The child cried out in fear as the woman grabbed for him. The woman's hand was reflected by green light. The woman grabbed her hand and screamed.

_"What is this!" _She demanded.

_We will not allow harm to come to the boy. _A thousand voices echoed as one.

_"What is this? Since when did you even take the time to track me?"_

_We know of you plans, devil child, do not forget this. We have eyes and ears everywhere on this world. We will not allow you to continue your plan._

The woman looked irritated. _"So, the saying IS true then. You really are not dead. Pity. You will be the first to die at my hands!"_

The child squirmed as the woman started to emit a dark light around her. A hand touched the child's shoulder. It was the dragon-winged woman. She shined with a mix of green, gold, and white light.

_Do not fear her. The only power she has here is your own fear. You must remember this._

The boy looked at the woman. "Who am I?" He whispered. "Why is this happening to me?"

The woman looked saddened. _Because, you are the Destined Child, my little one. You were born to stop any and all threats to this world._

"What does that mean?" the child asked.

"You were chosen by destiny to destroy the darkness that threatens to kill this world." A young girl with light blue hair appeared right in front of him. "I am here to help you. I choose to fight the darkness. I am your ally."

"I know you?" the boy asked.

"Yes." The girl reached out for the boy's hand. "You know me."

"How?" The boy whimpered. "I just wanna know what's going on!"

_"Child." _The green haired woman said. _"Come with me, and I will end this all. End you confusion. Your sadness. Your pain. All you have to do is trust me."_

The little girl placed her hands on her hips. "And you are going to listen to her? That's the biggest piece of bull crap I have ever heard! 'Auguries of destruction be a lullaby for rebirth.' Do you believe that?"

The boy looked even more confused. "Who are you?"

"I am Rena Moon," the girl said."Who are you? Didn't we have this discussion already?"

"Rena…?" the boy asked. "Rena?"

The green-haired woman's face contorted with anger. _"You are that White mage! Be gone NOW!_ Darkness form by my might! Vanquish this being with your unholy light! _DARKNESS FLAME!" _She screamed, extending her hands and forming a dark sphere, hurdling it at the girl.

A blinding white light formed around the girl. She looked at the boy. "You are the only one who can stop her. You are the only one who has the power to stop her!"

The boy grabbed his head in pain. "LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY!"

The darkness sphere flew right at the girl. The woman with wings jumped up. She held her hands out in front of her and started chanting.A great light formed in the woman's hands. The light took on the form of a sphere flashing different colors. _Powers of the azure sea. Powers of the blood red flame. Powers of the rock and earth. Powers of the whimsical sky. Powers of the Ancients and those who lead and protect us, I call you by your true name. Powers now I call to thee, vanquish this foe, LET IT BE!_

The darkness flame collided with the sphere in the winged woman's hands. The boy had to shield his eyes at all of the light flashing around. The girl placed her hand on the boy's. "So let it be?"

The boy smiled. "So let it be."

With those simple words uttered by the boy, the sphere the wing woman unleashed grew brighter. The boy started to grow bigger. His featured matured to that of a young man in his late teens. He glared at the green-haired woman. The woman looked frightened. She nearly screamed when she saw that the little girl had also grown, to that of a young woman.

" 'Auguries of destruction be a lullaby for rebirth.' " The girl said, her hand still intertwined with the boy's. She raised her free hand. "_Cast forth the powers of the elements! I invoke the powers of the Light and the Dark! Bring forth your might! _PRISM STORM!" The storm mixed with the sphere. The boy heard other voices begin to echo off the unseen walls.

He heard a voice of a young girl start first. "_Heaven's light, come forth and pierce the darkness. _ARROW OF LIGHT!" An arrow shot from the darkness and merged with the sphere.

Another voice whispered from the darkness. "_I call upon the powers of the heavens. Cast your power, strike the damned! _STARLIGHT ENRAPTURE!" Ribbons of fire leapt forth from out of no where and fused with the sphere.

Another voice started chanting, with confidence and without fear. "_I draw the powers of the mighty ocean. Drown the enemy with your unforgiving waves! _Typhoon Eclipse!" Waves of violet water surged forth and merged with the sphere.

Another voice, feminine and charismatic chanted. "_I invoke the oracles of lightning, fire, and ice. Under the union of this sacred trinity, I call forth the powers of the ancients!_ STAR SHATTER!"Thousands of beams of light shot forth and plummeted the sphere.

Another voice shouted out from the darkness. "_Bring forth the powers of earth, wind, fire, water, light, and dark. Powers of the lands, seas, sky, blaze, and the day and the night. I call you forth to lend me your power! _TRIBEAM BLITZ!" The elements surged forth and melded with the sphere.

Another voice called upon an ancient chant. "_Bring worth the fire and chaos! Smite the damned with your holy flames! _AURA!" Holy fire seared the sphere.

Another voice smirked. The only thing that came from the darkness was a beam of pure light that fused with the sphere, making it grow brighter.

One last voice echoed through the darkness. This voice sounded like it could belong to a god. "_I call upon the ancient power of time and space. I invoke the oracles of lighting, fire, and ice. _"SOUL REND!" A surge of power shot forth and melded with the sphere.

The woman repelled the darkness flame with the combined energy of the spells. The sphere solidified in the woman's hands. She walked over to the two blue-haired teens. She held the sphere out to the boy. _Who are you?_

The boy looked at the winged woman, the green-haired woman, then at the girl. "Who do you think I am? All of you seem to think that I am someone else."

The winged woman shook her head. _I do not think you are someone else. I know who you are to me. To me, you are not some warrior of legend, or a pawn of Destiny. You are not some figurehead that it suppose to save the world. _The winged woman placed her hand on the side of his cheek. _You are who you are. Let no one ever tell you different. Don't ever let them tell you different._

The boy let go of the girl's hand. He brought his hand up to the winged woman's hand. "Who are you?"

The winged woman smiled sadly. _Destiny will not allow me to tell you yet. Just know that you are loved and that I love you, my little one. _She whispered as she vanished. The boy looked at where the woman stood moments before in shock.

He shook his head. "This makes no sense! What's going on here!"

The green-haired woman smiled and extended her hand. _"She will only abandon and betray you. I will not. Come with me."_

The girl glared at the woman. "As I understand it, it was because of YOU that that winged woman is trapped! I heard the whole story from Rei! You are a liar!"

The woman smirked. _"You take the word of a thief?"_ She turned to the boy. _"Who do you trust?"_

The boy looked confused. The girl spoke up again. "You are a manipulative little bitch! That's how she gains followers! She used her powers of influence for evil!"

_"And what are you doing now? You are trying to convince him that you are right and I am wrong!"_

"I am trying to convince him that he should keep all options open before going to you! Nothing more! I try to help people instead of corrupting them like you do Taijkos! And you can thank Rei for that one too!"

The woman sneered. _"Rei... Do you even know who he really is? Boy, it seems that everyone is trying to convince you that they are right. What do you think? Do you believe me, or this little wrench?"_

The boy looked at the woman's hand. "How do I know that you are telling the truth, or that this girl is the enemy?"

The girl sighed. "You don't. You are going to have to take a leap of faith."

"What if… what if I am wrong?"

"You will never know until you walk into the darkness. But faith is there to lead you by the hand." The girl said, her form slightly glowing white. "The choice is yours and yours alone."

_"But remember this," The_ woman said. _"This is the crossroad. Whichever path you start down on, you cannot go back. If you choose to make me your enemy, I will show you no mercy! If you choose to make me your ally and follow me, I will protect you. I can answer your questions about your past that this little White mage cannot."_

"I can't answer your questions, but I can help you find them. Please let me help you. You don't have to trust me… just think about what everyone is saying before you choose your path…" the girl said quietly.

The boy walked over to the woman. He reached out his hand to her. The woman smiled and reached out hers. The girl looked scared. The woman was about to take the boy's hand, when he jerked his hand away and reached behind him. A sword with a dragon hilt materialized in his hands. The blade glowed bright gold as he pointed it to the woman.

"Listen here, Taijkos! What makes you think that I am going to listen to you! I have heard what you have done!"

_"Nothing more than mere words. You must have heard what humanity has done to itself. The only way to cleanse this planet is to wipe out all humans! As I said, I will spare those who follow me. If you do not wish to share the fate of this planet, you will come with me."_

"THAT'S MASS MURDER!" the girl screamed.

_"Myria wiped out your entire race because she thought they were evil boy."_

"She was scared of what the Brood could do! They wield destructive powers! She didn't understand that the Light Dragons didn't wish to kill everyone! It was those would worshiped darkness that posed the biggest threat! She had witnessed first hand what the Brood were capable of doing! So, in order to protect her world…"

"They had to die…" the boy finished. "How did you know that?"

_"Ladon is also at fault! He let his people die! If he wished to stop her and the Guardians, he could have!" _Taijkos said. _"Ladon, Myria, none of them cared about the Brood, about you."_

"If they fought back… if the Brood had fought back… the world would have died. Didn't the Dragons try to make up for what they had done by protecting the world as Endless?

_"What about the D-Programs? What about that?"_

"That was humanity's own doing. They are the ones who tried to create a false Endless. Even then, the dragon Odjn wish to help people return to the sky."

_"For someone who is not native to this world, you seem to know a lot…"_

"I heard what Valerie and Rei had said. I am not stupid. My friends and I have come here to prevent what you are trying to do."

The boy looked even more confused. He lowered the sword. "What are you both talking about? The Yorae Dragon? Endless? D-Programs? Tell me what you are talking about!"

_"All that matters is that you trust me." _Taijkos said. _"I think that humanity no longer has a right to walk on this world! I will cleanse it and make it pure again!"_

"This world is like this only because people like you prey on weak-willed people and corrupt them! In death, there is rebirth! Even if you 'cleanse' the planet, humanity, life will live on!"

_"Then the Cycle will begin again. The Cycle was already been broken once, White mage! Your intervention will only delay the inevitable!" _Taijkos yelled as she summoned energy to her hands. "Darkness form by my might! Vanquish this being with your unholy light! _DARKNESS FLAME!_"

The dark flame raced for the girl at lightning speed. She stood there, shocked and unable to move. She glared at the woman. Taijkos just laughed.

_"I paralyzed you. You can't keep this up much longer, can you? This must be draining your energy. I bet the Summoner is a friend of yours. You both have the aura of someone who is not native to this world, but another. Goodbye, White mage!"_

The flame came within inches of the girl's face, barely being held back by some sort of shield. "Please!" She looked at the boy. "Don't let her win!"

The boy's face contorted into a snarl. He bared fangs and he raced towards the girl. He jumped in front of her, taking the full blast of the flame. He screamed out in pain as the flame started to consume his entire body. He fell to the ground, withering in pain. Taijkos laughed as she raised her hand and with a force of energy, sent the girl flying. The girl flashed white and halted in midair. She hovered inched above the ground. She ran to the boy as soon as her feet touched the ground. She knelt down next to his body and placed her hands on his shoulders. "You have to fight this…" she whispered. "You have to fight her. You don't realize it, but we are fighting in your domain. You can resist her, but only if you have the will to fight. If you let me…" the boy's eyes met with her eyes. "I can help you fight her…"

The boy unsteadily sat up. "Help me fight her…" he whispered.

The girl nodded as she flashed white once more. She took his hands in hers and started to fade in and out. The boy gasped as the girl changed into a sphere of light. _Trust me… _ he heard her whisper as the ball of light started to consume his body. He braced himself, expecting to feel pain. Instead, he felt a sense of… peace. It was almost as if forgotten memories were emerging for the first time. He saw a woman with long midnight blue hair wearing white robes. She had an aura of pure white light around her. Her eyes mirrored the eyes he had seen in one of his dreams. Purity, and at the same time, this set of eyes mirrored his, too. The name 'Sara' came to him.

"'Auguries of destruction be a lullaby for rebirth.'" The boy said, as he was forced down on his knees, his eye and hair color changing to gold. He screamed in pain as the gold light consumed him. He forced his body to stand. He drew the Dragon's blade and pointed it at Taijkos. "I will not allow you to continue on with what you are doing!"

_"So you say Warrior!" _Taijkos spat. _"You cannot stop me…?"_

The woman was cut off by a blinding light from the boy. He screamed as he charged at her, ready to strike. He started chanting. "_All of the powers of the earth and seas, come to my aid. All of the powers of the fire and breeze, come to my aid. All of the powers and things that be, show me the way to go. All of the powers and things that be, come to my aid_." A violent surge of energy came from the boy and struck down Taijkos. She screamed as she withered in pain. She shot him a look of hate. 

_"I see the path you take! You will regret making me your enemy!" _She yelled as she vanished.

The boy just stood there, gasping for air. Suddenly, he felt drained. A light came from him and formed back into the girl. She smiled at him. "You did it."

He looked at her. "I had your help. I did nothing."

"It was your powers that defeated her. I did nothing more than help you control them."

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I told you, Rena Moon. Gees… Didn't we have this conversation before?"

The boy laughed. "Now what?"

"We go back…" Rena said as the entire setting flashed white.

_(Campsite)_

Ryu's eyes snapped open. He felt something cold on his forehead. He placed his hand on his forehead to feel a damp cloth. He looked around to see that he was in the tent, lying down on a pallet covered up. He grabbed his head as he sat up. He heard voices from outside the tent.

"Are you sure that is what happened?" Ryu heard Troy ask.

"Yes." Rena said. "Taijkos tried to take control of Ryu's mind while I was trying to teach him how to keep people out."

"So, Ryu was able to resist Taijkos and drive her out?" Rei asked.

"Yes."

"That's good." Nina whispered.

"How are you doing Rena? You look a bit pale." Kane asked.

"I'm fine, really. I'm going to see if Ryu's okay." Rena said. Ryu glanced over at the flap as he saw Rena open it.

"You okay?" Rena asked. Kane was right. She did look pale.

"I'm fine." Ryu stood up. "Rena, are you okay?"

Rena smiled and nodded. She then stumbled and fell forward. Ryu moved and caught her. "Rena? Rena! Are you okay!"

She looked up at Ryu. "I… I'm fine. It's just that… when I try to do what I just did, that usually drains my energy… and gives me a really nasty headache. I'm just dizzy."

Ryu didn't look convinced. He laid her down on the pallet. "What are you doing?" Rena asked as she tried to get up. Ryu pushed her back down.

"Did you come out of that conscious?"

"Yeah… I wanted to make sure you were okay… that's why I'm still awake."

"You saved me." Ryu whispered. "You could have died, and you still saved me. Why?"

"I am very protective of my friends." Rena smiled. "You need to know what you are fighting against, right? Now you do."

"She's right." Ryu looked over at the flap of the tent to see Rei. "Taijkos is no ordinary demon. She is like a snake. When she strikes, she will strike hard and fast. You need to be careful."

"We know…" Rena muttered. "I have seen people similar to her before."

Ryu looked at Rei. "Do you think if we meet with Kyrathat shewill be able to answer some of our questions?"

"If it is the right time and Destiny allows it, then yes." Rei said as he walked over to Ryu and Rena. He looked down at Rena. "You okay?"

Rena groaned. "I'm _fine_ Rei. I just have a killer headache!"

Rei laughed. "Right, sure. I'll tell the others that Ryu is awake. Maybe we can finally get onto going to the Empire and having this be done with. I highly doubt that Taijkos will try another stunt like that after what you two did to her." Rei smirked as he left.

Ryu glanced back down at Rena, who had fallen asleep on the pallet. Ryu sighed and sat down beside her.

"It's strange." He whispered. "After you lent me your powers, or whatever you actually did, it's almost as if you triggered memories that I have forgotten. I still don't understand it. You saved me. I've not even known you for all that long. I just don't understand half of what is going on. It's almost as if you do."

Rena opened one of her eyes and glanced up at Ryu. "Gees you talk a lot. To answer your question, I know about as much as the next person does. I do have a friend that is here on this planet, but she is at the capital city. We both knew of a dangerous individual that was on this planet, and if allowed to leave, could wreak havoc everywhere. So, we came to try and stop Taijkos. If she is allowed to continue, she will not only destroy this world, but every world in the universe."

Ryu nodded. "You seem so smart. How do you do this?"

"Huh?" Rena asked, confused. "Oh, that. I've lived my life dealing with the harsh truth of reality up until now. Listen, you either learn to deal with how much people and the world suck, or you don't even bother to try and try to make people feel sorry for you. I'm not going to just give up because life isn't a walk in the park. But there is good and bad in everyone… some people only see the bad. You must also see the good, too."

"Doesn't that mean Taijkos is good, too?"

"I don't know. Listen, Ryu, maybe at one point she was good, but now… well, she already said that she was going to destroy the world. She has the power to influence people to see her point of view. Someone like that is very dangerous. She needs to be stopped no matter what."

"But, doesn't that mean… we might have to kill her?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. We just have to see where this path takes us…" Rena murmured sleepily.

Ryu sighed. "You're right. I don't want to hurt anyone, but if destroying Taijkos is the only way we can stop her… then…"

"I know." Rena whispered. "I don't like that idea either."

"Rena..." Ryu said. "Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome Ryu…" Rena whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

There was a sudden loud noise outside of the tent. The flap opened to reveal a worried Nina. Nina quickly entered the tent. She smiled when she was Ryu.

"You're okay. I'm glad." She threw her arms around his neck. "I was so scared that we lost you!"

Ryu returned her hug. "I'm fine. Really, Nina, I'm okay."

"Good. So, now what?"

Ryu looked down at Rena, then to Nina. "We find out the truth."

TO BE CONTINUED…

20


	12. Guardian

Standard disclaimer: don't own the series, don't make any money off of it… blah, blah, blah… behold, the power of cheese! (Ha! Just wanted to see if you were awake! )

A/N: is it just me, or am I adding the Destined Ones in a little too fast? Let's see here, there's Ryu, Nina, Rei, Sora, Kane, Troy, Rena… I don't think that Yume and Honey count though. Seven characters right? In normal gaming tradition, the group of heroes should consist of six to eight (not counting DQ)… so it seems that I have one more, or so I say Nah, if I say what I have planned, it will ruin the plot, and then my friends Sarlon, Manna, and Dragon will kill me because they are the poor souls who had to listen to me rant and rave about the BoF games and the making of this story.

Gees, Manna now knows more than she'd ever like to know about this series of games. She's not a gamer… I actually got Dragon to replay BoF IV after listening to me talk about it non-stop for two weeks straight. And to think Sarlon is the one who got me to play this game in the first place. (She was getting kinda tired of listening to me rant and rave about Seiken Densetsu 3. Note: if you want to win the game easily, avoid having Duran in your group. He's a great character, but he is as slow as tar. You'd think for a swordsman he'd be faster…) ACK! I better get to writing this chapter, shouldn't I? (Oh, has anyone seen Trigun before? Isn't Vash the Stampede cool!)

Guardian 

_(Rolante)_

Ryu looked out at the ocean. The group had finally arrived in Rolante, a port city where they would catch a ship to Mydi, which was in the jurisdiction of the Katobario Empire. Ryu couldn't recall a time when he had seen the ocean, but for some reason, he enjoyed the view. Ryu sat down on the pier watching the seagulls flying around, wishing he had fishing pole.

Nina came up to where Ryu was sitting and sat down next to him. "Nice, isn't it?" Nina smiled.

Ryu nodded. "I don't think that I have ever seen the ocean before. But I like being here."

"I would love to fly on the winds of the sky and sea." Nina smiled. "When I was younger, I would wish that I could grow wings and fly away form the castle. I have always had an affinity for the wind. That's why I think I am better at wind-based magic then anything else."

"Makes sense." Ryu nodded. "I'm more of a fire myself. Don't know why, just am."

"You do tend to have a short fuse." Nina giggled. "Anyway, how is your training coming along?"

"You mean other than I now have bruises in places I didn't know you could get bruises, it's going along just fine. Sora and Rei are really good teachers."

"What about Rena?" Nina muttered.

"She… she won't help me with mind abilities anymore… I wonder why?"

"Maybe because Taijkos attacked you while she was doing it?"

"Maybe…"

"You?" an unfamiliar voice called to Ryu and Nina.

"Huh?" both turned around to see a man with brown hair standing over them.

"Who are you?" Nina asked.

"Hey!" Ryu laughed. "What are you doing here?"

The man looked thoughtful. "Catching a ship. What are you doing here?"

"You two know each other?" Nina asked, confused.

"Yeah!" Ryu laughed, standing up. "This is Zeke Kale. I met him at the Battle City."

"Oh." Nina said. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Kale." Nina extended her hand. "I am Nina Dawnstar."

Zeke took her hand. "Nice to meet you Ms. Dawnstar. Please, call me Zeke."

"Okay, but only if you call me Nina."

"Alright." Zeke said.

Ryu looked up at the village clock. "It's around noon. Do you guys wanna go get something to eat?"

"Sure." Nina said, but Zeke shook his head.

"I have some other business I need to take care of first. Maybe I will meet up with you both later." Zeke said as he walked off.

"Kinda moody." Nina whispered when Zeke was out of hearing range.

"Yeah, I know. Ah, well. Let find the others and go eat."

"Sounds fine to me."

_(Rolante: Café)_

"I don't believe this! This cannot be happening! When did this happen? HOW did this happen! Why the hell was I not told about this!" Rena screamed into the microphone that was attached to a headset that was currently on her head. She drummed her fingers on the table she was sitting at in a café in Rolante, staring at her unfinished meal.

_"QUIT YELLING!" _An angry feminine voice screamed from inside of the earphones. _"Rena, listen. If I knew about it, I would have said something. I have precognition, I'm not a miracle worker. Okay, how far are you from the capital city?"_

"Um… about… well… hold on. I'll go ask." Rena walked over to where Kane was sittingand placed her hands on the table, leaning closer. "When do we get to the capital city?"

Kane placed the paper he was looking at down. He pulled out a map and looked at it, tracing the route they were taking. "Rolante is a port city. If we catch the boat that goes to Mydi, we should get there in about three days…. Why are you wearing a headset? Making a phone call?"

Rena scowled. "Thanks…" she muttered as she walked back over to her empty table. She lowered the microphone. "We are going to catch a boat to Mydi and go to the capital from there. Kinda reminds me of the trip that me, you, and Vin took to Scotland, right Manna?"

_"Not really." _Manna muttered. _"The Scottish were a lot nicer than the ass-holes that are in Mydi. Damn… why didn't Vin want to come with us anyway?"_

"You know how that racer is. Living his life a quarter-mile… plus, we have a psychopath to stop. Just _why _did we volunteer for this anyway?"

_"You know I can't tell you. I just know that you are supposed to be here and I am supposed to help you help them. Oh, good job fighting Taijkos."_

"Thanks… have you been sensing anything lately?"

_"Sarlon is here…"_

"Yeah, I know. I mean, other than that…"

_"You have a powerful person coming your way…"_

"Ack…" Rena muttered when she saw Ryu and Nina coming over to her table. "Gotta go. Dragon-boy and the bird are coming. Later." Rena muttered as she pulled off the headset.

"Hey, Rena." Ryu smiled as he and Nina came over. Nina gave Rena an annoyed look, but she smiled nonetheless. "Anyone sitting here?"

"Nope." Rena muttered, giving Nina an annoyed look in return. Nina glared at Rena and gave her a look that said 'You better leave Ryu alone.' Rena gave Nina a look that said 'Make me.' Nina glared at Rena and gave her the look that said 'I will cast every spell I know if you even THINK about messing with him.' Rena replied with a look that said 'There is nothing you can do to stop me, you little, naïve brat.' Both girls slammed their hands on the table and glared at each other. Ryu thought he saw sparks coming from their eyes.

"Ladies…?" Ryu asked, inching away. "What's going on? Are you trying to read each other's minds or something?"

Nina and Rena turned away from each other, crossing their arms over their chests. Nina then turned to Ryu and took his arm. "Maybe we should go some place else. What do you think?"

Ryu shook his head. He turned to Rena. "I was hoping you could show me some more of your tricks that you have. Your powers are amazing."

Rena smirked as Nina shot Rena the Glare of Death (TM). Rena smiled and gestured Ryu to sit down. She then went over to Nina and grabbed her arm. "Ryu, excuse us for a minute, Nina and I need to discuss something." She muttered as she drug Nina out of the dragon's hearing range.

"What is your problem?" Rena snapped. "Ever since I tried to teach Ryu to block his mind from other people, you have given me various looks that all say you want to kill me! What the hell is your problem!"

"Will you leave me the hell alone!" Nina snapped. "I just want you to stay away from Ryu, alright! He almost died because of that stunt you pulled!"

"He needed to know, alright! Do you think I would allow Taijkos to just trapeze her way into his mind without being able to run her out? He needed to know that she is the type of person who would screw with your mind and not give it a second thought! I am sorry if you are pissed, but don't take it out on me, alright!"

"You…" Nina shook with rage. "You ALLOWED Taijkos into Ryu's mind! _WHY!_"

"She found a back door and came in! I couldn't stop her from entering. It would have been pointless to run her off and not have Ryu know whom he will be up against. We already know that Dracen can screw with minds… Nina, he needed to know… that's all I got to say."

"You…" Nina whispered. "I can't stand not being able to help him. I have known him longer than any of the others… and you have just met us and can protect him… while I can't… I can't stand that."

"Nina…" Rena sighed. "Listen. Ryu is not someone who needs to be protected. You are someone who has great powers. I know you want to help Ryu, but trying to pick fights with me is not going to help."

"You're right… for once. Let's try to get to the capital city without trying to kill each other…"

"Right. And maybe… Ryu will finally get a clue that you are madly in love with him!" Rena cackled as Nina squawked, turned beet red, and raised her hands over her head, forming electricity in them, chasing after Rena.

_(Angel Tower)_

Deis in her human form came to the eroded entrance of a massive pyramid-shaped building. She walked up the stairs at the left side and into a secret chamber that lead underground. Pulling back her hood, she muttered an incantation that lit up the orb on her favored snake staff. She walked to the center of the room and stared at the rune circle beneath her feet. She scowled as two large beasts came from the shadows.

"Grr… call off the welcoming committee!" Deis muttered in annoyance.

The two hell hounds, one blue and the other tan-orange, gave Deis a strange look. They both looked over at the shadowed figure that had appeared in the room.

Deis let out a small chuckle. "Long time, no see, eh? You have a strange idea where to hold reunions."

An orb of gold light flashed and took on the form of a man with dark colored hair. He crossed his arms. "We have been able to confirm who is starting this Cycle."

"You did…" Deis sighed. "I know… Taijkos."

"Yes. It is. It is also apparent that this threat be stopped. Off-worlders are on the planet."

"Yeah, Sarlon has already dropped by."

"Her council has asked her to check out what Taijkos' plans are. Chances are, she may rejoin as a Destined One this Cycle."

"DAMN IT! NO! Is Taijkos doing what I think she is doing?"

"…Yes… she must be stopped."

"One Darkness leaves, only to be replaced by another, thus the sixth Cycle is underway. They all are about to reach the crossroads. All eight will meet in the capital city and take things from there. Do you think they can do this?"

"I have never been doubtful before about Ryu, but this time… he's not had the experience of living his life yet. Everyone else has their own motives… will they even WANT to stop this threat?"

"Would YOU want to fight against an evil that was suppose to be sealed away eons ago if you didn't have to? You! You tell me what is going on. Why is that brat back after all these eons! She is suppose to be DEAD!"

"DEIS!" The man yelled. "Taijkos was never killed, remember? Myria only banished her. But the demon's influence is still apart of this world even today."

"What are we going to do?" Deis muttered.

"I really don't know. Myria broke the Destined Cycle once. It may be able to be broken again… hopefully…"

"Do you mean…?"

"One of them must die."

_(Rolante: Market Place)_

"Rolante's nice." Rei smiled. "Nice weather, nice view of the ocean, nice houses…"

"Don't even think about it, thief." Sora muttered under her breath. "We don't need to cause a scene."

"Don't need to cause a scene?" Rena asked. "We have a guy with blue hair wielding the Dragon's blade, Anglous' princess decked out in black leather, a rebelling Imperial soldier, another guy with purple hair, a guy with a cat thingy that always hangs around him, you with your little spear, and me, the blue haired chick. Everywhere we have been so far has had SOMETHING to do with Taijkos and her minions. We attract trouble like a lightning rod. Yeah, we DO NOT make a scene, do we?"

"Does your ranting have a point?" Sora asked. "Because I am really getting tired of listening to your complaining."

"Don't be too hard on her…" Nina sighed. "She does have a point. I mean, it DOES seem trouble comes looking for us. What do you guys think?"

Kane scratched his head. "Maybe we should just get the supplies we need and get the hell out of Rolante before another demon or whatnot comes and finds us."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Sora nodded. "Okay, let's get what we need, let me rephrase that for our thief, BUY what we need and leave."

Rei gave Sora a hurtful look. "Ah, you wound me with your words, fair lady. 'Tis as I feared. Thou does't not thinkth thee can win?"

One by one, everyone turned around. One by one, everyone started at Rei. Dead silence followed. Ryu cocked his head to the side and was the first to break the silence. "What did you just say? Why can't we win?"

Everyone else sweat-dropped. Sora stood there with her mouth gaping open. "You UNDERSTOOD him! HOW?"

Rei started laughing. "You all should see your faces! You all look shocked. Ha! Just seeing if you all were paying attention."

Rena turned to Rei. "Who taught you to talk Shakespeare? That had to be the WORSE Middle English I have ever heard! Besides… err… we have company…"

Troy looked around. "I don't see anyone." The spikes on Yume's tail went up. He started to growl as he jumped off Troy's shoulder. Yume bolted down an alleyway, changing to his big form, a tiger with dragon wings, as he ran. Everyone stood looking at where the creature had ran off to.

"Anyone wanna go follow him?" Rei asked.

"Why do I have a feeling this isn't going to turn out nice?" Ryu muttered.

_(Alleyway)_

"Split up… how ingenious was that? What ever happened to 'strength in numbers?' What if this is another demon? We're screwed!" Nina muttered under her breath.

Troy sighed. "Then we are screwed. Rolante is a big city. Splitting up will allow us to cover more ground. Yume would not have run off without good reason."

"This is just a freaking game of tag that this little thing called Destiny has us playing! It's almost like this is a freaking game of cat and mouse!"

"Maybe so, but we really need to find Yume." Ryu said. "Maybe we can find some answers when we do."

"Is that all you think about?" Nina asked. "Finding answers to questions that may not even exist?"

Ryu gave Nina a sad look. "For now, it seems that all I have are my questions. I need to find out the answers to them… until then, I am incomplete."

"Whatever happened to living your life in the moment?"

Troy looked at the two teens. "Sometimes, people must deal with their problems in their own way. Searching for answers is Ryu's way of dealing with what is happening to him. Complaining is yours."

Nina glared at Troy. Suddenly, she let out a small cry and ran past both men. She looked down at the trail of blood that painted the street, making a trail, and followed it. She stopped short of what she thought was a yellow ball covered in blood.

"Oh, no! Yume!" She cried as she picked up the bleeding fuzz ball. She quickly whispered a healing spell. The cat groaned and looked up at Nina. The spikes on his tail raised in rage.

Troy and Ryu came running up, both had their swords drawn. "What the hell happened!" Troy demanded. "Nina?"

"I think we may have a bit of a problem here…" Nina said, looked down at Yume.

_(Another Alleyway)_

Rei sighed. Him, Kane, and Rena just rounded another corner. Both Rei and Kane were following Rena's lead. So far, the three had run into every dead end in the city.

"I think we should go this way…" Rena muttered.

"And to another dead end?" Kane asked, annoyed.

"Well, YOU try to hone in on this energy signature! The person behind it keeps throwing me off. I can't track it!"

Rei smiled as he pulled out a small gold star from his pouch. He looked at Rena. "Do you have the basic signature?"

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"Here." Rei said, handing the star to Rena. "Use this to track it. The star bonds immediately with the person using it. It will locate the signature you are looking for. You will know the words to the spell."

Rena scratched her head and took the star. She held it in her palm and the star floated up and started to spin. "Uh… oh why not?" she muttered. "Source of light with ancient spin, Send forth the magic power within. Oracles of Gold, Wood, Fire, Earth,  
Cloud, Wind, Rain, and Electricity. Force know my plight, Release the light!"

The star stopped spinning. The bottom left point flashed and a beam of light shot out, pointing to the left side of town. Rena and Kane looked at Rei. "That, my friends, is where we will find our friend."

_(Other side of town)_

Sora walked along one of the walls lining the alleyway. She twirled her pike in her hand, looking around. She stopped when she saw a beam of light fly through the alley. She shook her head. "Must be one of Rei's tricks. That's the right way. That star and Yume will lead them all to who they must meet." Sora jumped down from the wall. "Care to tell me how long you have been listening?"

A man decked in a jester's costume came from the shadows. He nodded to Sora. "Do you always go around talking to yourself?"

Sora's eyes narrowed. "Who are you and who sent you?"

The man's stare remained on Sora. "Both questions are irrelevant. You are traveling with a young man with blue hair named Ryu. I want you to show me where he is and no harm will come to you. If you do not… well, I can't say that the consequences will be pretty."

"Are you threatening me?" Sora asked, slightly amused. "Not a good idea."

The man cocked an eyebrow. "Cocky, aren't you?"

"You have no idea…" Sora smirked as she threw her hand back, it consumed with flames a second later. Her spear appeared in her hand. She drew it forth. "Now again, who are you and who sent you?"

The man actually gaped. "The… the Goddess Spear? Who are you?"

"Ranger Sora Megami. You are you?"

The man remained silent. He drew a scythe from out of nowhere. "Ranger Megami. You must show me to Ryu now, or I will be forced to fight you."

Sora rolled her eyes. "What is your problem anyway? Who put you up to this? Whose side are you on?"

The man said nothing, but came running up to Sora with his scythe extended. Sora sighed and blurred. She reappeared right behind the stunned man. She threw her spear down. "There's no point in fighting, right? Who are you?"

The man growled. Sora sighed again. "_Fine…_ you want a fight…" she summoned her spear to her hand. "_You got one!_" She screamed as she jumped away from the man's scythe.

_(Alleyway)_

Nina, Ryu, and Troy quickly ran after Yume, who had bolted away from Nina as soon as he could stand. Yume led them to a dark alleyway corner. All four heard the sounds of metal banging together. All of them heard Sora's battle cry and some man swearing loudly. All four nodded and followed the sounds of a battle in progress.

_(Other side of town)_

"Is this what Yume ran off to chase after?" Kane yelled as he, Rei, and Rena followed the beam of light.

"No clue!" Rena yelled. "But we are getting close to something…"

"Sora and some other person who knows how to mask their signature!" Rei muttered. "Get your weapons out… looks like we are about to have a fight on our hands… holy hell!" Rei stopped when they came to Sora.

"What… oh!" Rena shrieked. "Who is THAT?" She yelled, pointing at the man Sora was fighting.

"No clue!" Kane muttered, drawing his sword. "Sora! Need any help?"

Sora ignored Kane's question, too busy trying to stay one step ahead of the man. He brought his scythe down, Sora narrowly missing being beheaded. Sora glared at the man as she brought the blunt end of her spear into the man's gut. He groaned, but quickly recovered, blurring right behind Sora. He punched her in the back, sending her flying against some barrels in the street.

"If you don't stay down, I will kill you!"

"Like hell!" Sora yelled as she jumped back up, but quickly lost her balance and fell back down. Rei and Rena ran over to her and helped her up.

"Who are you?" Kane demanded. "Why are you attacking Sora?"

"She attacked me first. She will not answer the questions I have." The man said, his scythe at his side.

"What the hell?" Nina cried as she, Troy, and Ryu came running up, right behind a raging Yume.

Rena looked at the man. He seemed to let off a strange aura. Rena groaned and held her head in her hand. "Not this again…" she marched forth and stood between Troy and the man. Rena pointed a finger at the man and gave him a harsh look.

"Alright! Who are you? Don't beat around the bush either!" Rena demanded.

The man looked slightly amused. "You are a brave one, young one, but you have no idea who you are messing with. You can always ask your princess friend there, right Princess Nina de Anglous?"

Nina paled greatly. "Y-you are the guard that attacked me!"

"Yes, yes, yes, my little bird." The man mocked. "I am the guard. I am also a loyal servant to Master Taijkos. I am here to take you all out. And I don't mean dinner and a movie either!"

"Not this again!" Nina raged her wand appeared in her hands. She twirled the wand around in the air and formed an arrow and shot it at the scythe. The arrow deflected and disintegrated on impact. "Not good!" Nina yelped.

"Princess, you can't hurt me! I am more powerful than you can ever dream of! I am Jikuui ba Baka! Low and behold my great and awesome powers!"

_"Another gloater dressed in a clown getup?"_ a new voice muttered.

Who dares mock me?" Jikuui screamed. "I will rend the flesh from your bones! I will skin you alive! I will…"

_"You must find me first, scum."_ The voice laughed.

"Who is that?" Rena asked.

A figure blurred right in front of Jikuui. The blurred figure swung a fist at him, sending him flying. The figure then disappeared again and reappeared right behind Jikuui. The person was a man with brown hair and blue eyes.

"I am only going to say this once." The man said. "Leave now, and no harm will come to you. Stay, and you will be tripping over your own head."

Jikuui laughed nervously. "What can a mere mortal like you do to a great, powerful, being such as myself?"

"Zeke?" Ryu asked. "What are you doing? This guy is dangerous!"

"Yeah, listen to the boy if you value your life!" the jester laughed.

Zeke stared at Jikuui. "Do I look like I am afraid of you?" He blurred again, this time appearing right beside Jikuui. "Last warning. Leave, or be harmed."

"You don't scare me!" Jikuui cackled. "All I have to is… huh?" Zeke blurred again. "Where did he go?"

_"Girl with the blue dress, a light shield might be of use right now… this is where things get rough." _Zeke's voice echoed.

"O-okay…" Rena stammered. Seconds later, a shimmering light formed around them and solidified into a crystal barrier.

_"Good. Now I can fight this bastard without the risk of harming any of you." _Zeke said, reappearing a few feet from the shield. "Now, are you sure you do not want to back out now clown? It would spare you the indignity of defeat."

"N-no one threatens ME and gets away with it!" Jikuui yelled, swing his scythe as Zeke, but only hit air. Zeke appeared right to the left of Jikuui and rammed a fist into his gut.

"Y-you wounded me. ME! You actually HIT me!" He screamed. "I WILL NOT let you get away with this!"

Zeke sighed. "Is this all you are going to do all day? Talk and talk? I am getting rather bored. Come. Let us finish this." Jikuui ignored Zeke. Instead, he turned and pointed his pointer finger at the shield. With a yell, he shot a beam of energy at the shield and disintegrated it. Rena screamed, getting thrown back by the sudden force. Jikuui then raised his arm and levitated Nina into the air and over to him. She screamed as he drew his scythe.

"What are you doing?" Ryu demanded, eyes flashing red.

"Dragon, do you want her that badly? If you want her, come and get her." Jikuui laughed, but was cut off by a sword swiping at his hat. Jikuui turned around to see that Troy had drawn his sword and attacked him while he was giving his "speech."

"You dare?" Jikuui yelled, dropping Nina in the process. "You attacked me! Me! How DARE you!"

"Does he ever shut up?" Troy asked.

"I don't really know…" Zeke said as he placed his chin in his hand. "Do you want to fight him, or should I?"

"Shall we tag-team? I shall go first." Troy said. He ran up behind Jikuui, but Jikuui blurred, disappearing in thin air.

Troy growled and quickly looked around. He held his sword out in front of him. The blade started to glow white and a beam shot from the blade. Troy ran to where the beam was pointed and swiped at air. Jikuui reappeared and screamed as the blade make contact with his thigh. The jester howled in pain as Troy withdrew his sword. Jikuui blocked his scythe with Troy's blade as Troy made his second swing at the jester. The weapons flashed on impact as the wind picked up.

Troy smirked and continued to par blows with Jikuui. "I'm not even breaking a sweat!" Troy laughed. "C'mon. Is that the best you can do?"

"I… I can't believe this! Master! Help me!" Jikuui cried as Troy knocked Jikuui's scythe out of his hands.

_"You are pitiful!" _Dracen's voice growled. He appeared right above everyone, floating on thin air. "To think that you call yourself a servant of Master Taijkos! Be gone now and let me deal with this scum!"

"Y-yes, milord!" Jikuui stammered as he vanished.

"Come back here, you little pansy!" Troy laughed.

"Now, let us finish what we started in Gate, dragon." Dracen said, gathering energy in his palm. He let loose the energy, sending it right at Ryu. "Die."

"NO!" Nina screamed. "RENA!"

"Right!" Rena started chanting and formed another light shield around the group. Dracen's blast pierced the shield and struck at its target.

Ryu screamed as the blast hit him square in the chest and sent him flying. Dracen started a great windstorm, sending the rest of the group flying. Nina screamed, trying to get over to the dazed Ryu. She managed to get over to him. She noticed that Ryu was only bruised.

Ryu coughed and looked up at Nina. "Ugh. What the heck…" Nina rapped her arms around his neck, crying. Ryu gave her a confused look. "I'm alright Nina. Its… okay…" Ryu whispered.

"Right." Nina smiled. Dracen growled and shot another beam at Ryu and Nina. Both screamed as the blast hit them. "RYU!" Nina screamed, tightening her grip on Ryu.

"You okay?" Ryu asked, dazed.

"NO!" Kane yelled. "Move! Get out of the way!" Kane tried to run over to the two, but was thrown back by an unseen force. Dracen threw another blast at Ryu. Ryu screamed in rage and in pain.

Ryu's eyes flashed gold. His hair blazed gold and he loosened his grip on Nina. A gold light spun up around the two. Ryu looked at Nina. "Let go of me. You are going to get hurt."

"I'm not leaving you!" Nina cried through the pain. She never felt such a force in her life. "Oh, RYU!" Nina screamed.

The light started to leap around Nina now. She screamed as she felt something heavy slam into her back. She felt like she couldn't breathe. The pain swept through her back and settled down around her shoulder blades. Nina continued to scream as she felt something burst from her back. Whiteish-gold feathers flew around her and Ryu. Nina looked behind her to see a pair of giant, whiteish-gold wings jutting from her back. Dazed and confused, she let go of Ryu, falling down. She wasn't sure who caught her, but the only thing she heard was Ryu screaming in pain.

Dracen's eyes widened. "What is this?"

"Kaiser power." Sora said. "This is the power that the Goddess and your Master fear! This is the power that is going to stop Taija Ko!"

"Your face…" Dracen said, lowering himself inching above the ground. "Every move you make… You are her, aren't you?"

Zeke looked over at Sora. "Ryu as already ascended to Kaiser?"

"No…" Sora slightly smirked. "Only tapped the powers. Now he is ascending to Kaiser." She explained, her mocking tone holding an uncanny resemblance to Deis' voice.

"What!" Dracen was suddenly cut off by the loud, pained cry of a dragon that had just ascended. Everyone turned around to see an eighty-foot, gold and red scaled dragon with feathered wings jutting from its back. It looked at Dracen with a look of hatred. Dracen smirked. "You must think that I am stupid. You cannot control your powers in the Raged state."

"No, he cannot." Zeke said. "I said it before and I will say it again. Leave, or die." Zeke's eyes flashed blue. "I will not allow you to harm these Destined or the Goddess."

Dracen laughed. "You are put a mere mortal! What can you do to… me?"

Zeke closed his eyes, a light beginning to form around him. "Are you sure?" He asked, his voice becoming deeper. "Because things are about to get messy for you." With those words said, Zeke's form started to change. His body grew bigger, more bulky than what it had been before. The joints in his knees change. His hair disappears to be replaces with red horns. Dragon-like wings burst from his back as his face contorts, a snout forming. His skin changes to a hard amber-color. With an inhuman growl, the massive nine-foot tall gargoyle-like creature raised his hand and in a plummet of smoke, a spear forms in his hands. The changed Zeke looked at Dracen once more. "Last warning." He stated in a deep voice. "If you do not leave…"

Dracen actually gasped. Yume's spikes on his tail raised in rage. Sora looked at Yume and sighed. "Not now." She stated. Yume's growl became less threatening, but the spikes remained raised.

"Y-you, your kind are suppose to be DEAD!" Dracen yelled. "Who are you!"

"I am Garr. Guardian in service of the Goddess Myria. I was one of the great Dragon-slayers! And now, protector of the Destined Child and his allies. Now, prepare yourself Brood!" Zeke/Garr yelled, blurring again and reappearing right beside of Dracen.

"How did you know!" Dracen yelled. "Of course! You can smell the scent of the Brood on me, can't you?"

"Looks can deceive Guardian." Sora stated.

Garr nodded. "Yes. You do not hold yourself as a Brood. What are you?"

Dracen laughed. "Nothing which you must be concerned with yet, Guardian. But, how can you protect the Destined Child if he is dead?" Dracen laughed, forming a sphere in his hands and hurdled it at Dragon-Ryu. The dragon roared in pain and outrage. It's eyes flashed blood red as Dracen laughed, disappearing.

Garr looked over at Rena. "You must form another shield! Ryu is berserk!"

Rena nodded as another shield formed around the group. The berserk dragon continued to roar in pain, the sphere digging deeper into its side. It looked over at his allies, then at Garr. The dragon's mouth opened into a snarl. It drew in air, getting ready for a breath attack.

Nina shot out and ran in front of the rampaging dragon. She held out her arms in front of her and looked up at the dragon. "RYU! Please stop! I know you can hear me… please stop this!" Nina cried out as the dragon stopped and glared at her.

"Nina, he can't hear you!" Kane yelled.

"Come back!" Sora yelled.

"RYU PLEASE! WAKE UP!" Nina screamed in sorrow.

The dragon drew in air again, preparing for another breath attack. Nina screamed as the fire from the attack was launched in her direction. A sudden shift in the wind and Nina was suddenly back with the others. She glanced over at Rena whose hands were glowing faintly.

"Thank you." Nina breathed.

Garr closed his eyes and blurred just as the fire hit the pavement. Garr reappeared on the dragon's back. "I am sorry about this, but I cannot allow you to harm innocents. _Bring worth the fire and chaos! Smite the damned with your holy flames! _AURA!" Garr yelled as he placed his hands the dragon's head, sending flames that intertwined around his body. The dragon roared in pain and outrage. The dragon took to the sky, trying to throw Garr from his back. The dragon slammed into the barrier Rena formed. Rena yelled out as the barrier sizzled under Ryu's weight.

"End this now!" Kane yelled. "Rena can't hold the shield up any longer!"

"So be it!" Garr stated as he rammed his spear into the dragon's neck. The dragon roared as a gold light formed around him. Ryu started to regain his humanoid form. His wings and tail contracted as he began to shrink to his normal height. Garr cautiously walked over to Ryu's prone body, checking to see that he was still alive.

The barrier disappeared and Garr was shot with a wind blade. He looked up to see Nina's wand aimed right at him, her hair slightly floating around her in an unnatural wind. Garr's eyes narrowed. "You want to know what's going on?" Garr muttered. "Take Ryu to the Inn and I will tell you." Garr said as he walked off, changing back into Zeke, his spear disappearing in a plummet of smoke.

"And to think, he's one of us." Rena sighed, everyone else giving her a strange look. Nina remembered what had happened when Ryu transformed. She felt for the weight of the wings on her back, but didn't feel anything. She turned around and didn't see the wings. Nina sighed. Did she really have wings, or was it her imagination?

_(Rolante: Inn)_

"A guardian…" Nina whispered. "They… were the ones that wiped out the Brood. But, they're suppose to be dead…" She began to pace back and forth in the small room where Ryu's unconscious body now laid on the bed.

"It doesn't make sense…" Rena mumbled, looking up from the chair she was sitting in. "But I don't think that Zeke's a bad guy… I mean, he did help us stop that freak… and he stopped Ryu from attacking us."

"Ryu…" Nina sighed, glancing over at Ryu.

"That was a really risky move you pulled there." Rena said. "He didn't even know who he was. He could have killed you."

"I… I HAD to do SOMETHING…" Nina sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I couldn't stand to see him like that…"

"(no…)" Nina and Rena turned and glanced over at Ryu. "STOP!"

"Huh?"

"NO!" Ryu screamed as he bolted upward and into a sitting position. He continued to scream for about half a minute.

"Ryu?" Nina whispered. Ryu sat there, trying to catch his breath. He weakly looked over at Nina. "T-tell… me… that I didn't…" He whispered.

"Tell you what?" Nina asked.

Ryu was shaking to hard to even speak. Nina sighed lightly and wrapped her arms around Ryu's body. "Tell you what?" Nina whispered calmly.

"All I remember is Jikuui and Troy fighting, then Dracen appearing…" Ryu said, calming down somewhat.

"You went to Kaiser form." Sora said. "You Raged." Sora said as she entered the room, followed by Kane, Troy, and Zeke. She was met by five confused stares. Sora looked at Zeke.

"A Rager transformation happens when a Brood is blinded by anger and changes to its most powerful form."

"What is that?" Troy asked.

"Who are you and who sent you?" Sora asked.

"My human name is Zeke Kale. But my other name is, my Guardian name," Ryu and Rena involuntary tensed up at hearing Zeke was a Guardian.

"Is Garr." Sora said, her eyes closed. "How are you here? I thought you died at Myria station during the third Cycle."

"I did. But the need has yet again arisen for the need of a Guardian. That is why I am here."

"What _is _a Guardian?" Kane asked, scratching the back of his head.

"The Guardians were created by the Goddess Myria to rid the world of the Brood." Zeke explained. "You can say that the Guardians and Brood were mortal enemies."

"Okay, but care to fill the rest of us non-history majors in on what that has to do with you being here now and fighting Ryu?" Rei asked.

"I have killed many Brood during the Great War. But as the third Cycle dawned, I began to rethink what I had done. Was I right? Did what I do in the name of the Goddess, right?" Zeke looked down at his clenched fist, but continued. "They didn't even fight back. I had to know if what I did was right. I rebelled against the every Goddess that had given me form. I allied myself with a young Brood and his friends to find out the truth. We ended up fighting against the Goddess because she wanted to end the life of the young Brood. For some reason, I would not allow it. I helped to fight the Goddess… I helped to kill the very being that I had worshipped for over five hundred years."

"Whoa." Nina whispered.

"That can't be it, it is?" Kane asked.

"No." Zeke said. "After that, with the Goddess dead, I entered the Stone Sleep, the death of a Guardian that has been cut off from the Goddess. She died, so the Guardians must die with her. I thought it was the end of it, but Destiny has a way of screwing with things. I was in the Stone Sleep for about 2,000 years until someone intervened and came to the ruins of Myria station. She used a counter spell on the Stone Sleep and freed me, restoring me to my human form. She explained that I was needed to guard the Destined Child and his allies until they confronted the demon child, Taijkos. I have searched you out, trying to find you. Imagine my surprise when I found Ryu in Colosia, but I had to make sure that Ryu was the Destined Child."

"O-okay?" Ryu said, not really convinced. Nina placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Who sent you here?" Sora asked.

"The woman called herself Kyra"

"So, did you attack Yume then?" Troy asked calmly.

"I… you really don't know what it is, do you?"

"No, care to explain?"

"It is… Yume seems to be an imperfect Dragon. I was worried because it seemed to be running down town in broad daylight. I thought it might attack people."

"He only did that because he sensed you." Rena explained. "He thought you may be a threat."

"Maybe so, but I apologize for my earlier actions." Zeke said. Yume gave off an undignified snort and nodded his head, accepting Zeke's apology.

"Does this mean that you are coming with us?" Rei asked.

"Only if you allow me." Zeke said. The rest of the group turned to Ryu.

"W-what?" Ryu asked.

"We are all following you." Troy said. "It seems you are the leader. Do you want him to come with us? It only seems fair to asked you."

"Me, the leader?" Ryu asked, pointing to himself. "Um… as long as you promise not to kill me, then yeah, sure. Zeke, I think we are going to need your help."

"Alright." Zeke nodded.

"Introduction time!" Rei laughed. "Care to start us off Ryu?"

"Sure." Ryu said. "I am Ryu, but you, Nina, and I have already met, right?"

"Right." Zeke said.

"The name's Kane Lokhart."

"Rena Moon."

"I am Troy of the Pearl Kingdom."

"Ranger Sora Megami." Sora said.

"And…" Rei smirked. "I am Rei Loneso."

"Rei?" Zeke's eyes twitched slightly. "What is your occupation?"

"A wanderer who lives his life by…"

"Your occupation." Zeke said flatly.

"Fine, party pooper. I am a thief."

Zeke groaned. "Your name is Rei. And you are a thief?"

"Yeah, your point is?"

He turned to Ryu and Nina. "If he says, 'Doesn't that just beat all,' I quit."

"Too late." Rena giggled. "He already has."

"This is going to be a long quest, isn't it?" Zeke muttered.

"You have no idea." Sora sighed.

TO BE CONTINUED… ;

21


	13. Anchor's Away!

Standard disclaimer: we all know that a little country bumpkin like yours truly doesn't and never will own a great series like Breath of Fire. :sigh:

Next thing I know, I will be giggling like a schoolgirl and speaking like a southern belle. Country bumpkin… gees, how corny did I make that sound? ;

A/N: too, too predicable with Zeke… ah, well. I like Garr. Great character, great fighter, powerful fire magic… just wished he didn't have such low AP… Am I having too many fights in this part of the story? Heh. Wait until I get to the part… :Spoiler patrol suddenly come up and delete the spoiler I was about to type in: okay, what can I say? I am horrible when it comes to spoilers. ; well, onto the story.

Oh, the little thing about the Highland Games is a real event from where I'm from! Hahaha! The games were fun!

Anchor's Away! 

_(Outside Rolante)_

"More camping?" Nina complained. "When are we going to actually stay in an Inn for more than a night?"

Zeke looked up from where he was meditating. "I don't ever remember your past self complaining THIS much… please be quiet."

Nina, fuming, stood up from the log she was sitting on. "Am I the only one who actually LIKES the indoors? I hate this camping stuff!"

"You wouldn't last a minute at the Highland Games then." Rena giggled. "Seven fun filled days of camping out at Camp McRowdy. I never knew people could drink so much without puking."

Nina cocked her head to the side. "Highland Games? Just where are you from?"

"Uh…" Rena sweat-dropped. "Um… a faraway place… in a distant land… called the boondocks by some… a state called… Tennessee… right?"

"What? Where is that?" Nina asked.

"You don't wanna know…" Rena sighed. "The most boring place on earth…"

Nina gave Rena a weird look. "_Right…_ whatever you say…"

"Hey!" Kane said. "You guys better get some sleep because we are going to catch a boat to Mydi tomorrow."

"Right…" Rena and Nina muttered.

"Leave us alone…" Nina said. "Besides, I want to hear more about this 'Highland Games' Rena is babbling on about."

"Did I mention that they had really cute men in kilts there?"

"What is a 'kilt?'" Nina asked.

"A kilt… is like a… skirt thingy that the Scottish use to wear. The Scottish are a 'clan' from where I am from."

"What clan are you?" Nina asked.

Rena looked confused. "English, I think."

"Oh." Nina said. "Strange clan."

"Right…" Rena muttered.

Zeke stood up. Rena and Nina watched as he walked off into the woods at the dead of night. Both girls glanced at each other. "Where do you think he's going?" Nina asked.

"Do you want to ask him?" Rena asked.

"Not really."

"Wanna go bug Rei and Ryu?"

"Yup."

_(Forest)_

Zeke came to a clearing a few miles away from the campsite. Zeke suddenly tensed up and summoned his spear in a plummet of smoke. He twirled his spear in his hand, as he looked around, barely able to make out the sound of something moving really fast through the trees. Zeke closed his eyes and jumped up, his spear meeting with another spear. Both Zeke and Sora landed on the ground, withdrawing their spears.

"Why are _you _out here?" Sora asked.

"I wish to seek council with you." Zeke said, his spear disappearing.

Sora smirked slightly. "That's a new one. Care you tell me why?"

"Are you not the Goddess?" Zeke asked.

Sora's stare seemed to bore right into Zeke. "What are you talking about, Guardian?"

"No more games." Zeke said, his appearance changing into that of Garr. "I want to know what is going on."

"What does this pertain to?" Sora asked, her eyes slightly glowing.

Garr placed his hands on his tunic. "I want to know if you are Myria."

"I… I do not know, Guardian. I do not think that I am the Goddess of Destruction… or of Life…"

"Every move you make… you seem to move and act like her."

"That's what Dracen said…"

"Heed this advice then Sora, when you learn the truth, what will you do with it? Will you use the knowledge for good, or for evil?

"…" Was Sora's reply.

"I see." Garr said. "Then the players have not all yet arrived…"

_(Sarlon's office)_

Sarlon groaned as she saw how much paper work had piled up on her desk. She sat down in her comfortable chair and grabbed the first paper on top of the four-foot tall stack. "Hmm? Wha! Oh great!" Sarlon slammed the paper down on her desk. She grabbed her large bag and dug around in it for a few minutes. "Damn time-space…" she muttered as she pulled out various objects. "Power morpher, Bubbles card, Time staff, _Yu-Gi-Oh _and _Sailormoon _card collections… what the hell is this?" Sarlon muttered as she felt something fuzzy. She grabbed what she thought was an ear and yanked up something that looked like a yellow mouse with black stripes on its back. Sarlon's eyes widen in terror.

"_Pika?"_ the mouse asked.

"Pika…" Sarlon growled. "Pi-Pikachu?" She tightened her grip on the electric rat. "YOU SHALL DIE!" she screamed as she formed a fireball in her hand.

"_Pika?" _The mouse asked nervously.

A woman with brown hair and pink eyes poked her head into the classroom Sarlon was in. She noticed a small, yellow mouse run away with its tail on fire. She also saw Sarlon pissed off beyond belief.

"What the heck is going on in here?" the woman asked.

"Nokomis?" Sarlon fumed. "What happened to subbing for my class while I was on vacation? There is a four-foot stack of ungraded test papers on my desk!"

"Hey!" Nokomis said, raising her hands. "I said that I would sub. I never said anything about grading test papers."

"_Fine_!" Sarlon muttered, slumping down in her chair. "Be that way. I just won't make you anymore food!"

"Wha! I was just joking! See, I'll grade them!" Nokomis grabbed a pile of the papers.

"Nope." Sarlon grinned evilly. "Too late."

"So, how did business go on Asparia?" Nokomis asked, sitting on one of the desks.

"Business as usual." Sarlon said as she inspected her nails. "Got the books back, got to beat up Deis… a new evil rears its ugly head…"

"Uh, oh." Nokomis sighed, knowing every well this was going. "Do they need all four of us?"

"Nope." Sarlon looked at her other hand. "Just me. They said that I knew the planet better than anyone did…" every word came out dripping with sarcasm.

"Just you? But…"

"They said that there were others on the planet too."

" 'Others?' " Nokomis asked. "As in…"

"Yup." Sarlon put her fingernail file away. "At least it is summer now… I am going to KILL this idiot for ruining my vacation!"

"Do you want me to tell Methos where you are going? Or are you gonna tell him?"

"I'm having dinner with him tonight… Has _he _been asking around where I am?"

"Oh, ho, ho!" Nokomis laughed. "_Him_? Ugh! Justin won't leave me alone about it! Maybe you should 'introduce' him to Nina or something…"

"Then Ryu would kill me…" Sarlon sighed. "Ancients help me." Sarlon went back to digging around in her bag. She finally pulled out a cell phone. "Got it!"

"Good. Can you hear me now?" Nokomis laughed.

"_Shut up_!" Sarlon yelled.

"The curse of the black wings will be upon Asparia yet again!" Nokomis erupted into a fit of giggles.

"_SHUT UP_!" Sarlon yelled louder. "Or do you want me to get Kairos to hack your computer?"

"Right. Fine. Whatever." Nokomis waved her hand. "You're no fun. Just be sure to tell Ladon my phone number, okay?"

"Y-you're kidding, right?" Sarlon gaped. "You actually _go _for him?"

"Well, he IS a god, right? And since we are both immortal…"

"That's all I need to hear!" Sarlon yelled over Nokomis. "I really have to go! Gotta go pick up my paycheck, right?"

A man dressed in odd clothes walked through the door. He cautiously walked up to Sarlon's desk, a brown envelope in his hand. "L-lady West Tower?"

"Oh, what now?" Sarlon demanded. "Another letter from the Council? Let's have it." The man handed Sarlon the envelope and quickly ran out the door.

"Oh, you didn't throw fire at him?" Nokomis asked as Sarlon read the letter.

"Him? Oh, that's the one I like."

"The one you pay to leave you alone when you are on vacation? The one who owns a condo in Hawaii? That servant?"

"Grr… I need to go back to Asparia! The letter says that Taijkos is going to stage an attack at the capital. The king of the Pearl Kingdom is requesting help."

"Don't you just _love _alliances?" Nokomis snickered. "Must be serious if the king is requesting help."

"Yes… and the letter _also _says that Deis is not at full power… Myria's dead…"

"The great Lady West Tower, the awesome Light of Hope, the Protector of the Purple Heart Crystal, the rider of Queen Measa, the…"

"I GET THE IDEA!" Sarlon yelled. "_Sheesh!_"

"…the infamous Slayer of Pikachu the…"

"If. You. Do. Not. Shut. Up. Right. Now. I. Will. Kill. You." Sarlon said in a very threatening one-word-at-a-time voice.

"Party pooper." Nokomis sighed. "When do you leave?"

"ASAP…" Sarlon muttered. "Looks like Measa gets to go home again.

"Just don't cause a prophecy that will lead to the destruction of something again…" Nokomis 'tried' to keep from laughing.

Sarlon sighed. "How was I suppose to know that the people would think of me as a Wing clansmen and a member of the royal family to boot!"

"Can't scarcely imagine... The curse of the black wings will be upon Asparia yet again!" Nokomis giggled.

"You really are asking for it, ya know?" 

"Right. Sorry. Just don't try to hurt anyone other than the bad guys."

"You underestimate my powers of restraint and control."

"The curse of the black wings… need I say more?"

"(_Shuddup…_)" Sarlon muttered.

_(Castle Laurante)_

"They have already caught a ship in Rolante and are heading for Mydi. What are your orders?" a soldier in an imperial uniform asked.

Emperor Jonothan Katobario looked over at where his sergeant was sitting at the round table he and his advisors were meeting. He sighed and folded his hands on the table.

"Nothing. Let me know when they arrive. I wish to meet with them personally. I wish… I want to know why they have committed such crimes."

"Your Majesty." One of the advisors said. "The king of Anglous has reported that the dragon has came through the city with his daughter and five others. One of them being Lieutenant Kane Lokhart."

"Yes. I know about Lokhart's betrayal. We have other important issues to deal with. What has the king of Anglous said?"

"His Majesty has said that the dragon had attacked and kidnapped his daughter. He is requesting your help in this matter."

"Tell the king of Anglous I will deal with this matter personally. Mydi is in the Katobario's jurisdiction, and I will have them brought to the castle at once and dealt with. Anything else that has slipped by us?"

"There is a summoner in Mydi."

"A… summoner?"

"A woman who can summon dragons to aid her in battle. Do you think that she is from the Summoner's village in the Arad Desert?"

"Perhaps." Jonothan said. "For now, let us not dwell on this matter. The region of the Arad Desert has not been charted yet. And going into that region would just anger the Woren. As you well may know, we are not exactly on good terms with the Woren. Avoid going to the southern regions for now. Let them come to us. You are all dismissed."

"Yes sir!" All the soldiers saluted and left the conference room. Jonothan stood up from his seat and went to the window.

"Why do I fear these events will spark another war?"

"Do you really trust General Dracen sire?" a female voice asked. Jonothan looked up to see one of the soldiers had remained behind. He looked at the woman. She was dressed in a pinkish-red kimono, her black hair back in a ponytail

"Tell me something Aersia, do you think that I am doing the right thing?"

"Pardon sire?" Aersia asked, looking confused. "What do you mean?"

"We already have a shaky alliance with the Anglous Kingdom… the Regents really don't care about our affairs… I'm not too sure that it was wise to take Dracen off the mission to bring in the dragon."

"Sire," Aersia stated gently. "Listen to me, alright? General Dracen told you that a dragon was going around and burning villages and killing innocents. Something bothers me about his statement. He was also at the villages every time one of them burned down."

"What are you saying?"

"I trained with Lieutenant Kane Lokhart sire. He is one of the most honorable and loyal soldiers to the Katobario Empire that I have ever met. He served your father, the late Emperor Kantrel, and he served you, too. He only turned traitor after the mission to Tunland, if you haven't noticed was also burned to the ground… with no sign of the dragon whatsoever. I think that Lokhart had allied himself with the dragon only to find out what Dracen's real plans are…"

"So, you and Lokhart both think that General Dracen is up to something?"

"I think he is serving more than one master, if that is what you are thinking."

Jonothan laughed. "Tell me Aersia… why are you not one of my advisors?"

Aersia smirked. "Because sire, I don't think that I could be cooped up in the castle all day."

Jonothan nodded. "Makes sense."

_(Rolante Port)_

"GEES! How much luggage can you girls carry anyway?" Rei grumbled as he helped carry Nina and Sora's luggage.

"Yeah…" Ryu muttered, hauling the rest of the bags. "Why did you get US to do the dirty work? Sora, I KNOW you can carry this…"

"Quit whining." Sora laughed. "We won fair and square."

"Well…" Nina giggled. "Remember that card game we played last night?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Remember that we made that bet that whoever lost would have to carry the winner's luggage?"

"Don't remind me…" Ryu wailed.

"Learning how to accept defeat graciously is a mark of a true warrior." Zeke commented. "It appears that I have much work to do."

"Wha? Not you too Zeke!" Rei cried in annoyance. "Where are the others?"

"I think Kane said he had something to do, and Troy said that he would be along shortly… he said something about getting his gear."

"Rena said that she went shopping." Nina said. "Good lord… she could be there forever…"

"What did she say she was going to get?"

"She made some comment about her clothes… that she didn't have anything with her other than what she was wearing. I guess she decided to go get a new wardrobe."

"Well… we are at the docks right now…" Ryu muttered as he and the others handed their luggage over to the sailors. "Someone better go get those three."

"No need." Troy said as he walked up, Yume on his shoulder. "We are ready to go… where's Rena and Kane?"

"No clue." Sora said as the ship let out a loud whistle. "Looks like they're getting ready to leave…"

"But, what about Rena and Kane?" Ryu asked as they boarded the ship.

"The captain will not stall the ship because of two stragglers." Zeke mused, placing his chin in his hand. "Lest the passengers become restless."

Ryu, Rei, Nina, and Sora looked at Zeke in bewilderment. "What?" all four said at the same time.

"He said that the captain ain't gonna stop the ship because Kane and Rena are running late." Troy translated.

"Oh…"

"Running late?" Kane asked, walking up behind them.

"Where were you?" Sora asked.

"I was here on the ship helping the sailors get ready to sail."

"You a sailor as well as a soldier?"

"I have many skills that exceed basic abilities." Kane said.

"Yes, you may, but a true soldier also knows when to humble himself." Zeke said. "One cannot succeed on merit alone. One must have honor, too."

"You mean…" Ryu's eyes glazed over for a second. "Are you referring to that time that Deis kicked you and beat you up at…

"Angel Tower?" Nina finished, slightly smirking.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Nothing…" Zeke muttered, glaring at Ryu and Nina. "Anything ELSE you two would care to add?"

Both shook their heads, trying to hold back laughter. Zeke sighed.

Rei looked at Ryu and Nina, then to Zeke. "Must have been some thing to get you annoyed." Rei laughed.

Troy just stood there, watching the ocean. Something tan and round peeked up from the water and then submerged. Troy shook his head. "What was that?"

Yume shrugged as Troy turned his attention back to the ruckus.

_(Rolante: Shop)_

"Uh, miss?" the salesclerk asked to the blue-haired woman looking at another outfit. "Didn't you say that you had to catch the _Voyager_ today?"

Rena looked up from the outfit and to the salesclerk. "Yeah, why?"

"Because that whistle was the signal that the ship was leaving."

"WHAT! So crap!" Rena yelled as she grabbed up three shopping bags of clothes and other things. She tossed the salesclerk some money. "GOTTA GO! Put the rest of the bill on my tab. Under the name… uh… Rei Loneso… yeah. He'll cover the charges! BYE!" Rena ran out the door, leaving a very confused salesclerk.

"Who is Rei Loneso? And why did she hand me a bunch of paper?"

_(Port/Voyageur)_

"CRAP! CRAP!" Rena yelled as she ran to the harbor. "Damn it you stupid ship! Wait for me!"

"Rena?" Ryu asked, leaning over the railing as he watched Rena running after the ship like a chicken with her head cut off. "You're late."

"THANKS FOR NOTICING DRAGON-BOY!" Rena screamed. "I AM GOING TO JUMP!"

"WHAT!" Ryu cried just as Rena jumped off the end of the dock, still hanging onto her shopping bags. Hanging onto the railing, Ryu made a dive for her. Ryu ended up flipped over the side. He yelled as he grabbed hold of Rena's free hand. Both did nothing for a few seconds as they both hung there, too stumped to do anything.

"Ryu? Rena?" Zeke asked as he walked by, a slight smirked on his lips. "Do you require assistance?"

"That would be nice pal…" Ryu muttered.

"_PLEASE_?" Rena gave Zeke the puppy dog eye.

"Humph…" Zeke muttered as he grabbed Ryu's arm, and not only raised Ryu into the air, but Rena and her luggage as well. "Next time, do not miss the ride. You may not be so lucky as to get a second chance."

Rena cocked her head to the side. "You know you have the personality of humus? No sense of humor whatsoever…"

"Humus…?" Ryu asked as Zeke coughed.

"Well, if that is all, I will be in my cabin mediating." Zeke muttered as he walked off.

"What does humus mean?" Ryu asked again, a look of confusion present on his face.

"Manure." Rena giggled. "It means manure."

"Manure?" Ryu asked as it slowly dawned on what the real meaning was. "Like… CRAP!"

"Yes. Like crap."

"NO! I mean, crap!"

"You have to go?"

"NO! CRAP!"

"I don't think you can do that here… number two usually requires a toilet."

"NO! NO! NO! _CRAP _as in there is something following the ship!" Ryu yelled as he pointed to the water.

"Wha… oh crap!" Rena wailed as she saw the object that Troy had seen earlier.

"What is that…? Oh, no…" Ryu muttered as the object jumped from the water onto the ship. It was Tahn Kanlan.

"You OWE me a rematch from the stunt you pulled in Colosia!" he screamed.

"I HAD NO IDEA THAT YOU WERE EVEN IN THE TOURNAMENT!" Ryu screamed at the top of his lungs.

"You know you have a vein popping out of your forehead there?" Rena asked, pointing at Kanlan's head.

"What? I will KILL YOU ALL!" Kanlan roared as he lunged at Ryu and Rena.

Ryu reached for his sword then realized that it was back at his cabin. "Crap! Shoulda known I'd get into a fight without my sword sometime!" Ryu yelled as he jumped over Kanlan. "Can you go run and get the others and my sword? Not necessarily in that order! Which ever one is faster!"

"Right!" Rena yelled. "Who is this guy?"

"RENA!"

"_FINE!_" Rena muttered as she ran off to find the others, or Ryu's sword. She didn't really care which she found first.

_(Angel Tower)_

"Hide all you like, but I will find you eventually…" Taijkos smirked as she walked down a dimly lit corridor. "It is foolish to keep a god waiting."

Taijkos looked to her left just as a shadow banked left around a dark corner. "Darkness will not be your refuge much longer. I know you are here. You might as well show yourself and let us be done with it."

A dark, shadowed figure shook with fright. Taijkos stepped closer to the figure. She muttered an incantation and formed a fireball in her hand. A small figure stepped forward from the shadow. The child looked up at Taijkos.

"Now, where did you hide my stone? I must have it back now. Come, let us not waste time on such silly matters."

The child shook, but glared up at Taijkos. _"You will not find the stone here…"_

"Then, the little princess birdy has it… I was right."

"_You can not just take the stone demon. You must be the One to open the Door."_

"Hmm… Door? One? What are you talking about?"

The child disappeared in a flash of light. Taijkos shielded her eyes from the sudden light. When she uncovered them, she saw a cloaked figure with a hood over their face standing right in front of her, two beasts lurking in the shadows near their master.

"You are not welcomed here, demon." A male voice said in a soft, yet surprisingly commanding voice.

Taijkos immediately froze in place. "I have never encountered someone of your office before… Who are you?"

"Who is not the question. What am I is more appropriate. You will not find anything of useful knowledge here. Now, be gone before I have my… friends show you out." The man said calmly as he gestured to the two beasts coming from the shadows.

Taijkos's eyes widened with fear and disgust as the two beasts began to circle her. She stared at the man again. "Y-you think you can intimidate me so easily? I have waited far too long to be stopped by you!"

"…" Was the man's response as he gestured for the beasts to go into attack mode. Taijkos saw the beasts bare their fangs, the look of blood in their eyes. She yelled as she tried to form a lightening bolt.

The man blurred and reappeared right in front of Taijkos, halting her spell. He held out his right hand and a sphere of light appeared in his hand. He balled his hand into a fist and the sphere shot out into a beam of light, forming a sword. "Last warning you will receive demon. Leave this tower, or you will force my hand."

Taijkos nodded and stepped away. She sneered as she spat out, "You live… I thought I saw to it _personally _that you were destroyed."

"Foolish woman." The man muttered. "Do you honestly think that you could kill me? You are foolish to think that."

"Foolish maybe, but I know where my place is. Fighting you would be my death without my true powers."

"Yes. Valerie saw to it personally that you not get the Tear of the Dragon."

"Pray… pray that I not come back to this Angel Tower, as your kind call it, and destroy you!" Taijkos yelled as she vanished.

"Empty threats…" The man muttered, the sword disappearing. "Foolish to challenge me, but she can hurt the others." One of the beasts nodded. "Good. Watch for one of them to come here. We will soon be expecting a guest."

_(Voyageur)_

"REI! ZEKE! NINA! DAMNITT! ANYONE!" Rena yelled as she ran through the ship, screaming out her allies' names, carrying Ryu's Dragon Blade. People continued to stare at her as she ran head long into Kane's backside.

Kane let out an undignified yell as he fell on his face, Rena right on top of him. Both blushed like mad as Rena got off of Kane and stood up.

"Be careful where you point that thing!" Kane yelled, pointing at the sword in Rena's hand.

"Sorry…" Rena muttered, looking down at the floor.

"What's the hurry anyways?" Kane asked, crossing his arms.

"Err… some idiot who Ryu fought at the Battle City is here!" Rena screamed, waving her arms like a maniac in front of a confused Kane.

"Uh, who is here?"

"Some guy named… Kanlan? I think…"

"I wasn't at the coliseum when Ryu was fighting." Kane said.

"Okay, think tall, dark, and really eager for a fight! The guy followed us from Rolante!"

"By swimming?"

"Err… I think so… ANYWAY! Ryu told me to come get you guys! Where are the others!"

"Rena?" Kane looked as the blue-haired girl in amusement. "I heard Rei talk about Kanlan. That guy is a pushover compared to who we have been fighting."

"We fought a psycho clown, a back-stabbing general, and a demon with a god complex…" Rena said, counting off on her fingers. "Good point… but are you sure that Kanlan isn't with Taijkos?"

"I don't think that she would even _consider_ him even as a lackey…"

"Idiots of a feather…"

"Good point, take two."

"Maybe we should go help Ryu… just in case?"

"Err… macho idiot versus an a dragon… need I finish that statement?"

"…No… But…" Rena froze, her eyes flashing.

"What?" Kane asked.

"Something… is coming!" Rena cried. "I don't know what it is, but I think that it's angry and wants to destroy something!"

"Gees…" Kane muttered, grabbing onto a rope and climbing up to the crow's nest. "That basically describes everything we have fought up until this moment…" Kane took out his binoculars. "HOLY SHIT! By the Ancients, what IS that thing!"

"WHAT!" Rena yelled. "What do you see!"

"…" Kane responded, jumping down from the mass. "ALL HANDS!" Kane yelled. "A NIS ON THE STARBOARD BOW AT TWELVE O'CLOCK!"

_(Voyageur: Port)_

"What is Kane screaming about?" Nina asked, Honey on her shoulder, as she and Sora laughed at Rei, who was leaning over the side of the railing.

"He said something about a Nis… do you think that one is attacking the ship?" Sora asked, trying to hold back a laugh.

Rei glanced up at the two women. His face looked a bit green. "I-if a Nis is attacking the s---sh-ip, then…." Rei lurched before he could finish his sentence.

"Just what IS a Nis?" Nina asked.

"A Nis is a legendary sea monster that attacks ships, or something like that…" Troy commented, looking at the giant leviathan.

"Are we in any danger?" Nina asked.

"As long as it does not come this way, then we are fine." Troy said.

Honey let out a series of binary beeps. Nina looked confused. "I think Honey is saying that we are not fine."

"I--I don't care what the little android is saying…" Rei moaned. "I just wish that the damn ship would stop rocking about!" Rei leaned over the side again.

"I think we are in trouble…" Sora said. "I see a fin or something sticking out of the water…"

"IT'S COMING UP FROM RIGHT BELOW US!" Nina screamed, as she and her companions grabbed onto the railing, the giant leviathan knocking into the ship.

Rei, however, was already holding onto the railing. He greeted the sea creature with a hearty show of what he had for breakfast that morning.

_(Voyageur: Deck)_

"What the heck is that!" Ryu cried as he dodged another of Kanlan's blows.

"Don't think you can weasel out of this, little man!" Kanlan yelled, taking another swing at Ryu again. "You can't escape that easily!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME!" Ryu yelled, trying to keep his balance as the sea creature rammed into the ship again. "I DID NOT KNOW THAT YOU WERE IN THE TOURNAMENT!"

"THAT DOES NOT CHANGE A thing?" Kanlan said as he lost his footing and slid into the railing. "OOMPH!"

"Great!" Ryu muttered, making his way back to the head of the front of the ship. "First Kanlan, now this! Can't anything EVER go right!"

_(Voyageur: Port)_

"RYU!" Nina cried over the loud waves when she saw Ryu come into view, trying to dodge the crashing waves coming from the monster's continual ramming into the ship.

"WHAT IS THAT THING!" Ryu cried, losing his footing and sliding towards the railing.

"ANGRY MONSTER THAT REFUSES TO BE REASONED WITH!" Troy yelled.

Honey beeped loudly as Nina held onto her more tightly. Sora screamed when the monster rammed into their side of the ship. "WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO!"

"I CAN CHANGE INTO MY DRAGON FOR…" Ryu was suddenly cut off when Rei and Sora slammed into him, sending the three right into the railing.

"RYU? SORA! REI!" Troy yelled. "ARE YOU THREE ALRIGHT!"

"We're fine… I think…" Sora groaned. "Rei? CAN YOU GET OFF ME!"

"CAN YOU TWO GET OFF ME!" Ryu muttered from behind Rei and Sora.

"I think that I'm gonna be sick…" Rei moaned.

"NO!" Ryu and Sora yelled in unison.

_(Katobario Empire: Campsite)_

Manna looked up from the cards she had placed in a pattern on the ground. She drew another card from the deck of fairy cards in her hand. " 'Truth will accompany death.' " Manna looked at the card with a fairy on it. "Hmm. Talk about some soul searching."

Manna drew another card. " 'Auguries of destruction be a lullaby for rebirth…' Feel sorry for Rena right now…" Manna placed the card down and drew another one. " 'In death there is rebirth… Ooh boy. Such a friendly bunch." Manna placed the card down and drew another. "Hm? Now I almost feel sorry for the bad guys. Almost."

_(Voyageur: Deck)_

"KANE!" Rena yelled. "WHAT'S HAPPENING!"

"GET READY!" Kane yelled. "BECAUSE THAT THING IS GOING TO WREAK THE SHIP!"

Rena nodded and started to run back towards the front of the ship. She ignored Kane's desperate yells to stay put. She dodged people frantically trying to get below deck as the waves crashed around them, the monster slamming into the ship again. Rena screamed and lost her footing. Rena yelped as she slid towards the railing. She rammed right into it, but the railing broke, sending Rena over the edge.

"RENA!" Ryu yelled, grabbing her wrist, and pulling her up back on deck. "You don't seem to be having really good luck with ships today, huh?"

"Ha, ha…" Rena muttered. "Thanks. Here's your sword." Rena said, handing Ryu his sword by the hilt.

"Thanks, but looks like I won't be needing it…"

"GIANT NIS AT TWELVE O'CLOCK!" Troy yelled, tightening his grip on the railing. "BRACE YOURSELVES!"

The Nis rammed into Nina side again, causing the railing to break and Nina to fall on the edge. "NINA!" Ryu screamed. He got up and ran towards Nina, who was holding onto the edge of the ship with one hand and Honey with the other.

"RYU!" Nina cried when she was Ryu. "THANK THE GODS!"

"Hold on, I'll get you up." Ryu smiled, grabbing Nina's hand and pulling her up.

"WATCH OUT!" Sora yelled, trying to hang onto Rei to make sure he didn't fall overboard.

The Nis raised a spike flipper and smashed it into the side of the ship. Everyone yelled as more waves rocked the ship. "RYU, NINA! WATCH OUT!" Troy yelled again as the Nis raised it's spiked flipper and raised it to strike Nina and Ryu.

"_I DON'T THINK SO!"_ Rena screamed, running right up to the flipper. She thrust her hands forward to form a shield. She started to chant an incantation, but the flipper struck forward and impaled her through the chest. Rena looked at the Nis as it pulled the razor sharp flipper from her. Her eyes glazed over as another wave caused her to lose her footing and flip to the side.

"NO!" Rei yelled, fighting the urge to vomit again. Rei made a grab for Rena. He grabbed the hem of her skirt before she went overboard.

Ryu's eyes flashed gold as the Nis slammed its tail into the water, causing a huge tidal wave. Everyone yelled as the ship began to capsize.

Ryu's hand on Nina's tightened as she began to slip from his grasp. "DON'T LET GO!" Nina cried.

"NO CURRENT PLANS ON… AH!" Ryu screamed as the Nis impaled Ryu through the shoulder, causing Ryu to let go of Nina.

"NAHO ANYHA PETAOA! (1)" Troy yelled. The Nis glared at him and rammed the ship again.

"NAHO ANYHA PETAOA (1)! NOAIR HEA TATALTUI! (2)"

"I THINK IT'S JUST MAKING IT MAD!" Sora cried.

"NO!" Ryu yelled as Nina fell overboard. "NINA!" He saw Nina fall near a streak of white and pink right down at the surface. It quickly swooped down and took off again… with no sign of Nina.

The Nis rammed its spiked flipper into Ryu once more. Ryu cried out as the flipper made contact between his shoulder blades. Ryu's vision swam as he glanced up at the Nis. He saw what he thought was a woman with red hair in a blue dress. Her purple butterfly wings kept her at eye level with the monster. She noticed Ryu looking at her. She smirked and pointed to him and mouthed the word 'you,' then gestured to the Nis. She then mouthed the word 'death.'

Ryu struggled to stand as he heard what he thought was a really pissed off roar of a dragon. The owner of the roar made itself known as a giant white-scaled, brown-eyed dragon. The Nis rammed into the ship again, Ryu loosing his footing and falling over. He thought he heard Kane yelling something about something falling. Ryu glanced around and came face to face with…

TO BE CONTINUED…

"I command you to stop!"

"Stop this at once!"

19


	14. Truth and Fiction

Standard disclaimer: don't own the series and I am not making any money off of it. Capcom would cry if they had to use my ideas because they would hear me talk endlessly about BoF. :waves: Hi Dragon! ;

A/N: Well here's another chapter for after so long. Sorry everyone that I haven't been able to update sooner, but you know how school goes, right?

Well, here's reviews!

Red Mage 04- Glad you like the story so far :) I really enjoy your fanfic! Hope to read more of it soon.

Emmy19- :) Here's the next two chapters for Dragon Legend :) Glad you like the story so far. Thanks!

Truth and Fiction

_(Outside Synterra)_

_Am I dead?_

"_KANE! WHAT'S HAPPENING!"_

_I should be dead…_

"_GET READY! BECAUSE THAT THING IS GOING TO WREAK THE SHIP!"_

_Divine intervention? Or just plain luck?_

"_You don't seem to be having really good luck with ships today, huh?"_

_Why am I not dead?_

"_I DON'T THINK SO!"_

_That blow should have killed me!_

_You should not have tried to save me!_

_Now you are hurt… or worse!_

_It's my fault!_

_I couldn't protect you…_

_Please don't be dead because of my stupidity!_

"Is it alive?"

"Think if we keep poking at it, it will move?"

"Does it have anything valuable on it?"

"It's got this star necklace!"

"Grab it and let's go before it wakes up!"

_It? What are they talking about? I'm a girl…_

"Just _what_ is it this anyway?"

"A monster!"

_Monster? Sure, I look rather horrid in the morning… but who doesn't?_

"What kind of creature has wings?"

_WINGS!_

"I think I saw it move!"

"RUN!"

_Crap! It's a bunch of kids? What are they… oh god… what is this? _

"It's a monster!"

"CHILDREN! STOP WHERE YOU ARE!"

"Sister Bella?"

"What is that!"

"A… impossible… a…

_Is that how I survived? By changing?_

"But they are only of legends…"

_What am I?_

_(Infinity)_

"Looks like luck is not on my side after all." Taijkos said, looked into a crystal orb. "This could pose a problem."

"Whatever are you talking about?" a voice said behind Taijkos.

She didn't even bother to turn around. "Was it your idea to send a Nis to attack the ship?" Taijkos growled.

A man with long lavender hair walked up to Taijkos. "Maybe the gods do not want you to succeed in your plan. Did that ever occur to you, my dear?"

"Jaren…" Taijkos sighed. "It… is good to see you in the real again. Are you here to mock me or to help me?"

"Neither…" Jaren said.

"Then, why are you here?"

"Because…" Jaren's hand slid behind Taijkos' waist. "I have missed you Tai."

"I… have missed you too…" Taijkos' placed her hand on his shoulders. "I really wish you would come back."

"You know that I do not approve of you trying to kill everything on this planet just because the goddess banished you. That was so long ago."

"I cannot forgive so easily! They had done this to me! I want revenge! I want them to suffer like I did!"

Jaren smirked. "Shut up Tai. You talk too much…"

"Oh?" Taijkos raised an eyebrow. "And what are you going to do to stop me?"

Jaren leaned in and kissed Taijkos on the lips. They pulled apart after a minute. "I have missed you…"

"Me too…"

Dracen growled as he watched Taijkos and Jaren hugged.

"What's your problem?" a feminine voice cooed.

Dracen turned around to see a red-haired woman in a blue sleeveless dress, holding a small mirror. "What do you want Lex?"

Lex smirked. "Isn't there some rule against spying on your boss and her boyfriend or something?"

"I do not believe… wait! What are YOU doing here?"

Lex flipped her hair. "I am here to pick up the slack, boy. According to the boss, you are not doing such a good job here."

"Did you send the Nis?"

"Hmm… I prefer to use the term, invested in some real fighters… not just 'did I send the Nis…' Dracen, listen up, I am here to take over now… by the orders of the Master, understand?"

"Wha… Taijkos put you in charge!" Dracen yelled.

"Something like that… she said that she was getting tired of you and Jikuui bumbling up her plans. Of course, if you don't believe me, you can always go ask her yourself, but I don't think she would like it if you bothered her right now… see ya." Lex smirked as she walked off.

Dracen balled up his fists. How DARE she! He would not be treated like that! He would get what was so wrongly taken from him and make them ALL pay!

_(Unknown)_

_Where am I? _Rena thought as she looked around in the darkness.

"_Twin moon orbit."_

_Now what? _Rena walked towards what she thought may be a person.

"_The key to open the door is in your hands." _A little girl surrounded in a whiteish-gold light pointed to Rena. Rena looked down at her hands and saw a white orb in her palms. The ball formed into a star.

"_Twin moon orbit."_

"What?"

"_When day becomes night is when you will find the answer." _The child answered.

_They recall from your memory… _A voice whispered.

"_The light calls upon the darkness and the darkness calls upon the light. I call upon the powers of the day and the night, sun and darkness unleash your might. Release!" _The little girl yelled and pointed to Rena.

Rena screamed as a powerful force surged through her. She heard the angered roar of a dragon. She slowly turned around, half expecting to see one of Ryu's dragon forms. Instead, she saw a silver-scaled dragon with brown eyes that seemed to bore right into her… her eyes.

"What is this…" Rena asked weakly. "Who is that?"

"_Onji no takea batianyu._ (1)_" _The little girl said.

"Me?" Rena said, staring up at the dragon. The dragon stared back. "How can that be? I'm human…"

"_Na kazen?_(2)_"_ The little girl asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Rena screamed.

_(Synterra)_

"Uhhhh…" Rena moaned as she opened her eyes. "What the hell…?"

Three blurry faces came into view. Rena began to jump up, but one of the blurry images held her down. Rena struggled to break free, but felt something on her back. She stopped and tried to look behind her. She saw what she thought was a bluish-white tip. The figure let go of her as she sat up and looked behind her.

"No way…" Rena muttered as she saw a set of draconian wings attached to her back. "Wings?"

"Are you some sort of demon?" A voice asked.

Rena looked over in the direction of the voice, which belonged to a young boy dressed in a yellow outfit with red hair. Rena glanced around and saw more children occupying the small room she was in.

"Are you a monster?" a young girl dressed in a white and blue dress with aqua hair asked.

"Normal people don't have wings." A smaller girl with bluish-black hair said.

"Are you going to hurt us?" a girl with blonde hair asked.

"What's this?" a boy with brown hair asked, holding up the star compass.

"What are you doing with that?" Rena asked slowly.

"You were wearing this…" a girl with brown hair whispered.

"You were some really ugly looking monster…" a boy with blonde hair said in a sarcastic voice. "How do we know you aren't here to eat us?"

Rena sighed and stood up. She looked down and realized she was in some sort of bluish-colored robe. The wings on her back twitched in annoyance. "I am not going to eat you." Rena responded in a calm voice. "I'm a veggie eater!"

"A what?" The girl with brown hair asked.

"She doesn't eat meat." The boy with blonde hair said.

"Oh."

Rena sighed. _The blonde haired boy must be the leader._ Rena thought to herself. "Kid,"

"Jake." The blonde haired boy said in annoyance. "And I am not a kid. I'm twelve years old."

Rena's left eye twitched in annoyance, followed by her wings. She placed her hands on her hips and glared down at Jake. "Well, I'm nineteen! HA! Beat that!"

"You're weird." Jake yelled while pulling out a wooden sword from out of nowhere. "I won't let you hurt us demon!"

"Demon… HEY!" Rena snapped. "I AM NOT A DEMON! Demons are ugly!"

"And you're not?" Jake smirked.

Rena's eye twitched again. "(He's just a kid… he's just a kid…)" Rena muttered to herself over and over again.

"I AM NOT A KID!" Jake yelled, preparing to hit Rena with his sword.

Before either had a chance to react, Rena grabbed the sword and twisted her wrist around, snapping the wooden sword in half. "WHAT THE!" Rena and Jake cried out at the same time.

"I broke it!" Rena cried.

"You broke it!" Jake yelled.

"SORRY!" Rena jumped back as Jake jumped at her. "WATCH IT!"

"JAKE!" Everyone's head turned towards the door. "Stop this at once!"

"But… but she started it!" Jake cried, pointing to Rena.

Rena stared at the new comer. She seemed to be dressed in some sort of white and bluish-colored layered dress. She held a staff in her hands and her brown hair fell to her waist. She walked over to Jake and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Please forgive Jake for his… 'rudeness.' There have been many attacks here lately by,"

"General Dracen?" Rena interrupted the young woman.

"Y-yes. How did… Never mind. It doesn't matter right now. What matters now is how you got here. When we found you, you were…"

"A demon!" Jake yelled, followed by a couple of murmurs by his fellow children.

"No… what I meant was that you were… different than what you are now." The young woman said.

"What did I look like…?" Rena asked, confused.

"A demon!" Jake hissed again.

"Kid, you are grinding my last nerves!" Rena yelled, eyes flashing red.

"See! No _human's_ eyes changed color!" Jake yelled in triumph.

"She is a special case." The young woman said. "She might be able to help us after all. Ma'am? May I have a word with you in private?"

"Sure…" Rena scratched her head as she followed the woman out of the hut. Rena stared up at the sky. _How did I survive that attack… that Nis killed me? Or did it? Everyone else please be all right._

TO BE CONTINUED… 

"You are the white kaiser."

"Who are you?"


	15. Honor

Standard disclaimer: I hate standard disclaimers… don't you? ;; Er… for the sake of not getting sued, I don't own it, don't make any money off it, blah, blah, blah… ;

AN: Yes, short chapter, right? Well, my muse decided to take a vacation or something like that…

Muse: You don't pay me enough for this… 

Me: Err… I don't pay you at all… --;

Muse: I'm going on vacation to Hawaii or something::storms off:

Me: Fine! Grr…

Er… I'm kinda bored right now. Can you tell? ; Hmm… this makes, what? Chapter fourteen! Yah::sigh: Too bad (or not, its all depending on your opinion of this story) I'm 3/4 through… it's almost done… sorta… Yes and I PROMISE I will fill in all loose ends and stuff at the end… :smiles evilly: Ready for the next chapter?

Muse::from beach chair reading this on her laptop computer somewhere in the Bahamas: Just write the darn thing and get it over with already!

Me: O.o; Better get going!

Peace out!

PS: the onion thing I was thinking about adding? Eh… never mind… Three mascots are enough (Yume, Honey, and… :deleted by the anti-spoiler patrol: Geez… were you guys hired by Sarlon or what!)

Anti-spoiler control::evil grin:

AN2: Great Winged Guardian? O.o; What was I thinking?

AN3: I add libbed the dialog between Nina 2 and Mina

Muse: What's with all of the 'Author's Notes' anyway?

Me: Uh… onto the story --;

Muse: quit avoiding the question!

Me: And here we go! Chapter 14: Honor! Ready? Set? GO!

Muse: I QUIT!

"_Death? What is death compared to one's disgrace and dishonor of one's house and clan? Here my words and listen well. Once honor is taken, life is meaningless. One must fight in order to survive in this world. One must have honor in order to live in this world."_

_--_-Kogato na Motori, Head Chief of Worent

Honor 

_(Outside Worent)_

"What is that?"

"I think it is the Great Winged Guardian."

"But… it has never came this close to the village before… what is going on?"

"Something is on its back…"

"It looks like… a woman with wings…"

_(Worent)_

_Ryu… where are you…? Ugh… what?_ Nina eyes quickly snapped open as she heard the sound of drums and chanting. She realized she was on the ground. She quickly stood up and looked around to see that she was in a desert village with huts everywhere. Her eyes widen as she saw that the inhabitants of the village were tiger-like creatures that were standing on two legs. Woren. Nina's mind raced as she tried to remember what had happened before. She remembered that a monster had attacked the ship and…

Nina heard the squawk of a bird. She glanced skyward to see an enormous pink and white bird flying above the village.

"A giant bird…?" Nina muttered.

"Yes. The Great Winged Guardian." A male Woren said as he walked up to Nina in an accented voice. "The Great Winged Guardian protects this area."

Nina turned to him and studied him. He was a good head taller than she was, taller than Ryu. He was dressed in a red vest and brown slacks. He had his long, spiky gold hair tied in a loose tail. His striped tail casually swished back and forth.

"Pardon, but who are you and how did I get here?" Nina asked the Woren.

"Huh? Oh, I'm Kai and as to how you got here? The Great Winged Guardian brought you here. Why? I dunno. You try and figure out what big bird is thinking. Now it's your turn. Who're you and where ya from?"

"Me… I'm Nina Dawnstar and I am from… Anglous."

"Anglous?" Kai looked bluntly at Nina. "That's kinda far birdy. What's with the wings?"

Nina glanced behind here to see a pair of large goldish-white wings on her back. "So it wasn't a dream after all…"

"Huh?" Kai asked. "Dream? Anywho… the Head Chief wants to talk to you. C'mon." Kai grabbed Nina's hand and started to drag her off to the central hut. Kai suddenly stopped and eyed Nina.

Nina turned bright red. "Uh, excuse me! What do you think that you are going?"

"You going to meet the chief all messed up like that…" a female Woren responded, walking up right beside the two.

"Janika, I don't think that the birdy needs to hear your mouth right now." Kai muttered.

"Well, yashai, you would have said it if I didn't." Janika snapped. She was wearing a purple bikini top and a brown short shirt. She bushed her short flamboyant red hair back.

"Yashai?" Nina asked.

" 'Brother.' " Kai muttered under his breath. "This is Janika, my kishoqu… my sister. Jan, what do you suppose we do about the little birdy?"

Jan smiled and took Nina's arm. "You must be hot in all of this heat wearing that dress. We will get you something more appropriate for the desert, then go meet with the Head Chief."

Nina nodded. "Alright. Thank you." she followed Jan into one of the huts. _At least I am not in any serious trouble… yet…_

_(Synterra)_

Rena leaned up against the hut as the young woman began to pace back and forth. "So… what's the problem? Where am I? And who are you?" Rena asked.

"I am Sister Bella. This is the village of Synterria, in the Katobario Empire. And the problem is that General Dracen has attacked us. He came barging in here and demanded us to tell him where this dragon was. We told him that there was no dragon here and he burned most of the village and killed off any that opposed him. How could Emperor Jonothan let a madman run around doing this? The children you saw in the hut have all lost their parents in the massacre."

"Oh… then, is that what Jake's problem is? Is he angry at Dracen?"

"I… don't know. He seems so distant lately… I don't know what to do anymore."

"Are you guys the only ones here?" Rena asked, eyes cast down at the ground.

"Yes… myself and the children are the only survivors."

_Rena glanced around at the burned buildings. "Just like Gate…"_ _'Looks like this place was ground zero of a blast…' "How could anyone do this?" Rena whispered._

Bella stopped pacing and lead on her staff. "Dracen said that he'd be back. There are no defenses and I can only do so much…" She placed her head in her hand. "What am I going to do?"

"How do I fit into all of this?" Rena asked.

"Since we saw a dragon touch down here, and then seconds after you appeared, or rather changed from that form, I thought that you might be able to help us…"

"Before…" Rena glanced up at the blue sky. "Before the ship I was on was attacked… we, my friends and I, were on our way to the Capital to see the Emperor and find out the truth." Rena glanced down at her necklace. "Now, all I care about is finding my friends…"

"You will find them." Bella said. "I believe that they are safe."

"I hope so…"

Bella turned to Rena. "Please, Lady Dragon… will you help us?"

Rena slightly blushed. "My name is Rena Moon, Sister Bella. I will do all that I can to help you. I have fought Dracen before… I will fight him again!"

"You will go up against Dracen?" the girl with the blond hair said while poking her head out the window.

"Are you nuts!" the red haired boy laughed.

"No. Dracen had no right to do this to you. I will help any way that I can."

"You ARE crazy." Jake muttered to himself.

_(Worent)_

"We don't normally allow humans to come into our territory." Jan said as she led Nina through the dirt trail to one of the huts. "But the Great Winged Guardian brought you here. So the must be a reason for that."

"Oh… so what is this Winged Guardian anyway?" Nina asked as they entered the hut.

"We really don't know. One day, many centuries ago, this giant bird appeared out of the blue… at least that's what the legend says."

"Legend?" Nina asked as she watched Jan rummage through a chest.

"Legend… the legend went something like uh… ah. That when the world was on the brink of destruction, seven warriors led by a dragon would appear and destroy the threat."

"Err… how does the giant bird fall into this?"

"Part of the legend that was translated talked about a winged princess that had the power to become a 'Great Bird' and flew them, the warriors, into battle against a demon."

Nina walked over to Jan. "Do you think that that is the same bird from the legend?"

"I am not any historian, so I don't know. The elders would know more about the legends than I would."

"Hmm…" Nina mused. "Maybe I can ask them about the bird?"

:FLASHBACK:

_"Mina! Mina no!"_

_"Will you still call me that, even when I no longer have this form?"_

_"Mina! Stop this!"_

_"Sister…"_

_"Nina! What's happening!"_

_"NO! MINA!"_

_"Sister… I have become your wings…"_

_"…no… Mina… No, I will not cry until all of this is over… For Mina gave up her humanity to become our wings… let's finish this… let's go to Evarai and find out the truth…"_

:END FLASHBACK:

"…Mina…" Nina mumbled.

"Uh, Nina? You okay?" Jan asked as she waved a clawed hand in front of Nina's face. "You look like you gonna be sick."

"I… I'm fine Janika." Nina sighed, looking down at the ground. Another vision? What was going on?

_Beyond time. Beyond space. Beyond mortal eyes. Beyond the gods. A love eternal. Two souls. Two minds. One heart. One destiny shared. _

_REMEMBER!_

Nina's head jerked up. Remember? Remember what?

_A love eternal… One destiny shared._

"What?" Nina asked.

_REMEMBER!_

"What am I suppose to remember!" Nina snapped.

"Uh… Nina? You gone crazy or something?" Jan asked, stepping back.

_Beyond time. Beyond space. Beyond mortal eyes. Beyond the gods. A love eternal. Two souls. Two minds. One heart. One destiny shared._

_REMEMBER!_

Nina stared blankly at the ground for a moment before her eyes rolled up and she collapsed to the floor unconscious.

_(Unknown)_

_Remember who you are! Remember who you were! The fate of everything depends on this! You are in danger! The ones you wish to protect are in danger! REMEMBER!_

A figure stood against the darkness. The figure held its hand out and beckoned for its charge to come closer.

_You won't be able to get anything done if you are unconscious! Wake up!_

Nina's eyes opened. She looked around the darkness and then to the figure. She numbly stood up and stared at the figure.

"W-who are you?" Nina groggily asked.

_Hmm… you are here instead… interesting._

"Huh?" Nina scratched the back of her head. "What does that mean? Who's suppose to be here?"

_One of them must have pulled you here instead… interesting indeed. I wonder if it was the one from the Second Cycle…_

"Huh, again… what the hell is going on!" Nina screamed, forming her wand in her hand.

The figure tilted its head to the side. It held up a hand. _There is no need for aggression, Princess Nina. I am simply amazed to see that you made it to this place._

"And that would be…?" Nina muttered, her wand disappearing as she folded her arms. "I'm waiting…"

_Every Cycle you are different, yet the same. You are not foolish this time I see…good. I will therefore give you something._

"Uh… how can I know that I can trust you?" Nina snapped.

_Because… _the figure stepped forward into the light to reveal a man with long dark hair dressed in red and black. _I am on your side._

"Who were you originally looking for?" Nina asked.

_Ryu._

"You don't know where he is then?" Nina sighed.

_No._

"Do you know if he is at least still alive? Are the others still alive?"

_The young dragoness Rena is in Synterria. Troy and several others are in the Pearl Kingdom… Kane is near… Angel Tower… Ryu is… I do not know where he is…_

"Oh…" Nina looked down. "At least the others are alright."

_Do not look down. _The man said. _Look up. Stand proud. Never back down from anything. The moment you falter is the moment you lose!_

Nina looked up at the man with a look of determination on her face. "I will find them… no matter what!"

_Good… _a new voice whispered. _I will take you to where they are._

Nina looked over to the source of the voice and what she saw startled her. She was a few inches shorter than Nina. She had green eyes and long aqua-blue colored hair, dressed in a pink and purple dress. What surprised Nina was her large snow-white wings. Nina looked back at her own wings, which were now missing.

_Because your blood is so diluted, you do not have the wings of our ancestors. However, the power of the gods influences other beings. When you were around the dragons when they were on their final level, that caused wings to appear. _The young girl said.

Nina walked up to the girl. The girl was transparent, see through. Nina placed her hand on the girl's shoulder, only to see her hand pass through the girl's shoulder. Nina stepped back.

"What…? Are you a ghost?"

_I am the spirit of the 'Great Winged Guardian.' I am the Great Bird._

"You… you are Mina." Nina said, surprised that she knew the girl's name.

Mina smiled. _Yes, I am Princess Mina de Windia of the Second Cycle. I am…_

_A Destined. _The man said. _ We know of you._

"How are you still alive?" Nina asked. "That was 2300 years ago…"

_The Mark of the Wing allows a member of the Wing Clan's royal family to become the Great Bird… but also curses the holder with immortality… locked in the form of the Great Bird forever. _Mina said quietly. _Over the centuries, I have learned to create an astral projection of myself, like you see now. _

"Oh… Mina." Nina whispered.

_You are the sixth incarnation of my sister Nina. I want to help you like I helped her. _Mina smiled.

Nina smiled. "You were the one who brought me to Worent, right?"

_Yes, I was. _Mina said.

"Thank you for saving me, Mina. And thank you for helping me."

Mina nodded. _When you are ready to leave, come outside of Worent and call for me. _

The man stepped forward and the Sky key appeared in his hand. _The kings of gods command gods appear from all directions. Gold, wood, water, fire, earth, thunder, wind, lighting. The New Command. Soft Thunder, Spinning Thunder. Obey the command! _ The key flashed gold and floated in the air over to Nina. _Use the key to summon the Great Bird._

_I can hear you from anywhere if you use this to call me. _Mina said.

"Alright. Thank you." Nina looked down at the key in her hand. " 'The key to open the door is in your hand…' We have the keys, don't we?"

The man nodded.

"Who are you?" Nina asked the man.

_My name… is Riku._

"Riku?" Nina asked as the darkness faded. "HEY WAIT! What do I do now?"

_Do not look down. _ _Look up. Stand proud. Never back down from anything. The moment you falter is the moment you lose! This is your story Nina………………………………………_

_  
_

_I will find you again. Fate brought me to you… Taijkos took you from me… Fate brought me allies and friends… that demon took them from me too… We are tied together by destiny… whims of destiny… I will find you again…_

_(Angel Tower)_

"Beyond time… Beyond space… Beyond mortal eyes… Beyond the gods… A love eternal… Two souls... Two minds… One heart... One destiny shared..." a figure looked up at the sky as the words echoed in his mind. "It's been a long time since I have spoken these words spoken aloud."

A blue dragon-like hellhound turned its head to the man. "It's time." He said as he entered a large pyramid like tower. The hellhound looked out at the desert area and sighed. It followed the man back in. Another hellhound, this one tan walked in from a side entrance. It looked at the blue one and nodded. Both hellhounds followed the man further into the tower.

"Riku… 'Shadow of Night.' That is what I am now… a former shadow of myself…" the man muttered to no one in general. "Has it gotten this bad if I cannot even sense one of my own? The demon's powers are strong. Kyra's seal was broken…" the man turned to the two hellhounds. "You two, be ready for him, alright. Fight him before he can gain entry into Angel Tower. Do not let him pass until he shows you his true power. Understood?" The two hellhounds nodded. "Good. I have been at this for far too long. It will soon be over with… this Cycle will soon end… but at what cost? Who will be sealed away this time?"

_(Synterra)_

Rena adjusted the straps of her red leotard. She looked in the mirror as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She was going to face off against Dracen… she lost the first time. This time, she was ready for him… she hoped.

She held out her hand and a ball of white light appeared. She hurled it at the door, smashing the door in. Rena sweat-dropped as some of the kids from earlier looked at the charred door.

"Wow…" the girl with blonde hair gasped.

"That was cool!" the red haired boy laughed.

"Just what are your names anyway?" Rena asked.

"Cherry!" the girl with blonde hair said. "This is Yami." She pointed to the red head. "Yunie, Koji, Eiko, Selphy, and you know Jake…" Cherry pointed to the girl with blue hair, the boy with brown hair, the small girl with bluish black, the girl with brown hair, and Jake.

"Okay, hi." Rena smiled.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Do you _really _think you can beat someone as powerful as Dracen?"

"I can try." Rena muttered, left eye starting to twitch.

"You old hag… you can't do anything!" Jake smirked.

"You are NEVER to OLD for a spanking _kid_…" Rena let out an inhuman growl.

"You don't scare me!" Jake spat.

"Kid, what is your problem anyway?" Rena muttered through gritted teeth.

"You come here saying that you can stop Dracen when in reality you can't even fight. I saw what you did with that fireball. You call that a spell? Ha!"

"Kid…" Rena started, then stop. "Never mind…" _That was a holy ball, not a fireball… _"I…"

"RENA!" Bella shouted as she ran into the hut. "Dracen and some soldiers are here!"

"Right!" Rena sighed as she followed Bella out of the hut. Sure enough, Dracen and a squad of soldier were entering the village.

"I will hold off the soldiers. Can you take out Dracen?" Bella asked, powering up her staff.

"Uh… I can try." Rena said as she and Bella walked towards the soldiers.

"Hello Sister Bella." Dracen said as he drew his sword. "Have you seen the dragon? Remember what happened the last time you answered wrong."

"There is no 'dragon' here, Imperial scum!" Bella yelled as she swung her staff at Dracen.

Dracen caught the staff and lifted it and Bella into the air. Dracen grabbed Bella's hair and then through her to the ground.

"It would be in your best interest if you do NOT talk to me in that tone of voice!" Dracen growled.

"Dracen…" Rena muttered.

Dracen's head snapped up to Rena's direction. "The White mage again… don't you know when to give up?"

Rena smiled evilly. "I am the bane of your existence, aren't I?" Rena raised her right arm. "HOLY LIGHTENING!"

Lightening raced forth and hurled Dracen through the air. Dracen jumped up and drew his sword. He ran right up on Rena and struck, but Rena jumped up, her new draconian wings holding her in the air.

"Dragon… wings!" Dracen cried out in rage. "How DARE you take that power!"

"Believe me…" Rena muttered as she formed a ball of light in her hand. "I didn't ask for this! HOLY BALL!" She screamed as the ball of light slammed into Dracen.

For a second time, Dracen went flying through the air. He halted in midair and hovered there, before landing on his feet. "You are… irritating." Dracen muttered.

"Rena!" Bella yelled. "Watch out!"

Rena looked over and saw the dozen or so soldiers circling the area. "I will not allow you to come through!" Bella yelled, holding up her staff with both hands in the air, the staff held at a horizontal angle. "SILENCE WALL!"

A barrier appeared around the soldiers and bound them to the spot. Rena sighed and shook her head. "Too bad my shield can't do that…"

"RENA!" Bella yelled.

"Oh… OH!" Rena yelled as Dracen jumped her again. This time, when Rena chanted her spell for the shield, it held up. Dracen was knocked back by the sudden force. Swearing, he stood up.

"Not… you can't be… that power should be MINE!" Dracen screamed in rage as a dark aura appeared around him. He stabbed his sword into the ground and held his hands out in front of him and started chanting."_Darkness form by my might! Vanquish this being with your unholy light!_ DARKNESS FLAME!"

Rena's eyes widened as the dark flame surged at her and Bella. She held her hands out and started another chant. "All of the powers of the earth and seas, come to my aid. All of the powers of the fire and breeze, come to my aid. All of the powers and things that be, show me the way to go. All of the powers and things that be, come to my aid!"

A sudden rush of energy shot up around Rena. She held her hand out and pointed to the flame. The sudden rush of energies canceled each other out. Dracen and Rena stared each other down. Dracen's blue eyes narrowed as a light shield shot up around Rena. She charged after Dracen, another ball of light forming in her hand. Dracen ran up to her, his sword drawn. Dracen struck at Rena, but the sword reflected off of her shield. The ball of light grew in Rena's hands as energy danced around her arm. Rena pointed her hand to Dracen and shouted, "PRISM STORM!"

The energy from the attack lanced out and struck Dracen, multiple shards and lightening assaulting him. He spat out blood as the attack continued. Rena forced the energy to surge forward and lifted Dracen up into the air.

"This is what you get for all of the death and destruction you have cause!" Rena yelled, her eyes flashing red. "What you have done can never be undone! Don't you even care that you have ended so many lives!"

The force released Dracen and he fell to the ground. He looked up at Rena with hatred painted all over his face. "You…" he growled as he spat out blood again. A dark ball of energy appeared in his hands. "I WILL SEAL YOU INTO THE DEPTHS OF HELL FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME!"

"NO!" Rena shouted as a white aura shot up around her. "SEAL THIS GATE THAT WHICH THIS ONE TRIES TO OPEN! SEAL THE SPELL HE TRIES TO CAST!"

The energy that was forming in Dracen's hands disappeared. "What the freak did you just do!" Dracen screamed.

"I sealed your spell!" Rena yelled. "Bella, NOW!"

Bella threw her arms out and pointed her staff at the soldiers. "BE GONE!" She shouted. A light appeared around the soldiers. When it dissipated, the soldiers were gone. Dracen looked around for his missing men.

"Where are my soldiers!" Dracen raged.

"I sent them back to where they belong!" Bella yelled.

Rena held her hands out again. "PRISM STORM!"

Dracen cursed as the storm struck him again. He glared at Rena and Bella as he vanished. Rena jumped up in the air and shouted, "YEAH!"

Bella smiled and looked over at Rena. "Thank you for helping us."

Rena sighed and looked over at Bella. "What if he comes back?"

"I do not think that he will show his face around here anytime soon. Besides, if he does come back, I will be ready for him."

"That's good." Rena smiled. "I have a question now. How far is the capital from here?"

"It shouldn't be too far from here. At least a days walk to the north." Bella said.

"Thank you." Rena said. "I need to get going… maybe my friends are at the capital."

"Maybe they are." Bella said. "You are always welcome in this village if you are ever in the area."

"Thanks again." Rena smiled as she walked towards the gate. She turned around and waved at Bella and the kids.

"Bye Rena!" Yunie yelled.

"Good luck!" Koji waved.

"See ya!" Cherry giggled.

"Come back soon!" Yami said.

Jake scowled as Rena walked off and out of view. _She can't really stop Dracen… can she? Then does that mean she can stop… her?"_

_(Outside Synterra)_

"Up north… great more walking…" Rena muttered as she exited the village gate.

"Still talking to yourself?" a voice laughed.

"Huh?" Rena looked over at the wall to see a woman leaned up against it with her arms crossed.

"Manna." Rena smirked. "You were here the entire time then?"

"Yup." Manna laughed. "I have to admit. You got good."

Rena leaned up against the wall beside of Manna. "Hmph… thanks. Were you able to find out anything?"

"Yup."

"Are you gonna tell me?"

"Nope. Not yet. Let's concentrate on everyone else getting to the capital and getting Dracen's assault over with."

"Right… so that means you are actually coming this time?" Rena smirked as she and Manna began to walk away.

"Yeah… time's up."

"Joy…" Rena muttered.

_(Unknown)_

_Beyond time. Beyond space. Beyond mortal eyes. Beyond the gods. A love eternal. Two souls. Two minds. One heart. One destiny shared._

_REMEMBER!_

A voice screamed in pain as the words echoed through his mind. The pain was unlike anything he ever imagined.

A small girl in white appeared._ Beyond time. Beyond space. Beyond mortal eyes. Beyond the gods. A love eternal. Two souls. Two minds. One heart. One destiny shared. REMEMBER!_

He cried out again in the pain that threaten to consume him. He looked at the small girl. She stared back at him with golden eyes.

"Make the pain stop!" He cried. "I can't stand it!"

_Remember who you are and who you were… _the little girl whispered.

He looked at the girl again and everything went white…

TO BE CONTINUED!

16


	16. Will

Standard disclaimer: don't own, don't make any money off of it ;;

Author's note: Hmm... makes one wonder if the crew will ever get to the empire, yeah? Umm... Okay, I realize the conversation between Nina and Riku was kinda corny... but it DID have purpose. Try and guess what will happen next. Now, for some way overdue acknowledgements and thanks. (Oh, and if you spot misspelled words, that's because I am typing this in Wordpad because my computer crashed a little while ago and I don't have a copy of Word).

Me: First off, I'd like to thank my buds Mana, Sarlon, Crystal, and Dragon for having to listen to the development of this story. Anyone who would sit through six months of listening to me talk on and off about this is TRULY a great friend! Also, I'd like to thank Mana and Sarlon for the use of their characters!

Muse: _And...? _

Me: And... I'd like to thank Arcahan for reading this story and posting it on the Breath of Fire Fan Community Library website! Thanks Arcahan... and I _really _hope I got your name right... ;

Muse: _And?_

Me: And I'd like to thank Mary and her translations page, Mary's Breath of Fire Translation Page, for making my life a whole lot easier. I used some things in my fic that I found on her page. So, thank you Mary and your wonderful translations! V

Muse: _And?_

Me: _And _I'd like to thank everyone who reads this story... We all know if you actually sit down and read this story, you have to have some great patience because of my jumping around... not to mention all of the loop-holes and REALLY corny and inside jokes I put in here. So, thank you all!

Muse: _And?_

Me::looks at Muse in annoyance: _And... _I'd like to thank the people on various forums that like to debate the BoF world connections and such. Specifically the BoFFC message board and forums. Thank you! (Yes, I know that Breath of Fire IV and Dragon Quarter are different timelines... but I didn't know that while I was writing this... well, too late to change that, eh?)

Muse: _And?_

Me: Ah, I thank God for giving me a wonderful gift of writing

Muse: Well... _AND?_

Me: WHO ELSE IS THERE! AH! I thank Capcom for creating Breath of Fire!

Muse: WHADDA BOUT ME!

Me: You _ditched _me for TWO MONTHS!

Muse: I was on VACATION!

Dragon: Can't you two just get along and get to finishing this story! If I have to sit through another moment of this, I'll SCREAM!

Muse and me: Uh... O.o;

Me: Better get to work!

Muse: Uh... yeah!

_"Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all! Nothing's like before!" _

_---Simple and Clean, _Kingdom Heart OST

Will

_(Unknown)_

_"Hee. Is that the best you got?" _A young woman with black hair laughed as she easily dodged the wooden sword that tried to trip her up.

_"Stay put!" _A man with short spiky blonde hair yelled as he made another swing at the woman.

_"You think that you can strike me? Please." _The woman took her wooden sword and brought it down on the man's head.

_"Shi...! Aersia!"_

_"You should be more careful... Kane. You are too slow!"_

_"This is stupid!" _Kane threw the sword down.

_"Giving up so soon?"_

Kane's eyes narrowed. A small smirk appeared on his lips and he picked up the sword. _"Never!" _ He yelled as he tripped up Aersia in one swipe.

Aersia landed flat on her rear. _"You're getting better... I must say... Maybe, it's having to adjust to being up here?"_

Kane sat down next to Aersia. _"Hmm. It IS different than below."_

_"You give up living a life full of technology and luxury to come to a place where it appears there are hardly any machines. You have a high D-Ratio, right? What made you change your mind and come up here?" _Aersia asked.

_"Under ground... is like a prison... and I am not a man that likes to feel trapped. No sky. No freedom. I had to see the sky."_

Aersia looked up at the blue sky. _"The sky... yes. It is great. I guess I never noticed before."_

_"People tend to miss how great something is until they lose it."_

_"Hmm... yes." _Aersia stood up and dusted off her red kimono. _"But still, we are here to train."_

Kane stood up. _"Yes." _He got into a battle stance.

Aersia also got into a stance and drew her wooden sword. _"Ready?"_

_"Always."_

_(Laurante)_

"So... this is the capital?" Rena muttered, looking around at the modern-style buildings.

"I suppose... I've only been to this planet once... and that was a LONG time ago." Manna said, leaning up against her staff. "I'm actually surprised to see that the capital is actually..."

"Modern looking? Yeah, every other town or village has been kinda medieval-style... this city actually kinda looks like New York City... without the cars, of course."

"Of course."

"Hmm... this city is actually kinda smaller than NYC... More like Johnson City from back home."

"I'm guessing since the capital is located so close to the underground entrance, most of the technology would be around here. I suppose since the other areas you visited were so far away from the underground entrance..."

"There would hardly be any technology. Right, I see. I can't wait to get this over with and go home. Care to tell me, Manna, why you didn't step in earlier?" Rena folded her arms in annoyance.

"Hmm... maybe because, oh, I don't know, maybe there was the thing about your powers?"

"Powers..." Rena muttered, remembering the fact that she could probably turn into a 40-foot silver-scaled beast of legend.

"Y'know?" Manna smirked. "For just finding out that you can transform into a godly beast of legend, you're taking this quite well."

Well?" Rena asked shakily, left eye slightly twitching. "You think that I am taking this well? I GOT IMPALED BY A FREAKING BEAST THAT LOOKS LIKE A RIP OFF OF SIN FROM _FINAL FANTASY X_! I GOT KILLED FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! THEN, JUST AS I THINK IT CAN'T GET ANY WORSE, I **TRANSFORM **INTO A DRAGON! A FREAKING 40 FOOT TALL DRAGON! **THEN, **I FIND DRACEN, THAT FREAKING _GUNDAM WING _TREISE REJECT! **AND _THEN_, **heh heh, I HAVE TO FIGHT HIM! **_FIGHT HIM!_ ** DAMNITT! I. WANT. TO. GO. HOME!" Rena yelled at the top of her lungs, despite the fact she now had a good number of people staring at her.

Rena's eyes flashed red. **_"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT!"_ **Rena yelled, a red aura springing up around her.

The towns-folk just shook their heads and walked off, muttered something about today's youth being crazy. Manna just stared at Rena, shaking her head.

Rena turned to her, face bright red. "What?"

"Are you done yet?" Manna asked, sighing.

"...yes..."

"Glad to get that out of your system?"

"...yeah..."

"Are you ready to get back to work?"

"...no..."

Manna laughed. "It's not that bad."

Rena smirked. " 'Not that bad' she says..."

Manna nodded. "See, at least now you can change and sit on someone the next time someone messes with you."

"Good point." Rena laughed, just as a couple of people in imperial uniforms came walking by.

"Maybe we should go now. That little tirade you just pulled might bring forth more unwanted attention."

"Err... right!" Rena said as she and Manna walked off from the view of the soldiers.

_(Arad Desert)_

"Deserts... I hate deserts. I hate sand. I hate the bright sun. And I really, _really _hate wandering out here, by myself, talking to myself..." Kane muttered as he walked over another sand dune. Miles and miles of sand surrounded Kane, with no sign of civilization. He had no idea how far he had walked, nor did he have an exact idea as to how he got out this far.

Kane pulled out his map. _Okay... last location was on a ship to Mydi. I am now apparently somewhere in the Arad Desert. I have NO IDEA where I am in the Arad Desert... _ Kane thought as he shielded his eyes from the scorching sunlight. _Heh, Aersia, what would you think now... You'd probably be laughing at me right now for allowing myself to get lost this easily... Damn... it's hot._

Kane sighed as he put the map away. He had no idea how much more of this he could take. Being in the desert had given him plenty of time to reflect on what had happened up until now. He disobeyed Dracen's orders and he had allowed Ryu and Nina to go free. He then aided them in an attack of a fellow soldier. He was constantly fighting some sort of demon or what not. Then, he finds out about some chick with a god complex... and probably with the power to back it up... who wants to... did they really even KNOW what she wanted? From everything they were told, she was some demon with awesome powers who wanted to destroy the world... or did she want to take it over?

"Women... they can't ever make up their minds..." Kane muttered, shaking his head.

_"What's THAT'S suppose to mean Lokhart?" _

Kane sighed again. He plopped down on the ground. He realized he didn't understand anything that was going on. He was probably named as a traitor now. The one thing he DID understand that was he was not going to last much longer if he stayed out in the open. However, everywhere he looked, he saw sand. Kane stood back up and dusted the sand off of his pants.

_Black pants... I just HAD to dress all mysterious-like... _Kane smirked at the irony. _It's going to be all my fault that I fry because of my dark-colored clothes. _

Kane looked around once more. _I couldn't have gotten dumped with the camping gear, huh? A tent would be nice right about now... hell ANYTHING that could act as a shelter against this damn sun would be great right now. So, I'm going to die out here... Not how I pictured myself dying... it's kinda depressing...?_

Kane stopped walking. Right in front of him was an ancient pyramid with faded carved marking on it. Kane walked around trying to find an entrance. He turned around as he heard a menacing growl. Behind him were three wolf-looking creatures.

"Currs..." Kane muttered, drawing his sword. "Well, at least it isn't a demon!" Kane yelled as the currs lunged at him.

"Too slow!" Kane yelled as one tried to bite his sword arm. Kane kicked it, but another one jumped at him in its place. Kane swung his sword and swiped the curr's head off. The other two currs, seeing that dinner was going to be a little harder to kill, jumped back a few feet. One of the two remaining currs bared its fangs and came running up infront of Kane, while the other charged from the back. Kane hit the one coming from the front, but the one from the back tackled Kane and sent him to the ground. Just as the teeth of the last remaining curr was about to shred Kane's face to pieces, Kane shoved his sword forward horizontally. The end result was the blade of the sword in the curr's jaws. Kane pushed his sword forward and sliced through the curr. Kane laid on the ground, dazed. His arm was still in the air, holding the bloody sword. He lowered his arm and dropped his sword.

"Damn..." Kane gasped. "I'm getting old if that caused me to be tired..." Kane slowly sat up. His vision suddenly blurred as his head swam. "It's too freaking hot out here..." Kane grabbed his head. "Can't see straight... I hope that I don't have heat exhaustion..." He tried to stand up, but the second he did, he fell over, face first into the sand. _Maybe if I just lay here awhile... _Kane's mind drifted off.

_(Worent)_

"Hey, ya still there?" Jan asked, looking down at Nina, who was still lying on the ground.

Nina slowly opened her eyes, Jan slowing focusing. Nina sat up, looking around. "Un? What just happened?"

"Ya start babblin off weird stuff, then you just fall over. Ya okay?" Jan asked, helping Nina to her feet.

"Uh… I'm fine. Thanks. So… now what?"

"The main reason we came here, the Head Chief wants to see ya, so ya gotta look the part." Jan laughed. "Anyway, we're here." Jan gestured to a hut.

"Um, just what are you planing on, anyway?" Nina asked as she followed Jan into the hut.

"Kai did have a point. Ya wanna go up in front of a leader of a nation dressed like that?"

Nina looked down at her clothes. Her blue dress was dirty and nearly shredded into pieces. She was covered in dirt. Nina pulled a strand of her blonde hair over for examination. Her hair was grimy, knotted, and just plain dirty. Nina grimaced.

"So," Jan laughed. "See my point?" She walked out of the room.

"Yeah." Nina sighed, plopping down on one of the chairs. "I'm here for a change of clothes, right?"

Jan returned with a pair of scissors in her hand. "Ya got it. But first…"

Nina looked at Jan, then to the scissors. "What are you planing on…" Nina looked at her hair. "NO!"

Jan started laughing. Nina just shook her head and held out her hands in front of her in protest. "No! You can NOT cut my hair!"

"Have ya looked in a mirror lately? Your hair looks horrible!"

Nina sighed. "………………..fine……….." As Jan started to hack away at Nina's butt-length hair, Nina sighed and looked out the window.

_Why did Mina bring me to Worent anyway? It doesn't make sense… or am I just reading too much into this?_ Nina thought as she pulled out her stone. The stone flashed rainbow colors. _Someone is here… Jan? _She aimed the stone in Jan's direction, which turned blue. _Not her, then who?_

_(Village Chief's house)_

"So, nothing to worry about, right?" Nina asked nervously. She had changed into a blue bikini-style top, with a silk type material on her arms. She had an ankle-length skirt that had slits on both sides on that was of the same color. She was also wearing lace up sandals. Nina loved the new outfit. The only thing that made her irritated about it was the hairstyle that went along with it. Her hair was really short and spiked. She had a gold headband on that was suppose to hold back her bangs, but they just slipped through. She still felt bald, but she had to admit that she did feel a lot cooler without all of that hair.

"Unless he's pissed that a human is in his territory, then he will probably kill ya." Kai laughed as they walked to the building in the center of the village.

"Yashai, don't scare her like that. No, really the chief is cool. Unless ya do something to really piss him off…" Jan laughed.

"Jan!" Kai snapped, after seeing that Nina was still very nervous. "Nina, whatever ya heard about the Woren, it's probably not as bad as they let it on to be."

"I basically heard that your clan is very strong and you don't like to be messed with."

"Ya just described every clan." Kai said.

Nina glanced down at her necklace again. The stone reacted to Kai by flashing light blue. Nina sighed as she made her way up the building's hundred (or, at least to her) or so steps.

Kai entered the building and Jan basically had to drag Nina along inside. At the end of a long, dark hallway that was lighted with torches, they came to two large doors. Everything Nina saw hinted to nothing but trouble. Kai banged on the doors and a low growl was heard from the other side. Kai smiled and turned to Nina.

"The Chief wants to see ya alone."

"Wha…. HUH!" Nina cried in shock. "I gotta go in by MYSELF?"

"Yeah." Jan and Kai nodded.

"_Fine_…" Nina muttered and braced herself. She then opened the double doors. The room was completely dark, except where the torch light hit. She heard more low growling. She saw a shadowed figure walking towards her. Nina tried to steel her fear as a huge clawed hand grab one of the lit torches. The figure then walked over to a window with the curtains pulled and pulled the curtains back. As the sunlight flooded in, Nina gasped. She had thought that Kai was large; this Woren made Kai look as small as Jan did. The Woren was wearing blood red, dark blue and white robes. He walked over to Nina and pulled her face up to his. He sniffed her, then let her go.

Nina cocked an eyebrow. "Um…"

To Nina's surprise, the massive Woren laughed. Nina's left eye twitched. "What is so funny?" Nina muttered through gritted teeth.

"You, human." The Woren continued to laugh as he sat down on a pile of large pillows.

"I'm funny?" Nina asked in a deadpan tone.

"Yes. Come over here and sit." The Woren gestured Nina towards the pillows.

"Okay…" Nina said skeptically. "No thank you. I'd rather stand."

"Fine by me." The Woren laughed again.

"Does your laughing have a point, Mr. Chief?"

"Do you, human, address all leaders in this manner?" The Woren asked.

"No, just the ones who annoy me."

"Then, how will you ever be a good leader yourself if you cannot show those around you the proper respect?"

"What is this, a lecture?"

"No. You should just be careful whom you choose to insult. You are here only because I find it interesting that the Great Winged Guardian would bring a human here… unless you are not human to begin with."

"I am Nina Dawnstar." Nina said.

"Do not lie to me." The Woren smirked. "I want the truth, and will not settle for anything less."

"Fine… I am Princess Nina de Anglous…" Nina mumbled.

"Princess Nina. I am Kogato na Motori, Head Chief of Worent." The Woren said. 

"Now that we have introductions out of the way, why am I here?" Nina asked, folding her arms.

"I don't know." Kogato laughed. "You have linked with the Winged Guardian, right? I'd figure you knew why you were here."

"I… Mi-I mean the Great Winged Guardian didn't tell me."

"I know that the Guardian's name is Mina… actually Princess Mina de Windia, of the Second Cycle of Asparia… if I am not mistaken."

"How did you know that?"

"Woren have been around since the First Cycle… the first time evil threatened to destroy this world. Though few of us, we managed to survive. We were hunted, sold to slave traitors, and eventually almost wiped out. One day after an evil left this world, a bunch of Woren got together and figured 'Hey, we're going to become existent if we don't do something about this soon.' So, they went further out into the desert and created Worent."

"Gees, I've had more history lessons on this quest than when I was in school." Nina sighed as she finally sat down.

"Learning from history is never a bad thing. And since the Woren are one of the last races who know what happened before humanity was forced underground 1300 years ago, I think you should listen."

"Alright." Nina said.

"There use to be this clan with unfathomable powers who could turn into dragons."

"The Brood."

Kogato looked at Nina. "Where'd ya hear that?"

"A woman named Valerie."

"Hmm… anyway, these dragons suddenly disappeared after this one evil left. Several hundred years later, these so-called gods appeared… otherwise known as the Endless. Apparently, they were summoned dragons."

"Summoned dragons? Okay, what does this have to do with Worent?"

"Worent and other nations were forced into a war with an empire… around the same time the Endless showed up. The freaks from that empire were using Endless to attack their enemies. Bid over power? Hell if I know… but the main thing is, after the Endless were cast out 300 years later, some psycho shows up and demands that everyone lets her take over. Well, this didn't settle over well with everyone and they decided to band together and fight her.

"The only problem was, she had the power of a god, but she was not one of those Endless. She was apparently a demon who thought she was a god."

"Taijkos…" Nina muttered in anger.

"Then, some other chick shows up and opens up a can of whup-ass on the demon. The chick apparently was suppose to be a descendant of something or other and used this weird power to seal off the demon's powers. The psycho chick attacked the crazy chick and caused something freaky to happen. She stripped her of her powers."

"What happened then?" Nina asked.

"Apparently, the crazy chick's powers were borrowed powers and the psycho chick sealed the true owner of that power away. The end result of all of this fighting caused this desert to spread even further. With the humans polluting this world with their technology, they soon made the surface unable to support life. But the Woren, being a proud race, refused to resort to doing such a cowardly thing as to going underground. As a result, we adapted by reverting back to our primal side."

"The were-tiger…" Nina said blankly.

"Yes… by living up here for over a 1000 years as the were-tiger, we were able to survive this uninhabited world. When the world healed, we were able to resume a humanoid shape."

"So… you… everyone in this village can change into a were-tiger?"

"Yes… but unlike our ancestors, we have complete control of not only the transformation, we do not become berserk while we are in it."

"Wow…" Nina said in surprise. "So when it came down to just people focusing on surviving, they forgot the past. So, why didn't the Woren?"

"We changed the history into oral stories so that we would remember them. Of course, some of the information may have been altered over the past 1300 years, but the basics are there."

Nina stood up and bowed. "I thank you for tell me the history of your clan, Kogato na Motori, Head Chief of Worent."

"Ah, Princess Nina." Kogato stood up.

"Yes?"

"Your stone you wear… is it a Seirei stone?"

"Seirei stone?"

"A stone that is able to tell the truth in anyone's heart."

"I guess."

"It is glowing rainbow."

"Someone that I am suppose to meet is here."

"No, they are not here in the village."

"Then…" Nina looked at her stone. "Where are they?"

"Close by." Kogato said as he and Nina walked through the double doors.

Nina looked ahead to see Kai and Jan laughing their heads off. Nina scowled. "You two were kidding about the Chief being mean, weren't you?"

"No." Kai chuckled. "He is mean and dangerous… but only to those who he thinks is a threat to Worent." Kai glances and Nina. "And I highly doubt you count as a threat."

Nina scowled. "Whatever you say…"

"So," Kai crossed his arms. "Where are you off to now, birdy?"

Nina sighed. "Don't know."

"Well, that helps none." Kai said. "Hey, I have an idea. Birdy, what do you say if I go with you and help you out, ya know? the desert is no place for a little birdy. What do you say about that, Chief?" Kai said as he turned to the chief.

"That seems acceptable, tojato. Good luck." The Chief said.

" 'Tojato?' " Nina asked, looking at Jan.

Jan grimaced. "Son."

Nina's eyes widened. "You are the Chief's son?"

Kai sighed, then smirked. "Yup. I am the Chief's son." Kai walked over to Nina and placed his arm around Nina's shoulder. "Well then, we better get going."

The Chief nodded. "I welcomed you here once. Let's hope our paths cross again." Kogato walked back into the building. Jan gave Nina a salute and followed the Chief.

Kai and Nina waved bye and walked out of the village. At the village gate, Kai looked over at Nina. "How we gonna leave the area? We can't fly and there is desert everywhere."

"This way!" Nina laughed as she drew out the Sky key and held it high into the air. "I called upon the powers of the winds to carry my call!" The sky flashed gold as wings burst from Nina's shoulder blades. "I call you to come! Great Bird!"

Kai looked around after the light show died down. He looked over at the winged Nina in annoyance. "There is no bird here…" Kai was cut off by a loud shrieking noise.

The Great Bird came into view and gently landed close to the two. Nina smirked and walked over to the Great Bird. She placed her hands on the bird's head. "Thank you for coming Mina."

Kai ran over to Nina and the Great Bird, an astonished look on his face. "How did ya get the Great Winged Guardian to come to ya?"

"Well…" Nina smirked as the Great Bird let out a small squawk. "You can say… we're kinda related."

"Do I even WANT to know?" Kai asked as he and Nina climbed up on the Great Bird's back.

"Related by destiny. Let's leave it at that…" Nina said that the Great Bird took off at amazing speeds.

"Related by destiny…" Kai mused. "I'd hate to see your in-laws…"

_(Arad Desert)_

_Too hot… _Kane thought as his head swam. He couldn't even muster up the energy to even move. He had no idea how long he had been lying there. He knew something was wrong with him, but in his state, he couldn't even think straight.

Two shadows appeared over Kane's fallen form. He glanced up with what little energy he had left and saw that the two shadows belonged to two very large beasts.

One of the beasts bent down and sniffed at Kane's head. It then turned to the other and nodded. Both began to encircle the exhausted soldier. The only thing that was running through Kane's head was that he really hoped that they weren't hungry.

TO BE CONTINUED!

14


	17. Day of Night

Standard disclaimer: I don't own this series or anything… O WAH::Ahem:

AN: Finals… finals… I get to take finals… GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRR!

Muse: Oh, does that mean I get another lengthy vacation?

Me: Not really… though Sarlon IS borrowing X-2 during finals week.

Muse: Say… what! You haven't even finished playing yet!

Me: I know…

Muse: Well then… um… yeah.

Me: Y'know, Dragon would like to see this fic ended before 2005.

Muse: Yeah… I know. But, what should we do about the other characters?

Me: Um… how 'bout a Christmas special? Everyone's doing one right now, y'know?

Muse: Heehee… Santa Claus and Dragons!

Me: Um… I was really thinking about doing like one where they celebrate the holiday season among friends and such.

Muse: And with Dragons!

Me: What's with all the dragons anyway?

Muse: It all really stems from your obsession from them, actually.

Me: Uh…

Muse: Hey, I'm just doing my job Not like YOU are…

Me: What am I suppose to do anyway?

Muse: Studying for your final maybe?

Me: While you and Sarlon go off and play X-2 right?

Muse: Yup! She gets the game today, right?

Me: Yup…

Muse: Hey, you think that you'll get this to Arcahan in time for a Christmas special before the updates?

Me: Probably not… so I'll just wish all the happy, loyal, and to those who have not gone insane for reading this fic, a happy holiday season! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Sarlon::holding _Final Fantasy X-2_ happily: Can't your final last until _after _the holiday season?

Muse::sits down to the TV and turns it to WB! to watch a new eppy of _Charmed_: Hee! That new character Chris is SO cute!

Me: Oh! _Charmed _is on!

Sarlon::looks at me and Muse. Looks back at game and her brother's big screen TV: Uh, I'll just be over there! Peace::Runs off:

Me and Muse::stare happily at TV:

_"Beyond time. Beyond space. Beyond mortal eyes. Beyond the gods. A love eternal. Two souls. Two minds. One heart. One destiny shared."_

Riku, Master of the Blade

Day of Night

_(Outside Angel Tower)_

_"It appears we have a guest." _A figure looked at Kane's unconscious form.

_"Such fun! We haven't had a guest in over 2,000 years!" _Another figure jumped up and down in excitement.

_"You heard what the master told us, right?" _The first figure turned to the second

_"Yes… But I wish to have some fun before we fight him." _The second figure placed her head in her hand and pouted.

_"We are not here to have fun. We are here to do our duty."_

_"Party-pooper… you never _did_ know how to have fun, did you?"_

_"I am just following the master's orders!"_

_"The master told us to not let him in the Tower until he fought us… and _you_ decided to go on ahead and _bring him in anyway_…"_

_"He would have died if we had left him out there much longer…" The_ first figured paced around Kane.

_"Whatever you say, sister. I am just stating that you have no room to talk about my fun because you are doing the exact same thing that I am doing." _The second figure held up her pointer finger.

_"Helping this human?" _The first figure sighed.

_"Yes." _The second figure grinned.

_"Well, I reason that the master does not want this human dead… so we bring him to an area around the Tower that is shaded… but not IN the Tower, right?"_

_"Right-o!" _The second figure erupted into a fit of giggles.

_"You… are so childish…"_

_"Better that than you…" _The second figure stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"Uhn…." Kane moaned as he started to come to. Bother figures turned to him as he sat up. Kane looked up to see two women with snow-white wings. One woman had red hair and was dressed in a blue and gold outfit. The other had blond hair and was dressed in green and gold. Both were holding a staff. Redhead had a teardrop on her staff and blond-head had a moon crescent on the end of hers.

"Where… am I?" Kane asked.

_"You are at Angel Tower."_ Redhead looked at him.

Kane's eyes widened in shock. That woman was using telepathy? Kane then realized he had begun to unconsciously shake. He was shaking? What made him so scared of this place?

_"Much fun!" _Blond-head giggled. _"We will have much fun with you!"_

"Fun?" Kane hesitantly stood up, eyeing the strange woman. "I don't think I like the way you said that…"

_"Nonsense… this won't hurt at all…" _Blond-head said, giggling again and twirling her staff in her hands.

Kane paled and subconsciously reached for his sword. "Now I _really _don't like the sound of this…"

"No gato sei anno (1)!" The blond yelled, as she struck forward with her staff, the crescent glowing brightly.

Kane's eyes widened as he jumped out of the way, the staff nearly hitting him on the head. Redhead sighed and powered up her staff.

"Ca nebe no saiti (2)…" she sighed.

Kane got back into a battle stance, then fell to his knee. "That the hell is this!" He demanded.

"Nebio ai (3)!" The blond giggled.

"What! Say that to where I can understand!"

_"It's too cliché… I just thought we should already get things started and fight before we go into the Tower… talking and announcing a fight is just so boring…"_

"What… language are you talking in?" Kane asked.

"No kobato nai (4)!" The blond giggled again.

"Seiya, no anno (5)." The redhead nodded in agreement.

"WHAT!" Kane growled, starting to get really annoyed.

"No anno sei Kokarai! Tao nanoya sebe (6)." Redhead exclaimed.

"Huh?" Kane sighed, realizing he wasn't getting anywhere with this conversation.

_"You really don't know what we are saying?" _Redhead sighed.

"No."

_"Hee, I hope that you can fight… because you are going to have to fight us in order to get into the Tower."_

Kane sighed as he started to walk away. Both girls yelped in surprise and ran after him, cutting him off.

_"Where are you going!"_

_"Yeah! Aren't you here to enter the Tower!"_

Kane looked at both of them and sighed in annoyance. "No… I am lost in this godforsaken desert… this is the first place in three days that looked like a sort of shelter… I am not here to fight."

_"Well, then." _Red head said. _"I guess you wouldn't want these." _She held up a small key with a sunburst on it. The blond held up one similar.

"Those are…!" Kane yelped.

"No gato? Ne anto! (7)"

"Speak to where I can understand you!"

"_You want it? Come and get it!"_

_"Fight us for them!"_

Kane sighed again. "I don't want to fight you two."

_"You don't have a choice!" _The redhead yelled as she and her sister started to glow blue and tan colored.

"Oh, hell no!" Kane yelled as he drew his sword. The two girls had transformed into the two hellhounds he had seen earlier, before he had passed out from the heat.

The blue one (redhead) growled and pounced at him. The tan one (blond head) circled around to the other side, pouncing at him and landed on his back. Kane yelled as the weight of the beasts caused him to fall to the ground, dropping his sword.

The blue beast roared and held him down. The other bit into his shoulder, causing Kane to yell out in pain.

"This… sucks!" Kane yelled as he tried to, and felled miserably, to get up. The tan hound clawed into his back, causing him to yell out even louder.

Suddenly, Kane felt like a thousand pounds were crushing his entire body. Then, it felt like his insides were on fire. He realized it wasn't being caused from the hounds, but from something that was inside of him…

"KANTO SAITO ANNO (8)!" Kane screamed, causing a huge energy surge that blasted the hounds off of him. Kane jumped back into battle stance, a blood-red aura emanating from him. The two hounds got back into a semi-battle stance and growled. Kane shook his head and ran to pick up his sword. The two hounds charged at Kane, teeth barred.

_"One more thing. Kane, you better choose what path you take very carefully. It will cost you dearly if you choose the wrong path."_

Kane's head snapped up as he remembered the words Deis had said to him when they had first met her. Now he understood what she was saying.

"I make my own path!" Kane yelled as he charged at the beasts, his whole body glowing. His sword flashed gold as he prepared to cut into the hounds.

"KOANOA (9)!" A cloaked figure commanded, holding up his right hand and causing both Kane and the hellhounds to halt in mid-step.

The two hounds changed back into their human forms. Both girls dropped to their knees and bowed to the cloaked figure.

"No bato sei (10)." The redhead said.

"Amona an (11)…" the blond began, but she was cut off by the figure.

"Seino annai (12)." The figure said, then turned to Kane. "Please forgive the attack upon you. I just had to see for myself if you were who I thought you were."

Kane stood up, inching away from the girls. "Who the hell are you?"

The figure removed the hood to reveal a young man with dark-colored hair. "I am Riku."

"_Shadow of Night…_" Kane muttered. "Interesting name you have Riku."

"I suppose you wish to know why my servants have attacked you?"

"That would be nice… I mean, it's not every day that psychos that can change into hell hounds attack me."

Riku gestured for the girls to come forth. "Lt. Kane Lokhart, this is Salla and Sanna." He pointed to the redhead and then to the blond. "I gave them an order to attack you before you entered the Tower. I had to make sure you were who I thought you were."

"You said that already…"

"Yes, I suppose I did. Come with me and I will explain everything." Riku gestured to the Tower as he entered; Salla and Sanna close behind.

Kane just shrugged his shoulders and followed. Hell, it was better than hanging outside in this horrid heat. Hellhounds or heat stroke? Kane was willing to take his chances inside the Tower!

_(Unknown)_

_Fanatics find their heaven in a never storming wind. Auguries of destruction, be a lullaby for rebirth…_A voice sang in the darkness.

"No…" A shadowed figure whispered. 

_Consolations, be there. In my dreamland to come. The key to open the door is in your hand…Now take me there…_

_"What are you saying…?"_ The figured asked.

_The key to open the door is in your hands…_ A circle with ruins appeared under the figure's feet. A small glow appeared in his hands and changed into a tear-shaped dragon medallion. The stone in the medallion started to glow multi-colored.

More shadowed figures appeared around the circle, all holding keys. The voice took on the form of a small child, then changed into that of a grown woman with light pink hair. Red markings appeared on either side of her face as large white, feathered wings burst from her back. Golden horns were on of either side of her head. She walked over to the figure.

_Look up at me._ The woman said as the figure's eyes met hers. _Do you understand what this is?_ She pointed to the tear-shaped medallion. The figure shook his head no.

_This and the keys are the door… either seal something… or to set it free. I am the avatar of the Seirei no Chi… the Infinity Power. You must wake up!_

The figure looked at her in confusion. _"Wake up…?"_

A low growl was heard. Both turned to see a human-dragon hybrid. The hybrid mirrored the figure in looks, except the hybrid had white hair and red eyes. The figure looked at the woman.

_"Who is that!"_ The figure grabbed his head in pain.

_Wake up!_ The woman said again as the hybrid started to glow gold. The figure started to glow gold too.

_"What is this!" _The figure cried out.

_Wake up now! _The woman yelled, then everything went white.

_(Pearl Kingdom)_

"You definitely had me fooled." Sora mused as she walked around an elaborately decorated room. "I must say, nice place you have here."

After the Nis attacking the ship and everyone being separated, Sora had found herself nearly being drowned in the sea. She couldn't believe it when she saw Troy able to fight and swim against the storming sea. He made some sort of high-pitched noises that had caused three dolphins to come swimming up. One of the dolphins had swum next to Sora and she had grabbed onto its fin. The other dolphin disappeared and then reappeared with Zeke holding onto it. Troy then had made the same high-pitched noises and then they were off, swimming at the speed of light. Soon, they had come upon a great underwater city. Sora, Zeke, and Troy had been there since the past week.

Sora glanced over at Troy, who was sitting in a chair. He smiled as a Sora walked over to him. An armor-clad soldier walked into the room. He bowed from the waste to Troy and nodded to Sora.

"We have no news about the whereabouts of your allies." The soldier said.

Troy sighed and stood up. "Thank you Eriks. Please keep me informed if you hear of anything."

"Yes sir!" Eriks said as he exited the room.

Sora turned to Troy and smirked. "Sir… I just can't get use to hearing people calling you that… Though I wondered why you never let us know."

"That I am the king of the Undersea Kingdom?" Troy laughed.

"Something like that…" Sora said as she admired a painting on the wall.

"Easier to get around without people hassling me." Troy commented. "Remember what happened to Nina?"

"Yeah…" Sora sighed. "I just can't believe that we can't find anyone else…"

"If they are in the sea… I will find them." Troy sighed. "Since I cannot find them, I can only assume that they are on land."

"And hopefully alive." Sora nodded. "King Troy… I still can't believe it though…"

"Is it that big of a surprise?" Troy asked as he and Sora exited the room.

"Yeah, I suppose it is. But still…" Sora turned to the wall where she saw Zeke leaning up against it, arms crossed. "What do you think?"

Zeke looked up at the two. "I think that if we are meant to find them, we will. Until then, maybe we should continue on and go to the capital. Maybe everyone else is trying to get there."

Troy nodded in agreement. A young woman with white-colored hair with butterfly-style wings, dressed in a blue sectioned dress walked into the hallway. She smiled and walked over to Troy and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Greetings, my love." The woman smiled.

"Hello, my lady." Troy smiled as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Hello, Lady Kia." Sora said.

Sora had met Lady Kia shortly after they had arrived in the Pearl Kingdom, as this underwater city was called by its citizens. Kia and several armor-clad soldiers came out to welcome them. Sora thought she was going to go into shock when she heard Kia address Troy as "king." As it turned out, Kia was Troy's fiancée.

Troy's story had been true. He was up surface to learn why Emperor Jonothan had ordered the dragon to be brought in. Apparently, the Pearl clan didn't approve of violence, and seeing as how Dracen was torturing villagers to get information, Troy had told them that he couldn't stand it any longer, so that's why he went top side.

Sora resisted the urge to make gagging noises as Troy and Kia continued to display their love for one another by kissing and hugging.

Zeke cleared his throat, catching the attention of Kia, Troy, and Sora. Troy smirked and turned to Zeke.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Your highness, thank you for your hospitably, but we must get on with our journey." Zeke said.

Troy nodded in agreement. "I suppose you are right. We will leave for the Empire in the morning."

Kia and Zeke turned and walked out, leaving Sora and Troy standing in the hallway. Sora leaned up against the wall and looked over at Troy's direction.

"Is being able to breathe underwater a trait of the Pearl clan?"

"Yes it is." Troy said as he also leaned up against the wall. "The Pearl clan evolved to live underwater about 200 years ago."

"Are the wings and white hair a clan trait?" Sora asked, pointing to Troy's hair.

"Yes… but the wings only belong to the females. Apparently it helps them swim faster. Being able to communicate with sea life is also a clan trait that my people share."

"Ah. You know, for a race that is only 200 years old, you are very evolved."

"Yes. We have actually made contact with other stars and solar systems. We are in an alliance with the Great Beyond Council as of right now. I have asked an ambassador for them to come and help us."

"Oh, who?"

"Her formal title is Lady West Tower. But apparently her real name is Sarlon Arlop. She is going to meet with me at the capital."

"Sarlon…" Sora grumbled, not really knowing why.

"Do you know her?"

"No… and I hope I never do…"

"Yes, well we should get some rest. You, Zeke, and I will start on our way to the capital in the morning." Troy said as he walked off.

"Yeah…" Sora sighed. "Guys, you can't be dead… you have to be alive…"

Sora walked off to her room, not noticing Zeke standing in the corner with his arms crossed. He sighed and looked up. _I hope that all turns out alright… something still bothers me, though… how did that Nis know where to find us… and who was that woman that seemed to be commanding it?_

_(Angel Tower)_

"What happened out there?" Kane asked as Riku led Kane to the heart of the Tower.

"Salla and Sanna assumed their natural forms. I ordered the attack on the destined one who was to come to this Tower. I figured it was going to be either you or Ryu. I was actually surprised to see you instead." Riku started as he walked over to a stone pillar.

"Am I to believe all of this?" Kane asked. "What happened to me?"

Riku ignored Kane as he walked around to another pillar. Kane growled in annoyance and walked over and cut off Riku. Riku glared at Kane.

"What are you doing?" Kane asked. "What happened to me?"

"Don't you know?" Riku asked him. "Didn't Deis tell you?"

"All she told me was to… oh ancients… me?"

"Yes, you. You are a dragon. More precisely, the dark dragon that seem to fight against the Destined Child each and every Cycle."

"Then, why am I helping Ryu instead of trying to kill him?" Kane asked.

"You tell me Kane."

"Ryu is not my enemy."

"There you go." Riku said as he pulled out something from the pillar. He walked over to Kane and held out his hands. In his hands were two keys.

"These are the keys that Salla and Sanna had earlier. Are they the Goddess Keys that Deis told us about?" Kane said as he looked at the keys.

"Yes. They are. These two are the Darkness and Light keys. There was actually suppose to be you and another here… but because someone interfered, she fled in the opposite direction."

"Who was it?"

"Rena." Riku said. "The other dragon."

Salla and Sanna walked into the chamber. Riku turned to the sisters. "Are you sure? You two want to do this?"

Both nodded and became semi-transparent. Kane's eyes widen as the girls walked over to him. Sanna smiled and took his hand.

"No jima ne toka."

"She said that if you ever need them, just call for them, and both will come." Riku translated.

_"Master,"_ Salla said. _"There is a really large bird outside with two passengers on it._ _ One being a Woren and the other being a girl with short blond hair."_

"Who…?" Kane started but Riku cut him off.

"The Great Bird is here? Now?" Riku asked in surprise. "The little bird acts fast."

"Who is it?" Kane asked. "Nina?"

"Yes." Riku said as Kane already started up the many stairs. "Kane!"

Kane turned back around and Riku tossed the keys to Kane. "These are yours and Rena's. Make sure you protect them."

"Alright…" Kane mumbled as he walked up the stairs.

Salla and Sanna turned to Riku. Riku sighed as the girls started after Kane. Riku then turned to a large pit near the pillars and looked down. There were hundreds of dragon skeletons littering the pit. Riku balled up his fists in anger and hung his head in shame. "(I'm sorry…)" He whispered to the remains.

_(Outside Angel Tower)_

"The stone is glowing brightly! Mina, go to that tower!" Nina instructed to the Great Bird. Mina made a smooth landing at the foot of the tower. She and Kai jumped off the Great Bird and looked around.

"Ya sure this is where da stone was pointing?" Kai asked. "Cuz I am beginning to get tired of flying on this bird." Kai pointed to Mina, who let out an annoyed squawk.

"Be nice. Besides, would YOU want a bird that big to crap on your head?" Nina giggled and Mina looked thoughtful.

Kai's eyes widened in horror. "Don't give her any ideas!"

"I wasn't…?" Nina stopped as she saw a figure running from the pyramid. "Wha… Kane!" Nina cried in shock and happiness. She ran over to Kane, who had his fists clenched shut.

"Nina?" Kane asked. "How did you get here? What's with the bird… and who's the Woren?"

Nina smiled. "Mina, the Great Bird flew us here. My stone tracked someone down here… and this is Kai."

"Should I sit down for this?" Kane asked as Nina giggled.

Nina looked down at Kane's clenched fists. "What…?"

Kane opened his hands to reveal the keys. "The Light and Darkness keys, courtesy of some psychos named Riku, Salla, and Sanna."

"Did you say… Riku?" Nina asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason…" Nina trailed off. Then she began to tell Kane about how Mina ended up bringing her to Worent and then about Jan, Kai, and Kogato. And then how finally she and Kai ended up at the tower.

"Nice story… wait until you have to hear mine." Kane smiled as they began to head back to Mina. "By the way… where's Honey?"

Nina looked down. "I don't know. I seemed to lost her during the attack."

Kai tilted his head. "If ya found this guy, maybe ya'll find Honey."

"Maybe… now where to?" Nina asked.

"The Capital. That's where everyone was heading before we got separated, right? Maybe they are on their way there now." Kane said.

"Hopefully." Nina commented as they climbed back on the Great Bird. "Mina, can you take us to the Empire?"

Mina squawked as she took off. Kai and Nina laughed as Kane nearly fell of at the speed they were going.

TO BE CONTINUED…

"Get ready to fight!"

"Can you even understand me?"

"This is fun!"

"This is going to be easy."

"I agree with you on that one."

"It's the same language that Kyra uses. Are you that dense?"

"You want it? Come and get it!"

"You are mine!"

"Enough!"

"What is it?"

"But we…"

"Stand down."

14


	18. Identity Crisis

Standard disclaimer::Capcom employees come storming in happily, making fun of me and various fanfic writers that we will never own BoF and the such: ;

AN: Whee! I am almost done! NOT! Are you guys counting down the days I will FINALLY be done with this story? I can't believe I actually finished a chapter in like 2 days Fans, I am almost done! Just another… err… :looks at outline:

Muse: What outline? You're playing by ear!

Me: So? The fans like the story, right? That's all that matters!

Muse: Oi… whatever you say.

Me: Don't you have someone else to go bother?

Muse::Starts bawling: You aren't very nice, y'know!

Me: Oi, knock it off! It's just an act!

Muse: You are so mean! And after all the hard work I've done to help you make this story great!

Me: _Helped me?_ You _helped me?_

Muse: Well, yeah::pulls out Greek mythos book: See here? It says that muses are supposed to inspire the creativity in humans! I am just doing my job.

Me: Hey… That's my book!

Muse::to audience: And did I mention that Airess also has an obsession with Greek and Roman Mythology?

Me: I. Give. Up!

AN2: Play "1000 Words" to the part where Ryu and Manna talk. That's what I was listening to when I wrote this. V Oh, and get ready for a lot of talking in this chapter…

Muse: Ooh, insight for the other characters!

Mana: About freaking time.

Dragon: Yes, and please end this soon.

Sarlon: And get to work on your other story…

Mana: Ah, come on. This is actually a good story.

Sarlon: Hmm… good point.

Dragon: You two aren't the ones who had to listen to it over and over again… _for six months!_

Sarlon and Mana: Quit complaining. She stopped talking about, right?

Dragon: Just put me out of my misery…

Me: Play FFX-2

Dragon: I would, if someone would let me borrow it…

Sarlon::shifty eyes as she hides my game::whistles innocently:

Muse: Uh, huh… I figured as much.

Me: Err… hey Muse?

Muse: Yeah?

Me: We better get this started before we have a mutiny…

Muse: You just don't want to get flamed by Sarlon, or a horde of dragons, right?

Me: RIGHT!

"Never got to look back, I'm already here. Cause you gave me faith, I'm on my own now. If anything happens unexpectedly I know you are there to come and save me!" 

Yuna, _Real Emotion_

Identity Crisis 

_(Unknown)_

_Beyond time. Beyond space. Beyond mortal eyes. Beyond the gods. A love eternal. Two souls. Two minds. One heart. One destiny shared._

REMEMBER! 

For the first time in he didn't know how long, Ryu remembered this dream. He knew the dark place very well. He could never penetrate it before, but this time, he seemed to remember a little more clearly.

Ryu continued to stare ahead as he heard the voice echo out the same line over and over. He still didn't know what was going on, but if he could just get beyond this dark veil, maybe he could remember.

_Oh, for crying out loud! _A new voice grumbled. _They have been calling out to you since you awoke… are you really THAT dense?_

Ryu turned to the source of the voice. Cautiously, he walked over. A flash of purple light blinded him. When the light died down, there stood a woman with chin-length dark purple hair, dressed in black. She was holding a staff. She impatiently tapped her foot on the non-existing ground as Ryu looked at her curiously.

_"Who…are you?" _Ryu asked hesitantly, not quite sure what to make of the situation.

The woman crossed her arms. _I am called Manna. This is ridiculous! You really are naïve. I don't know how many times that they have called to you and you have not listened._

_"Who has called out to me?" _Ryu asked.

_This is stupid… okay, this is how it works: the voices of the long dead Brood have been calling out to you since you woke up._

_"Woke up?"_

_Since that ranger found you in the catacombs under Gate. _

_"Oh… but still. What is going on?"_

Manna sighed and whacked Ryu upside the head with her staff. _Don't you ever listen to your dreams?_

_"Rena said…"_

_Rena told you not to listen to Taijkos in your dreams. What I am talking about is the overall message that your subconscious is trying to tell you._

_"And that is?"_

_The one thing we are not allowed to do is directly interfere with mortal life. I am here to help one of my friends. But of course, I didn't think that I would have to help you too… Gees, you are really dense…_

Ryu just looked at Manna in confusion. _"So… this is my mind?"_

Manna nearly face-palmed. She shook her head in annoyance. _Yes… this is your mind. The darkness around us is because your mind has apparently locked up some really painful memories and that is why you can't see beyond the darkness. They kinda lay the symbolism on a little thick, huh?_

_"Why am I here then?"_

_Your mind has basically shut itself down. Something apparently has happened that lead to this…_

_"Nina…" _Ryu whispered. _"Is she dead?"_

_No. Nina is very much alive. Everyone else is all right, too. _

Ryu smiled. _"I'm glad that they are alright. But, then… where are they?"_

_On their way to the Capital. You need to wake up and get moving too._

_"Is that why you are here? To help me?"_

Manna sighed in annoyance. _In a way. Can't you put what your mind has been telling you together?_

_"I don't really understand the message."_

_You will… believe me. _

_"I don't think that I even want to understand…"_

_Why?_

_"If it's so bad that my own mind has blocked it out, then it must be something horrible, right?"_

_Not always…Listen, are we going to stand here all day and discuss this, or are you going to pull yourself together so you can get out of here?_

_"I… really don't know what's going to happen… I just… do I really have to do this? I mean, can't I just be normal?"_

_You sound like a whiney-Anime character… _Manna sat down on the ground cross-legged. _Y'know, you are the hardest one yet I had to deal with…_

_"What do you mean?"_

_You won't even listen to the message they are calling out to you._

_"What… what if I don't _want _to hear the message?"_

_Then, don't listen and stay here for the rest of your born days. Some major shit is about to go down, and your friends need your help. Destiny and Fate are two different things. Fate will happen regardless of what you do. There is no avoiding it. Destiny, however, you control. It doesn't matter how it gets done, as long as it gets done._

_"How do I do it then?"_

_Haven't you been listening? I said it's up to you. But the only way you get out of here is to stand on your own._

_"Maybe…" _Ryu muttered. _"Beyond time. Beyond space. Beyond mortal eyes. Beyond the gods. A love eternal. Two souls. Two minds. One heart. One destiny shared. I need to remember, don't I?"_

_Finally we are getting somewhere…_

_"I don't want to have to… who am I!" _Ryu cried.

_Do you really want to know?_

_"I asked the question, right?" _

_You are… it's difficult to explain. Basically, the same soul has been reincarnated during the course of this planet's life. This soul protects this planet and the greatest power on it… Infinity. The person the soul reincarnates into, however, is always a different person than who they once where. In laymen's terms, you are the sixth incarnation of that soul. The Ryuu no Senshi, the Warrior of the Dragon, as this planet use to call this person._

_"I am… just an incarnation?" _

_Not exactly… you are also your own person… you make your own decisions. Not everything is ruled by Fate. The other incarnations let their destiny control them. Are you going to live your life like this? Or are you going to change?_

_"I really don't know… Manna, how do you know this?"_

_Just like I told Rena, I can't tell you._

_"Can't, or won't?"_

_…listen, I am telling you all I can as of the moment. As I told you before, we don't interfere with the lives of humans. We only help them discover the truth._

_"I have heard so many different versions of the legends behind the Cycles… who am I to believe?"_

_Figure that one out on your own. They all have a common theme, right?_

_"Yes… the Warrior…"_

_You…_

_"And the allies…"_

_The Destined Ones._

_"Then, who is the One that Dracen is looking for?"_

_I dunno… what do I look like, a reference book?_

_"I…see. I think I know what to do now."_

_Really? Finally! I was beginning to wonder._

_"I need to find another way… to end the Cycle."_

_FINALLY! We are making progress!_

_"But how…"_

_Don't ruin the moment…_

Ryu nodded. _"I'll find a way to end this."_

_And that only took… _Manna looked at a watch on her wrist. _Five hours? Hmm, not bad._

_"Five hours!" _Ryu yelped in surprise. _"That is how long this took?"_

_Yup. Are you ready to go back now?_

_"I… what will happen then?"_

_Just take life one step at a time dragon-boy._

_"Alright…"_

_When you wake up, you know that you will be sore as hell, right?_

_"I guess…"_

_Alrighty! Now wake up!_

A bright light filled the darkness and engulfed it. Ryu felt very light-headed, and then reality seemed to collapse around him.

_(Outside Laurante)_

"We are here!" Troy cried happily as he, Zeke, and Sora walked out of the ocean.

"I am soak and wet!" Sora grumbled. "But I guess that is what you get for undersea travel…" She said as she rung her long hair out.

Zeke sighed as he took his boots off and shook the water out of them. "Be thankful you are alive and quit whining… it's annoying."

Sora just stuck her tongue out at Zeke. He gave her a look and drew his halberd. "If you want to keep your tongue…" he touched the razor-sharp edge. "You better stick it back in your mouth."

Sora pouted and took off her boots. "Where is the nearest town?"

Troy smiled. "A couple of miles to the north, we will reach the Capital." Zeke and Sora gave him a confused look. "We took a short cut that would land us right next to the Capital. I know these seas like the back of my hand, remember?"

"We are almost there!" Sora cheered as she raised her arm in the air.

"Key word, almost. There is no telling what the Mistress of the Demons will do to us in order to prevent us from reaching our destination."

"Good point." Troy nodded. "Taijkos definitely didn't want us here in the first place. We must be on our guard even when we enter the city gates…"

Sora just sighed and mumbled "At the risk of sounding whiny, can we GO now?"

Zeke smirked. "Yeah, it will be nightfall soon. We should get going, seeing that we don't have any camping gear or anything of the sort.

As they walked, Sora walked with Troy. "Aren't you worried about Yume? I haven't seen him since the ship."

Troy smiled. "I am not worried about him. He is far more capable of taking care of himself. In fact, he found me when I was younger. Since then, he had guarded me from those who wish to harm me, or my friend and family."

"How did you get the King key then?" Both turned to see Zeke walking at their pace.

"Ironically enough, Yume had the key when I found him. I gave it to my father, and it somehow protected the kingdom… so it was declared a national treasure. I took it with me because Yume told me to."

Zeke nodded. "Makes sense. Though, I wonder why a dragon would protect…"

"Zeke?" Sora asked.

"Hmm… it just doesn't make sense. Maybe, he knew you were a Destined?"

"Maybe…"

"On a different note: do you guys _really _think some chick can answer Ryu's questions?" Sora placed her pointer finger on her chin as she mused.

"I highly doubt it." Zeke said.

"Why?"

"People must walk their own paths. I don't think one being has all the answers…" Zeke said thoughtfully.

"You speak as if you have first hand experience in this matter." Troy smiled.

"I questioned a goddess who I followed for over 400 years. As it turned out, as much as I thought she knew everything, as much as I thought she was an omni-being… it turned out that she did not have all the answers…" Zeke sighed.

Sora's eyes flashed gold. "Maybe… she…"

"Nothing can change what she did. Killing a race just because you see them as a threat, just because only a few ever tried to oppose you, is unforgivable." Zeke said.

"I don't think that is the whole story." Sora said. "Why would an omni-being all of a sudden break out in homicidal fits of rage?"

"You want to try to figure out why the gods act the way they do?" Troy mused. "Go right ahead… but the way an immortal thinks and the way a mortal thinks are two different things."

"Good point." Sora sighed. "It's just… sad."

"Why?"

"That someone would to that… kill of a race, I mean. Did Myria start out like that? It just doesn't make sense."

"Priestess Valerie said that Myria banished Taijkos away before the First Cycle… and since the demon has a way of influencing people… maybe she corrupted Myria somewhat." Troy said.

"And the Brood Wars… that alone is enough to think very lowly on a race." Zeke said. "I know. I lived it."

"Still…" Sora said. "What exactly happened to her? I know she died, but how? I mean, she was a goddess, right?"

"She chose to die." Zeke said. "Other than that, I don't know."

"Thus, we are back to where we started." Troy said. "All we can do is hope that someone knows the real history…"

Zeke and Sora stopped walking. "The real history…" Sora sighed again. "Will we ever be able to rebuild, or are we destined to continue this cycle of death and destruction?"

"Nice of you to figure out why it's known as the Cycles…" Zeke said. "This Cycle, it just might determine the future of not only our world…"

_But the future of every world…_

"Can we end this?"

_Only the One can…_

"I really don't know."

_Find a way…_

"Find a way…" Sora whispered. "We'll find a way. Myria did, right?"

"At the cost of her life."

"We'll find a way to end this, without the lost of anyone else."

_That's right. We must not lose anymore life. _

"Brave words… for someone so young."

"Maybe…"

_No more… I will not stand for anymore death…_

"I will fight," Sora summoned her halberd. "I will fight to preserve the life on this planet!"

_Fighting is the only thing I know. I will fight… so that no one else will have to fight!_

Troy smiled and drew his sword. "I will fight too. If my destiny is to fight against this demon to protect the people of this world, then I will gladly accept it!"

Zeke looked thoughtful. "One destiny shared…"

Sora nodded. "One destiny shared. We will write our own story… make it different somehow, someway."

_Right, this is my story, no our story. Let's walk together…_

"Together." Sora smiled. "One destiny shared. We will win."

"Brave words for someone so young, but at the same time, words that came from wisdom beyond your years." Zeke commented.

"I suppose…" Sora said, then paused and looked up.

"What… huh?" Zeke muttered as a large shadow passed over them.

"This that a… large bird?"

"Um… is that people riding on it?"

"HEY! That's Nina and Kane… with a Woren?"

The large bird did a mid-air U-turn and started to fly back towards Sora and the others. The bird landed about 50 feet away from them. Sure enough, Nina, Kane, and Kai jumped off the Great Bird's back.

"You guys! You're alive!" Nina cried out in joy.

"Somewhat waterlogged, but we're fine." Zeke smirked.

"Fair enough." Kane said as he sat down on the ground. "Nice to be back on good old terra firma!"

"Huh?" Sora cocked her head to the side. "You afraid of heights or something?"

"Yeah, this guy was whining all the way from the desert." Kai laughed.

"Who're you?" Sora asked.

"Kai na Motori, of Worent. You?"

"Ranger Sora Megami, of anywhere."

"What exactly happened to you guys?" Nina asked.

Troy laughed. "You tell us your stories, and we'll tell you ours."

_(Caverns outside Laurante)_

Ryu groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He quickly shut them as the light blinded him. He heard a low growl and tensed up. He had no idea what happened to him after the ship wreaked, but he knew with his track record, it wasn't good. He heard a high-pitched beep. He attempted to open his eyes again and turned his head to the source of the noises. He was quite surprised to see Yume and Honey sitting at his head. He looked around and saw that they were in a cave. He heard the sounds of waves crashing against the rocks nearby.

Ryu opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. He tried to sit up, but found it impossible to move. Yume cocked his head.

_Don't be surprise that you cannot move… apparently, something rammed into you and knocked you in the head… _

Ryu's eyes widen at the realization that the voice came from Yume. Yume nodded. _Yes, it is me that you are hearing. Don't look too surprise Ryu. I could talk the entire time… just chose not to. _

Ryu smirked lightly. Yume laughed. _I knew that Troy would be alright. That's why I didn't go after him. He needed my protection as a child… now he is an adult. You on the other hand, are still a child. _Ryu made a face. _It's true, you know. You are only 18 in human years… and not even experienced. You needed someone to help you._

Ryu gave Yume a confused looked. _How did you end up here? Well, I carried you here._

Ryu gave Yume another confused look. _You want to know how? Well, you can't tell Troy or anyone, alright?_

Ryu nodded very weakly. Yume smirked and jumped back a couple of feet. A gold light flashed around Yume and he started to grow in size. Ryu was excepting to see Yume's tiger form, but instead, he started to take on the form of a humanoid. When the light died down, a young man in about his mid-teens stood before Ryu. He was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt, khaki-colored pants, boots, and had bracers on either wrist. His blond hair was tied back into a ponytail. He smiled and knelt down next to Ryu.

"No anno maua kaidto (1)." Yume said, his voice a little rusty.

Ryu gave him another confused look. Yume sighed and sat down next to Ryu. He cleared his throat. "I said… I am a guardian beast. I am not use to talking out loud. Over the years that I spent with Troy and other people, I have learned to understand the human languages."

Ryu tried to nod, but moaned in pain when his head wouldn't move. Yume sighed and placed his head in his hands.

"I have no idea why you can't move your body… But anyway… you are probably wondering if I could assume this form before, why I didn't do so earlier. Well, the damn guardian was right… I am an imperfect dragon. A bunch of idiots screwed up my summon and I was stuck in that form. Slowly over time, I gained enough energy to return to my large form… but I could not assume a human form. Being around such a great power source has given me enough energy to assume this form… but unfortunately, I can't stay this way. The power of the gods influences things, and since the Brood are close in power to the gods, they can influence things. That is why Nina grew wings. You have a great power. You're the freaking Kaiser dragon for crying out loud!"

Ryu closed his eyes, then opened them. His eyes flashed gold as the gold aura flashed around him. Yume smirked.

"Trying to heal yourself? It might work…"

Ryu slowly sat up, letting out a cry of pain in doing so. The glow around him stopped. He looked over at Yume and asked, "How long have I been unconscious?"

"About a week… I think." Yume thought. "I was never good at telling time."

"I… see." Ryu sighed as he stood up. "How far are we from…"

"Heh, about two hours."

"Really?" Ryu asked as he strapped his sword to his back. Yume also stood up.

"You sure you can move?"

"Yeah… I think I'll be alright." Ryu commented as he picked up Honey. "How long will you stay like that?"

Yume started to flash gold and returned to his small dragon-cat form. _That answer your question?"_

Ryu nodded. "Good point." Yume jumped up on his shoulder. "I guess you're ready then?"

_Just do not tell them about me yet. The time's not right._

Ryu nodded as they began to walk out of the cave. "Okay."

_By the way, Ryu? _Yume laughed. _You know you talk in your sleep?_

Ryu blushed. "What? What did I say?"

Yume laughed again. _Let's just say that it would make good blackmail!_

Ryu sighed as continued walking. "You… are impossible…"

TO BE CONTINUED

(1) "I am a guardian beast."

13


	19. Justice

Standard disclaimer: Please refer back to chapters 1-17 for information about who really owns Breath of Fire… (Not me, Capcom does… lucky people)

AN: OMG! Three chapters in the span of a week! Go me! I am on a role. Y'see, me and my Muse have come to a complete understanding…

Muse: Sarlon gave Airess a copy of _Real Emotion _and _1000 Words_! Me so happy

Me: Yeah… my "wonderful" computer is deciding to run slow right now…

Muse::listening to _Real Emotion_:

Me: And besides the fact that I have no school until January 12th, I get to just slack off and watch movies and eat pizza with friends!

Muse: And I get to go back to Hawaii with all those hotties!

Me: Any of them look like the guy that plays Lastat (sp?) from _Queen of the Damned_?

Muse: _And _did I mention that Airess and her other sister Isis has an obsession with the Anne Rice novels?

Me: Yes, I have two sisters… my oldest sister pens under the name "Crystal" and my other sister pens under the name "Isis."

Muse: What about your father?

Me: I have no clue… I think it's Kain… could be wrong.

Muse: Your computer is running slow…

Me: I am running a scan on it…

Muse: Why? Because you have no life?

Me: Yeah… my computer has been ever so faithful

Muse: Like me…

Me: Yeah. I only pick on those I like, honest.

Muse: Still… playing all those Midi files are getting annoying!

Me: When my computer crashed the first time, I lost everything because I reset everything to get it to work.

Muse: Can't you get Mana to put some GOOD music on your computer? What about all those guys you know that are in bands? Can't you get music from them? Just get something OTHER THAN SAILORMOON MIDIS!

Me: And _Breath of Fire, Final Fantasy, _and_ Seiken Densetsu 3 (Secret of Mana 2),_ right?

Muse: You forgot _Kingdom Hearts_…

Me: Ah, pooy… Who cares? I got _Real Emotion_!

Muse: Good point.

Dragon: Please! Can't you two quit yapping and finish this story? I need to get on with my life… I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR ABOUT _BREATH OF FIRE: DRAGON LEGEND _FOR THE REST OF MY BORN DAYS!

Me and Muse: Gees you are moody…

Me: Ready for chapter 18?

Muse: Here it is!

Dragon: THANKYOU!

AN2: Thanks to everyone who is actually reading this story and sorry that I haven't been updating as much. I really hate school and all… takes up too much of my writing time…

Anyway, reviews :)

Red Mage 04: Yup, Mina's back :) She's here for the remainder of the story :) She was too good of a character to not bring back. Hee, you like the pounding that the villains are getting? You'll really like the next chapters then :)

_"If there's a will, there's a way. If there isn't a way, I'll make my own way!"_

Michelle

Justice

_(Laurante)_

"Well, isn't this a surprise." Rena laughed as she saw Nina and the others walking through the city gates.

Manna laughed. "I see that they have finally made it."

"But… Ryu and Rei are missing…" Rena said as they started to walk towards the others.

"Ryu will be here shortly… Rei… I have no idea." Manna said.

"HEY!" Rena yelled to the group, jumping up and down and waving her arms like an idiot. "OVER HERE!"

"Rena?" Nina asked, trying not to laugh at Rena's silly display.

"The crazy your friend?" Kai asked. "She's kinda cute."

"Rena?" Sora asked.

"What is she doing?"

"She is acting like an idiot…"

"I am having horrible flashbacks of Sanna…"

"Who's Sanna?"

"Don't wanna talk about it…"

"Since when did Rena have wings?"

"Since I can turn into a dragon."

"Say, what!"

"Who's the purple head chick?"

"Ryu's not here?"

"PEOPLE! BE QUIET FOR A SEC!" Manna yelled over everyone. Every single person in the group turned to Manna.

"Who are you?" Troy asked.

Manna sighed. "I am Manna."

"That explains nothing."

"She's an Ancient Summoner who thinks I am insane…" A new voice said from behind the crowd. Everyone turned around to see Ryu standing behind them, holding Honey and Yume on his shoulder.

"RYU!" Everyone cried.

"You're alive!"

"Alright!"

"Where the hell were you!"

"Huh?" Ryu cried out as Nina ran up to him and nearly crushed him with her hug.

"Where were you? We were so worried about you!" Nina said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I… had something I needed to do…" Ryu whispered, leaning his head against Nina's. "But I'm back now, right?"

"I guess." Nina smiled.

"As cute as this is, and since everyone is now here, we need to get going." Manna said as she started to walk to the palace.

"But… Rei isn't here!" Sora yelled. "We have to wait for him!"

"He isn't coming." Manna muttered, staring straight ahead.

"What do you mean, he isn't coming?" Nina asked. "What are you not telling us!"

"Just what I said." Manna muttered. "He isn't coming."

"So, we just forget about Rei?" Sora yelled. "I can't do that! He helped us more than this Manna did."

Manna turned to Sora and Nina. "Listen, Rei isn't who you think he is."

"Taijkos said that too." Ryu said.

"You will see him again… but you really don't want to."

"What do you mean!" Sora yelled.

"Can't we just get moving and get this over with?" Kane said. "I want to move on with my life."

"Yeah…" Rena looked down. "We aren't finished yet."

Sora growled as she summoned her halberd. She screamed as she lunged at Manna. Manna pulled out her staff and blocked Sora's spear. She then twisted her staff and knocked Sora's out of her hand.

"Enough!" Manna yelled, her staff powering up. "You do not want to fight me!"

"If… if you know where Rei is, BRING HIM BACK!" Sora cried, falling to her knees.

"I can't!" Manna yelled. "He chose to do this!"

"He… why would he leave…" Sora whispered.

"Let's go." Zeke sighed, extending a hand to Sora. Sora batted his hand away and stood up. She grabbed her spear and walked on.

"This… isn't good." Ryu commented.

"You are telling me." Rena sighed.

"Rei… isn't who we think he is…" Nina whispered.

Manna turned back to them. "No, he isn't. He helped you out as best he could. But he still sees himself as…"

"Yeah." Ryu said. "I think everyone already knows that. Sora just doesn't want to accept it."

"I… don't know what I would do if you turned against me, Ryu." Nina said as the rest of the group started back again to the palace.

"That's life…" Zeke commented.

"Yeah." Manna said. "That's life."

_(Castle Laurante)_

The Imperial Royal Guard is a group of loyal and honorable men and woman who served the crown of Katobario. They dedicated their lives to serving their emperor, or empress, depending on whom has the throne at the time. The Imperial Guard is a force to be reckoned with. They are trained in not only melee fighting, but magic as well. They fear nothing and will go to any length to get done what their emperor has ordered them to do.

Right now, however, multiple guards are running for their lives as a woman with black hair and wings, dressed in a black, purple, and blue short two piece dress, hurls fireballs everywhere, screaming about how she is missing her vacation. Sarlon marched down the long hallway, muttering about how unfair it is to be working when she is suppose to be on vacation.

Sarlon walked up to a guard cowering in the corner. She grabbed him up by the collar of his shirt and glared at him.

"Where is the throne room!" she hissed.

The guard yelled and tried to jerk out of her grasp. He was failing miserably. "I will not allow you to harm Emperor Jonothan!" he yelled.

Sarlon rolled her eyes. "Oh, for the love to the Ancients! I am not here to harm your Emperor… I just want to have a chat with him."

"Under what authorization do you have?"

"Hmm…" Sarlon dropped the man. "Let's see here, I am Lady West Tower. Enough authorization for ya?"

"What is a Tower?"

Sarlon face-palmed. "Yeah… on a back water planet like this… Listen! I am suppose to be on vacation! I was suppose to have a nice, quiet evening at home with my fiancé! I was suppose to have PEACE AND QUIET AFTER THE FINAL LOCKING! WHY AM I NOT HAVING ANY OF THIS!" Sarlon screamed at the top of her lungs.

"By orders of…"

"Screw your orders all to hell!" Sarlon screamed, pulling out her hilt and powering up the blade. "If I cannot see your ruler… THEN WHERE THE HELL IS DRACEN!"

"You mean, General Dracen? He is on leave."

"That apathetic bastard is costing me my vacation! Do you know how long it has be since I HAVE HAD A VACATION! FIVE MILLION YEARS!"

"Who is talking about Dracen?" A young man with messy brown hair walked through the double doors leading to the conference room.

"Listen," Sarlon straightened up and withdrew her sword. "You are Emperor Jonothan Katobario, am I correct?"

"Yes, and who may I ask are you?"

Sarlon grinned evilly. "Your Highness? You may want to sit down for this…"

"Why?"

"Oh, no reason… All right, I am Lady West Tower, Sarlon Arlop, Sarlon of Nashu, daughter of…"

:Two hours later:

"And Slayer of Pikachu… your Highness? HEY! WAKE UP!" Sarlon screamed.

Jonothan and the guard woke up. Jonothan yawned and waved a hand. "Yes, yes, um… please forgive the lack of hospitality… We are kind of in a state of emergency. You see, there is a dragon rampaging throughout Asparia and…"

"Your "dragon" is not the bad guy."

"Then who is?"

"Dracen." Ryu said as he and the others walked into the hallway.

"What is the meaning of this!" The guard yelled.

Sarlon did a mid-waist bow. "Greetings, King Troy. Hello to everyone else who wishes to destroy what little sanity I have left."

"I think everyone here has some explaining to do." Jonothan said calmly.

"You are right, your Highness." Troy said. "We shall start first with you explaining why you have ordered Dracen to burn down villages…"

_(Infinity)_

"IDIOTS!" Taijkos screamed, looking into a mirror-like pool. She sees the emperor talking with the Warrior and his allies… and a Tower. "What the hell is a Tower doing here! What is Sarlon doing here!"

Dracen and Lex flinched as their master picked up a glass and flung it up against the wall. A dark aura spun up around her, an unnatural wind causing her hair to rise slightly. She glared at Lex. "I thought you said you had this all taken care of!" She then shot Dracen a death glare. "I thought you said that you were going to take care of the emperor! What the hell happened!"

"Master…" Lex began.

"No excuses!" Taijkos screamed. "Dracen, go take care of this! If you can't, DO NOT BOTHER COMING BACK!"

"Yes, Master!" Dracen bowed and disappeared in a flash of dark light. Taijkos then turned to Lex.

"Lex, go make sure he follows through with this. If he fails, kill him. I will not tolerate any more failures!"

"Yes, of course." Lex smirked as she vanished.

Taijkos sighed as she sat back down on her throne. A shadow appeared behind her. Taijkos didn't even bother turning around.

"Jaren."

Jaren stepped into the light. He stood beside the throne, staring straight ahead. "You know they will fail, right?"

"Yes. A Tower is there… Sarlon Arlop, the Lady West Tower, is there… the one who helped lock away the King of Demons… of course I know they will fail."

"And yet, you still send them?"

"Hee, yes I did. Wanna know why?" Taijkos turned to Jaren.

Jaren smirked and turned to Taijkos. "Let me guess, you wanted to be alone, right?"

"Yeah…" Taijkos laughed. "Just the two of us, right?"

Jaren smirked. "You don't change much, you know that?"

"Neither do you, thief of hearts."

_(Castle Laurante)_

Sarlon's patience was beginning to wear thin. So was everyone else's patience. Everyone was seated in the conference room where Jonothan usually held his meetings. Jonothan stared coolly at his 'guests.' Each member of Ryu's group stared at the Emperor with an unnatural stare. Sarlon looked like she was about to maim the next person who pissed her off.

"Well, then." Jonothan began. "I suppose we should get everything out into the open."

"I agree." Troy nodded. "As king of the underwater nation, the Pearl Kingdom, I wish to know why you are after the dragon that is rumored to be burning down villages."

"I do not wish anymore chaos and destruction to run rampant through this world. Humanity has already suffered enough under its own selfish desires and stupidity."

"So, you also wish to stop any danger to the people." Troy said.

"Yes."

"But, your Highness," Nina said. "The dragon isn't evil…"

"One of my generals, Dracen, reported to me that a 'dragon' was running rampant across the planet and destroying villages. I sent him and some others out to investigate."

"Your Highness!" Kane yelled, standing up. "Dracen is the one who is burning down the villages!"

"Yes, I have been waiting for you to come here, Lt. Lokhart. I wish to know why you have turned traitor."

"I disobeyed General Dracen's orders because every village and city we went to did not have any sign of a dragon, yet always seemed to burn to the ground."

"Plus," Rena stood up. "The village of Synterria was burned down by Dracen! He even came there and threatened…"

"General Dracen has been taken off the assignment to find the dragon." Jonothan turned to Sora. "Ranger Megami, I hired you to bring in the dragon, and you did not…"

"Emperor Jonothan," Sora said. "I _did _bring in the dragon…"

"Please explain."

Sora pointed over to Ryu. "There's your big bad dragon."

"_Him_?" Jonothan asked in surprise, looking over at Ryu.

"He is Brood." Zeke explained. "A dragon that can walk in the form of a human."

"All of you have been working together then?" Jonothan asked.

"Your Highness?" Kai started. "Are ya sure ya have the right person? What makes ya think that Ryu here is the enemy? As I understand it, this Dracen that I keep hearing about is da real enemy."

"Maybe so… Princess Nina de Anglous, I recently received word from you father, King Joshua de Anglous, that you were kidnapped by this dragon… but I can see that the reports were a little exaggerated."

"A guard that was working for Dracen attacked me. I ran and followed Ryu. I assure you, I was not kidnapped. I will also continue to follow Ryu until this journey is over."

"I… see. I will send that message onto your father Princess."

"It appears that Dracen has played everyone for a fool." Zeke said.

"Let me see if I understand all of this. Lt. Lokhart, you did not turn traitor. Princess, you were not kidnapped, instead you were attacked and fled. The dragon is not the one attacking. And I have been lied to." Jonothan's left eye twitched.

"Your Highness?" Troy asked.

"That's it!" Jonothan yelled, standing up and slamming his fists on the table. "I have had enough! Guards!"

Several guards led by Lt. Command Aersia Jade came into the room. Aersia looked around and approached Jonothan. "Yes, your Highness?"

"Where the blue bloody hell is Dracen!"

"Your Majesty?" Rena snickered.

"He… I don't know, really. He was here a few hours ago."

"Before my guests arrived?"

"Hmm… yes. Why?"

Jonothan turned to the guards. "When Dracen returns, tell him that I order him to come here."

"Yes, your Highness." Aersia bowed.

"No need, your Majesty…" Dracen laughed as he enter, in full battle gear. He drew his sword.

The guards ran in front of their emperor. "What is the meaning of this Dracen?" Jonothan demanded.

"Your Highness, I hate to tell you this, but I am not working for you anymore… I am here under the orders of my Master, to finish off the vermin that keep plaguing my Master."

"You!" Sarlon screamed. "I told you not to…"

"Will you _shut up, _you annoying female! You are but an insect to my Master!" Dracen yelled as he drew his sword and lunged at Sarlon.

Sarlon actually laughed and blurred before Dracen's sword hit her. She reappeared behind him and ran her sword through him. It automatically healed as she pulled out the energy blade.

"Auto-healing… gees, don't you know how to play fair?" Sarlon smirked. "Of course not, you're an idiot!" Sarlon's body started to glow.

"What are you suppose to be doing?" Dracen laughed.

"360 Kamikaze!" Sarlon laughed as a bright light engulfed her. A second later, her form was turned into pure energy. The energy-form flew towards Dracen and rammed right through him.

Dracen screamed in agony as Sarlon rematerialized to her humanoid form. She jumped back around as Dracen ran up to her with his sword drawn. They parried blow after blow with each other.

"Get the Emperor out of here!" One of the guards screamed.

"I don't think so." Lex appeared at the entrance, with more than a dozen dark figures behind her.

"What!" Nina cried.

"My Dark Knights, ATTACK!" Lex screamed as the knights ran into the room and started to fight with everyone.

"This sucks!" Ryu yelled as he drew his sword and parried blows with one of the knights.

"I say, take out the witch controlling them!" Kai yelled as he clawed several knights.

"Not working!" Nina screamed as she powered up her wand and cast spell after spell.

"There is too freaking many!" Sora yelled as she and Zeke fought back to back, trying to block the blows with their spears.

Lex laughed as she watched all of the fighting going on. She then turned her attention to Jonothan. She flew over to him and grabbed onto his cape. She cast a quick spell, which paralyzed him.

"My, my, my, this is so much fun! Don't you agree?" She asked Jonothan.

She continued to laugh as Jonothan struggled to break free. Aersia noticed that Lex had Jonothan and abandoned her fight with the knight and ran after Lex, screaming out a battle cry in the process.

"LET HIM GO!" She screamed.

"Stupid." Lex laughed as she raised her arm, sending out an energy wave knocking Aersia back.

"Aersia!" Kane yelled, turning to her direction. The stunt, however, caused the knight he was fighting to gain an advantage and knock Kane to the ground.

"Damn it!" Kane yelled, the knight getting ready to slice him into pieces.

"KANE!" Troy yelled, trying to get over to help him. Two more knights appeared and blocked Troy's way.

"LIGHTNING!" Manna screamed, knocking out a knight. Another one jumped up in its place, bringing its sword down on Manna. Manna blocked with her staff. "Someone better do something soon!"

"I have an idea!" Rena screamed. She drew out the Star Compass.

"What is that gonna do!" Nina yelled, jumping out of the way to avoid being hit by a sword.

"Source of light with ancient spin, send forth the magic power within. Oracles of Gold, Wood, Fire, Earth, Cloud, Wind, Rain, & Electricity. Force know my plight, Release the light!" Rena screamed as the star flashed brightly and knocked back all the knights.

"Surprise, surprise!" Sarlon laughed as Dracen screamed, getting hit by the energy wave.

"That girl is annoying!" Lex screamed, sending out a dark wave at Rena. Rena chanting a spell and her light shield flew up, deflecting the wave. Lex growled in annoyance and held up her hand to cancel the attack.

Manna laughed as she swung her staff in the air, transforming to into a sword. "Back off, unless you want to be hurting!"

Several of the knights jumped back up and charged at everyone again. Sarlon growled in annoyance.

"THEY ARE PIKACHU!" Sarlon screamed.

"They are created by magic!" Manna yelled. "Elemental magic and melee fighting aren't going to help!"

"Then how about this!" Rena screamed. "HOLY LIGHTENING!" The lightning bolts raced forward and struck some of the knights, causing them to vanish in a dark plume of smoke.

"Now THAT was cool!" Nina commented.

A ball of light appeared in Rena's hand. "HOLYBALL!" She hurled the ball at several more knights.

"IDIOT!" Lex screamed to Dracen. "TAKE OUT THE WHITE MAGE!"

"The brat!" Dracen growled. "YOU ARE DEAD!"

He charged at Rena, sword powered up.

"ARROW OF LIGHT!" Nina screamed as multiple arrows struck Dracen and several knights around him, causing the knights to vanish.

"Forgot I could do that, huh?" Nina laughed.

"Thanks!" Rena said, running to the center of the room.

"Watch out!" Ryu screamed, blocking a blow that was aimed at Nina.

"Ryu!" Nina cried in surprise.

"Now, I am pissed!" Sarlon screamed as more knights appeared. "This is ridicules!"

"You're telling me!" Troy yelled.

Lex laughed as she exited the room, still holding Jonothan. She sealed the doors shut, locking everyone inside.

"This will teach them not to mess with me." Lex laughed. "Now, your Highness…"

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" Jonothan cried in anger.

"Hmm… causing mass destruction? It's just a hobby of mine, that's all."

"You're sick!"

"And you, my dear emperor, are dead!" Lex screamed, sending an energy beam through the emperor.

_(Castle Laurante: Chambers)_

"BIG DRAGON!" Nina screamed as she and the others ran to one side of the room, as a giant, silver-scaled dragon prepared to do her breath attack. The dragon, Rena actually, breathed out a holy breath attack, which destroyed all of the knights. All that was left was Dracen kneeling across the room.

Dracen looked up as he saw the nine warriors advancing on him, either holding weapons, or powering up spells. Rena reverted back to human and joined her friends.

"Do you realize what you have done!" Kane demanded.

"You are so dead!" Sora hissed, pointing her halberd at Dracen.

"You RUINED my VACATION!" Sarlon screamed.

"I think she's unhappy because she is missing her vacation."

"After what happened on my planet, I can't really blame her." Rena sighed.

"Huh?"

"I'll explain later." Rena sighed again.

"Pitiful…" Dracen laughed, standing up.

Everyone turned to Dracen. "Care to repeat that?" Aersia snapped.

"While you are in here dealing with me, Lex is out there killing the emperor."

"What!"

"DAMN IT!" Kane yelled, running to the doors. He pulled at the handles, but the wouldn't budge. "They're stuck!"

"HA!" Dracen laughed as he vanished.

"Let me try!" Manna yelled as a ball of energy formed in her hands. She them hurled the ball at the doors. The energy ball bounced off the doors. Manna deflected the ball and caused it to hit the door again. She hurled another ball at the doors, this time incinerating them.

"Nothing like the direct approach, huh?" Manna laughed as she ran out the doors, everyone else looking at her in surprise.

"Cool." Sarlon commented.

"Oh, no!" Aersia yelled as she saw the emperor lying on the floor in a pool of blood. "Your Highness!" Jonothan looked up to see Aersia and Kane kneeling down beside him. Rena and Nina ran over and knelt down, too.

"Anything we can do?" Nina asked.

"I don't know… he's lost a lot of blood… he's going into shock." Aersia said.

Rena automatically started chanting a healing spell. Nina stared at her as a white light appeared around her, then leapt over into the emperor. Jonothan yelled as the light consumed him. He groaned as the light died down. He numbly sat up, Aersia and Kane supporting him.

"What… where's Dracen and that witch!" Jonothan yelled.

"Gone…" Rena whispered as she collapsed.

"Rena!" Nina yelled as everyone else ran up.

Ryu walked over and picked up Rena. Nina stared at Ryu, then asked, "Is she okay?"

"I think so…" Ryu said, unsure.

"She'll live." Manna said.

_(Outside Laurante)_

"I wish to thank all of you for defending this kingdom." Emperor Jonothan said, bowing to the group.

"You're welcome." Rena said, leaning again Ryu and Zeke.

"I will call off the search for the dragon… I am terribly sorry that you all had to go through that."

"That's alright…" Troy said. "At least everyone knows the truth now."

"Right…" Kane sighed.

"Now where to?" Sora asked.

Ryu took the scroll Valerie gave him out of a pouch. "The Tao-Kokarai to meet with that warrior and find _Seirei no Chi. _We should go there next."

Kai grabbed the scroll. "It's a map! And the map says that… the island is in the sky… great. More flying."

Nina giggled. "That's why Mina is helping us."

Kane walked over to Rena. He handed her the Light key. "This is for you." He then walked over to Ryu. "Take this for awhile. I am going to stay here and help clean up… just until things calm down."

Ryu nodded and took the key. "Are you sure then? We will be waiting for you then." Ryu said.

"Kane? You're not going?" Aersia asked.

Kane walked up to Jonothan and bowed. "You're Majesty, I wish to report in what I know about this current enemy, and at a later time, wish to join up with Ryu and his allies again."

Jonothan nodded. "I see. Do as you see fit."

Kane saluted everyone. "It has been an honor working with you… more importantly, getting to know you and most of all, being friends with each and every one of you. I will rejoin up with you when I am finished here."

"We will be looking forward to that time." Troy said.

"Farewell, and thank you." Jonothan said as the group walked out of the throne room.

"Mina!" Nina yelled as she held up the Sky key.

Ryu, Troy, and Rena held out the other keys. "We have five. One more to find." Ryu said.

"Not quite." Sarlon said as she handed over a key to Manna. "The Time key. I give you this and you leave me alone."

"Thank you Lady West Tower for your help." Troy bowed.

"You're welcome, your Majesty. Now, if you will excuse me… MEASA!" Sarlon yelled as a giant gold dragon appeared out of nowhere. "Hiding in plain view!" Sarlon laughed as she jumped onto Measa's back. "See you later people… and I REALLY hope it is for a long, long time before I see you all again!" Measa smirked as she took off at the speed of light.

"Think we will see her again?" Nina asked.

"Hell will freeze over before we see her again if she has anything to say about it." Manna said.

Ryu turned to Manna. "You're coming with us then?"

"Yep." Manna said, sticking the Time key in her pocket. "Anyone got a problem with that?"

No one objected after seeing her fight. The Great Bird came into view as it landed outside the city gates. The group walked to the Bird. Ryu turned and looked at the city one last time.

"Ryu?" Nina asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Just thinking…" Ryu smiled, touching her hand with his. "Let's go. Our journey is almost over with…"

"Yeah… but then… why am I scared?" Nina whispered as Ryu walked to join the others. "Why do I have an awful feeling about this?"

TO BE CONTINUED…

18


	20. Twisted Bridge

Standard disclaimer: I do not own this or make any money off of it ;;

AN: I FINISHED _FINAL FANTASY X-2 _TODAY! GO ME!

Sarlon: Ahem!

Me: WITH great help from the Lady Sarlon, of course… ;

Sarlon: Well, had nothing else better to do with my free time… so I leveled your freaking characters up 10 levels or so…

Me: See that's what I call a true friend

Sarlon: Hmm… I still want to know what happened to my memory card…

Me: If you left it in your car, then it's under my bed… (LONG STORY! Don't ask…)

Sarlon: I didn't! I want my memory card! I can't believe I lost it!

Me: Well…

Sarlon: PLUS you said that I could see the ending on your game… :fumes:

Me: I saved an extra backup file… I'm not THAT big of an idiot…

Muse: Coulda fooled me…

Me: The Good Ending was SOOOO sweet!

Sarlon: So, just how hard WAS the final bosses?

Me: Remember that guy you fight out in the desert?

Muse and Sarlon: Yeah?

Me: He makes the final bosses, the supposed hardest bosses in the game, seem like rank amateurs…

Sarlon: That easy?

Me: On level 60? Yeah…

Mana and Muse::Sit down at TV and watch _Charmed_:

Me: YAH! _Charmed_ is on!

Sarlon::Looks around room::Grabs game and hides it::Walks away whistling:

Me: Just have it back on one piece sometime before 2020…

Sarlon::grins, then remembers she _lost her memory card_: Damn… ah, well you beat the game… so I get to play all I want!

Me: What about inventory on your _Pokemon _cards?

Sarlon: You just _had _to remind me…

Dragon: What does this have to do with the fanfic?

Me, Muse, and Sarlon: Nothing… we're just talking

Dragon: End my misery and finish this fanfic already!

Me: Gees… alright…

Muse: Fine…

Sarlon: Later::Runs off to play FFX-2:

Me: Waitasecond… I HAVE REPLAY VALUE ON THAT GAME! **_COME BACK!_**

Muse: She's LONG gone… 

Me: I guess… I'll start the next chapter then… ready?

Muse::pouting: okay… you just remember NOW you have replay value?

Me: Here's chapter 19! Enjoy!

Muse: She's in denial…

Me::sits in the corner pouting:

Mana: This episode's a good one…

Me: Oh, forgot _Charmed _on!

Muse: WHEE!

"_One day you'll find your whole life has changed. Act quick, be brave. Your heart will show you the way!"_ ---_Ordinary Girl_, Superhum Twisted Bridge 

_The time approaches…_

_The Cycle soon ends…_

_Little dragon, what will you do now?_

_The fate of this world and so many others…_

_Is in your hands._

_Time's up…_

_Wake up and fulfill your reason for being in this world…_

_Destroy the darkness and lead your people as this world's true rulers…_

_WAKE UP!_

_(Outside Laurante: Campsite)_

"Come with me in the twilight for a summer night for awhile… tell me of a story never ever told in the past… take me back to the land, where my yearning were born… the key to open the door is in your hands, now take me there…" Rena sang, staring up at the starlit sky.

_Finally _everyone had gotten to the capital and learned the truth… now they were on their way to some floating island in the sky to meet with some woman in order to find a way to destroy some demon chick with a god complex.

"Almost done…" Rena said, looking at the Light key Kane had given her.

Not that Rena was not looking forward to being able to go home, she was just going to miss her friends, that's all.

Yume walked out of one of the tents the group had set up for the night and walked over to Rena. He jumped onto the log she was sitting on. She looked over at the white dragon and grinned.

"Are you glad this is almost over?"

Yume nodded. Rena looked back to the night sky. She shook her draconic wings under her cloak.

"Remind me to do more shopping before I go home… I hate running around in this leotard…"

Yume smirked.

"If Rei was here, he'd be saying something funny right about now… no, wait… I get to go home and hear Dustin acting like an idiot…"

Yume cocked his head, then made a laughing sound.

"No, Dustin is NOT my boyfriend…"

Yume snorted.

"Not funny…" Rena grumbled, turning away from Yume.

"What's not funny?" Ryu asked, opening up the tent flap and looking outside.

"Nothing important…" Rena huffed.

"Oh, well then…" Ryu came out and sat on the log beside of Rena.

Rena turned to Ryu. "What?"

"You're loud enough to wake the dead." Ryu smiled.

"I am NOT that loud…"

"Eh… I beg to differ."

"Ha, ha…"

"What's with all the noise?" Kai asked, coming out of one of the tents. He walked over to Ryu and Rena. "Ya trying to wake the dead?"

Rena held up her hand and held it in front of Ryu's face. "Not a word…" Rena grumbled.

Ryu laughed as Kai cocked his head. "I missed something, didn't I… Ah, well. So, what're doing up so late?"

"Couldn't sleep." Rena said.

"Her singing is loud enough to wake the dead."

"I did not ask you…"

"You two fight like yashai and kishoqu …" Kai shook his head in amusement.

"What?" Both Ryu and Rena asked.

"They are words that mean brother and sister." Kai explained

"I only have one sister…" Rena said.

"I don't even know if I _have _any siblings." Ryu mused.

"Yeah, you're the guy with amnesia, right?" Kai said. "The one that is running around trying to find some warrior that is suppose to answer your questions. Nina told me as much."

"Yeah…" Ryu sighed.

"That is a sign of weakness." Kai said.

"What does that mean?" Rena asked.

Ryu sighed and placed his head in his hands. "That's why I am seeking the warrior. I am hoping she will be able to shed some light on what is really going on… and who I am."

"You are weak." Kai said.

"Kai!" Rena said in surprise.

"You rely on someone you do not even know for your strength. This the real world! There is not gonna be some magical force that is gonna take care of all your problems! You have to learn to deal with them yourself."

"What…?" Ryu asked, dumbfounded.

"He… has a point Ryu." Rena said. "When it comes down to it, you are the one who is going to be fighting, not someone else fighting for you."

Ryu shook his head and stood up. He walked out of the campground and off into the forest. Rena and Kai looked at each other.

"That was a harsh way to go about it… but that was the only way to get the point across…" Rena sighed.

"Yeah. This is major… you and an Ancient Summoner are here… you been trying to tell Ryu that message the entire time?"

"Yeah… but he doesn't want to listen…"

"Whatever happened to him, it traumatized him." Manna said, coming out of the other tent. "Sorry, but I couldn't help overhearing your conversation."

Kai nodded. "It's alright. You are the one who should have had that conversation with him, not me."

Manna shook her head. "I don't think anyone could have said it better than you. Now, he's got to be the one who figures out what to do next."

"No 'This is my story' references!" Rena wailed. "I have had enough of those since playing _Final Fantasy X_!"

"What?" Kai asked.

Manna sighed. "Nothing you would really care to know about, that's all."

"HEY!" Rena pouted. "Twenty hours of game play, then my system decides to crash! That is what I call an injustice!"

"Like I said…" Manna laughed.

_(Forest)_

"Damnit…" Ryu muttered to himself as he walked deeper into the woods. So what if he didn't remember who he was? That hasn't stopped him from going on with his mission.

_Mission?_

_Beyond time. Beyond space. Beyond mortal eyes. Beyond the gods. A love eternal. Two souls. Two minds. One heart. One destiny shared._

He knew about his past lives, that's not what bothered him. What he was having trouble with was trying to figure out who he was in _this _life. Why did Sora have to find him in the catacombs in the first place! 

_You will either save this world, or you will destroy it. You are the Yorae Dragon, the one who shapes the future. You are the Warrior of the Dragon, the Destined Child. What will you do now?_

Why did it all have to fall on him? He didn't ask for this! He didn't ask for this power. The power to change into a dragon!

Please don't let them win…everyone's counting on you… 

Couldn't everyone just leave him alone? He didn't do anything to anyone… did he? If so, then what did he do that has earned him the wrath of a demon?

_But remember this, this is the crossroad. Whichever path you start down on, you cannot go back. If you choose to make me your enemy, I will show you no mercy! If you choose to make me your ally and follow me, I will protect you. I can answer your questions about your past that this little White mage cannot._

Should he have listened to Taijkos and went with her? She might have been right. Rena did nothing to help him. Instead, it seemed that he was the one doing all the helping and saving.

_I can't answer your questions, but I can help you find them. Please let me help you. You don't have to trust me… just think about what everyone is saying before you choose your path…_

What path was he suppose to take! The one he was on now only seemed to bring him pain. He didn't know how much more he could take of this…

_Auguries of destruction, be a lullaby for rebirth…_

"Do you honestly think that running away is going to solve your problems?" A male voice from behind Ryu said.

Ryu jerked around and saw a man in dark clothing. The man stepped forward and crossed his arms. "You are really hard to find, you know that?"

Ryu placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to draw. The man laughed and held up his hand. "No need to raise your blade against me, for I am not your enemy."

"Maybe so…" Ryu said. "But, I still do not know who you are."

"Soon."

"Soon?"

"Soon you will know. Soon you will remember." The man said.

"What are you saying?" Ryu muttered through gritted teeth. "Quite frankly, I am tired of everyone telling this or that! This is my life to do with what I want! No one else's!"

"Then, why do you seek another to answer your questions? Why do you wish someone else to solve your problems?"

Thousands of voices seemed to scream out at once. Pain, confusion, suffering. Ryu grabbed his head and fell to his knees in pain. The man casually walked over to Ryu and crossed his arms again.

"You can hear them then?" The man said as Ryu looked up at him, confusion painted across his face.

"Who…?"

"They are the voices of the long dead Brood. They want justice. They are angry because their very lives were ending in vain."

"What does this have to do with me?" Ryu cried.

"They see you as the one who will end their wandering and bring them justice." The man said. "After all, you are the Destined Child, are you not?"

"Damn you…" Ryu muttered. "Damn destiny! Damn it all!"

_NO! Where's Ryu!_

_RYU! REN! Where are you!_

Ryu screamed in pain as he heard the voices echoing in his head. "WHAT IS THIS!"

"The memories you have locked away."

"Why is this happening to me!"

"Did you ever wonder why Sora found you underground?"

"I have a feeling you are going to tell me whether I want to hear or not…"

"You were hidden, so that Taijkos would not find you. So that you may live and complete the mission that has been given to you."

"Did you or that Summoner have anything to do with this?" Ryu demanded.

"That "Summoner" is only here to help her friend."

"Manna is here to help Rena?"

"Yes. She is trying to help Rena… in turn, Rena is trying to help you."

"How?"

"To make you see the truth. To help you not to give in to Taijkos."

"Maybe I should have followed Taijkos…" Ryu muttered.

"No… not a good idea."

"Why? It beats having to go through this…"

"She would take your power, then kill you."

"Anything is better than this…" Ryu whispered. "If there is peace in death, then…"

"There is no peace in death." The man said. "No peace to those who wish to use it as a means of escaping their problems."

_Auguries of destruction, be a lullaby for rebirth…_

"Even if I succeed… even if I win… I'll just be reborn every single time a Cycle comes around!" Ryu yelled, slamming his fists to the ground.

"…" Was the man's response.

"What? No nice little speech? Have you run out of things to say?"

"This is your story…" The man said as he began to walk away. "You are the only one who can fill in the pages."

"My story?" Ryu muttered as he got up.

"Ryu?"

Ryu's head snapped up at the sound of a woman's voice.

"Huh!" Ryu yelled, drawing out his sword. "Who's there!"

"It's me." Nina walked into the clearing.

"Oh…" Ryu muttered, sheathing his sword.

"What's wrong?" Nina walked over to Ryu and touched his arm.

Ryu jerked back. "Don't touch me." He muttered.

"What?" Nina asked in surprise. "What's your deal? Rena and Kai said that you went off into the woods. I just came by to see if you were okay… gees… if you don't want me around, then fine! I'll be back at camp!"

Nina 'hmphed' and started to walk back to camp. All Ryu could do was stare after her. She jerked around and placed her hands on her hips. "What the hell is your problem!"

Ryu's eyes flashed red as he stared after Nina. Nina sighed and threw her hands up into the air. "Quit acting like the whole freaking world is against you!"

Ryu shook his head. "If you haven't noticed, _princess_, the whole world _is _against me! A demon wants me dead! A freaking emperor sent his army on a freaking man hunt to find me!"

"And if you haven't noticed, that same emperor has called off that man hunt for you! Your friends are not against you! We are trying to help you!"

"You are only here to fulfill your own goals. You and everyone else are not here to help me."

"You…" Nina said acidly, shaking with rage. "I came with you… _because I wanted to be with you!_ I DID NOT come here to be talked to like this!"

"Then go home!" Ryu yelled. "I did not ask you to come with me!"

"You…" Nina shook her head. "Do you possibly believe in what you are saying?" 

"I don't know what to believe! I don't know who I freaking am! I don't know what I am capable of! Don't you see that! It seems that I was only created to stop some freak with too much power!"

"I am in the same boat as you are!" Nina snapped. "Nina always follows Ryu, remember!"

"So, what you are saying that you are only here because it is fate working through the Destined Cycle?"

"NO!" Nina screamed. "I am saying that I followed you throughout destiny because… I love you! I am here now because I love you! I did not follow you only to complete this stupid cycle! The sooner you see that, the sooner the happier we'll be!"

"Go." Ryu said.

"Go?"

"Go away… I want nothing more to do with destiny, fate, or anything else that goes along with it…"

"No."

"What?"

"You'd watch the world die because you are having issues?"

"The world tried to kill me… if you recall…"

"Past lives! Not this life!"

"This life they wanted me dead too."

"You're wrong!"

"They only want me for my power… nothing more." Ryu muttered as he started to walk away. "I'm finished. Don't follow me anymore…"

"That's it…" Nina snapped.

"What?" Ryu asked, turning around to face Nina.

"I didn't want to do this… but you leave me no choice."

Ryu cocked his head as Nina took a deep breath and stepped back a few feet. She steeled herself as she raised her arms into the air. A greenish light spun up around her as her shoulder blades flashed gold. Giant wings burst from her back, feathers raining everywhere. She flapped her wings a few times.

"So?" Ryu asked. "What does this prove?"

"Nothing really… just wanted to see if I could call them on will. Now, anyway…" Nina said as she advanced on Ryu, summoning her wand to her hand. "BIND!" She screamed, a silver light flying from the orb on her staff and tying up Ryu. Ryu yelled out a colorful word as he fell to the ground.

"Kai told me what you guys talked about… I figured that you'd be having one of your 'who am I?' episodes, so I came after you."

"Kai should learn to keep his mouth shut." Ryu muttered.

"That's not a nice thing to say…" Kai said, walking up from behind the trees.

"We are not the enemy…" Sora commented, walking up after Troy.

"Don't you see that?" Rena asked. "We are here because we want to help you."

"We may have had different missions to begin with, but we are only here now to help you…" Troy said.

"We are here to help you finish what was started so many years ago." Zeke said.

"Destiny did not ask us to be here. We are here because we want to be." Manna said. "I don't just follow someone for the hell of it."

"See?" Nina whispered, kneeling down next to Ryu. "We are all here to help you. We are following you all this way to make sure you come back all right… None of us want to see you get hurt."

"Go away…" Ryu muttered, looking away from everyone.

"Who cares anymore…" Rena spat, catching the attention of everyone, including Ryu. She waved her hands in the air and released Ryu. "Go and do what the hell you want to! Nina? Why don't you call Mina and tell her to take him where ever he wants to go…"

"Rena?" Nina asked.

"He obviously wants to be left alone. Hey Ryu, why don't you go to the Tao-Kokarai by yourself and then come back after to have gotten over your issues." Rena crossed her arms over her chest. "I am getting tired of listening to your whining."

Ryu stood up, glaring at Rena. Manna shook her head. "Your friends are worried about you. Don't you see that?"

Ryu just shook his head. "Fine. I'll go by myself. _If _I go, that is."

"Hmm…" Manna said. "The Tao-Kokarai is full of dangers. If you don't know what you are doing, you'll be toast."

"Then, why don't you come too? Since you know _all _about how to fight and stuff…" Ryu grumbled.

"Alright." Everyone turned and looked at Manna in shock as she agreed. "I'll come with you… and maybe then you'll see that no one here is against you."

"Mina!" Nina screamed as the top of her lungs, fighting back tears. The Great Bird appeared, landing near Nina. Nina walked over to her and placed her and on the bird's head. "Can you take Manna and Ryu to the Tao-Kokarai?"

Mina nodded her head and let out a squawk. Ryu walked over to the bird and jumped up. Manna nodded to Rena, then joined Ryu. Mina let out another squawk, then took off.

Rena walked over to Nina and looked at her. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Nina shook her head. "We can't help him… he won't let us… maybe your friend Manna will actually get him to listen…"

"I guess we just hang around until they get back then…" Kai sighed as he sat down on the ground.

"No, too dangerous with Taijkos out there." Troy said. "We will go to my kingdom and await for Manna and Ryu to return."

"Will they even know where we are?" Sora asked.

"I will tell Mina where we are when she comes the next time I call her. I'll tell her to bring Ryu and Manna to Troy's kingdom."

"Um… Mina's a bird… the Pearl Kingdom is in the ocean…" Zeke said.

"We'll come to the surface when she brings them back." Troy said.

"Then, let's get moving." Rena said. "We need to move fast and come up with a plan…"

_You can't do this alone…_

_You need your friends to bring forth your ultimate power…_

_Please!_

_Don't let her win!_

TO BE CONTINUED…

13


	21. Danger

Standard disclaimer: Me no own… :sniffsniff: Never will own :sniffweepsniffsniff: I… WAH! ;;

AN: Almost done! Ah, you're probably wondering what's the deal with Ryu, right? Well, after all the group's been through, and after all Ryu's been through, it's only natural for Ryu to snap and completely lose it. He woke up to a world that had declared open season on him. He has no idea who he is or why he was in the catacombs. If you guys haven't caught it yet, Ryu was in the catacombs for a good while… since he was a little kid. So, he basically doesn't seem to know much of anything. But, I'm not here to do a psychological profile on Ryu's character, I'm here to annoy you with yet another chapter of this epic fanfic… (Though honestly? I bet that many fanfic writer veterans have outdone me on series length.)

Muse: I don't think that the readers aren't THAT dumb… Most of them are really smart.

Me: I wouldn't know… no one ever e-mails me and tell me what they think… ;;

Muse: Well… did you ever TELL anyone to e-mail you?

Me: ……………no?

Muse::face palms: Well, there you go…

Me: Wonderful audience, what do you think of this story?

Muse::coughstuckupcough:

Me::left eye twitch: What was that?

Muse: Nothing… :looks innocent:

Dragon: For the love of all things… GET THIS STORY OVER WITH!

Me and Muse: _FINE…_

"_I believe in fantasies invisible to me. In the land of misery I'm searching for the sign… To the door of mystery and dignity, I'm wandering down, and searching down the secret sun."_

_Key of the Twilight_, .hack/SIGN OST

Danger 

_(Unknown)_

_What good will your morals give you then?_

_What good will your allies be to you?_

_You resist this change._

_You resent what you represent._

_You are who you are._

_There is no changing that._

_You can't resist what is about to happen._

_You can't stop the flow of destiny…_

_You can't change what will happen._

_You can control your own destiny._

_What will you choose to do with the power?_

_What will you do then?_

_WAKE UP!_

_(Golden Plains: Campsite)_

"Uhn…" Ryu moaned as he woke up. The voices again. The same godforsaken voices that echoed through his mind every time he closed his eyes and let his guard down.

Ryu sat up from the pallet he was lying on and held his head in his hand. Was the choice he was making… the right choice? Was he running away from his destiny? No, destiny is what had him in this mess to begin with. They, the voices, were screaming at him to choose… to wake up. Was it the voices of the Brood he was hearing this time, or was it something else?

He stood up and walked out of the tent. It was still night outside and from the look of where the twin moons were in the sky, it must be around 2 in the morning. Ryu glanced around looking for Manna, but there was no trace of her. So be it… Ryu didn't need her around anyway.

Ryu sat down on the ground near the dead campfire. He sighed as he drew his legs up to his chest. Why did he snap like that to his friends? Ryu had no idea what was wrong with him. Did he really want to go to the Tao-Kokarai? What would await him there? Ryu was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear footsteps behind him. Ryu nearly jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"ACK!" Ryu screamed, turning around to see Manna.

Manna sighed and sat down next to him. Ryu gave her a confused look, then turned his head back to staring at the remains of the campfire. Manna crossed her legs and took out her Faerie Oracle cards. She started to draw cards from the deck and place them in a set order.

Ryu glanced over and looked at the cards. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I am doing a reading." Manna responded, not looking up.

"What are those?" Ryu asked, pointing to the cards.

"Faerie Oracle."

"Like tarot?"

"No." Manna looked up at Ryu. "You cannot read the future with these cards. You can only use them to understand what is happening in the here and now."

"Ah." Ryu sighed.

"Tell me something Ryu." Manna said as she placed another card down.

"Hn?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Ryu asked in confusion.

"Going to the Tao-Kokarai. We will be there tomorrow. I was just wondering why you decided to ditch your friends."

"I… wanted to make sure this was something that I wanted to do… I guess…"

"Quit second guessing yourself Ryu." Manna said.

"I want to know the truth… but if it causes me this much pain just getting there… what would happen when I find out the truth?" Ryu shuttered.

"I don't know. Ryu, I told you this before, you must find out the answer for yourself. I can't tell you all the answers, only help you."

"I… can't take much more of this…" Ryu sighed, looking down.

"Neither can anyone else Ryu." Manna said. "This is your last chance to back down Ryu. Once you find out your answers… once you find out the truth, you are going to be faced with an ultimatum… the choice you make will determine the fate of everything alive."

"Not encouraging words…" Ryu yawned.

"I never said they were…" Manna responded, placing down another card.

"How… will this end?" Ryu asked.

"I don't know everything Ryu." Manna said.

"Then… why are you here? Why did you come with me?"

"I am helping out my friend. You are a friend of that friend…"

"Ah, I see." Ryu mumbled as he headed back to the tent.

"Going back to sleep?" Manna asked, not even looking up.

"G'night…" Ryu said as he entered the tent.

"Yeah, goodnight." Manna said, looking at the card in her hands. "This will probably be the last goodnight's sleep you will get in a long time…"

_(Outside campsite)_

_Ryu?_

Ryu's head snapped up at the sound of a small voice.

_Outside… away from the campsite._

"Err…" Ryu mumbled as he walked outside of the tent and away from the campsite. Manna looked up at him, then continued with her reading.

Ryu walked over towards the trees and saw the Great Bird. Ryu placed his hands on is hips and stared at the bird.

"You wanted something?" Ryu asked.

Mina transparent form appeared in front of Ryu frowning. She shook her head and walked over to Ryu.

_How you treated Nina wasn't very nice._

"It's none of your business how I treat people…" Ryu sighed, looking away from Mina.

_It is if it's my 'sister,' then it does. You should have been nicer._

"You're point is?" Ryu asked.

_Your friends are worried about you, and you flew off the deep end and were quite nasty to them. _Mina said quietly.

"So, I get a lecture from you too, Princess?" Ryu looked down.

_No… I just think that you should treat your friends a bit nicer. They've been with you since the beginning. _

"I just…" Ryu whispered. "I don't know what to do. I am so freaking confused…"

_I know._

"I guess I have to figure this out for myself… but, I don't know how…" Ryu looked at Mina.

_You'll be all right. I know it._

"Thanks Mina…" Ryu smiled slightly. "For the first time ever, I think everything might be okay after all…"

_(Pearl Kingdom)_

"This, is my only choice." Sora said, gripping her pike in her hands. She collapsed the pike and put it back into her belt. She pulled her long blonde hair back into a ponytail on top of her head. She looked in the mirror as she adjusted the silver and blue light armor she was wearing. She placed her feathered headdress on her head. She then summoned her halberd and swung it in the air a few times.

Nodding, she threw her hand back, causing the halberd to vanish in a plum of smoke. She sighed as she quickly scribbled down a note. A note that was saying that she had unfinished business to take care of. Business she didn't want anyone else interfering with. If there was one this that Sora hated was to leave something unfinished.

She was going to finish her fight with Dracen once and for all.

She finished her note and taped it to the mirror. She looked at the mirror once more and noticed that her eyes had changed to red. Blonde hair and red eyes…

"Soon." She muttered. "I must be off."

Sora walked out the door and down the hallway. She didn't notice Zeke standing against the wall, arms crossed. Zeke sighed and muttered something inaudible. "Knew it was too good to last…" Zeke muttered as he started to follow Sora.

_(Castle Pearl)_

_So, what you are saying that you are only here because it is fate working through the Destined Cycle?_

"I never said that…" Nina whimpered, remembering the last conversation she and Ryu had.

_Go away… I want nothing more to do with destiny, fate, or anything else that goes along with it…_

"How… how can you just tell me to leave?" Nina muttered. "I thought… GRR!" Nina jumped up from the chair she was sitting in. She began to pace back and forth. "Why did I have to follow him in the first place! Why…" Nina's voice went from shouting to barely a whisper. "Why did I have to meet him?"

" 'Cause, fate sucks?" Rena muttered, glancing over at Nina from the chair she was sitting in. "Are you going to continue to just storm around and whine like that, or are you going to…"

"_Shut up_ Moon." Nina muttered, glaring at Rena. "What would you know anyway? Have YOU ever been in love?"

"Mmm… once." Rena mused, straightening out her ankle length shirt. She folded out her wings. "I still can't get use to these…" She muttered, pointing to the draconic wings on her back.

"You… a dragon…" Nina sighed. "And you have blue hair… I wonder…"

" 'Bout what?" Rena asked. "About that? Yeah, I wondered too."

"It WOULD make sense, ya know?"

"But Nina," Rena smirked. "I'm not adopted… so,"

"Not adopted, eh? How much DO you know about your family history?"

"Enough to know that my powers are not based off my dragon powers."

"Maybe we should have gone with Ryu and Manna."

"But we didn't. I think that's why I had to be here…"

"You're one of the three dragons… the Spirit, right?"

Rena stood up and walked over to Nina and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Y'know, I think Ryu DOES love you… he's just having a really hard time right now trying to figure out stuff."

Nina looked at Rena. "You're right, and I know that… but it doesn't make it any easier… I told him how I felt and he just told me to go…"

"He really needs to learn some tact… and it's up to us girls to teach him, right?" Rena laughed, causing Nina to giggle.

"Right! We'll teach him to blow us off like that!" Nina made a fist and raised her fist to the air. Both girls started laughing.

"It's good to hear that you are in a better mood, Princess Nina." Lady Kia smiled as she entered the room. "I was beginning to worry that you would worry yourself to death over your friend."

Nina laughed. "Nah, when I see him again, I'm going to strangle him! Then, I'm going to show him what happens to people who really get on my nerves!"

"Err… are you feeling alright?" Kia asked, slowly inching away from the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine Lady Kia." Nina giggled, regaining her composure. "I… I'm just trying not to think about what happened before Ryu left, that's all."

"Ah, I see. Men can be such assholes sometimes." Kia laughed, holding her head to her hand.

"I agree. Sometimes they don't think about no one but themselves…" Nina nodded.

Rena glanced over at the two ladies and just shook her head. "The joys of being in love?"

"Yes." Kia smiled. "They get on our nerves, but we love them just the same."

"Err… alright…?" Rena said, not sure how to respond.

"Heh, you'll understand someday." Nina said.

"I already know what you guys are talking about…" Rena fumed. "Now, I just wished I could get rid of these wings!"

"Could be much worse…" Nina said.

"How?"

Feathers everywhere…"

"Good point."

"Hey." The door opened and Kai stepped into the room followed by Troy, Yume on his shoulder. "Ya know that Sora left?"

Rena, Kia, and Nina turned to look at Kai. "What?" Nina asked.

"Why?"

"Dunno… Sora left a note that said that she had some unfinished business to deal with. Any idea what she's talking about?" Kai asked.

"The only thing I can see is… um, think she's thinking about going after Dracen?" Nina asked.

"I think everyone want's to take down Dracen…" Rena said.

"There's more news." Troy muttered. "Zeke left a little while ago, too. He said that he was going after Sora."

"Didn't he call Sora… Goddess when we first met him?" Rena asked.

"Now that you mentioned it, he did." Nina said, realizing what was going on.

"Care to clue the rest of us in on what you girls are talking about?" Kai muttered, tapping a clawed foot on the floor.

"Sora went after Dracen, and Zeke went to protect her." Nina said.

"Or, he went to see if she was really…"

"Might be."

"People, _please!_" Kai yelled. "What the hell are you two talking about!"

"Remember that history lesson that the Head Chief told me?" Nina asked as Kai nodded. "Well, I… we think that Sora is…"

"Myria?" Troy asked. "The reincarnation of the Goddess Myria?"

"Yeah… how?"

" 'Cause, where there is Ladon, there is Myria."

"Isn't Ladon… well, dead?" Nina asked.

"Ladon?" Rena asked.

"Dragon God." Troy said.

"Ah…"

"No. He never died. Myria must have been reincarnated." Kai said.

"So… do we go after them?" Rena asked.

"The group's been divided." Troy said. "We need to stay together, but with five members missing…"

"Can you guys get this to work?" Kai asked.

"I think we should consult Lady Deis." Troy said.

"_Lady _Deis?" Kia asked, voice sounding impatient. "_Who _is this Lady Deis?"

"I… she is just someone who knows a lot about the Cycles dear." Troy said nervously. Yume smirked and jumped off of his shoulder and onto Rena's.

"I see…" Kia muttered. "Well, have fun and try to not get into trouble…" she muttered as she waved her hand nonchalantly.

"Yes dear. I'll be a perfect gentleman." Troy laughed as he took Kia's hand and kissed it.

"Oh, please…" Nina muttered as Rena stuck her finger down her throat and made gagging noises. Kai and Yume just laughed.

"We'll have to locate where Deis is by sea because Mina is with Ryu and Manna…" Nina said.

"Then, let's get going then." Troy said. "So much to do and so little time left to do it in."

"Never a dull moment, eh?" Kai asked, elbowing Nina.

"Never isn't the word…" Nina responded in a deadpan voice.

_(Tao-Kokarai)_

"The Tao-Kokarai…" Ryu muttered, looking at the map in his hands. He and Manna where flying around on the Great Bird trying to find the floating land mass that was known as the Tao-Kokarai.

"Yes, the Tao-Kokarai…" Manna said, looking behind her at Ryu.

"Why can't we find it!" Ryu grumbled.

"Maybe it moves around… I mean, people are bound to notice a large island floating in the sky."

"Maybe… but… huh?" Ryu yelped, noticing a large shadow over them.

Both Ryu and Manna looked up to see a large landmass. "The Tao-Kokarai…" Both muttered in unison.

"Might as well get this over with." Ryu sighed.

"Last chance to turn back, you know." Manna said.

"I've made up my mind… let's go." Ryu said as Mina shot up to the landmass.

The first thing that they noticed was the building on the island. Very nice looking buildings. Then they noticed a building that looked a lot like the Temple of Ages. Manna gestured Mina to land. Mina found a place close to the settlement and landed. She then appeared in her spirit form.

Ryu and Manna jumped off and started to walk towards the little village, Mina close behind.

_This isn't right… _Mina said from behind Ryu and Manna.

"There should be people here…" Manna said.

"I think…" Ryu said. "They're over…" Ryu's eyes suddenly widened as his body tensed up.

"Ryu?" Manna asked waving a hand in front of his face.

_Something's wrong! _Mina cried. _That noise! It's too loud!_

Manna closed her eyes, then quickly placed her hands over her ears. "What the hell IS that noise!"

"This… this isn't right!" Ryu cried in pain. "Make that noise stop!" 

The noise kept getting louder. Mina cried out and vanished as Ryu fell to his knees, yelling out in pain. Manna closed her eyes and held up her staff. She started to chant the spell for her summon…

…when a bright light flashed and a stream of energy flew out and wrapped itself around Manna's arms, causing her to drop her staff.

"What the hell!" Manna snapped as she saw several armor-clad men come walking up.

Two of the men pulled Ryu to his feet. The rest just looked at Manna. Manna growled as a purple light appeared around her, causing the bind to disappear. Manna then jumped back a few feet.

"SWORD, TO ME!" Manna screamed, her staff transforming into a sword and flying to her hand. Manna caught the sword and pointed it at the men.

"What is the meaning of this!" Manna demanded. "Are you the ones causing that noise!"

The men ignored Manna as the two who pulled Ryu up started to drag Ryu away. Ryu, barely hanging onto consciousness, glanced up at the two in confusion. He tried to pull away, but he was just too weak.

Manna sighed and shook her head. "What is this!" She cried as several of them surrounded her, holding her at sword point.

"Intruder, you are not welcomed here!" One of the armor-clad men said.

"Take the boy to the temple." Another said.

"Kill the girl."

"Kill me? You want to _kill me_!" Manna yelled. "Not a wise move!"

Several of the men jumped at Manna, ready to slice her with their swords. Manna held her hand up and a white light appeared and surrounded her and the men. The light blasted back the men a few feet. Manna quickly ran after Ryu and the two men that were dragging him off.

"RYU! WAKE UP!" Manna yelled.

_NO BATO _(1)

_WAKE UP!_

Ryu's eyes snapped open. He struggled against the two and finally broke free. Ryu ran over to Manna and drew his sword. He nodded at Manna.

"Thanks!" Ryu said as the men recovered and charged them again.

"You can thank me later!" Manna said, getting ready to strike.

"Warriors!" A voice cried out, catching the attention of everyone. "STAND DOWN!"

They turned around to see an elder man, dressed in a blue tunic and gray pants, come walking over to them.

"Elder Merik!" Several of them cried.

"What is this?" Merik muttered, gesturing to Manna and Ryu.

"Intruders, Elder Merik! They arrived here via the Great Bird."

"No doubt from the meddling of my daughter…" Merik said. He looked at Manna. "It would be in your best interest to stand down, Ancient Summoner, and come with me. You have no power here."

Manna smirked. "Wanna bet?" Manna pulled out a small bottle from her pocket. "Do you know what this is?"

"What could a bottle do to harm us?"

Manna chuckled as she closed her eyes. "In this bottle…has a song in it known as the 'Dragon Heart.' I no doubt you know what that is, right _Elder_ Merik."

"How…?" Merik asked.

Manna opened her eyes. "The temple looks exactly like the Temple of Ages. And that temple was a shrine to Ladon, the Dragon God. You guys are Brood. I also know that this sound will hurt you badly."

"Would you risk using it and hurting the boy?" Merik smirked.

"…"

"I thought so." Merik laughed. He turned to the men. "Take the boy to the temple and kill this… pest." Merik said.

Several of the men looked at Manna and then backed away. Merik looked outraged. "What is the meaning of this!"

"Elder Merik, her song can kill us."

"Fine… take her with the boy."

"We aren't going anywhere!" Ryu snapped.

"You have no say in the matter!" Merik screamed as a bolt of energy shot from his hand and rammed right into Ryu's gut. Ryu screamed as the bolt paralyzed his entire body, causing him to fall to the ground, gasping for air. Merik then turned to Manna. "You wish for him to live, you will come with us."

Manna scowled and changed her sword back into a staff. She nodded and walked over to Ryu. Two of the men picked up Ryu and carried him off to the temple. Manna looked over at Merik and glared at him.

Manna stopped and sighed. She had a feeling this would happen. She looked over her shoulder and saw Mina's spirit form looking at her. Manna nodded to Mina and Mina nodded back and vanished.

Manna only hoped that Mina would be able to find Riku…

TO BE CONTINUED…

(1) "Wake up!"

13


	22. Dark Legends

Standard disclaimer: Once more with feeling: I do not own Breath of Fire ;;

Muse: Hello readers. In the light of Airess running off to play FFX-2, I have taken over the Author's Notes. As you have noticed, this story is drawing to conclusion. In just four more chapters (I think) this story will come full circle and be done with. Further more…

Me: HEY::I come hopping in tied to a chair: You brat! Why'd you tie me up! Sarlon is playing FFX-2 right now!

Muse: You just take too long with the AN, that's all.

Me: But, _why _did you tie me up::fuming:

Muse: Some of your friends thought it might be funny :)

Me: That actually sounds about right…

Muse: See, they agree with ya. So, um, what's the deal with Ryu?

Me: He needs Prozac or something…

Muse: I mean, he's happy and all willing to follow destiny and find out what his purpose in life is, then he's all jumping on everyone's case, then he's back to being happy… That, my friend, is not normal.

Me: Err…

Muse: Thought so…

Dragon: Will you two PLEASE finish this story… If you don't, I WILL!

Me and Muse: _FINE…_

AN2: Deis' explanation is the correct one about the Destined Child during the Fourth Cycle.

Oh and here's a shout-out to Cat-star4 for being the first one to review my fanfic! Hey Cat-star4! She also has a story on BoFFC Library called "A Breath of Fire Story." You guys should go read it. It's really good!

AN2: As you can very well see, I have revised all of DL in a format that is easier to read. Nothing much has been changed, other than the Woren's accents. I got rid of it because it was driving me crazy. Oh, and Kai's motivation for following Nina is now that it was because he wanted it. Also, I have placed footnotes at the end of the chapter for the Draconic language that the characters sometimes speak.

Also, Catstar4 and I are doing a crossover fanfic for our stories. Go and read and review. It's really good:) Now, for reviews:

Alpha Draconis1: Thank you for liking the story. Ah, I see. I am still trying to get my writing up to par, so the descriptions of certain things may not be all that good. I'll try to work on it in the later chapters. :) Eh, I wanted DL to be both humorous and serious. I guess it was a little more humorous than serious, hehe.

Emmy19: Thank you for liking my story so far :) Here's the next two chapters (finally sweatdrops) It's been too long, eh?

Dragon: Hi Dragon. You're not funny, y'know. LOL Anyway, thanks for the review. And just think Dragon, there's a sequel to this wonderful story that you have to sit and listen to, Mwahaha!

Red Mage 04: Ah, it's cool. Sorry I haven't posted in like forever. sweatdrop Hopefully, there isn't too much reference to the other games that will confuse people who have never played them. This chapter should clear up some unanswered questions. Great work on your story BTW :)

Catstar4: Hey :) Thanks for reviewing and good luck with the next chapter of Vacation Timeline.

"_Blazing emotion, there's a light that flows from your heart. It's a chain reaction, and nothing will keep us apart. Stand by my side; there's nothing to hide. Together we'll fight to the end. Take hold of my hand, and you'll understand what it truly means to be friends."_

_---Power of Love, _Sailor Moon R

Dark Legends

_Love, hate, sorrow, joy, anger, happiness, at their highest and most absolute levels. You fight hate with love, sorrow with joy, anger with happiness. You fight the darkness with the light. Everything begins with life, and ends with death. Everything is connected to a part of a great design. The cycle of destiny starts with one spark, and ends with one side giving in, giving up. Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Little one, you are a part of this grand design. You have the power to bring forth good, or evil. Your path has crossed with many others with a similar destiny as you have. I know that you are confused and angry and sad, but you must not give up. This world we live in is full of hardships. Where there is good, there is also evil. When people are exposed to evil, their souls become corrupted by it and it drives them to do horrible things. What happened to you was horrible and should have never happened to someone so young. Nothing can give you back all the years you have lost, but you must make due with the life you have been given now. This darkness is ever growing. You must not let it consume you and devour your soul. You must wake up and fight against it. Remember who you once were. Remember who you are now. Know this, this will shape you who will be. Nothing is what it seems. Trust not what you see, but what you feel with your heart…_

_Beyond time. Beyond space. Beyond mortal eyes. Beyond the gods. A love eternal. Two souls. Two minds. One heart. One destiny shared…_

_Remember… remember the words you spoke. Remember the promise you made… _

_Remember who you are…_

_(Tao-Kokarai/Unknown)_

"MOMMY!" A young boy around the age of five cried, running up to a young woman in the middle of a field of flowers. The young boy was rather small for his age, but despite what he lacked in height and strength, he made up in energy and spirit. The odd thing about the child were his eyes. He had brilliant green eyes that seemed to stare into your very soul.

The child ran up to the woman, who was picking flowers and placing them into a woven basket. She had blue hair and was dressed in white and blue robes. Growing from her back was a pair of beautiful white leather wings. The woman looked at the young boy and smiled. The child smiled back. Suddenly, the woman grabbed the boy and started to tickle him.

"Where have you been, little one?" She asked as she continued to lightly tickle the boy.

"Heehee… that's a secret!" The boy cried.

"A secret?" The woman let go of the boy. He giggled again and sat down near the woman and laid his head in her lap.

"Yeah, Mommy, a secret. Wait until you see what me and Ren did!"

"Oh, no!" The woman giggled, feigning shock. "What did you and Ren do? Wait, where IS your sister?"

"PEEKABOO!" A pair of small hands covered the woman's eyes.

"Ren?" The woman asked, again feigning shock.

"EYUP!" Ren giggled, jumping in front of the woman. "It's me!"

"What are you two up to?" The woman asked.

"Nothing…" the boy said.

"Liar!" Ren said, sticking her tongue out at the boy.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT, DOO DOO HEAD!"

"Enough, you two…" The woman said, chuckling. "There is no reason to be fighting."

The little girl stuck her tongue out at the boy, then started to run towards a village. "C'mon!"

The little boy started to laugh and run after Ren. The woman smiled and stood up to follow them. Something dark appeared overhead, blocking out the sun. The two children stopped, looking up. A dark cloud started to descend upon the village. The woman yelled out for the two children to stop.

"NO! Come back!" The woman yelled out. Suddenly, a bolt of lightening struck at the woman, causing her to fall down. Ren stopped, looking back. The boy started to run back to the woman, but several men in dark armor appeared and stopped him in his tracks. One drew his sword to strike down the boy, but a fireball from the woman stopped the knight. "Go to the village and find the elder!" the woman cried. The boy nodded and started back to the village. "Ren! Go with your brother!"

Ren shook her head and thrust her hand out in front of her. A white light appeared around her, the wind picking up and causing her blue hair to float up. She started chanting: "_Cast forth the powers of the elements! I invoke the powers of the Light and the Dark! Bring forth your might! _PRISM STORM!"

Bolts of energy flew from the girl and struck the armored men. The woman took that time to get up and run over to her daughter. She gathered the girl up into her arms and raised her left arm, pointing it to the armored men. A ball of light formed from her hand and she threw the ball, yelling out, "HOLYBALL!"

The sphere multiplied at hit all five men, causing them to vanish. The woman looked over at the village and saw smoke. The village was on fire. The woman took to the air and started flying back to the village, still holding Ren.

_(Tao-Kokarai village)_

The village was being burned to the ground. More of the dark armored men were setting buildings and homes ablaze with torches. A man dressed in black laughed as the destruction raged on around him. 

The child screamed as a piece of burning wood nearly fell on him. He fell to the ground, huddled next to a building. He then heard something. Something really loud. Something really angry. He glanced up to see several winged beasts of great size fighting off the armored men. He then looked around and came face to face with the man that was laughing at the chaos.

"Will you run, Destined Child? Will you run from your destiny? Will you run from god?" The man asked, his face contorting into disgust.

The child felt panicked and jumped up to run. The man leaped at the child, his sword drawn. The child screamed as the man ran him through with his sword. The blade piecing his heart and exiting through his shoulder blades. The child fell to the ground, blood pouring from the wound and his mouth.

"You cannot win this way!" The man laughed. "You cannot win… what!"

There was another explosion, only this time, there was a soft glow following. From the glow, there was a young blue-haired woman with large leather dragon wings protruding from her shoulder blades.

"The wishes of mortals, have no power here."

The man looked at the woman. "You DARE stand AGAINST us!" 

The woman gently picked the dying child up. The child looked at the woman with blurry vision. "You will NOT harm him." Then the woman and the child disappeared. They reappeared in a dark cavern. "You will be safe here, my little one. Taijkos will not ever think to look for you here… I will allow no harm to come to you…"

The woman then placed the boy down. She knelt down beside him and clasped her hands together as if in prayer. She whispered a poem, causing the boy to start glowing. The light consumed child as he started to change shape. The light died down to reveal a dragon whelp in place of the boy. The woman stood up and started to chant a spell for a barrier. She looked at the whelp, then sighed.

"It starts here… don't worry, little one. We will meet again…"

_(Unknown)_

_You are mine…_

_I have waited for you, for so very long…_

_Stay…_

_Don't go away…_

_WAKE UP!_

_Don't listen!_

_You must choose!_

_Remember who you are!_

_Why are you here?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_ENOUGH!_

_(Tao-Kokarai: Dragon Elder's house)_

"Err… uh… uh!" Ryu muttered, his eyes suddenly snapping open. The last thing he remembered was being outside of the village with Manna and Mina, then being hit with something, then nothing. Now, he seemed to be lying down on some sort of cot. He tried to move, but couldn't.

"Ah… uh?" Ryu tried to speak but found that he could not make any sound. _Oh, great… _ Ryu thought. _Not this crap again. I can't move, and I can't speak… just like before. What am I going to do…? Hmm… I wonder…_

Ryu's body suddenly tensed up, a bright golden light forming around him. He started to struggle to move, but found that he still couldn't. Ryu's eyes flashed red and his hair changed from blue to gold. Ryu screamed as lightening started to project from his very being. Ryu started to levitate into the air, dragon wings bursting from his back. Ryu's hair then went from gold to white. Scales grew on his arms, starting from his elbows and making their way down to his hands. Scales sprung up around his mid section and ran down his legs all the way to his feet. His feet changed into three-toed talons. A tail grew from his back and red horns and red markings appeared on his head. Ryu let out a roar of pain as he suddenly fell to the floor.

Ryu looked around with distorted vision. He knew he changed, but what did he change into? Ryu looked down at himself and realized that he did not complete the transformation to a dragon. Then something went off in the back of his mind. Hybrid. He had changed into a hybrid. Ryu's long pointed ears picked up the sounds of footsteps. His captors. He suddenly felt panicked. He had to get away!

The dragon hybrid leapt to his feet, flexing out his clawed hands, ready to fight. The door opened, the hybrid ready to pounce. Ryu jumped up into the air as the figure entered the room. Ryu let out an inhumane growl and dove at the person. The person held out their hand and a ball of light appeared in their hand. The sphere was hurled at the dragon, hitting him in the mid section and sending him up against the wall.

Before Ryu had a chance to react, a pair of delicate hands grabbed his forearms. Ryu's mind seemed to scream in panic, telling him he had to get away. The figure placed their hand on Ryu's cheek and gently turned his face to face the figure. It was Valerie.

Ryu's mind seemed to stop racing as he looked at Valerie's face. Valerie smiled at Ryu. The same smile that the woman had in the dream. Ryu's entire body relaxed as he changed back into his human form.

"Hello Ryu." Valerie said. "It appears that we meet again."

All Ryu could do was stare numbly at her. Valerie sighed and sat down beside Ryu. "It's not been that long ago since we have last seen each other, has it?"

Ryu stared straight ahead, shaking. Valerie leaned her head against Ryu's shoulder. She gently took his hand in her hand. "Do you remember who I am?"

Ryu was unsure, then he remembered the dream. Ryu nodded. Valerie smiled as she turned to Ryu. "I said that we would meet again, and here we are… I just wished that our reunion would have been under better circumstances."

Ryu nodded. He looked at Valerie, then smiled. It finally made sense. The dream… his memories… his fear… he finally understood…

"Mother…"

_(Infinity)_

"NO! This cannot be!" Taijkos screamed, glaring into her mirror-pool. "That bitch is on her way here! And what's even worse is that she has that infernal Guardian with her!"

Jaren glanced over at Taijkos, then smirked and shook his head in amusement. Taijkos glared back at him dangerously.

"And what, pray tell, do you find that is so funny?" Taijkos grumbled as she jumped from her throne and got right up in Jaren's face.

The purple-haired man smirked again, his gold eyes gleaming with mischief. "You knew this would be happening, did you not? You knew the Yorae Dragon's descendant would fight you. You knew that she would seal your powers. You knew that you would be imprisoned. You knew from that descendant that the Destined Child would be born. You knew that the Destined Allies would be born. You knew that an Ancient Summoner would become involved. You knew that all of this would trigger the rebirth of the Goddess. You knew that Ladon himself would become involved sooner or later. You knew that Kyra and _Seirei no Chi_ would retaliate against you. You _knew_ all of this would happen the moment you fought against Myria the first time. So, um, why are you acting surprise now? That little girl isn't even sure of who she is. Further more, she wants to duke it out with Dracen, not you. Also, if you haven't noticed, Lex did not finish her job and now she is no where to be seen. Tai, I think that your servants are plotting against you."

Taijkos sighed and sat back down in her throne. "Jaren, you're right… as always. What do you purpose we do about this?"

"That, my dear lady I leave up to you. I'm just here for the ride." Jaren smirked, did a mid-bow, then vanished.

Taijkos sighed and placed her head in her hands. "If Dracen and Lex ARE plotting against me…" Taijkos stood up, a flash of light enveloping her. "I better get moving…" The light died down to reveal Taijkos in a red dress and sword in her hand. She glanced in the mirror. Green eyes stared back.

"All or nothing…" Taijkos mumbled, her voice slightly higher and softer than before. She nodded once, then vanished.

_(Unknown)_

_"It's all or nothing! There is no in between!"_

_"You'll die if you do this!"_

_"Think about what you are about to do!"_

_"I HAVE NO CHOICE! Get back now, or you'll be caught in the energy surge too!"_

_"You stupid little fool… you would risk your own life to save these mortals?"_

_"I may be… I may be what I am… but I am STILL human!"_

_"Then do as you see fit!"_

_"Rose, Bahn… I'm sorry…"_

_"KYRA!"_

_"You took what is rightfully mine!"_

_"Give back the power!"_

"Powers of the Ancients that roam the skies! Power of Darkness that binds the damned! Power of Light that seals the doomed! We call on your Power to aid and protect!" 

_"You can't win! Avatar or not!"_

_"For power of the Souls! For power of the Spirit! For power of Light!"_

_"What are you trying to prove! That poem has long lost its powers!"_

_"Heaven to Ocean! Ocean to Earth! Earth back to Heaven!"_

_"Land, sky, and sea have no power against me!"_

_"Show us the true path created by the Light! Grant us the true power lead by the Light! To vanquished the Darkness that rules the Night!"_

_"GIVE IT UP!"_

"Ni kobato si no Kokari lei! Nowya ka kobatono. Rei Ryogon!" 

_"Kokari? You're name is Kokari in that language!_

_"You're going down demon!"_

_(Inner depths of Infinity)_

"You are a nuisance…" Dracen muttered. "You were very well aware that the power should have been mine. Kyra, you know that the power you try to protect is rightfully mine… so, why are you and the brat hiding from me?"

"DRACEN!" Dracen's head snapped up to the sound of a very angry female. Dracen smirked and turned around. "My, my, my… isn't death once enough for you, or do you wish to die again…"

Dracen whipped out his sword and quickly spun around. His sword was met with two spears. Dracen jumped back and got into a semi-battle stance.

"You two really _DO_ wish to die…" Dracen shook his head in amusement. Standing before him was Sora decked out in her battle gear. Behind her, was a nine-foot, amber-skinned gargoyle. Both were wielding spears.

"Ranger Megami, Guardian Garland… you 'honor' me with your presence…" Dracen scoffed. "Megami, wasn't death by my hands once enough?"

Sora's red eyes flashed in anger. Garr stood behind Sora at attention, blue eyes glowing. Sora glanced back at Garr, then nodded. Garr stepped back a few feet and Sora approached Dracen.

"Dracen… the crimes you have committed against humanity cannot be forgiven. I will not allow you to continue on with what you are planning on doing. Prepare yourself, for I will deliver divine judgement by the blade of my Goddess Spear!" Sora screamed as she jumped up into the air, spear point aimed at Dracen's head.

Dracen smirked as he blurred. Sora landed on her knee and jumped up and blocked Dracen's sword before it hit her in the back. Sora back-flipped off Dracen's sword and landed a few feet in front of Dracen. Dracen reversed the blade of his sword and, with sword pointing horizontally, aimed right at Sora. Sora screamed as Dracen used the flat of his blade to launch Sora up into the air. Dracen jumped up above Sora's air-born body and shoved his elbow into her back, causing her to fall to the ground with a sickening thud.

Dracen laughed. "Guardian! Why don't you guard against me? Isn't that your 'job?' You are not doing a good job protecting her!"

Garr growled as his eyes flashed from blue to blood-red. He readied his spear, pointing it a Dracen. Sora groaned as she struggled to get up, supporting herself with her arms. "Please! Stand down Garr! This is MY fight!"

Garr glanced over at Sora. "It is my duty to protect the Destined Ones. I will not allow this… 'thing' to succeed in killing everyone!"

Dracen's left eye twitched. "I am NOT a thing! Beast! You and that woman DIE! _Darkness form by my might! Vanquish this being with your unholy light!_ DARKNESS FLAME!"

"NO!" Sora screamed as the flame raced right for her and Garr. Garr blurred and appeared right in front of the flame, shielding Sora from harm. Sora quickly scrambled to her feet and ran up beside Garr. "Garr… Zeke…"

Garr glanced at Sora. "…"

Dracen growled as it seemed that the flame was taking its sweet time getting to its supposed targets. Dracen's eyes turned black as the wind picked up around him. "_Flames of lightening! Flames of thunder! Make them suffer! Tear thy opponents asunder!"_

Dark lightening arched from the sky and struck Garr and Sora down time after time. Dracen laughed as he watched them both be hit with multiple bolts. Garr screamed obscenities as he was forced back into his human form. Zeke tried to move, but each movement brought him further pain. Sora screamed as she was bombarded with the dark bolts.

"This is exactly the opposite of Rena's Holy Lightening. Remember this attack, the Darkness Thunder!"

"(……..no…….)" Sora weakly muttered as another bolt hit her. "NO!" Sora's eyes glowed red. She raised her arms and bolts of pure energy raced from her hands and into the lightening, canceling out the attack.

Zeke and Dracen shielded their eyes as a bright light suddenly lit up the room. Sora's body floated inches from the ground. She screamed as a pair of giant whitish-blue wings burst from her back. Eyes glazed over, she gently landed on the floor. She picked up her spear and turned to Dracen and Zeke.

"YOU!" Dracen cried in shock.

"You!" Zeke yelled.

"Dracen…" Sora's voice took on an ethereal sound. "Stave thy hand Guardian… He is no ordinary opponent."

"What are you talking about?" Zeke looked at Sora in confusion.

"Brood…" Sora muttered. "No… not quiet… Who, what are you?"

Dracen screamed as he launched himself at Sora and Zeke. Dracen's sword was once again blocked by Zeke's spear. "Not smart, are you? The same attack won't work twice."

"You……. WILL DIE!" Dracen screamed as dark light engulfed him. Dracen screamed as he began to change shape. The light died down. In place of Dracen was a dark hybrid.

"You…" The hybrid growled in a low, scratchy voice.

"D-Link." Sora said without the slightest hint of surprise.

"I was once Brood, but then, that was taken away from me! I fill finish you both off first, then I will go after the ones who did this to me!"

A bright light flashed from Dracen's transformed body. He thrust his hands in front of him and let loose a dark energy sphere right at Sora and Zeke.

"NO!" Sora cried as the sphere hit both her and Zeke.

_(Wisdon)_

"Avatar of the Goddess…" Deis looked up from her home in the Arad Desert. Ershin looked at Deis in confusion.

"Avatar?" Ershin asked.

"Huh?" Deis cocked her head as she saw four figures on the horizon. The figures of Kai, Troy, Rena, and Nina came into view. "Hmm…" Deis mused as she walked over to greet them. "So, you found me."

Troy nodded. "You… are Lady Deis?"

Deis smirked as she walked around Troy. "Yes and who are you?"

"I am King Troy de Pearl, of the Pearl Kingdom."

"And, what do you want here at Wisdon?"

"We seek information, Deis." Nina muttered through gritted teeth. "Can you help us or not?"

"That all depends on what you want to know." Deis smirked.

"Riku, the avatars, Dracen's revenge! What does this all have to do with Taijkos!" Nina yelled. "How does this all fit together!"

"The truth Deis." Rena said.

"Fine." Deis said as she turned from the group and started to walk to an ancient building in desperate need of repair. "You want the answer, come with me then."

The group nodded as they followed Deis and Ershin into the building. Inside the building, there was a stone staircase that descended into the darkness. Deis took a stick from the wall and with a quick incantation, the stick caught on fire. She descended the stairwell, the group and Ershin following.

After what seemed like hours, the stairwell ended and they came to a stone door. Deis pushed a block in and the door rose, allowing them entry. Deis pulled out her Snake Eye staff and muttered another incantation, this one causing multiple tiny lights to spill out and fly to the unlit torches on the wall, lighting them. She then turned her attention to the group.

"This is Wisdon, my sanctuary. We will be safe here. Now, where to begin…"

"How about how Riku is connected to this…" Nina said.

"Let me start at the beginning." Deis interrupted Nina. "Now, Valerie and I told you about the Goddess War and what happened prior to it, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I also said that Taijkos attacked at the end of the Fourth Cycle and that a warrior with the power of _Seirei no Chi _fought against her. Well, Seirei is a power and at the same time, an actual person."

"How is that possible?" Kai asked. "How can something be a person and a force at the same time?"

"Err… there is a way… and I'm getting it."

"Oh?" Rena commented.

"Well, the power use to be called something else. It was once known as Infinity, the ultimate power of the Brood."

"So, only the dragons could use it?" Troy asked.

"Yes. And only the most worthy. The one who received the power was the one chosen by the Dragon God to become the Avatar of Ladon. And that was the _Ryuu no Senshi_, the Destined Child."

"Ryu."

"Well, yes. But after the fall of Myria, the power mysteriously vanished. Until…"

"Taijkos' return." Kai nodded.

"Yes. A child that held the power of the Dragon harnessed the power of Infinity, thus not only changing the power, but changing history at it."

"I don't understand… how is that possible?"

"The child… was a girl."

"What?"

"It wasn't Ryu?"

"No." Deis said. "Let me back up here a bit. Prior to the Fourth Cycle, the Brood decided that they no longer wanted anything to do with humanity. So, they used the ancient technology from the Techno Age to create an artificial landmass and ascended into the sky."

Deis pointed her hand out and a ball of light shot from it and into the center of the room. The sphere grew and suddenly, there was an image in the sphere of a giant floating landmass with buildings on it.

"A bit after that, the Desert grew and well, you know what happened. The summons began and the God-Emperor was summoned. The soul of the Warrior of the Dragon was summoned improperly and split into two. Yady, yady, ya, I know you already know this… anywho, after the fight and stuff, well, Ryu lost the power to become a dragon because he cast out the power of the gods…"

The image changed to that of the Fourth Ryu casting out the power of the Endless.

_If you don't mind my interrupting Deis, that's not entirely true._

Everyone turned to the owner of the "voice." Everyone glanced over to Yume sitting on the floor.

"Err… Yume?"

_It's a long story. Anyway, Deis, you forgot to mention what the summoned dragons really are._

"The… ancient spirits of the Brood called from an eternal sleep…" Deis muttered.

_And, where you not yourself summoned?_

"…yes…"

_So, you are Brood then._

"No. It's… confusing. I was in the same sleep and I was summoned. _Without _a body…"

"Then, what happened?" Rena asked. "Were you actually _dead_?"

"No… I'm not quiet sure, actually. Hmm… this poses a new question."

"What happened next?"

"Oh, well, this Ryu, was not complete. When he cast out the "dragons," he also cast out a part of himself, too. And because the part of his spirit that was Fou-Lu was not a part of him, he was not considered the Destined Child. Well, when he and Nina got married, they had a child named Kyra."

An image of a young girl with shoulder length pink hair and small-feathered wings appeared before them.

"Well, something happened and Taijkos returned. All the kingdoms were attacked. Kyra apparently got it into her head to go off and fight the demon. Well, along the way, she met up with two companions by the names of Rose, a warrior of the fallen empire, and Bahn, a master swordsman and son of one of the leaders of the Brood."

The image changed again to show a young woman dressed in black armor with black hair and a young man with tanned skin and dark brown messy hair.

"Together they tried to fight against Taijkos, but her power proved much too strong. This is where Riku comes in. This man had the power to summon dragons. He got it into his head to come meet with me and seek my council. Well, Ershin and I did not take too kindly to him. I had no idea who this freak was."

The image changed again to Ershin using his missile rocket launcher thingy against a man dressed in red and black with long black hair.

"Well, the way I was summoned also left out the majority of my memory. I could not remember a time before I was summoned, except that I had a body and that I wanted to go home. What I didn't realize was… that I was home. He summoned me completely into this world and restored my memory. I remembered who and what I was…

The image changed to Deis in her Naga form looking thoroughly confused with Riku behind her.

"Hmph… a lot of good that could do me. The children inquired to know how to defeat Taijkos. I told them that they needed the power of the gods to defeat her, for it took a god to defeat her before. In the time before, there were two of them…"

The image took on the form of Taijkos in ancient battle gear, behind her was a shadowed figure.

"Two?"

"Taijkos and another… I am not sure who it was though…"

"Another like Taijkos?"

"I don't know! The person vanished before the fight. Anyway, Kyra asked where she could find a power like that. I told her the only power like that was held with the Brood, which did not exist anymore. Then Bahn went and told me that they were still alive and on the landmass. We went there and yeah, met with the leaders and were told that the power disappeared along with the Dragon Prince. Bahn told them that he was he could transform into a dragon form, or something like that. They seemed overjoyed and took us to meet with the elder. The elder then told them that the power must exist inside of Bahn, for he had the power and could transform. Kyra told them that she was part dragon too. But the elder said since she was the daughter of a depowered dragon, she could not possibly be worthy to posses such power. This apparently pissed Kyra off somewhat.

A scene depicting what Deis had said appeared. Kyra stood at the edge of the landmass and looked down. She looked like she was on the verge of crying. Her wings glowed as she jumped off the landmass.

"Then Kyra pulled a kamikaze stunt and ran after Taijkos. The demon pounded her into the ground. Rose and I tried to fight and help her, but we got their asses whooped, too."

Scenes of Taijkos beating up Kyra, Rose, and Deis. Bahn came running up, sword drawn, ready to fight.

"Well, as it turned out, Bahn did not have the power after all… He tried to fight, but kept losing. Taijkos then played tricks with him. She convinced him that he was weak without his power and that she could give him the power he needed to be strong, all he'd have to do was kill Kyra."

Scenes showing Bahn fighting Taijkos and trying to summon the power of the Infinity and nothing happening. Then Taijkos speaking to Bahn and telling him to kill Kyra. Kyra and Bahn start fighting, Kyra casting all sorts of elemental spells.

"He tried but Riku intervened at the last possible second. He gave Kyra the Tear of the Dragon and said that she was the chosen one. The Tear flashed and Kyra changed into a weird form… human hybrid with large, white-feathered wings. She first went after Bahn and knocked him out."

The image changed to show Kyra in her transformed state: she still had the pink hair, but her eyes had changed to red, there was red markings on either side of her face, and she had gold horns on either side of her head. Her small wings had changed to a part of large white wings. Kyra, moving as fast as lightening, knocked Bahn out with the flat of her blade.

"She then set her sights on Taijkos. Kyra fought back and called on the power of the planet itself for help. Through that fight, created a new power from the Infinity power… the _Seirei no Chi, _the Spirit of the Earth. This power took on the form of a small child."

The image changed to that of Kyra in praying stance. A sphere of white light appears in front of her, changing and taking on the form of a humanoid. The light dies down to reveal a little girl in a white dress with light short length hair.

"Together with the child, she was able to defeat the demon by sealing her powers inside of the Tear. She broke the stone from the medallion, ensuring that the demon's power will never be used to destroy the world. When she did so, Taijkos used the last of her energy to try and bind Kyra, turning her to stone. The _Seirei no Chi _and Kyra fought her back, and caused a great considerable damage to the planet."

The image changes to show Kyra and Seirei fusing together and the Tear absorbing Taijkos' powers. Kyra then breaks the stone from the medallion. Taijkos tries to cast a spell, starting to change Kyra to stone. Kyra lets lose a light shield and protects herself. Kyra then starts glowing and she and Taijkos go toe to toe in a melee fight, sending destructive energy flying at each other, destroying the surface area.

"Taijkos finally managed to seal _Seirei no Chi _in stone, but had to fly soon afterward because she lost her powers. Bahn was a mess. The demon had convinced him that since he was a dragon, he should have been the one to receive the Infinity power. But instead, Kyra, someone who was not even in the sense a true dragon, received the power. He disappeared soon afterward. Kyra placed the Tear on the statue of _Seirei_ and then took the stone home with her. Well, then humanity began to create D-Constructs. Bahn opted to be experimented on. Thus, he got his power he wanted… as a D-Link. Bahn was one of the few who were not rejected from the host dragon. He became a monster. As the dragon Dva, he reeked havoc until he was finally destroyed."

Scenes depicting Bahn taking to Yuna about becoming a D-Construct. It then shows Bahn changing into a dragon form and reeking havoc across the surface, several other "dragons" also fighting each other, they ended up destroying the surface world, forcing humanity under ground.

"So… does that mean that…"

"Centuries passed and then Taijkos returned. She revived Bahn and told him that he was going to work for her. He agreed and she then gave him a new name… she named him Dracen."

"Dracen!"

"Yes." Deis shook her head. "Bahn and Dracen are the same person."

"What does this mean for us?"

"It means that you are really seeking out Kyra's aid, and not the aid of _Seirei no Chi_. The child was created by the combined force of Kyra, the Infinity power, and the force of the planet itself. This being awaits to be unsealed from her eternal slumber. But the only way for that to happen is…"

"The Goddess Keys…" Nina whispered.

"Yes. I take it that Ryu is the one who had them all?"

"Yeah, but I have the stone that holds Taijkos' powers!" Nina cried.

"Then, you must get the stone to Ryu." Deis smirked. "The chamber of _Seirei no Chi _is in the Dungeon of Infinity, not the Tao-Kokarai. You will need Ryu's powers to get there.

"Then… why did Valerie lie to us and tell us the chamber was on the Tao-Kokarai?" Rena asked. "Why did she lie about the history of the Brood?"

"I don't know why." Deis said.

"Thank you for telling us this story Deis." Troy said as he bowed and started up the stairs. Rena followed him, she followed by Kai.

Nina stopped and turned back to Deis. "Deis?"

Deis looked up. "Hmm?"

"Who is Riku?"

"… I don't know."

"Oh… then well, thank you." Nina said as she started to turn away.

"Wait!" Deis cried.

Nina turned back around. "Yes?"

Deis walked over to Nina and placed her hand on her shoulder. "You and I may not always see eye to eye, but…"

Nina noticed that Deis was smiling. "You are and have always been a good person. Take care of Ryu, alright?"

"Alright." Nina smiled.

"Oh, and Nina?"

"Yeah?"

"The keys are meant to either seal something up, or meant to unseal something. Unfortunately, the keys can only be used once."

"You mean… if we use the keys to free _Seirei… _we can't used them to seal Taijkos?"

"Exactly. Nina, you all must find another way to do this…"

Nina nodded. "We will… we have to…"

"And Nina? There's something else too."

"Huh?"

"The landmass was named after Kyra's draconic name, Kokari. She married one of the leaders of the Brood. And from that line, the current elder of the Brood had a daughter named Valerie. And Valerie had…"

The long forgotten sphere changed once more to show a woman with dark blue hair with draconic wings with a young boy with the same color of hair.

"Are you telling me that Ryu is Valerie's _son_?"

"Yes, but Valerie had twins."

A second child appeared right next to the child Ryu and Valerie. She too, had blue hair that was tied up into two pigtails. She looked a lot like Ryu.

"Twins? Who…?"

"The other Light Dragon."

"You mean…"

"Me?" Both woman turned to see Rena standing at the end of the staircase. "Is that why you told Ryu to save me?"

"Yes."

"I am…" Rena said. "I don't believe it… that makes me…"

"Ryu's twin sister." Deis said. "Rena, you have the power to change your destiny, remember that."

"Destiny? I am not going into battle to die." Rena said.

"I have a really bad feeling about this…" Kai muttered from behind the women.

"We… better get back." Troy said, looking into the distance.

"Deis?"

"I have done all that I can do. I no longer have the powers I use to." Deis shook her head. "I would come with you and help if I could, but I can't. You must all regroup and go to the Dungeon of Infinity to gain the power of Infinity. You are all out of time!"

TO BE CONTINUED?

20


	23. More Than Words

Standard disclaimer: Okay… okay… I lied. I am an employee of Capcom and this fanfic is going to be the next game! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha::Nice people in white clothes come and take me away in their nice shiny white van, courtesy of Lady Sarlon: O.o;;; Nobody can take a joke, can they? --;;;

AN: Mmm… I just want to point out that Sarlon told me that the correct spelling for Measa is actually "Mesa." But, I am too lazy to go back and change it. :)

Muse::coughlazycough:

Me: Yeah, I just said that I was too lazy to go change it.

Muse: Gees, take all the fun out of everything, why don't you?

Me: OKAY::takes a vacuum and sucks up all the fun:

Muse: O-okay…. You have issues…

Me: And, uh, you're just NOW noticing?

Muse: Is this ficcy gonna end any time soon?

Me::clasps hands together: Actually… yes. Then I can go and play FF7 in peace.

Muse: Why seven? I thought you beat it…. Cheating nonetheless, but you beat it… It was made back in 1997 or something like that… IT HAS NO REPLAY VALUE!

Me: Erm…

Muse: Oh, does this have anything to do with the fact you are a Vincent fangirl?

Me: Err… maybe?

Muse::shakes head: At least it ain't Tidus you are a fan of.

Me: Yeah, but Gippal was cool. You KNOW that he and Rikku had a thing going on.

Muse: Gippal was from FFX-2… Tidus the annoying wonder-boy was from FFX…

Me: Hush! Rabid Tidus fangirls might hear you!

Muse: So? Just have ol' Vinnie over there to go Chaos Demon or whatever his limitbreak is, and squash them.

Me: Or, I can always use the Weapon of Last Resort (TM)!

Muse: Isn't that already copyrighted in an anthology you read when you were 10?

Me: The WoLR (TM) is my SCECRET weapon to use against pissy fanboys, rabid fangirls (no offense to rabid fangirls… I am one ;;; and I'm only talking about the REALLY annoying ones… :coughCrystalcough:), and all who love Seymour and Pikachu.

Muse: But I thought you were a fan of Pikachu…

Me: You never had to battle against SIX FREAKING PIKACHUS all at the same time!

Muse: Ah, so you actually HATE Pikachu?

Me: Yes.

Muse: As much as Sarlon?

Sarlon::is shown torturing a vile electric rat:

Me: Uh… not that much… I tend to hate Boche more…

Muse: PLEASE don't go into a rant about Boche from Dragon Quarter! PLEASE! I beg of you! For my sanity's sake!

Me: _FINE!_

Muse: THANK YOU!

Me: Here's chapter 22…

AN2: Oh the line: "Do not go gentle into that goodnight. Rage, rage against the dying of the light," is from a poem by Dylan Thomas.

"_It's my life, it's now or never! I'm not going to live forever! I just want to live while I'm alive… It's my life!"_

_---It's My Life, _Bon Jovi (?)

More Than Words

_(Tao-Kokarai: Dragon Elder's house)_

"Valerie…" Merik growled at his daughter. He came into the building that Ryu and Valerie were in. "What have you done?"

Valerie didn't even bother looking up from where she was sitting. Instead, she looked over at Ryu who was asleep on the bed.

"VALERIE!" Merik roared, causing her to look up at him this time.

"Yes, _Elder_ Merik?" Valerie said, standing up.

"What are you doing in here with… him?" Merik grunted, gesturing to Ryu's sleeping form.

"I am here with my _son_ and your _grandson_, _Father_." Valerie said.

Merik grew red in the face and raised his hand and struck Valerie. She cried out as she was thrown to the floor. She gently touched her hand to her reddening cheek and glared up at Merik. Shakily, she climbed to her feet. Merik glared right at Valerie. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. Instead, he walked over to Ryu and looked at him.

"Why is he asleep?"

Valerie looked down to the ground. "I cast a sleeping spell on him. He was trying to leave to find his friend Manna."

"You know he cannot stay here."

"And why not?" Valerie cried.

"Because, the demon will come looking for him. I cannot allow him to stay here and risk harm coming to our people! She had her people attack here before looking for him, and they nearly destroyed us! Valerie, it is too much of a risk to allow him to stay here, to allow him to stay alive!"

"You… no!" Valerie screamed.

"He and the girl will die tonight. Say your good byes and come." Merik said as he walked out of the building.

"No…" Valerie whispered, walking over to Ryu's bed and sitting down on the edge of it. She pushed his bangs out of his face. "I will not allow him to kill you…"

_(Unknown)_

_DIE! What the hell for! _Rena screamed telepathically to her friend.

_Hell if I know! _Manna grumbled back. _We need to get the hell out of here…_

_I agree… _ Mina chimed in. _By the way, I was able to find Riku like you asked Manna._

_Is he coming?_

_………………………_

_Well?_

_He said that… It was none of his business on what the Brood did… He also said that even if he came, they would not listen to him._

_Mina? _Rena said. _Can you come find us and take us to the Tao-Kokarai?_

_Where are you?_

_Wisdon._

_I think I might be able to do that!_

_Good! Hurry up! Hey Manna? Why haven't you just busted out by now? It's not like you don't have the means and the power to take on an entire depowered dragon city and not win… I mean, come on. You can summon for crying out loud! Not to mention you other powers…_

_They'll kill Ryu._ Manna interrupted. _His, um, mother is with him right now and she cast a sleeping spell on him. _

_Mother, huh? _Rena mused. _Well, then this makes things interesting… interesting indeed._

_Do you know something that I don't? _Mina asked.

_Yup. _Rena smirked lightly.

_Deis told you then?_

_I overheard her and Nina talking._

_Ah._

_Is that why? Is that why you dragged me here during my summer vacation and didn't tell me anything other than the world needed to be saved?_

_Yeah, basically._

_Okie, dokie!_

_Uh, I'll come and pick everyone up now. Manna, you just have Ryu ready to go. _

_We may have to fight our way out._

_Heh, I'm ready._

_Me, too._

_Right!_

_Well, then, I'll be there when I can._

_Good._

_(Entrance to the Underground)_

Only darkness surrounded her. Her small, bare feet couldn't take much more of the running on the hard, rocky ground. A light! She ran from the rocky ground up a metal stairwell. She moved as fast as her tiny body would carry her. Her short, dirty blond hair whipped around her and she ascended the stairs one at a time.

She could here the heavy footsteps of several people close behind her.

_No…_ she thought in despair. _They'll take me back! I don't wanna go back!_ Nonetheless, she continued to run, as if her life depended on it, and it did.

She refused to go back with the men and be forced to undergo more experimenting. She glanced back at the small, red wing-like appendages coming out of either of her shoulder blades. The scientist, a mad man really, claimed that he would make a god who could soar among the stars. Unfortunately… she was the poor victim that sadistic mad man had chosen.

The red-haired professor, Freya, who was of an unknown clan, had set her free and told her to run, to go to the surface world. The scientist could not touch her there. So she ran, with the guards of the scientist not far behind her.

She would not go back willingly!

_(Unknown)_

_Do not go gentle into that goodnight._

_Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

_"Huh?" _Ryu suddenly found himself in the endless sea of darkness again. He looked around confused about what was going on. Only moments ago, wasn't he with Valerie… his mother?

_Do not go gentle into that goodnight._

_Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

Ryu heard the voice echo those two same lines over and over again. He shook his head and sighed. Now what?

_Fanatics find their heaven in never ending storming wind._

_Auguries of destruction, be a lullaby for rebirth._

Ryu's head snapped up at the last line. Wasn't that the song Rena kept singing?

_Do not go gentle into that goodnight._

_Rage, rage against the dying of the light. _

_"RENA!"_ Ryu screamed out in confusion.

_Do not go gentle into that goodnight._

_Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

Ryu saw a golden scaled dragon with green eyes staring down at him. The dragon lifted its head to the sky and let out a mournful cry, then collapsed to the ground in a heap. Ryu quickly ran over to where the lifeless dragon laid, and in its place, he saw the body of a small girl with short light brown hair.

Ryu knelt down beside the body. Ryu's hearing picked up the sound of footsteps. He jerked around and saw someone who he'd never seen before.

The man was elderly, but there was nothing feeble about him. He seemed to project an aura that demanded respect. He walked over to Ryu and the girl and stopped a few feet from Ryu. He looked down and the two and scoffed.

_"Who is she?" _The man asked, gesturing to the child.

Ryu gritted his teeth and jumped to his feet, standing between the man and the girl. _"None of your business!"_

_"You see, it is my business, because not only am I the elder of the Brood, but I am also its leader as well. And as leader, I am king. You are the Brood Prince, aren't you? Yes, you have your mother's eyes…"_

_"How do you know my mother!"_

_"You see, Ryu, your mother is my daughter. She was never to have contact with you, lest you draw the demons to our home and have us all destroyed. But she defied me and told you the location of the Tao-Kokarai and also told you a lie that Seirei no Chi is here, but in reality, she is in Infinity. Ryu Reider, you are not welcomed here!"_

_"Then," _Ryu grumbled, turning away from the man and back to the child. _"I'll be more than happy to leave…"_

_"You cannot."_

_"Why?"_

_"The demon knows that you have been here. She will surely come here trying to find you like she did before, destroying my people in the process, just like she did before."_

_Do not go gentle into that goodnight._

_Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

_"Be silent, you fool!" _The man growled, looking for the source of the voice.

A bright burst of light answered his question…

The child was standing up, a white light flashing around her. Ryu started to glow gold. He walked over and stood near the girl. He shook his head and looked right at the man.

_"What are you aiming at, old man?" _Ryu asked

_"You are more powerful when you are near her… both of you must die now for the future of the Brood!"_

_KOBATO!_

_NO!_

Another light appeared. This time, the light focused itself between Ryu and the girl, and the old man. The light took on the form of the hybrid woman. She glared at the old man.

_"Who are you?" _Merik growled.

_I am the Avatar of Ladon! _The woman yelled, eyes blazing. _The Destined Child and everyone tied to him are under my protection. I will allow no harm to come to them._

_"Do you know Manna?" _Ryu asked suddenly.

_Yes. She tracked me down and told me that the Destined Child has been reborn and that I must protect you until the time comes._

_"Time? For what!" _Merik raged.

_Time for when you, Ryu, will receive the power of Infinity. Time grows short and the One who will threaten all has all the power he needs. Please! Everyone's counting on you!_

_Everyone's counting on you._

The words echoed in Ryu's mind. He nodded and stepped in front of the child. Merik gave him a questioning look.

_"You, _old man, _can not harm me. I was and will be the Avatar of Ladon. You have no power here!"_

_"We will see, Ryu… we will see…" _Merik threatened.

_(Mydi: Pub/Inn)_

"Ah, this is the life…" A certain purple-haired man smirked, leaning back in the chair he was in, propping his feet on the table. He let out a small laugh as he took his drink and gave a mock toast.

Several of the drunks at the bar laughed and held up their glasses and gave a toast too. Incoherent shouts were heard throughout the pub. The purple-haired man's smirked grew wider as he realized the shouts were being caused by a woman with green hair, dressed in an outfit which left little to the imagination.

The woman sighed as she approached the man. "Goofing off on the job again? I thought that you were going to play hero again…"

"Nah!" The man laughed. "I'm taking my vacation."

"Hee. Are you really going to fight against me?" The woman asked.

"Well, now that depends on whose side you are on, now doesn't it?" The man asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Well, then…" The woman scowled and walked behind the man. She grabbed hold of the back of the chair with both hands and shoved the man out of the chair. The man yelled out and fell forward. He muttered incoherent obscenities under his breath as he stood up and tried to regain his composure.

"Err, you really don't change much, Ta…"

"(_Human_ name!)" The woman hissed under her breath.

"Terra…" The man corrected himself. "Better?"

"Much. Now, why in the seven pits of hell are you _still _doing here? I figured you'd go rejoin Dragon-boy and his happy group of earth hippies and try to save the world from impending doom from me." Terra smirked.

"Hmm… I don't think Manna is a "earth hippie" or whatever the hell that is… Anyway, I'll rejoin them, my fans miss me as the loveable thief I am."

"You're not funny…" Terra shook her head.

"Yes, I am! I am the funniest person in the world!"

"Whatever…"

"Now, um, have you figured out what you are going to do now? I mean, what is it? Are you gonna take over the world, or just destroy it? I'd kinda like to know…"

"Um, I really don't know."

"Gees, woman… can't you make up your mind!"

"Uhg… I'll no doubt see you later…" Terra muttered. "I've got some business to go take care of." Terra turned to leave. "Oh, and Rei?"

"What?"

"I don't really care who you are, you stand against me and…" Terra began but was suddenly cut off by the door slamming open, falling off its hinges, followed by a loud, obnoxious yell.

"No! For the love of the gods, NO!" Rei screamed as he and Terra turned their heads towards the door. Terra shook her head in amazement and annoyance. "You! Why, why, for the love of the gods, WHY are YOU here!" Rei continued to scream and whine.

"Aren't you the guy from the tournament?" Terra asked.

"LITTLE MAN!" Standing before Rei and Terra was a very tall, very bald, very pissed off man. His clothes looked like they had been torn to shreds. The man got right up in Rei's face. "You are a dead man!"

Rei gave a hopeful look to Terra. "_Please _tell me he is one of your minions!"

"Nope." Terra tried in vain to hold back a laugh. "Not even close."

"I did some thinking!"

"You can think?"

"YOU, little man, are the one who started this whole mess!" The man glared at Rei. "Then that blue-haired freak continued to torment me! ME! You will pay DEARLY for the insult and humiliation you have both dealt to me! But first!" The man pointed to Rei. "You will die!"

"Kanlan, I don't think that's a good idea…" Terra muttered as Kanlan jumped at Rei, fists balled.

Rei sighed and jumped up into the air and did a back flip off of Kanlan's head. He landed on the table he was sitting at and drew his daggers. He muttered an incantation and the daggers started to glow. Kanlan shook his head and lunged at Rei again. Rei sighed and hit Kanlan with the butt of the dagger, muttering "_Soul Rend_…" under his breath.

Kanlan yelled out in pain as he collapsed to the floor, muttering something about little birdies flying around his head. Rei sheathed his daggers and jumped off the table. He glanced at Terra. "Well, about time I get going before sleeping moron tries to pick another fight with me."

"I'll go with you." Terra said.

"Eh?" Rei scratched his head. "I thought that you were the bad guy…"

"Dracen is rising in his power…" Terra's eyes flashed green. "His pack with the demon has granted him the power he needs…"

"Err… you're confusing the plot. So are you telling me that you have FINALLY come to your senses?" Rei crossed his arms.

"Rei… it is getting harder to fight. I have little control left. If I am going to do something, it has to be now!"

"So…" Rei eyed Terra carefully. "You are you?"

"For now." Terra said as she and Rei both walked out of the pub. Kanlan came to his senses and shook his head.

"I WILL get my revenge!" Kanlan screamed.

_(Tao-Kokarai: Dragon Elder's house)_

"Wake up Dragon-boy!" Ryu groaned as he heard a painfully familiar feminine voice scream at him. Ryu grunted as he opened his eyes and raised himself up with his arms. He glanced over to the source of the voice. There, standing by the door, was Manna with her staff strapped to her back.

"M-manna?" Ryu asked, somewhat still dazed.

"You and I need to be ready to go." Manna said.

"I know…"

"You do?"

"I had another one of my wonderful… "dreams"… The elder is going to kill us."

"I know. So, what do you plan to do about it?"

"First," Ryu stated as he got up. "Find out why Valerie lied to me and told me to come here."

"Easy, you moron. She lied to get you to come home. She is your mother after all, right?"

"Yeah, but…"

Manna cocked her head to the side. "What?"

"She _lied _to me…"

"And…?"

"She lied…"

"She wanted to see you. She is your mother."

Ryu looked down at the floor. "She is my mother and my grandfather wants to kill me and you."

Manna pulled out her staff. The orb on the top flashed. "He can try, Ryu. But I highly doubt he can do much damage."

"Oh?" Ryu inquired.

"The Spell of Exovacation…" Manna said. "The art of summoning dragons."

"Ah." Ryu grinned evilly. "I get it now. Yeah, and now that I can alter my transformations…"

"Rena and the others are on their way here right now to pick us up. Get ready to go. We may have to fight our way out of this."

Ryu nodded and sighed. "I still wonder why the Brood are so…"

"Arrogant? Selfish? Egotistical?" Manna filled in for Ryu.

"Yeah…"

"This is just one city Ryu. If I'm correct, then…"

"Are you telling me that there are more Brood?"

"Maybe in Dologandy. Dragnier was destroyed in the war between the Eastern and Western continents. That's why the Brood went to the floating island… to escape the war. And also to distance themselves from the other clans, which were at that time, destroying themselves."

"Dologandy? Where's that?"

"In the Dudgeon of Infinity… the next stop… that is, if we can get out of here alive."

"So… many history lessons on this trip." Ryu sheepishly grinned. "And here I thought I'd get to get out of school."

"Not a chance in hell, dragon-boy." Manna smirked.

_(Outside Wisdon)_

_Do not look down. Look up. Stand proud. Never back down from anything. The moment you falter is the moment you lose!_

The words that Riku had said in the dream echoed in Nina's mind. She indirectly made a promise to him that she would continue to search for Ryu…

_"I will find them… no matter what!"_

Had she really meant that she would find them… her friends? Or did she mean that she would continue to search for Ryu?

_Beyond time. Beyond space. Beyond mortal eyes. Beyond the gods. A love eternal. Two souls. Two minds. One heart. One destiny shared…_

_Remember… remember the words you spoke. Remember the promise you made… _

_Remember who you are…_

"Am I… really me?" Nina said, looking down at her pale hands. "Or, am I someone else?"

A delicate hand on Nina's shoulder knocked her out of her stupor. She turned around to come face to face with the indigo sorceress. _Deis… In her Naga form?_

Deis stood in front of Nina, in her Naga form… meaning her lower half had converted to the snake tail. She was wearing navy blue gloves that went all the way to her elbows and a bikini-style top. Her long, blue hair was tied back into a high ponytail on the top of her head. For the first time, Nina noticed two small gold horns poking out Deis' hair. The ancient sorceress was also holding her snake-eye staff.

"Please, Nina…" Deis chuckled. "You know who you are. Why start questioning yourself now?" She slivered around Nina, Nina giving the woman a strange and annoyed glare.

"Because…" Nina sighed.

"Drop the tough act child, I can see right through it."

"I AM NOT A CHILD!" Nina screamed, turning beat red.

"Nina, I am over 10,000 years old… I am a goddess… you are only…"

"Sixteen…" Nina muttered.

"Sixteen… to me, you are a child."

Nina sighed and sat down on a rock. She glanced back at the entrance to the ruins of Wisdon. "…"

"Ah, you wish not to talk? That's new."

"Deis?" Nina asked.

"Yeah?" Deis asked, leaning on her staff.

"Do you… do you think that I am pathetic?"

Deis nearly fell over. "Eh? Come again?"

"I mean… do you think that…"

"I heard you…" Deis composed herself. "Never have I ever actually heard YOU in all the times I have known you to ask ME if you were pathetic! Hmm… interesting."

"Just please answer the question." Nina looked up at Deis.

"You… are not pathetic… I just think you try to hide who you really are."

"Who am I really?"

"You've been hanging out with Ryu too long."

"Really!" Nina blushed brightly.

"Well, basically, I just think that your tough act is just a cover up to ward off others. You, contrary to popular belief, are actually a nice and kind person. Being a princess, I guess that you are afraid people will not like the real you, so you try to cover up by being a bitch. But when you are around Ryu and your friends, you let your guard down."

"Wow…" Nina's mouth fell open. "How…?"

"Nina, I have already met you four other times in the course of the cycles. You, give or take a few annoying quirks, are basically the same person: caring, kinda bitchy, headstrong, you get the idea… but one thing that does not seem to change is your willingness to help those you care about."

"I think you're right. Thanks." Nina said. Suddenly, there was a loud squawk. Nina and Deis looked up. The shadow of the Great Bird was flying overhead.

"Well, there is your ride, right?"

"Yeah. Rena must have been able to contact Mina…"

"Well, I'm off." Deis said, holding up her staff, the orb on the end staring to flash green.

"Wait? Where are you going?" Nina asked.

"Oh, to save my baby sister… and her, for lack of a better word, guardian…" Deis snickered as she vanished.

Nina just shook her head and walked back over to the entrance.

_(Outside Tao-Kokarai)_

"Like I need an excuse to be here…" Rena grumbled, gripping onto the feathers of the Great Bird for life. "Seriously, though… I can't believe I have spent two months on a world saving quest… Not like it hasn't been worth it. Though, I really don't care much for the air travel!"

"You act like this is the end of the journey." Nina said, laughing at Rena's reaction to the height and speed they were flying at. "This has been fun though."

"You think that darkness threatenin' to overrun the world is fun?" Kai asked.

"No…" Nina said. "The whole getting to travel with friends is fun. Kai, the only time I got to leave the palace was when I ran away. If that monster hadn't stolen my necklace in Gate and I hadn't hired Sora to go retrieve it, I never would have met Ryu, and in turn, never would have gone on this quest and stuff."

"This isn't a game Nina." Troy said, turning around to face the three. "This is dangerous. We are possibly going up against the originator of the Destined Cycles in the first place."

"Why would…" Nina began, but then closed her mouth. They really didn't know why Taijkos was doing this in the first place. All they knew was that she was trying to reek havoc and chaos… and they couldn't have that. For the first time, Nina realized that it was up to her… and Ryu to save the world.

_Remember the promise you made…_

The promise he made… the promise she made…

"We're here…" Rena said, Nina getting shaken out of her musings for a second time that day.

"We are?" Nina asked. "How do you know?"

"Honestly Nina… how many floatin' islands do ya see aroun'?" Kai asked. "This is the only one that we know of."

"The Tao-Kokarai…" Nina said. "Mina? Take us down!"

Mina squawked in reply as she glided alongside the floating island for a second time. Mina inwardly grumbled to herself as she remembered the conversation she had with Riku. Apparently asking him to come to the Tao-Kokarai was like asking Ryu not to fish. As she had told Manna, he would not come.

_"It is none of my business on what the Brood do… Even if I came, they would not listen to me"… _Riku had said.

_"I stepped down after the Brood War. I hid from Myria… I ALLOWED her to nearly kill off my entire race. The dragons of the Tao-Kokarai are the survivors of the ruined city of Dragnier. All they have ever known is hatred. Hatred for the goddess, which lead to hatred of humanity when they started that war, which lead to the hatred of the Endless… which lead to the hatred of me, when I did not step up and save them. I have no right to step in now."_

Mina had told him he was a coward if he had all that power and refused to do anything. She had told him that he himself could stop Taijkos if he wanted to. He had told her that it was is fault that Taijkos was the way she was in the first place…

_"She would not be that way if not for me… she by all rights is the rightful protector of this planet. She, up until then, had kept the darkness threatening to overrun the planet in check. When we arrived, we shifted the balance of power. Our stupid power struggle… caused the power of darkness to overflow onto the world. She sealed that threat away in the one place that no one could reach… inside herself. Then she became the threat… and Myria banished her. The influence of the darkness caused Myria to go crazy… such a young child, regardless if she is a god or not, can still fall victim. The Dragon clan didn't help matters either by fighting over Myria's powers. Valerie Reider only got the story half right…"_

_Nothing but a coward…_ Mina thought as she remembered her sister and her companions risking everything as they went into the heart of hell to save the world. She also remembered the lives of the people who had laid their lives down on the line, and those who had died… to bring forth the new ages of peace. The Cycles ended when Myria died, but stupid humans triggered another Cycle when they started summoning. The previous Cycle had been triggered to actually free humanity from its underground prison.

Why was Taijkos doing what she was doing? Even Mina herself didn't know. She had been proclaimed a protector of this world so long ago. Immortal, yet trapped in the form of a bird. Here she was again, helping Nina and her companions to save the world from a mad demon. But, if what Riku said was correct…

_"She would not be that way if not for me… she by all rights is the rightful protector of this planet."_

Maybe… maybe it wasn't really Taijkos after all. If that was the case, then who _is _the real enemy?

"_We are facing darkness itself."_

Darkness that Taijkos sealed inside of herself… that's what Riku said. Darkness is the enemy… But, how does one fight darkness?

"_Day of night…"_

"_Rena…"_

_Spirit…_

"_Kane…"_

_Tyrant…_

"_Ryu…"_

_KAISER!_

_Agni… Anfini… Infinity… So many names… Seirei no Chi, the Spirit of the Planet, combined with Kyra and the power of the Infinity. Everyone's powers… Courage, honor, loyalty, strength, nurture, hope, faith, love… Light and Darkness in one place. All their power…_

"_ALL OUR POWER! RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!"_

_Please, let there be something left to believe in… _

_(Tao-Kokarai: Dragon Elder's house)_

"Elder Merik!" A young man yelled as he ran up to the temple in the center of the village. He stopped for a second to catch his breath, then slowly walked into the dimly lit building.

Merik was seated in an elaborate chair. He glanced up and the man bowed at the waist. Merik motioned him to rise. "What is it now?"

"The Great Bird is back. This time it has brought four others with it." The man stammered, afraid of his king's wraith.

Merik calmly stood up. He snapped his fingers. There was a bright flash of light that engulfed him. When it died down, Merik was cover in red and maroon armor from head to toe. He picked up a draconic style helmet and placed it on his head. The man nodded.

"Get our troops ready. We will not allow Ryu to leave the Tao-Kokarai alive."

The man nodded as he sprinted out of the temple. Merik sighed and walked out of the main room. From behind the curtains, Valerie stepped out. She gripped at the hem of her priestess robes and bit her bottom lip.

"Ryu…" She whispered. "Merik won't kill you if I have anything to say about it!" Valerie was by no means a fighter, but if she had to… Valerie shook the thoughts out of her head as she headed out of the temple.

_(Tao-Kokarai)_

"Out of our way!" An enraged Nina screamed as she blasted back a few armored guards with a few powerful wind blades.

Troy sighed as he just stood there, Yume on his shoulder, as Nina marched forward, an equally enraged Rena right behind her. Kai looked over at Troy and sighed. "Should we follow?"

"We don't want our dear lady friends having all the fun, ne?" Troy smirked. "From what Rena told us, Manna said that they were going to kill her and Ryu."

"EYA!" Rena screamed as a holyball flew right past their heads and hit a guard that was coming up from behind.

"For someone who is suppose to use light magic, she really is violent!" Kai sighed as he and Troy ducked another one of Nina's stray blades. "And for someone who is suppose to use wind magic, Nina's aim sucks!"

"HEY!"

"WE HEARD THAT!"

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Every head turned to the direction of the temple. Merik and several armored warriors marched up. "I am Merik, king and elder of the Tao-Kokarai. Who are you?" Merik grumbled.

"I am Princess Nina of the Kingdom of Anglous!" Nina spoke back with equal force.

"I am King Troy de Pearl of the Pearl Kingdom."

"I am Kai na Motori of Worent."

"I am…" Rena began, but Merik cut her off. He walked over to her and grabbed the joint of her wing.

"Draconic wings?" Merik raised an eyebrow.

"I am Rena Moon!" Rena said, eyes flashing lightly.

"Enough foolishness." Merik growled. "What are you?"

"Uh, a dragon?" Rena smirked.

"I mean, what family?"

"Light Dragon?"

"You are no light dragon!" Merik yelled.

"You let your rage blind you." Troy said.

"My patience is growing thin. What do you want here?" Merik muttered.

"We want Ryu back!" Nina yelled, Kai having to hold her back from just going on ahead and mauling Merik.

"Where's Ryu and Manna!" Rena screamed.

"Alive… for now, but not for long. You four will soon follow!" Merik waved his hand and the warriors brought out their swords and spears.

"That is not very wise…" Kai said.

"Oh, and why not…?" Merik started but was cut off by a really bright light. Everyone shielded their eyes. The light was then followed by a loud feral growl. As the light died down, in place of Kai… was the Weretiger.

The Weretiger crouched down to all fours and sniffed the air. All senses alert, it looked around at the area. It's eyes finally rested on Merik. It let out a small, threatening growl. Nina backed away from her friend. She remembered that the Head Chief had told her that the Woren could now control the Weretiger, but it was still pretty unnerving. That… thing was HUGE!

_I somewhat resent that… _The Weretiger said, it climbing back on its hind legs and sitting in a crouching position.

"Telepathy?" Rena asked.

"Weretiger?" Troy asked.

_Now, where's Ryu and Manna? _Kai asked, baring his really sharp fangs.

"We are a village of DRAGONS! We are not afraid of a Weretiger!" One of the soldiers said.

"A bunch of arrogant assholes is more like it!" A voice from behind Merik said. He turned around to see Manna standing there, dressed in a long purple and white dress, holding out her staff.

"The Ancient Summoner…" Merik said. "Are you going to fight me too? What are you going to do? Summon an Endless to come and fight against us?"

"No." Manna smirked as her staff floated up into the air and changed into a sword. She grabbed the sword and pointed it at Merik. "You are out numbered, out classed, and out matched. Do you want to fight us? Do you still want to kill Ryu?"

"You cannot defeat me." Merik said calmly. "I am a direct descendant of Ladon himself! I am a descendant of the Dragon God!"

"No, you are a descendant of Kyra de Wyndia, who was the daughter of the Yorae Dragon. The Yorae Dragon and the Dragon God Ladon is not the same person. The Warrior of the Dragon, the Destined Child, Dragon Prince, the Yorae Dragon, the Chosen, they are all under the same name, they are all the Avatar of Ladon." Manna said. "You should really read up on your history."

_Always, yet never the same…_

"I don't care now! The demon will come after your "Ryu" and destroy us like she tried to do so before! I will not allow that to happen!"

"Then, let us leave and stop her!" Rena cried.

"No. Letting Ryu go will only cause the demon to get angry and destroy us anyway."

"That makes no freaking sense!" Rena snapped.

"Killing Ryu, ensures us against the future. No Destined Child, no Cycle." Merik said. "Ryu dies now!"

_I thought you might say something like that… _A deep, scratchy voice muttered in the minds of everyone.

Merik turned around to see the white-haired dragon hybrid. Ryu calmly walked over to Merik, his steely red eyes never leaving Merik's for a second. "You… can become a hybrid? You can manipulate the Brood powers?" Merik said, somewhat surprised.

Nina almost cried out for joy when she saw Ryu. She also saw that Rena had a similar reaction. Nina smiled as she saw Ryu standing right before Merik. Ryu's broad wings twitched slightly.

_We are leaving… _Ryu muttered, then turned back to the group and started to walk towards them.

"I don't think so…" Merik said, pulling out a blade. He blurred and reappeared behind Nina. He quickly grabbed Nina and placed the blade at her throat. "Move, and the girl dies. Everyone else, stand down."

Ryu's eyes blazed red, but he stood completely still. Kai crouched down on all fours and Troy sheathed his sword. Manna's sword transformed back into a staff and she held it behind her. Yume jumped down from Troy's shoulder and sprinted over to Manna. He lightly growled something and Manna nodded. The orb on Manna's staff flashed once.

Rena's head snapped over to the direction of Yume and Manna. She noticed the orb flashing and smirked lightly. Manna was going to do something really soon. What exactly, she didn't have a clue.

Troy glanced over at Manna and noticed that she was staring straight ahead. He also noticed that her staff was discreetly glowing. She was up to something, but what? It was at that time that Troy glanced over in Rena's direction. He was surprised to see Rena's eye color. The normally brown eyes were bright green! Rena noticed that Troy was staring at her. She shot him a confused glance. He glanced back at Manna. Rena nodded in understanding.

Merik looked at Ryu. He tightened his grip on Nina. "It's either her life, or your life Ryu. You hold her fate in your hands."

Ryu's eyes betrayed his sorrow as he looked down and slowly nodded. Merik smirked and tossed Nina aside. Nina hit the ground with a loud thud. Merik glanced back at the group. "Make any moves, and everyone of you will die."

"Just what I was waiting for!" Manna yelled. The summoning circle appeared beneath her feet. "_Time, transcend the mortal plane. Bring forth the power of the Ancients to serve thy holy judgement! _FINAL JUDGEMENT!" Manna screamed as she quickly thrust the staff forward, the same runeic circle appearing beneath his feet. The circle started to flash and spin, flying up around Merik and binding him to the spot.

Rena stepped forward and held out her hands in front of her. She screamed out an incoherent string of words, resulting in a bright light forming around the Destined. Manna spun the staff around, the circle flashing wildly. The circle enclosed around Merik, shocking him. Merik screamed out in rage as his eyes flashed blood red. The circle shattered and the leftover energy hit the light shield. The energy bounced off and evaporated.

Merik glared at Manna and Rena. Ryu looked over at Nina, then lunged at Merik. Merik jerked around at the last second and whipped out his blade and thrust it up at Ryu. When the blade made contact with his skin, it shattered. Merik yelled as he rolled out of the way of the enraged hybrid.

_What game to you think you are playing here Merik! _Ryu yelled.

"Ryu! Please no!" Valerie cried out, making her presence known for the first time since the conformation. "Please don't kill him."

Rena looked over at Valerie. Green eyes stared back a green. "Valerie…"

Valerie looked at Rena. "Who…?"

"Rena Moon. You know me as Ren."

Valerie and Merik's eyes widened. "Ren?" Valerie whispered. Merik growled in anger.

"Ren? Ren! You are…!"

"Ren!" Valerie cried as she ran over to Rena. Merik growled again and sent a bolt of energy straight at Valerie and Rena. Rena blurred and reappeared in front of Valerie. She screamed the chant again and her light shield reflected the bolt.

"Ren…" Valerie whispered. "Thank you…"

Rena glared at Merik. "You would attack your own daughter? You really are a heartless bastard."

Nina stood up and dusted herself off. Her parents were very strict with her, especially her mother… but her mother never once tried to hurt her. She walked over to Valerie and Rena. Nina held her arm up in the air and formed her wand. She pointed it at Merik. Troy unsheathed his sword and walked up to the three, pointing the sword at Merik. The Weretiger growled and changed back into Kai. Kai jumped and landed in front of Valerie. Manna smirked and stayed right where she was with her staff held out in front of her, aimed right at Merik.

Ryu looked at Merik once. _We are leaving. Try and stop us and we WILL fight back this time. Be thankful that your "daughter" has saved your life… _With that, light formed around Ryu and he changed back to human form. He walked over to Valerie and the others.

"I think you should come with us…" Ryu said, staring at Valerie. "Merik might try to kill you because you helped me."

"Ryu," Valerie whispered, placing her hand on Ryu's cheek. Nina flinched slightly.

"Please… I just found you again… don't leave me alone again…" Ryu whispered.

Valerie sighed and looked over at Merik. Merik growled and looked away. "This… is no longer my home… I will come with you, if you let me."

"Will someone PLEASE tell me what the heck is going on!" Nina cried.

"Nina, everyone… Valerie is my mother." Ryu said.

"Your mother?" Troy asked. "Your family's still alive?"

"Yeah." Ryu smiled.

"We should go…" Rena said, turning around. She began to walk back towards the Great Bird.

The others nodded in agreement and started after her. A distance away, Valerie could hear Merik yell something at her.

"If you leave, you can never come back! Do you hear me! You are hereby banished from this sacred place!"

Valerie sighed, but smiled a bit as she felt Ryu's hand on hers. She ignored the screams of her father and walked on.

TO BE CONTINUED :)

24


	24. Sibling Rivalry

Standard disclaimer::sits in corner crying because Capcom won't give me the rights to the _Breath of Fire_ franchise: Why must fate be ever so cruel? ;;

AN: Tired of seeing these yet? Well, guess what? Only three more chapters (I hope) and this story will be done!

Muse::every word dripping in sarcasm: Yippee-skippy! I can hardly wait! I will FINALLY get a vacation and you can't nag me anymore for slacking off!

Me: Actually? Yes I can, because Catstar and I are going to do that crossover fic! And it's gonna be MULTI-CHAPTERED!

Muse: WHY! What evil deed have I done to deserve this! Who the hell did I piss off this time to have to be forced to endure such torture! What horrible deed did I do in my past life to…?

Me: The readers and I get it… Sheesh… talk about a drama queen…

Muse: I won't do it!

Me: Come again?

Muse: I won't hang around here and listen to you yell at me when I try to take a vacation! I won't have it!

Me: Oh, well, then… all right.

Muse: Eh? That's it? No long lecture on why I should help you?

Me: Nope…

Muse: What are you planning in that evil little mind of yours?

Me: Nothing really… I just got an extra key from Sarlon to Room 76 and invited a couple o' Pikachu to come and keep you company…

Muse: You are a sick, twisted individual, you know that?

Me: I try, I try XD

Muse::sits down at the desk and boots up the computer: _Fine… FINE! _Let's just get this over with!

Me: See what we can achieve if we work together!

Muse: You gotta stop reading Shoujo manga! (Comics for girls, for those who are not Otaku or don't know Japanese… ; )

Me: The only Shoujo manga I read is _Sailor Moon_.

Muse: Nuff said… --;;;

Me: HEY!

Muse: So, um, when's Rei coming back?

Me: This chapter.

Muse: Kanlan?

Me: This chapter.

Muse: Terra?

Me: This chapter.

Muse: Heaven help us all!

Rei: HEY!

"_Though from time to time it's an upward climb. All I know is that I must believe. 'Cause the truth I'm seeking…always was inside of me."_

_Real Emotion_ (International Version, US Game Release)

Sibling Rivalry 

_(Outside ruins of Gate: Campsite)_

"It's been lonely." Rena sighed. "I hated it when everyone was separated." Rena looked up from the log she was sitting on and gave Nina and Manna a sideways glance. Both girls looked at her, sitting on their respected logs, around the campfire. The campfire lit up the darkened area. The wind slightly blown, the leaves were moving gently in the breeze.   
The group had managed to get out of Valerie the location of the Infinity Dungeon. What were the odds it would be at Gate, or more precisely, the mountain range behind Gate. The place where this quest had originally begun. So, the group had set up came a few miles away from the ruined city. They were planning on resting up and going to the catacombs the next day. 

"Still, I will NOT miss camping…" Nina sighed, poking a stick at the campfire.

"Ah, camping's good." Manna said, picking up a bottle. "The woods are a great place to have parties."

Rena smirked. "I'd say so. I lost track of how many raves you have been to that have been out in the woods."

Manna held up the bottle as if to give a toast. Nina looked at Manna, and then back to the bottle. "What is in that?"

"Must you ask?" Manna laughed as she took a drink.

"Alcohol?" Rena said. Manna nodded.

"An Ancient Summoner, out in the woods in the dead of night, getting drunk?" Nina gasped in surprise.

"I do not get drunk…" Manna said. "Thank you very much!"

"Uh…" Rena started, but Manna gave her a sharp look. Rena closed her mouth. Nina just laughed.

Rena turned back to the tent. She could hear Kai and Troy talking with Ryu and Valerie about what had happened at the Tao-Kokarai, and where their next destination was going to be. Yume crawled out of the tent and jumped up on Rena's lap. Rena smiled as she began to pet him. Yume made no objection.

Nina laughed. "It's great to be back together, but we're still missing some of our friends…"

"Kane, Sora, Zeke, and…" Rena trailed off.

"Rei." Nina finished. "I miss him too."

"For a smart-ass, he was really funny."

"He was really hot. I mean, the tan he had really made him look cute."

"He was really smart. I mean, just listening to him talk you could tell he knew a lot of stuff. Really philosophical."

"Very witty, too. And his eyes…"

Manna cocked an eyebrow. "You two in love with the guy or what?"

"See Manna, you have a boyfriend, remember?" Rena sighed. "Oh to be young and in love!"

"So true!" Nina nodded her head in agreement.

Manna just looked at the two. "Rena, how old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"Nina?"

"Sixteen."

"You both are young."

"But, without a love!" Nina sighed. The sigh could almost pass as a wail.

"Nina," Rena smirked as she leaned in close and whispered. "You have Ryu."

"The last time we talked…" Nina trailed off. She did not want to have to relive that moment again. 

"Oh…"

"But Rei!" Nina sighed. "I wish he were here! To hear his sweet, sweet melancholy voice once more. To gaze into those pools of golden fire…"

"Is she talking about his eyes?" Rena asked, whispering to Manna.

"I have no idea. With her, she could be talking about anything…"

"Just to see him one more time!" Nina sighed again. She grew her knees up to her chest. "I think I know how Sora feels now. I really do miss him."

"Think its Rei she's in love with instead of Ryu?"

"Isn't she technically having an affair then?"

"I wish he was here…" Nina looked up at the starlit night sky.

"And so it shall be done, in accordance with prophecy!" A new voice chimed in, startling the three girls. 

"Rei?" Nina choked, blushing furiously.

"Hi Rei." Manna waved nonchalantly as if it was no big deal.

"Heh, how long did you know I was standing there?" The thief chuckled, still amused as Nina.

"Long enough." Manna smirked.

"Hi Rei." Rena blushed lightly.

"Hey Rennie…" Rei laughed as he sat down. "So, what did I miss?"

"Rennie?" Rena's left eye twitched. "Err… Rennie?"

"Rennie…" Rei smirked. "Yeah, I've been doing some thinking, ya? Rena's your name, right? Well, Rennie can be a nickname for you. Quite the genius, right?"

"No…" Rena muttered. "Rennie is a horrible name!"

"Oh, I think it's kinda cute!" Nina giggled.

"Rennie…" Rena muttered. "_Rennie… RENNIE!_ My freaking name is NOT Rennie!" Rena stood up, causing Yume to fall off. He let out an annoyed snort and jumped up on the log that Rena was sitting on.

"You, you, you…" Rena growled, her now green eyes glowing slightly.

"Rennie…" Rei laughed. He then made a dash for her and tackled her around the waist, causing them to both fall to the ground. Nina's eyes widened in shock as Manna just stared at them. She shrugged and took another drink from her bottle.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU JERK!" Rena screamed, apparently catching the attention of those in the tent.

Troy, Kai, and Ryu ran out of the tent, Troy and Ryu having drawn their swords. Kai's eyes narrowed as he saw Rei on top of Rena. Rei yelped upon seeing the Woren and jumped up, unsheathing his daggers. Kai growled and jumped into a crouching position. Ryu and Troy sheathed their swords as Nina continued to stare in shock.

"Wait! Kai!" Troy yelled.

"Rei! He's on our side!"

Everyone's cries went unheard as the two lunged at each other. Kai swung his claws at Rei, which were blocked by Rei's daggers. Kai pushed forward, causing Rei to have to back up a few feet. Rei jumped into the air, but Kai jumped up after him and knocked him in the head. Dizzy, Rei fell to the ground and dropped his daggers. Kai's eyes took on an eerily gleam to them as he barred his fangs. Kai landed in a crouching position and then proceeded to finish off the dazed thief.

"PRISM STORM!"

Bolts of wind and lightening raced forward and struck Kai and sent him flying into the nearest tree. The sheer force of the impact caused the tree to break in half. Kai then went flying into another tree. He landed with a thud and slumped to the ground. Kai glanced up and saw Rena holding out her hand, her entire body flashing white and gold.

Rena looked at Kai and shook her head several times. There was… fear evident in her eyes. Pure, unbridled fear. She stepped back a few feet, then turned heel and ran as fast as she ever ran in her entire life towards the woods. Everyone else just stared in confusion and shock. Manna looked to be unfazed by the turn of events.

"Well, isn't someone going to go after her?" Manna finally said, shaking the group (minus Rei) out of their stupor.

"That… nijutso… she attacked me!" Kai growled. His claws popped out and quickly retracted repeated.

"You attacked Rei." Nina said. "He's… um a friend of ours."

"He attacked me too, remember?" Kai muttered, feeling the side of his rib cage. The blast managed to bruise a couple of his ribs.

"Point taken… but you knocked Rei unconscious, remember?" Troy said.

"I've never seen that level of power from Rena before…" Nina said. "When did she get so powerful?"

"She is Brood." Valerie said, stepping out of the tent. "Her powers are strengthened by her dragon powers."

"Rena…" Ryu muttered.

_Ryu still doesn't know… _Nina realized. _Why hasn't his mother told him? Hell, why hasn't Valerie talked to Rena since the Tao-Kokarai? She recognized her, didn't she? _

"If she wants to go run off and get herself killed, fine by me…" Kai muttered. "Anyone who can fight on dat level don't need any help."

"Something's wrong…" Troy said. At those words, Yume's head snapped up and looked at Troy. He then jumped off the log and ran off in the direction Rena ran.

"Isn't…?"

"Apparently, he's the only one who cares…" Manna said as she stood up. She grabbed her staff and took off after Yume.

"Doesn't anyone care?" Nina said. "I think Rena just…"

_Spirit…_Mina's voice echoed in the back of Nina's mind. _She's the third Kaiser…_

"She's the third Kaiser…" Nina repeated, causing Valerie to stare at Nina.

"That girl is not a Kaiser. And she is definitely not the Spirit Dragon!" Valerie's green eyes flashed lightly. Her wings twitched lightly. "The Spirit Dragon died the day the Tao-Kokarai was attacked by Taijkos!"

"No…" Nina shook her head as she turned her attention to the woods. "Rena is the third one… she is the Spirit Dragon! She's a white-scaled freaking dragon for crying out loud! Mina and Deis confirmed it!"

"The Sorceress clearly doesn't know what she is talking about!" Valerie said. "And the Great Bird doesn't understand anything."

"Have Mina hear you say that!" Nina snapped.

"Rena must has temporally went berserk like Ryu did when he fought Sora." Troy said. "Or, Rena might just…"

"Rena said that her powers were not tied to her Dragon powers…" Nina said.

"But, she really did hit hard." Kai sighed, wincing slightly because of his ribs.

"She's a Kaiser… just like Kane and Ryu." Rei muttered, finally coming to his senses. He moaned as he assumed a sitting position. "Kane being the Tyrant Dragon (or Dark Kaiser), Rena is the Spirit Dragon (or Light Kaiser)."

"I…" Ryu started. He shook his head and stared at everyone for a second. Valerie glanced at Ryu and saw the confusion on his face.

_Even if she IS Ren… I can't take the chance she is not. I couldn't live with myself if Ryu was hurt again… _Valerie thought sadly.

"I'm going after them…" Ryu said as he started off towards the woods. Valerie's mouth opened slightly as she started off after Ryu.

"Wait!" Valerie cried, causing Ryu to look back.

"You can't stop me." Ryu said as he took off sprinting.

Troy looked at the remaining members of the group. He sighed and sat down on one of the abandon logs. He unsheathed his sword and began to sharpen it.

Nina sighed as she walked over to Kai and placed her hand in his shoulder. After a quick incantation, a light green light flew out and covered Kai. The bruise on Kai's ribs disappeared. Nina then walked over to Rei and touched the side of his head and did the same thing for him.

Rei shook his head after Nina was finished and shakily stood to his feet. He glanced at the Woren. He then crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. Kai could have sworn he heard the thief mutter sorry.

_(Forest/ ruins of Gate)_

_Beyond time. Beyond space. Beyond mortal eyes. Beyond the gods. A love eternal. Two souls. Two minds. One heart. One destiny shared…_

_Remember… remember the words you spoke. Remember the promise you made… _

_Remember who you are…_

_What do you do now? _

_How will you go about this? _

_Can you do this?_

_Remember… can you even remember? _

"_I am Rena Moon!"_

_Who…?_

"_Rena?"_

_No… someone else…_

_Ren?_

_What are any of us doing here? Do we even have a right?_

So many thoughts ran through Ryu's head, he could barely concentrate on where he was going. So many things have happened to him since this whole quest began… he still didn't think he understood what was going on. A Ranger finds him in a cave… A runaway princess becomes his companion… A thief helps them escape from a mad man… a soldier aids them and fights against his own men… an ancient goddess points them in the direction… a white mage is captured and he is forced to save her, and in turn she tried to help him defend himself… a Ladonic priestess tell them to go to the Tao-Kokarai in order to help them and find the one who will answer his questions… a former guardian stops him from killing everyone… an ancient summoner comes to everyone's rescue from the beginning… he turns his back on everyone and flees because he has issues… Did any of them know where they were going?

"How could I have been so stupid…" Ryu stops in his tracks upon hearing a weak whisper. Ryu turns his head, trying to find the source of the voice. He continued walking, trying to hear the voice again. 

_"Well, isn't someone going to go after her?"_

Manna's words echoed in his mind. Just what had happened to Rena anyway? Where did she get that kind of power? Then, he remembered what Nina and Rei had said. She was a Kaiser… like him.

Like him…

Rena was like Ryu. Ryu groaned as realization hit home for him. Why hadn't he seen it before? The hair and eye color matched perfectly. But, if that was the case, then why didn't his mother say anything about it? Hell, why didn't Rena herself say anything about it?

Maybe she didn't know?

Who knew? Ryu was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't see the tree standing in front of him. So, he walked right on into the tree. He let out a yell as he fell backwards.

"You're an idiot…" A soft voice whispered. Ryu glanced up into the tree and saw Rena sitting up on one of the higher branches. He stood up and crossed his arms.

"I'm the idiot?" Ryu chuckled. "I'm not the one who took off like a bat out of hell."

Rena just stared down at Ryu blankly. She stood up on the branch and folded out her wings. Ryu, realizing she was about to take off, closed his eyes and began to concentrate. A gold light appeared around him as he started to change. When it died down, Ryu stood there in his hybrid form. Rena rolled her eyes and jumped off the branch.

Ryu let out a soft sigh and extended his own wings. Rena was fast, but he proved to be faster. Ryu zipped in front of the fleeing dragoness and held his arms out.

_Wait a sec! I want to talk to you! _Ryu said.

"…Holyball…" Rena muttered as a ball of light flashed in her hand. She threw it at Ryu. Ryu held out his hand and caught the ball. He batted it away to the side. Rena sighed as she shot up into the air, the hybrid in hot pursuit. Ryu groaned in annoyance and fear that he would lose sight of Rena.

He could stun her, but that would make her a bit more than pissy. He quickly tried to think of his options he had to halt Rena, but everything he thought of Rena could easily counter. So, he just followed Rena.

After flying for a few miles, Ryu came up on the former village of Gate. He noticed that Rena landed and drew her wings really close to her body. What really amazed him was that the wings seemed to disappear into her shoulder blades. Rena walked passed the charred buildings and right on to the city gate in the back of the village. Ryu changed back to his human form and quietly followed her.

Rena finally stopped at the foot of the mountain, a large metal door sealing the only entrance into the catacombs. Ryu stopped a few feet away from Rena, scared that she would flee again.

"Why did you follow me?" Rena muttered, finally breaking the silence.

"… I really don't know why." Ryu sighed, stumped for an answer.

"Go back." Rena said through gritted teeth. "Don't you think that you have been through enough pain?"

"…"

Rena turned to Ryu. His silence said everything. "I thought so. Listen, Destined Child, you go through those gates and get the Infinity power, you will be forced to fight a demon of unfathomable powers… not only that, but you will probably end up fighting Dracen, too. Do you really want to die?"

Ryu sighed and walked over to Rena. "It doesn't matter anymore."

Rena stared at Ryu.

Ryu suddenly threw his arms around Rena, causing the girl to yell out in surprise. Rena stood there with her arms at her side, not moving. Rena shook her head and tried to struggle out of Ryu's odd embrace. Ryu just smirked.

"I am stronger than you. You can't get loose." Ryu laughed lightly.

"What…?" Rena muttered.

"I know…" Ryu said. "I know who you are. You're Ren."

Rena shook her head. "To Valerie… hell to the whole Tao-Kokarai… I am not."

"I'm not the entire Tao-Kokarai, am I?" Ryu whispered.

"Let me go…" Rena said neutrally.

"No. You'll run away again."

"LET ME GO!" Rena cried, struggling in vain against Ryu.

"No."

"Let me go…" Rena whispered, tears streaming down her eyes.

"I'm not letting you go, Ren." Ryu whispered.

Rena choked back a sob and threw her arms around Ryu's waist. Both stood there a few moments, Rena crying into Ryu. Ryu sighed and rested his head on top of Rena's.

"I'm not leaving this time…" Ryu said. "It's going to be okay."

Did he really believe the words he just said? Was it really going to be all right? He didn't have the answers, just like Rena didn't have the answers to his questions. What he did know what that he upset his friends greatly by his sudden outburst. Rena had seemed like she didn't care what he did. But he knew now that she cared, maybe more than any of them. And now he knew why, remembered why…

Rena was Ren. It was so obvious… Why didn't he see it before? Was he so wrapped up in his own problems that he didn't even see that his actions affected everyone around him, including Rena?

Ryu suddenly thought about Nina. He cared for her too, and his outburst… But Nina wasn't the one who had ran away… Rena did. But then again, Rena was the one who transformed into a dragon and had her powers go berserk. In a brief moment, he saw in Rena's eyes what he had felt the entire time on this journey. Fear… fear that he would lose everything and everyone… Fear he would lose Rena… fear he would lose Nina…

"I know it will be okay…" Rena's voice cut through Ryu's thoughts. She had finally stopped crying.

"Y-yeah…" Ryu whispered.

"I'm sorry." Rena muttered, not looking at Ryu.

"For what?"

"For running away like that…"

Ryu gently hugged Rena, then released her. Rena stared up at Ryu in confusion. "You're not going to run away again, are you?" Ryu cocked an eyebrow.

"No." Rena sighed.

"Good." Ryu smiled. A real smile this time.

Rena sighed and looked over at the mountain. "How did you know? About me, I mean…"

"I remembered who I am… and who you are."

"Then?"

"I know, I know you are my sister. When did you know…"

"Deis." Rena said. "Deis said it… but, I kinda also felt it, ya know?"

"Yeah, I think that Mom has some explaining to do."

Rena smiled. "Right."

Ryu placed his arm around Rena as they headed out of Gate. Two shadowed figures watched from the trees as they walked out. Manna turned to the young man with blond hair.

"Well, looks like they didn't need us to interfere after all." Manna chuckled. "Right Yume?"

The man beside her scratched his head. "Guess not."

_(Outside ruins of Gate)_

"LITTLE MAN!" Ryu's head snapped up as he heard a painfully familiar voice. Standing behind him and Rena was Kanlan. Ryu groaned as he and Rena turned around to face the man.

"You again?" Ryu sighed.

"Oh, you're the one from the Battle City and the ship." Rena said.

"You…" Kanlan shook his fist at Ryu. "WILL PAY!"

"What this time?" Ryu moaned as Kanlan jumped at Ryu, his hands balled up into fists. Ryu sighed as he sidestepped the enraged man.

Rena stood there in amusement as Ryu decided to play duck duck goose by dodging Kanlan's blows. Rena nearly jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and came face to face with a green-haired woman with pale green eyes.

"Who?"

"Terra… the gladiator from the Battle City, remember?" Terra said.

"Uh, huh…" Rena raised an eyebrow. She remembered her, all right. She remembered the way she had grabbed Ryu and kissed him. She also remembered the look Nina gave Terra… the look that said Nina was going to kill Terra. Rena sighed.

"FOR THE LAST TIME!" Ryu shouted. "SHUT UP!" Ryu kicked Kanlan in the gut and sent him flying into the nearest tree, knocking the large man out cold.

Ryu quickly ran over to Rena and Terra. He gave Terra a look and then grabbed both women by the wrist. "Let's get the hell outta here before he wakes up!" Ryu yelled as he and the two women ran back in the direction of camp.

TO BE CONTINUED ;;;

13


	25. Someday the Dream Will End

Standard disclaimer: Oh, but wouldn't be great if I actually owned this franchise? I would be rich and annoy the Capcom staff to translate the _Princess of the Wings _and _Little Adventurer _manga and then we could all live happily ever after…

But… I don't own the franchise and they'll probably never bring the BoF manga over here… But HARK! Do I see hope on the horizon going by the name of Mary? But of course! She is translating the _Princess of the Wings _manga on her site! (Mary's Breath of Fire Translations Site!)

(I have WAY too much free time on my hands. ;;; )

AN: Hee! Allow me to start out this Author's Notes by telling you a little about the fanfics that I am a fan of.

Muse: Good grief, this could go on forever!

Me: ANYWAY, _Breath of Fire _is most obviously my favorite game, right? Well, allow me a minute of your time and I will tell you about some of my favorite fanfics.

Muse: You said that already…

Me: First off, one of the first fanfics I read based on BoF was _The Demon and the Dragon,_ by Arcahan. The big fight between Ryu and Barubary. It is a great fanfic. And Gregg Landsman's _Hopes, Dreams, and Destiny as One_, the BoF remix! I love that story and all other stories tied to it. Next, is Catstar4's _A Breath of Fire Story_. All her chars are great! Oh, I love stories set during and after _Breath of Fire III! _The story continues with new heroes this time! And one of my favorite characters is in it! I really love Kipper! Nirra scares me, though ;;; :inches away out of fear from the angry princess: Can't wait for the next chapter::runs away from Nirra really fast::Nirra comes and drags me and my poor muse back: Muse: Did you REALLY have to go and ask Catstar4 to send Nirra out and come get me? 

Me: Yes. I needed to finish chapter 23.

Muse: But… did she really have to threaten to beat me up?

Me: Uh, I dunno. It got you back faster, didn't it?

Muse: Oi…

Next is, _Ryu, It's a Wonderful Life, _by Emperor Zog. His humor is great. I laugh every time I read the story. 

_Requiem of Souls _and _Rebirth of Souls, _by Artificer Urza is also one of my favorites. Artificer Urza really knows how to tie 2 and 3 together. (found on another fav is _Of Angels and Dragons. _I am an idiot and forgot who writes this ;; The story is a great and unique story based off of the BoF world, but completely original. (Found on Destined Child, by Kharis is also one of my favorites… This is a fanfic of the events in BoF II, from Ryu's point of view. I wonder when he'll get to writing it again. :hinthint!winkwink:

_Half My Heart_, by Yamiga'sLight is a really sweet story after 4 that deals with Ryu's feelings for Nina. (Found on and _Island Passage, _by Oryan is a great story too! Interesting mix dealing with BoF IV. The narrative is really interesting and how he switches around.

_Reborn Again,_ by Dark Siren. Her chars are really great and are realistic. Ray's great! Karen _really _scares me. Mimi? She just really grinds my nerves. ;;; Ryan and Nina are really cool. (Found in Dark Siren's Domain)

One of my most recent favorites is by a new author named Shadow Rave. The story is called Breath of Fire Illusion. So far it's a good read :) I wonder where Shadow plans on taking this story. It's been done in one of the more unique ways I have ever seen. Wanna know? Go read it and find out! Though… he is beginning to drive me crazy! I can't figure out his plot! What the heck is going on! I know I said that I loved unpredictability… but come on! This is almost as bad as not being able to figure out what is going on in Gothika::Shadow Rave is heard laughing his head off in the back ground: 

Me: Next, I will talk about my favorite _Seiken Densetsu 3 _fanfics!

Muse: Um… this is a BoF fanfic, not a SD3 one. Stick to the topic at hand.

Me: All well. Hm… only two more eppys, right?

Muse: So you say, but I know you. This was only supposed to take 10 chapters at the most!

Me: Well, things always don't work out the way we want them to, right?

Muse: Just. Get. On. With. The. Chapter. Before. I. Lose. Whatever. Bit. Of. Sanity. I. Have. Left!

Me: Geez, you are a bit bitchy…

Muse: I was chatting with some really hot guys, and all of a sudden I see Nirra with her wand charged up and pointed at me. She tells me that if I don't get back to work, she'll hurt me…

Me: Well, you already had a four month vacation… what more do you want!

Muse: Hm… Higher pay, the guy who played Lestat's phone number…

Me: For one, you work for free. It's a part of the whole "muse" thing. And second, if I can't have his number, then you can't either…

Muse: How 'bout I get the number and we both go and stalk… I mean, chat, yeah, chat with him?

Me: That'll work!

Muse: Let's finish this then go!

Me: OKAY!

AN2: Poor Rei… I'm being just ever so mean to him XD

AN3: The info about the titans and the war of the gods was taken from **Breath of Fire Timeline**, found, once again, on Mary's Breath of Fire Translations Site. The info taken from the timeline may be right or not, but it fits well with the direction of this story…

"All this time I can't believe I couldn't see. Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me. I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems. Got to open my eyes to everything. Without a thought without a voice without a soul. (Don't let me die here). There must be something more. Bring me to life!" 

_My Immortal, _Evanescence

Someday the Dream Will End

_(Outside ruins of Gate: Campsite)_

"Terra…" Nina muttered through gritted teeth as Rena, Ryu, and Terra entered the campsite. Yes, Terra… the woman gladiator from the Battle City… the woman that…

:FLASHBACK:

"_It's been sweet, but I gotta run." Terra looked at Ryu once more. "If you need help, and you will, I'll be there to lend my powers to you." She smiled as she pulled Ryu into an intense kiss before departing._

:END FLASHBACK:

Yes… the ahem _person_… that…

"What in the seven pits of hell are **_YOU _**doing here!" Nina growled, standing up from her respected log around the campfire and marched right up to meet Terra.

Terra smirked and flipped her shoulder-length green hair. "Well, well, well… if it isn't Ryu's little cheerleader." Nina glared daggers as Terra continued. "I told Ryu that I would help him, did I not? Well, I have taken care of all business and am ready to aid Ryu." Each word Terra said made Nina's blood boil. Each word spoken made Nina want to take out her wand and beat the living crap out of the female warrior. But…

:FLASHBACK:

_Nina 'hmphed' and started to walk back to camp. All Ryu could do was stare after her. She jerked around and placed her hands on her hips. "What the hell is your problem!"_

_Ryu's eyes flashed red as he stared after Nina. Nina sighed and threw her hands up into the air. "Quit acting like the whole freaking world is against you!"_

_Ryu shook his head. "If you haven't noticed, princess, the whole world is against me! A demon wants me dead! A freaking emperor sent his army on a freaking man hunt to find me!"_

_"And if you haven't noticed, that same emperor has called off that man hunt for you! Your friends are not against you! We are trying to help you!"_

_"You are only here to fulfill your own goals. You and everyone else are not here to help me."_

_"You…" Nina said acidly, shaking with rage. "I came with you… because I wanted to be with you! I DID NOT come here to be talked to like this!"_

_"Then go home!" Ryu yelled. "I did not ask you to come with me!"_

_"You…" Nina shook her head. "Do you possibly believe in what you are saying?"_

_"I don't know what to believe! I don't know who I freaking am! I don't know what I am capable of! Don't you see that! It seems that I was only created to stop some freak with too much power!"_

_"I am in the same boat as you are!" Nina snapped. "Nina always follows Ryu, remember!"_

_"So, what you are saying that you are only here because it is fate working through the Destined Cycle?"_

_"NO!" Nina screamed. "I am saying that I followed you throughout destiny because… I love you! I am here now because I love you! I did not follow you only to complete this stupid cycle! The sooner you see that, the sooner the happier we'll be!"_

_"Go." Ryu said._

_"Go?"_

_"Go away… I want nothing more to do with destiny, fate, or anything else that goes along with it…"_

_"No."_

_"What?"_

"_You'd watch the world die because you are having issues?"_

_"The world tried to kill me… if you recall…"_

_"Past lives! Not this life!"_

_"This life they wanted me dead too."_

_"You're wrong!" _

_"They only want me for my power… nothing more." Ryu muttered as he started to walk away. "I'm finished. Don't follow me anymore…"_

:END FLASHBACK:

"Oh, shit…" Rei sighed, walking over to meet Terra. "Uh… hi?" He gave the cocky woman a pathetic wave.

"My, my, my… Well, I see that you have gotten here before me, Rei." She slyly walked up to Rei and slid her arm around his waist. "Have you been a bad boy again?"

For the first time ever, Rei turned beat red. He glanced down at the ground, admiring the craftsmanship put into making his sturdy, brown leather boot. Terra quickly took hold of Rei's chin and lifted his face to her level.

"Getting all shy on me now, Rei? Now, that's not like you at all." Terra cooed at the thief.

Rei coughed and stepped away from Terra. "Discussion now, playtime later…"

"Discussion?" Rena asked, walking up to the group.

"Playtime?" A confused Ryu asked.

Rei and Terra turned beat red and Rena started to laugh her head off. Nina just shook her head. Troy, Valerie, and Kai walked out of the tent and up to the group that was gathering at the fire. Another figured emerged from the woods. Manna, with Yume on her shoulder, also approached the group.

"Now that everyone's here…" Terra said, still slightly red with embarrassment. "We can discuss Taijkos and Dracen's threat."

"And… how, praytell, would YOU know about that?" Nina asked.

"Because…" Terra looked away from the group. "I AM her…"

"You!" Ryu yelled. "You are the force of all of this! You are the demon!" He recoiled and jumped back, drawing his sword from its sheath and pointing it at Terra.

"WAIT!" Rei yelled, jumping in front of Terra. "We can explain…"

"Start explaining!" Ryu growled, never taking his eyes off of Terra.

"It's what Mina had said…" Rena said. Manna nodded.

"I asked Mina to talk to Riku…" Manna began. "Riku revealed the truth. He said that…. She would not be that way if not for him… she by all rights is the rightful protector of this planet. She, up until then, had kept the darkness threatening to overrun the planet in check. When they arrived, they shifted the balance of power. Their stupid power struggle… caused the power of darkness to overflow onto the world. She sealed that threat away in the one place that no one could reach… inside herself. Then she became the threat… and Myria banished her. The influence of the darkness caused Myria to go crazy… such a young child, regardless if she is a god or not, can still fall victim. The Dragon clan didn't help matters either by fighting over Myria's powers…"

Terra buried her head into Rei's shoulder. "In the beginning of this world…" Rei started. "There were two rulers of this planet… two 'titans,' if you will… that watched over this world and kept the peace. They were two lovers, named Jaren and Terra. When the younger generation of the gods arrived on this world… they fought with the two titans over something that has since then been long forgotten. The point is, the sudden shift in the balance of power caused a dark force like nothing you'd ever seen come forth. The only thing that was keeping it at bay was Terra… but now, even she could not control it. So, to save the world from total darkness…"

"I sealed it inside myself…" Terra whispered, her voice beginning to crack. "Then, it consumed me and took control of me… I did… I've done horrible things…"

"Myria… she took it upon herself to banish Terra… from her world… in order to save it…" Rei said. "In turn… Myria became corrupted and…"

"The Goddess Wars…" Nina said. "I see…"

"She was nothing more than a child compared to me…" Terra said. "Ladon, Deis, Myria… nothing more than children… and yet…"

"You all fought…" Manna said, not sounding the least bit surprised. "Children, maybe, but Myria was able to keep this world safe…"

"But she was still influenced by me…" Terra said. "While I was first under the power of the dark force, I wreaked havoc… I killed so many innocents… what I have done can never be forgiven. That's why the Brood started to call me Taija Ko…"

"We know." Troy said. "We have already been told this."

"Yes, I suppose you have… as long as Myria's influence was felt on this world in any way, I could not enter again… that was the seal she placed on me, as part of my banishment. But, after Myria was killed, I came back, wanting revenge against everyone and everything… So, when the humans were starting to perform the summonings… I attempted to summon you, Ryu…" Terra turned to Ryu.

"You messed up the summon on purpose and created Fou-Lu instead…" Ryu said, not at all surprised.

"Yes… I triggered another Cycle… on purpose… trying to call your spirit forward… to kill you. But I failed. Ryu the Fourth was able to merge with Fou-Lu, then cast out all of the Endless…"

"But then, you attacked again." Nina said.

"Yes, this time, however, a new Destined Child came forth. Kyra de Wyndia fought me back with the full power of Infinity and the power of Yggdrasil, the sentient life force of the planet itself… and created a new being and a new power…"

"_Seirei no Chi…_" Ryu said, finally sheathing his sword.

"Yes, she merged with her and called down a fearsome power… she sealed my power into that stone." Terra pointed to Nina's necklace. "With the last of my powers, I sealed _Seirei no Chi_ in stone, in the pits of Infinity Dungeon. The power is being guarded by Kyra… and the Goddess Keys and the Seirei stone are needed to break the seal… only the Destined Child can receive the power… Ryu that why I attacked the _Tao-Kokarai_, I was trying to kill you and stop you from eventually gaining that power…"

"Dracen…" Nina said. "He was acting on your orders…"

"Yes… Dracen, or Bahn, was acting on my will… as was Jikuui and Lex. I did not have enough power to face you head on, Ryu…. That's why I tried to attack your mind… but, I did not count on Rena's powers… the Spirit Dragon, the Kaiser of Light… I did not count on that power…"

She turned to Manna. "Nor did I count on your powers as well, Ancient Summoner… You've fought me ever step of the way… You _knew_ this would happen, didn't you?"

Manna nodded. "That's why I brought Rena and myself to Asparia… to stop you and her to learn about her true self."

Rena nodded. "I am Ryu's sister and the White Kaiser… why didn't I remember any of that?"

"Your memory was sealed of those events." Manna said. "Someone took you off Asparia and took you to Earth. And now, that you know the truth, you remember."

"Then, why don't I remember?" Ryu asked.

"Sixty thousand bolts running through you, remember?" Nina giggled.

"Oh…" Ryu blushed.

"Anyway…" Terra continued. "I have been able to take control of myself from time to time… and now this is one of those times. I don't have much time left before I gain my powers back… you must kill me before that all happens…"

"………" Ryu sighed. "No."

"What?" Everyone exclaimed in surprise.

"Ryu? Have you lost it!" Rena yelled

"She just said that she's the enemy!" Kai said.

"After finally hearing the truth… after being able to see beyond what is real and what isn't… I know now that… I can't really explain it… but, Taijkos, no… Terra is not the enemy… Maybe in the beginning, yeah, but now…"

"Dracen's the one who is after Infinity." Nina finished. "Dracen's the one who is killing now…"

"He must be stopped." Terra said. "I made him this way, I want to right what wrongs I have committed. Please, give me this chance…"

"I don't trust you." Nina said.

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Rena asked.

"You don't." Rei said. "It's called trust for a reason."

"Alright." Ryu said, much to everyone's surprise. "Come with us…and help us stop Dracen. Then, we will help you…"

"Thank you." Terra whispered. Rei nodded to Ryu.

"Let's get going…" Troy said as he started to gather up the camping equipment.

Ryu walked over to Nina. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "I…" He blushed.

"Yeah…?" Nina asked.

"I… know that I hurt you… and I'm sorry…" Ryu blushed harder. "After this is all over… let's talk… there's something I want to tell you…"

Nina nodded and placed her hands on Ryu's. "Yeah, after this is over…we'll talk…"

_(Ruins of Gate)_

"Welcome to Hell." Valerie stated flatly as the group stood at the entrance to Infinity. "We will… need something to break the seal and open the door."

Nina nodded. "Sora was able to break the seal… so,"

"Sora's not here, though." Rena sighed. "There must be another way."

Terra walked up to the door. "To break the seal… a dragon's life is required. The life blood of a dragon must be spilled to open this door."

Ryu turned to Terra. "I don't think so. Too much blood has already been spilled. There must be another way…"

"There isn't." Valerie said blankly. She drew a dagger. "Ryu, you have the keys, right?"

"Yes…?" Ryu said nervously. "Why?"

"Because… you will need them to break the seal on _Seirei no Chi_…" she said, raising the dagger. She closed her eyes. "One life will end here. Son, please don't let anyone else's life end."

"W-what!" Ryu yelled out in surprise. He rushed up to Valerie and grabbed her by the shoulders. "What are you doing!"

Valerie lowered the dagger and traced the blade along the palm of her right hand. Blood started to ooze from the cut as she placed her hand on the door. The door flashed bright white, then gold. Without an effort, she lightly pushed the door open. She then turned back to the group. "The entrance is now open. Either by dragon's blood or by power of a god, will this door open."

Ryu twitched lightly. "You mean…."

Valerie smiled. "I was not going to kill myself Ryu. You should know better than that."

"(Charming sense of humor…)" Troy whispered. Nina and Manna nodded.

"(More like warped.)"

"Is everyone ready?" Ryu asked, turning back to everyone.

"We are." Nina said.

"Okay." Ryu said as he walked over to Rena and handed her the Light key. He then walked over to Manna and handed her the Time key. Nina and Troy took out their respected keys.

"The Earth and Darkness keys…" Ryu said. "They belong to Zeke and Kane, respectively."

All nodded as they started to walk through the doors. "WAIT!"

All turned around to see the source of the new voice. Much to everyone's surprise, Kane came running up, decked up in a black outfit, complete with his large broad sword and spiky blond hair.

"You guys weren't gonna leave without me, were you?" Kane said, flashing everyone a huge grin.

"No!" Ryu laughed. "It's great to see you."

"Did you get everything taken care of?" Nina asked.

"Yeah." Kane mumbled, looking down at the ground. The people that make the heroes' shoes really do a great job. "You can say that…"

"Good!" Ryu smiled and handed Kane the Darkness Key. "We were gonna leave you. Let's go."

"Do you think this will be so easy Ryu?" Terra said, an unnatural wind picking up around her.

"What are… huh" Ryu started, but was cut off by Terra light show.

"Terra?" Rei asked, cautiously approaching Terra. She turned to him and raised her hand. A dark ball of light formed in the palm of her hand.

"Yes…" Terra began, a pair of huge black and blood red demonic-type wings burst from her shoulder blades, her eyes turning blood red. "A life will end here… _Darkness, formed by my might!_"

"What the hell!" Rena screamed.

Terra's green battle dress changed into a Spartan ebon armored dress. Her leather boots were replaced with metallic boots the same color of her dress. Her green hair floated around her and flashed to blood red. The dark ball took the shape of a black blade.

"_Vanquish my foe with your unholy might! _Darkness FLAME!" Dark light emanated from the blade and lanced out, straight for its target. Valerie screamed as the dark light engulfed her, electrocuting her.

"NO!" Ryu screamed as he and everyone drew their weapons. Terra smirked as she fazed out as Ryu's blade tried to make contact.

"What the hell!" Kane yelled, surprise by Terra's actions.

The lightening ceased as Valerie let out a weak moan and slumped to the ground. Her clothes were bloody and torn and her wings looked like they had been torn to shreds. Terra turned back to the group, her eyes shifting from red and back to green repeatedly.

"You only have one chance to stop me, Warrior… I will meet you in hell…" And with that, Terra vanished in a show of light. Rei growled and flashed once, then disappeared after her.

"REI?" Rena cried.

"What!" Kane asked again. "What the hell did I miss!"

"MOM!" Ryu cried out as he ran over to Valerie. He lifted her head from the ground. Valerie opened her eyes and smiled weakly.

"No… you must go, Ryu… please, stop her, before it's… too late… I'll be all right…"

Rena and Nina looked at each other. "Nina and I can heal you…" Rena said.

"No… you will need all the power you can get against Terra… and Dracen…." Valerie whispered. "Ren… I am sorry… Please, Ryu… everyone… stop her… stop them…" Valerie's eyes rolled back into her head as her eyes closed.

Ryu blinked a couple of times, not quite sure how to handle the shock. His eyes flash blood red as the ground started to shake. Ryu's body started to shake along with the earth. He opened his mouth, fangs bared, and started to scream. His head suddenly snapped up when he felt a hairy paw on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Kai standing over them.

"You go on, yeah? I'll take care of your mom." Kai knelt down next to Ryu. "Besides… I only came because I thought that Nina may need my help… But it seems like your mom needs help more than Nina."

"Thank you…" Ryu whispered as he stood up.

He turned to the others. "Ready?"

Everyone nodded. No one said a word as they entered the first level of the Dungeon of Infinity…

TO BE CONTINUED… ;; :sniffsniff:

13


	26. The Avatar of Ladon

Standard disclaimer: _Breath of Fire, _I do not own. Speak like Yoda, I do.

AN: We are going into overtime! Yes, I promised only one more chapter… but, well, you know how these things get…

Muse: Instead of typing this, you should be studying for your permit over the summer… I mean, really! What sane 21 year old does NOT have a license to DRIVE!

Me: Meh…. school and job hunting got in the way…

Muse: …………… ;;;

Me: Exactly!

Anyway, two more chappies, right? Then we are done!

Muse: What about _Shin Ryuu Densetsu?_

Me: I am getting to that! Let me finish this first.

Muse: _The Chronicles of Riddick _comes out today. You gonna go see it?

Me: If I can get a hold of Isis or Mana, then yeah!

Muse: Vin Diesel :dreamy sigh:

Me: I know…. :dreamy sigh:

Both::dreamy sigh:

Dragon: You know what I'd like? You to finish this story….

Sarlon::ignores everyone and plays _Final Fantasy X-2_:

Me: You are still playing that?

Sarlon: Never finished it…

Me: Okay…?

Muse: Ready to get this party started::jumps in the air excitedly:

Me: Catstar4 will be happy.

Muse: Yeah. Shadow Rave probably wants this finished, too.

Me: Okie dokie. This chapter is dedicated to Catstar4 and Shadow Rave, for actually liking and reviewing this story. THANK YOU! Oh, and this is also for Arcahan for reading this and posting this on the BoFFC Library… ;;; And I'm glad he hasn't killed me yet for the warped idea for changing Rena's name to "Phoebe."

Muse: What the hell were you thinking?

Me: Um… two puns here… One: In Greek Mythos, Phoebe Diana was associated with the moon and Rena's last name is Moon. Two: Phoebe from _Charmed._ I was gonna name her after Phoebe from _Charmed._

Muse: Just stick with "Rena."

Me: I am, but her name's just gonna be "Rena" now, and not "Serena."

Muse: Was the name "Serena" a bad pun from _Sailor Moon?_

Me: Yeah…. ;;;

Muse: Well, let's get this rolling already.

Me: RIGHT!

AN: Rereading through this story, I just realized just how whiny Ryu really is… :shrugs: Ah, well… this is one really long fetch quest… and I am just rambling…

On with the story!

"_I run alone along an unknown road. At last I have arrived here at this fortress. At the bottom of the flask, you left behind a single piece of the star of trial. Now let's recite the magic spell."_

----Sailorstar Theme, _Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon_ _Sailorstars_

Avatar of Ladon

"Level one: A nice hoard of demons with big bat wings and nice sharp teeth that try to tear me apart. Level two: a nice hoard of bats… eight foot, gray-skinned, big teeth… BATS that just swarm around you like a chicken with their head cut off! Level three: RATS! Big, twenty feet, red-eyed freaking RATS that try to break my sword in half… and me as well. Level four: the bats and rats decide that they want to play tag with my sword… Level five: our friends the bat-winged demons are back and are really hungry! Level six: Oh, lookie! Ants. Ten foot, freaky looking ants! Level six: roaches…. Roaches…. Level seven: More roaches….. Level eight: what is this! Bats al annon? Level nine: Potos? Pink bunnies that like to cast Heal on themselves EVERY FREAKING TIME THEY GET HIT! Level ten: ………."

The sounds of lightning crackling drowned out any speech by the party. The said speaker turned his attention to the source of the lightning. He quickly drew his sword in a flash and striked down the vile yellow rat-like creature. In a single motion, the speaker sheathed his sword and clasped his hands together. He then turned his attention back to the bewildered party.

"Level ten: evil, vile, sewer rats…." Kane finished his little speech.

"That can cast lightning." Rena smirked, holding up her pointer finger. "Are we done here?"

"Yeah…" Nina muttered, quickly glancing around, looking for any more roaches or evil, yellow rats. "This place gives me the creeps!"

The party in question stood in the tenth level of Infinity Dungeon. Level after level they had to fight their way through unspeakable horrors. If the dark, foreboding, creepy backdrop and cave like structure wasn't bad enough, the party had to spend half their time fighting the said monsters and vermin. Plus, since there was hardly any light in the caves (the only source of light was the torches aligning the walls), the party basically kept tripping over their own feet. Let's not forget to add Nina's constant whining about the roaches…

"Do you see any more roaches!" Nina whispered, clutching her staff tightly to her chest with both arms. She crept just behind Ryu as they walked, franticly glancing around.

"That should be about it…" Kane said, running a hand through his spiky hair. "Though, would you PLEASE stop whining?"

"Yeah," Rena nodded. "You are starting to sound like Ryu here…" She pointed to Ryu. The dragon chose to ignore the jibe. He had other things on his mind at the moment.

The party continued walking and talking in this manner for awhile, until they reached the other side of the cave. Where the exit was supposed to be, a large door blocked the way.

"Another door?" Troy asked. He walked up to the door and tried to push it open. The ancient door would not budge. Kane walked up and stood next to Troy. Both took a couple of steps back, then charged the door. The door resisted against them and they were both knocked on their rears.

"That went well…" Troy muttered.

"Quite…" Kane groaned as he stood up.

"Terra said that she wasn't in complete control of her actions, right?" Ryu suddenly said. "Do you think that… we may have to fight her?"

"Give it up..." Kane said, glancing over in Ryu's direction. "If it comes down to it, we are gonna fight her. She's the one that started this mess, remember? She told us herself that she was the cause of all this hell… Or, do you suddenly have selective memory?"

Ryu glared at Kane. "Do you think that I am that weak?" Ryu's eyes flashed red.

Kane walked over to Ryu and got up right in his face. "I think that you are letting your emotions cloud your better judgement. She may be a friend of yours, but remember, this is a battle where there can be only one winner…"

"Are you saying we should kill her?" Rena asked.

"I think I get what Kane's saying." Manna said, leaning on her staff. "But the fact of the matter is, Terra isn't always possessed, nor is she always in control. I guess it will all depend if she is herself or not when we fight her."

"So, what now?" Ryu asked. "This isn't always kill or be killed! This isn't some game! This is an actual human life!"

"She is no human!" Kane yelled. "She gave that up when she allowed the darkness to take over. And besides, I don't quite buy into her story!"

"Rei ran off to find her." Nina said.

"Or ran off with her…" Rena sighed.

"This is getting us no where." Troy said, looking at each party member.

Kane leaned up against the wall. "Back to square one. We can go no further, nor can we figure out what to do about Terra…"

"That matter…" a whispered answered. "Will no longer be a problem…"

The party turned to see Rei materializing in front of them, stray bits of energy lingering around him. He crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head to the side. Ryu walked over to him.

"What do you mean, 'will no longer be a problem?' Did something happen?"

"She went to go find Dracen…" Rei said, a hint of sarcasm, yet at the same time, sadness in his voice. "She will no longer be a worry of yours…" He closed his eyes. "Or mine."

"She's going to die, isn't she?" Nina whispered.

"…" Rei turned away from the group.

"Dracen!" Terra screamed, running around in the dimly lit area, hurdling lightning bolts in ever direction, an unnatural wind blowing her hair around wildly. "Where the hell are you!"

She stopped dead in her tracks as a shadow moved from the wall and out to greet her. She drew her sword as the figure walked right up to her, and got right up in her face. She twitched. The shadow stood a good six inches above her. She hurled a lightning bolt at the figure. As the bolt struck, the room illuminated with its eerie light. The shadow's face lit up, revealing tanned skin, and dark brown, unruly hair. Terra jumped back and bent her knees, getting into battle stance.

"Dracen…" she muttered under her breath.

"Hello… _Master_." Dracen sneered. "Have you come to cast judgment upon this 'unworthy' servant?" He jumped back a few feet and mimicked Terra's stance, drawing his sword while he did.

"You must be stopped." Terra said in a monotonous tone.

"You are one to talk, 'devil child.' Who are you to judge me? You are just as worthy of punishment as I am. You have committed unforgivable crimes, just as I have. What gives you the higher ground?" Dracen said as he and Terra circles each other and stared each other down.

Terra formed a fireball in her hand and hurled it into the air. The fireball split into seven different spheres and lit the nearby torches on the stone walls. The room illuminated with light, casting away the darkness.

"Now, we have light to fight by." Terra said. "Let's end this…"

"Yes, we shall, but not the way you think…" Dracen said. He held out the palm of his hand and pointed it at Terra. "_Darkness form by my might! Vanquish this being with your unholy light!_ DARKNESS FLAME!"A dark light lanced from his palm and hit Terra head on.

She screamed as the force sent her flying through the air. She hit the stone wall with a sickening thud and slumped to the ground. Dracen walked over to her and drew his sword. He twirled it once in his hand and aimed the point at Terra. She weakly glanced up and started at Dracen.

"Fitting that you should be in control in your final moments." Dracen smirked. From the far right side, two more shadows emerge from the wall. A man dressed in a jester costume holding a scythe and a woman with red hair in a sleek blue dress walked over and stood on either side of Dracen.

"This is an ironic goodbye!" Jikuui laughed, pointing his scythe as his former master.

"Yes." Lex laughed, a mirror materializing in her hands. "Say goodbye!"

"_I invoke the powers of death and chaos!_" Dracen chanted, energy gathering into his sword, as well as Lex's mirror and Jikuui's scythe. "_Render my foe in your icy demise!_ DEATH REAPER SOUL STEALER!" All three aimed their weapons are their former master and let lose a dark energy wave. The wave hit Terra head on and she let out a deafening scream.

As the darkness engulfed Terra, the only thing she could think of was how she had created this hell. _At least this way…_she thought. _I will be free… and Ryu and his companions will be able to stop Dracen and them…_She sighed, letting the wave consume her. Her final thought echoed in her mind. _At least now… I will be free from my hell…_

(Muse: I MUST PROTEST! YOU JUST OFF'ED THE MAIN VILLAIN JUST LIKE THAT!

Me: Um… there's more to this… and please, DON'T INTERRUPT THE FREAKING STORY!

AN: Sorry, moving right along here…)

"It's over with…" Rei stated, not even bothering to look up at the others. "Terra… Taijkos is dead."

Ryu looked down at the ground, then back up to Rei. "Does that mean that Dracen and the others lose their powers? I mean, she did give Dracen power."

"Dracen was Brood from the beginning, remember?" Nina said. "She just enhanced the powers he already had. Though, I am a bit worried… if Dracen was able to kill Terra, I mean, Taijkos, does that mean…"

"Dracen is stronger than Taijkos." Kane said.

"Is this fetch quest going to go on much longer?" Manna muttered. "I, for one, am ready to quit at any time…"

Troy turned to the group. "We first must get through that door." He pointed to the door that had defeated him and Kane. "Before we can advance any further…"

Rei walked up to the door and ran his hand along the carving. He lifted a torch up to the carvings and began to spout off in some weird language. He then turned back to the door and gestured for Kane, Rena, and Ryu to walk forward. The said dragons did and stood in front of the doorway.

"The basic translation is this: "_Choice, not chance determines our destines. There are those who are destined to meet. There are those who are destined to die. There are those who are destined to give up their power. There are those who are destined to be the greatest heroes of their time. There is One who will tie the threads of Fate together and draw forth the destined chosen. One is shadowed in Darkness. One is surrounded by Light. One rules the Winds. One defies Time. One Controls and Commands the seas. One reasons with the Earth. One brings down her Blade and paves the way forward. One brings them all together and ties the threads of Fate… _So says the writer of this little poem… Sojourner of the Highlands…" Rei's eyes widened and gave Manna a quick glance, then turned back to the door and gestured the rest to come over.

"There are six holes on this door…" Nina mused.

"Yes," Rei turned to the princess. "The Ones this little diddy is talking about are the holders of the Goddess Keys and two others I can only assume are Ryu and someone else… I guess Sora. She's the only one I know who fights with a "blade," but I could be wrong…"

"If you haven't noticed, Zeke and Sora are not here…" Troy sighed.

"But, knowing our timing, they'll be along right about…" Kane mused.

There was a low disgruntle growl from behind the group. Ryu looked over his shoulder to see a bulky, shadowed, winged figure slowly making its way to the group. Kane jerked around and drew his sword. His eyes flashed red as he got into battle stance. Ryu unsheathed the Dragon's Blade and cautiously walked over to Kane. Rena tilted her head and started towards the two, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw twin blue orbs glowing from where the figure stood.

Without thinking, she formed a ball of light in her hands and suddenly hurled it at the winged brute. A small, more refined, figure stepped forward and batted the ball away. The smaller figure stepped forward….

"Can I call them, or what?" Kane chuckled.

"SORA!" Rei cried out. He walked over to the Ranger and looked at her. "What… WHAT HAPPENED!"

Sora's green and purple battle dress was replaced with a purple and gold bikini top which left little to the imagination. She was wearing a really short purple mini-skirt and loose white and blue ankle boots. She wore a blue bandana tied around her head. Rei's eyes darted towards the bikini.

"Err…. Rei?" Sora waved her hand in front of his face. "My face is up here…"

Rei looked up at Sora's face. "So it is…"

Sora turned red and summoned her halberd and pointed it at Rei. The poor thief jumped back about ten feet and hid behind Rena. Sora growled in annoyance and swung her arm back, making the halberd disappear in a plume of smoke. Ryu looked over at Rei, Rena, and Sora in confusion.

"Um… Sora, why did you do that?" Ryu asked, sheathing his sword.

"Bwah?" Rena asked, jaw dropping and jerking around to find Rei hanging onto her waist as if she were a life preserver. "What are you doing…?"

"Scary lady!" Rei cried. "Protect me!"

"You were staring at her chest!" Rena snapped. "Protect yourself!" She grabbed Rei's bound ponytail and jerked him away from her backside.

Ryu thought for a moment, then turned beet red. "Rei…" Ryu crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Are we done playing games?" The winged figure asked. He stepped into the light to reveal an amber-skinned gargoyle. Garr crossed his arms in annoyance, waiting for the party's reply.

"Um… what happened to you two?" Nina asked, trying to break the silence. "Deis said that she…"

Nina turned to Sora. "Are you Myria?"

Sora crossed her arms. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes, unfolding her arms. An ethereal light spun up around Sora and a pair of giant, gossamer wings that constantly changed colors burst from her back. The strange thing about the wings were that oppose to Nina's gold and white wings, which had the feather tips pointing down, Sora's feather tips pointed up. In other words, Sora's wings were upside down.

"She is protected by a guardian… she knows about Ryu… she was able to get into Ladon's temple… she's got the freaky wings… she's Myria." Rei said. "Plus, she's still a bit bitchy and…"

"Rei…" Sora gritted her teeth and cutting Rei off. She turned to Ryu. "We sensed an energy flux. Does that mean…"

"Taijkos is dead." Ryu said. "Dracen killed her."

"I see…"

"Sora?" Nina said. "What happened to you and Garr? I thought that you went to fight Dracen on your own."

Sora wanted to shrink in her boots. "We did…"

"We got our rear ends handed to us." Garr said, flashing a reddish-orange. The light enveloped him and his height shrank back down to his normal six feet. When the fight died down, Garr stood there in his human form. "It was not a pleasant experience."

"I'd say so… Sora, Zeke?"

Nina smirked. "Deis had to go and save your rear ends, right?"

"I'd rather not discuss it." Zeke muttered.

"How did you know how to find us?" Nina said.

"We asked Mina." Sora sighed.

"Also, three of the most powerful Brood together? It wasn't hard for me to track you down." Zeke allowed himself a small smirk.

"Is everyone ready yet? Or do we all still want to chat about how Dracen kicked everyone's butts?" Manna sighed.

"You're not too happy…" Kane said.

"Would you be?" Manna smirked.

"Nah."

"If Dracen was able to take Sora and Zeke down, what makes us think that we can stop Dracen?" Ryu asked.

"On our own, we can't, but with the power of Infinity, we stand a chance." Manna said. "And since _Seirei no Chi_ and Infinity are basically the same, we should have no trouble beating Dracen."

"Assuming that the power accepts Ryu." Rena said.

"Assuming that we can ever get behind this door." Kane muttered, kicking the door.

" Ahem, I was getting to that…" Rei coughed. "Now that EVERYONE is here…" He walked back over to the door. "I can get on with what I was trying to tell you guys. See the six holes? That's where the Goddess Keys go. Now, everyone put your key into its corresponding hole. Just look at the head of the key and the symbol surrounding the hole…."

Rena stepped up first. She took her key and inserted it into the sunburst symbol. Kane took his key and inserted it into the symbol with the skull. Nina took her key and inserted it in the symbol of the ruler of the skies. Troy took his key and inserted it into the symbol of the king. Zeke insert his key into what looked like a miniature sun with a laurel surrounding it. Finally, Manna took her key and inserted into the symbol of the spiked compass. All six symbols flashed and the lines on the door lit up and lace around the door.

"Ryu, Sora? Push the door open now." Manna said. "It should open now."

"You _knew_ this was all we had to do to open the door!" Kane grumbled.

Manna laughed. "It's just more fun to see you make asses out of yourselves, that's all."

Kane smirked. "Y'know? That might have actually been funny if it wasn't happening to me…"

Everyone laughed as Ryu and Sora walked up to the door. Both got on either side and placed their hands on the doorframe. Just as they were about to push the door open, they stopped as they heard footsteps echo through the cavern. Ryu turned around to see Kai walking over to them with Valerie's limp form in his arms.

"She wouldn't stop yellin' until she knew dat Ryu and Ren were okay. So, she asked me to take her to you. Did you guys play pest control or somethin'? 'Cause dere are no monsters on any of de levels of dis hell…" Kai said.

Valerie looked up and smiled. "Sorry about this Ryu… Ren… but…"

"No prob." Rena waved nonchalantly. "I understand."

"But," Ryu began.

"We ain't fighting." Kai explained. "As much as I want to kick dat bastard's ass, dis has no part of me. I just came because my father told me to watch Nina. Your mother wanted me to bring her here, so I did."

"Ah, I see." Ryu nodded and turned back to the door.

Sora and Ryu pushed the door open at the same time. The door groaned in protest, but opened with ease. Everyone nodded and drew out their respected weapons. Slowly, everyone made their way through the door.

After walking through several dark passages with only the light of the torches to guide them, Ryu and company arrived in what seemed to be a large area.

"_Welcome, brave warriors of the Dragon." _An ethereal voice echoed throughout the dark cavern. _"I congratulate you for making it this far."_

A small spark of light lit up from the center of the cavern. It hovered in the air for a second, then split into many spheres. It then launched itself in all directions, lighting up the conveniently placed torches. A woman with reddish pink hair, dressed in a golden gown that fell to the floor, stood in the center of the room, atop of a platform. She hard a set of pinkish white wings, maybe half the size of Nina's, jutting from her shoulder blades. She smiled as she saw Ryu and the other approach the platform.

"_Welcome to the Inner Sanctum. I am Kyra de Wyndia, of the Fourth Cycle." _The woman said as Ryu stepped onto the platform. _"I have been expecting you for some time, Ryuu no Senshi."_

"You're Kyra?" Rei asked, sizing her up. "Niiiiiice."

"Behave!" Sora and Rena both jabbed him in the ribs with their elbows.

"_You never change, do you thief?" _Kyra chuckled.

"Nope. You, Fae?" Rei smirked.

"How can you still be alive?" Nina asked. "Despite being part Endless, you were mortal. You should have died a long time ago. How can you still be here?"

"_This…The woman known as Kyra de Wyndia died along time ago. I am the part of her that held her power as an Endless. I stand guard here, awaiting the Destined Child that will break the bind and release the true power of Infinity…"_

"I see…" Nina said.

"_Nina, please give Ryu your Seirei stone so that he may take the trial to receive the Infinity power."_

Nina took off her necklace and handed it to Ryu. Ryu smiled at her, then turned back and started up the stairs to the platform. As he walked towards Kyra, the air began to feel heavy and reality seemed to shift…

Ryu looked around and saw that he was on the balcony of a grand palace. Instead of sky, however, he saw various sea life swimming by. The Pearl Kingdom. Ryu glanced around and saw a man with blondish-white hair pulled back into a ponytail, dressed in a white robe with long, blue jacket-like robe over it, walk out onto the balcony. King Troy de Pearl stood beside Ryu and leaned against the railing.

"Majestic, isn't it?" Troy asked, not even looking at Ryu.

"Troy, why are we here? We are supposed to be in the Inner Sanctum…"

"I have lived for over 200 years. All I have ever seen of the surface world is humans fighting and killing each other… Clans no longer exist… tell me, what part of them is worth saving?"

"Troy?" Ryu asked.

"I kept asking myself that every time… every single time I saw more violence. I am the king of a nation… I had to protect my people. But then, I learned of the Katobario Empire's search for a dragon that was burning villages… I learned it was actually Dracen burning the villages. I then realized, we are all a part of this world. I felt I had to stop the Empire at all costs, because, if this world dies… we die with it…"

Reality seemed to shift again. Ryu grabbed onto the railing so he wouldn't fall, but it seemed to change completely.

A sunny day. Ryu was standing amidst a beautiful garden full of a variety of flowers. Ryu walked the small cobble walkway until he came to a bench. He held his breath as he saw who was sitting on that bench.

Dressed in a white gown, with a gold sectioned skirt; gold bands adorn her upper arms with a pale bluish material attached from them. Her golden hair was fixed up into layers that fell around her face. She seemed to be fiddling with a small stone attached to a thin gold chain.

Princess Nina de Anglous looked down at the stone and sighed. She looked up in Ryu's direction, but never seemed to see Ryu. "I feel like this palace is no more than a fancy prison to hold me hostage… I feel, trapped here…"

"Hmm." Ryu mused.

"But, my mother… Queen Marina, would not let me leave the palace under any circumstances… yes, I understand that I am princess… but… I am still Nina…"

Nina suddenly stood up. She walked over to the small spring that ran along the walkway. She knelt down and placed her hand into the water.

"Freedom is what I treasure most. Freedom is what I want. I ran away because I thought it would set me free… but only my physical body… not my spirit. With him… my spirit soars. With him, I am truly free…"

Ryu braced himself as reality, once again, seemed to crash down upon him…

He stood outside of Gate near the mountain range. Near the entrance of Infinity, a golden haired warrior stood with her spear in her hands. She turned to the mountain. She sighed and leaned against the spear.

"I thought I always knew who I was… I mean…really…"

Ranger Sora Megami turned around to face the town. "I feel I must protect the people of this world. I am a Ranger, like my mother and father before me. I am the daughter of Captain Jake and Zeno Megami. I let nothing stand in my way. I was a great ranger… at the top of my class…"

Sora sighed. "Then I met a dragon… and I also met Dracen. I lost to him! Lost! I almost died… he thought I did, but a force saved me and kept me alive… then I began to question my very beliefs. Who was I? I had to know… following him, I learned my past and now understand my present. I see where I went wrong… and now I must make it right… I was the Holy Goddess Myria, but I brought ruin upon an entire race… nothing I can do will never make up for that… but, at least… I must try."

Reality shifted once more…

Ryu now stood in a brightly lit elegant room. In front of him was a half-oval table with several chairs. On the far wall was a banner with the hilt of a sword shaped like a dragon on it. Standing in front of the banner was Lt. Kane Lokhart.

"A D-Ratio of 1/12 means you are basically a noble. My mother and father were Regents… so, why not their gifted and blessed son? I could have been Regent and ruled Shelter with the others… I could have had anything that I wanted…"

Kane closed his eyes and slammed his fist down on the table. "What was it all for, though? This is all meaningless! People who are afraid to venture upward because they do not want to lose their stagnated life! I couldn't live this way anymore… So I went to see the sky."

"Kane?" Ryu gasped.

"I went topside to start over… against my parents' wishes. I joined the Imperial Royal Army of the Katobario Empire. Then, the ruler was Emperor Jogon Katobario. Then, suddenly, he dies and his son, Jonothan is forced to take the throne. Something he is not ready for… General Dracen then steps in and starts to advise him… then all hell breaks lose. I never trusted Dracen… he had to be stopped… even if that meant turning coat and helping a wanted man…"

Once again, Ryu braced himself for the reality shift…

A public park. Cars zoomed by on the paved roads. Next to a large pond, sitting on one of the large rocks, dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt was Rena Moon. She picked up a small rock and hurled it into the water.

"Earth has always been my home…" Rena began as the wind began to pick up. "But for as long as I can remember, I was different. I was adopted, in a way, and had no idea who my real family was. My grandparents and sister were great, don't get me wrong, but I always wanted to know my mom and dad…"

Ryu looked down at the ground. The sounds of young children playing could be heard in the background.

"I was different…. I could do magic… I was empathic… I thought I was a freak… but it was cool, because I thought I could do something that no other could do. I met Manna in high school. She became my best friend. She was like me, in a way… in the since she could do magic… Soon though…" Rena looked down and closed her eyes. "Earth was invaded by a darkness and that's when my true power surfaced… I understood little, but I fought along side Manna and others… when the darkness left, I was left wondering who I really was. Manna told me that the darkness fled to another world and that this world was also in trouble. She also told me that I would find my answers on Asparia… so I went with her… and found Ryu and the others. I then learned that I was the White Kaiser… and Ryu's sister. I found the mother I never knew, and still don't know… but I found my brother… and I now know who I am…"

Ryu didn't even brace himself as the world shifted again…

A great, ancient pyramid sat amiss a great desert. At the entrance of the pyramid was a young man with messy brow hair, dressed in a black jacket and dark pants. Like Sora, he too was holding a spear…

Zeke Kale stared at the great Angel Tower. His image seemed to faze out then refocused. Instead of Zeke, a nine-foot tall amber-skinned gargoyle dressed in a blood red tunic stood in his place. Guardian Garland turned from Angel Tower.

"I have killed many Brood during the Great War. But as the third Cycle dawned, I began to rethink what I had done. Was I right? Did what I do in the name of the Goddess, right? They didn't even fight back. I had to know if what I did was right. I rebelled against the every Goddess that had given me form. I allied myself with a young Brood and his friends to find out the truth. We ended up fighting against the Goddess because she wanted to end the life of the young Brood. For some reason, I would not allow it. I helped to fight the Goddess… I helped to kill the very being that I had worshipped for over five hundred years."

Ryu tensed, remembering these words spoken before.

"After that, with the Goddess dead, I entered the Stone Sleep, the death of a Guardian that has been cut off from the Goddess. She died, so the Guardians must die with her. I thought it was the end of it, but Destiny has a way of screwing with things. I was in the Stone Sleep for about 2,000 years until someone intervened and came to the ruins of Myria station. She used a counter spell on the Stone Sleep and freed me, restoring me to my human form. She explained that I was needed to guard the Destined Child and his allies until they confronted the demon child, Taijkos. I have searched you out, trying to find you. Imagine my surprise when I found Ryu in Colosia, but I had to make sure that Ryu was the Destined Child."

Garr turned back to Angel Tower. "I swore that I would protect the Destined Child and the reincarnation of the Goddess, and that is what I will do…"

Reality shifted once more…

The ancient city of Windia. Standing on one of the balconies was Princess Mina de Windia. She overlooked the great city of angels… She had green eyes and long aqua-blue colored hair, dressed in a pink and purple dress. Her large snow-white wings were at rest around her body.

"My sister and her companions risked everything as they went into the heart of hell to save the world. The lives of the people who had laid their lives down on the line, and those who had died… to bring forth the new ages of peace. The Cycles ended when Myria died, but stupid humans triggered another Cycle when they started summoning. The previous Cycle had been triggered to actually free humanity from its underground prison."

She sighed and looked around again.

"The Mark of the Wing allows a member of the Wing Clan's royal family to become the Great Bird… but also curses the holder with immortality… locked in the form of the Great Bird forever. I could only be my sister's wings last time… and this time, I will be the white wings again…"

Reality shifted once more…

Ancient ruins adorn a small area. A runic circle is etched on the ground. A woman with long purple hair, dressed in a white dress, with a purple robe-like jacket stood in the center of the circle. She held a staff in her hand; three rings interlace together with a blue orb on top of the unbroken rings are on top of the shaft.

The Ancient Summoner Manna turns right to Ryu, her purple eyes piercing right into him. "I really had no reason to be here… but my duty to my friend was more important. Rena wanted to know who she was, so I told her to come here… a place that I thought I'd never have to see again. I did my first summon here… I summoned the Rei Ryong… the Spirit Dragon… I live outside of time and have lived a long life. Why am I here? I am simply here to help my friend. I am here to help her and her allies to combat the darkness. That is all.

Reality shifted again for Ryu…

Worent. The village seems empty, or it would seem empty if not for the young Woren, dressed in a pair of brown slacks and a red vest, who was standing in the middle of the village.

Kai na Motori cracks his knuckles and laughs. "My father wanted me to follow da bird girl to make sure she didn't get in trouble, ya? I did and den I got to help out her boyfriend's mother… I guess I am here just to help… but dat is what I will do. I value nothing more higher than honor… and I will keep my word and protect dem."

Once more, reality blurred….

The world looked new. A young man with short purple hair, dressed in a white tunic stood near a small stream in a meadow. He takes his sandals off and sits down and places his feet into the stream.

"This world, is wonderful… but then the darkness grew and ran it over. A war broke out amongst the gods and the two titans… one the titans, Jaren, became a coward and ran away, leaving his lover, Terra, to fight off the darkness herself. It consumed her and took her over. She did horrible things… terrible things, and Jaren was with her all the way, backing her up and doing whatever she told him to do. Jaren thought that the mortals were beneath him. He was going to kill everyone and everything to get revenge on what they did to Terra… Then, Jaren met a Woren that called himself Rei. He and Jaren talked for a long time… Slowly, Jaren began to realize that the mortals were not lowly insects. There was a potential there that he had never seen before… "

Ryu looked confused, but he slowly began to understand as the figure changed slightly. He seemed older now, his hair was longer, bound back into a ponytail, and he was wearing a brown tunic and brown baggy pants. Twins daggers rested on either of his hips. Rei Loneso stood in front of Ryu. "Then Terra came back. Jaren told her not to destroy the world, but she would not listen… so, he joined forces with a woman named Kyra and helped bring a stop to Taijkos. He vowed to protect the world from his former lover. He became a wanderer, living his life by his codes of honor…he also became a thief… but he never forgot who he was… a certain dragon saw to that…"

Once more, reality shifted…

Ryu stood on the Tao-Kokarai. He saw a young man with blue hair that was bound back into a loose ponytail, dressed in a grayish robe and black pants, staring at the edge of the landmass.

The man turned to Ryu. Ryu nearly fell over… who he saw was…

Himself.

"Hello Ryu." The man said.

"You? Who are you?" Ryu asked, taking a step back.

"You tied them all together, you know." The man said. "It was your will that brought strangers together and kept them together. But, you resisted their help, right? You wanted to find the Tao-Kokarai alone. You hated and resented yourself, and in doing so, resented and hated me. For I am you, Ryu. I am the part of you that is reborn each time to save the world. You resent me, you _hate me_… that is why you didn't want to remember."

"What are you talking about!" Ryu screamed, grabbing his head in pain.

"I AM YOU!" The man shouted, changing his form to the hybrid form. "YOU CANNOT DENY THAT! YOU CANNOT FIGHT ME, FOR IF YOU DID THAT, ALL YOU WOULD DO IS FIGHT YOURSELF!"

Ryu shook and swayed a bit, but kept on his feet. "I know now that I can't fight myself. I know who I am now… I WILL NOT LET MY DESTINY BE RULED ENTIRELY BY FATE! I WILL FIND MY OWN WAY AND LIVE MY OWN LIFE!"

The hybrid smiled. "Good."

Reality shifted once again…

Pitch black. Ryu couldn't see anything in the darkness. A small light formed from the stone that Ryu wore around his neck. It lit up the darkness and pointed ahead of him to a statue of a small girl, dressed in a robe, hands folded in prayer. The Tear of the Dragon hung from around her neck. Ryu walked over to the statute and took off the necklace and placed the setting in the amulet.

The entire room lit up and the statue came to life. The small girl stepped down from the pedestal and stood to face Ryu.

"You freed me." the child smiled. "You saw why your friends were on this quest, but you had no quest on your own… you said that you will find your own way and live your own life. I am glad you said this because you will not let Fate rule your every action, yet you will still save us all. Because of this," The child held her hand out to Ryu. "I will give all my power to you."

Ryu felt like he was on fire. It felt like a spark went off in his soul and just started a chain reaction throughout his entire body. The child was _Seirei_… and she was giving the power of Infinity to Ryu.

"Once I give you this power… I will no longer exist. Please, use this power for the good of all…"

"(Thank you…)" Ryu smiled weakly through the pain as the child vanished. Ryu then let out a loud scream as he started to fall backwards…

"Ryu?" Ryu heard a distant voice call out to him. He couldn't move. He could barely breathe. He felt like he was on fire. Ryu tried to call back to the voice, but his own voice didn't seem to want to work.

"Please! Wake up!"

"Don't die on us!"

Ryu's body tensed up at the mention of him dying. Was gaining the power killing him! He was finding it more difficult to breathe. He could hear his heart start to beat faster… or was…

"Damn it!" Ryu felt a heavy force slam into his chest. "Don't you dare die on me!" The same voice…

"(Ni….na?)" Ryu barely managed to get out.

"Oh… please don't die!" Ryu heard Nina cry.

"You have to fight this!" Kane yelled.

"Wake up!"

_WAKE UP!_

Ryu tried to twist his head to look around, but he felt his head wouldn't move. Finally, he forced his eyes open and looked up to see a blurry pair of golden eyes… Nina's eyes. The look on the princess's face went from sorrow and grief to joy upon seeing Ryu's eyes open.

Suddenly, Ryu felt all of this energy return to him. Breathing became easier and his body didn't feel like it was on fire anymore. Nina and Kane helped Ryu into a sitting position. Kyra walked over to Ryu and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"_I thought you were going to die, young one."_

"Yeah, you really scared us." Rena said.

"You just kinda keeled over and didn't move." Troy said.

"Then, you started screaming and started to say things that didn't make much sense…" Nina whispered, holding Ryu's body close to her's. "Your body started jerking and you suddenly had a really high fever… we couldn't do anything…"

"You then started to have trouble breathing…" Manna continued for Nina, who had broken down and started to sob. "All we could do here was wait for you to wake up. But when your body started to shut down, Nina pleaded with you not to die…"

"I could hear everyone… I just couldn't respond." Ryu whispered.

"You feeling fine now?" Rei asked.

Nina and Kane helped Ryu to his feet. "Yeah… I can… I'm fine now."

Kyra's form started to vanish. Ryu looked at Kyra in shock. "Kyra!"

"_My mission is now over, Destined Child. I am no longer needed. I can finally go rest and leave in peace. Please, save the world one more time and stop the evil."_ With that, Kyra vanished.

"Goodbye, old friend." Rei said.

"We now go find Dracen." Sora said.

"But, what about Lex and Jiikui?"

"Let's split up and try to take all three of them out." Ryu said. "It's the only way."

"Every time we split up… nothing ever good comes of it." Kane pointed out.

"We don't have a choice." Rena sighed.

"Agreed." Everyone said. No one was about to argue.

"Good luck, yeah?" Kai said.

"Please come back safely." Valerie said, leaning up against the Woren.

"Thanks." Ryu smiled, then grew serious. "This is now or never. Let's hope that… we win."

TO BE CONCLUDED!


	27. Hold Out for a Hero

Standard disclaimer: Give it up one more time! I don't own this series!

AN: See, Shadow Rave? I finished up a chapter really fast just for you!

Muse: Never seen anyone that persistent on getting you to actually finish a story…

Me: I do know that Catstar4 wants me to finish this fanfic

Muse: Yes, this is true.

Me: I HAVE FANS! heart

Muse: Yes, I think that we have established this when Cat emailed you and Shadow told you nice work.

Me: I even got an announcement that my fanfic had returned

Muse: Shadow, I hope you are happy… Airess will keep going on how she has fans now ;;;

Me: And this makes up for ALL the times Nirra had stood behind me and threatened to beat me up if I did not finish my fanfic… I HAVE FANS!

Muse: I thought that was Sarlon and Dragon…

Me: Them too…

Originally, I was going to make this the last chapter. If I tried to fit everything into one chapter, however, then it would all seemed rushed and I want the group to go out in a bang, not seemed to be forced into the final fight. If that made any sense, congratulations for you are far smarter than I.

So, um… consider this part one, ya? I am currently working on the last parts of the chapter, so um… it's not like I ran out of ideas. This would have been a really long chapter (probably going over 30 pages) if I didn't do this. Even though people may not have minded, I just didn't see a really long chapter as good.

So, after this, the next chapter will be the FINAL chapter for Dragon Legend. I really didn't plan on this happening, but who's to complain, right? hopeful look

Gomen nasai (I AM REALLY, REALLY SORRY!), Arcahan-san. I really did mean for chapter 26 to be the last chapter. shrugs Ah well. As long as it gets done, right?

AN2: No, Rei is not a dragon. This is a really dark chapter, due to all the death and violence. I don't recommend reading this if you are not one for total butt whooping. Fair warning.

"_I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero until the end of the night. He's got to be strong and he's got to be fast and he's got to be fresh from the fight. I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero until the morning light. He's got to be strong and he's got to be something and he's got to be larger than life, larger than life."_

_---Hold out for a Hero, _Shrek II soundtrack

Hold out for a Hero 

_(Unknown)_

Oh, the humiliation! Oh, the indignity! He was ANGRY for what the blue-haired brat had done to him! What revenge he will havoc upon the little insect and his band of annoying brats! A mighty warrior, a loyal guard. He was on the top of the world and the only way for him to go was higher still. But, that all changed when the little thief came and beat the crap out of him! What an outrage. The boss didn't like that, a world renowned warrior losing to a little, skinny thief! He tried to fight him again and again, but he or the little dragon brat always seemed to kick his butt…

But this time will be different. This time, he will WIN!

Kanlan smirked to himself as he took another gulp of his drink and leaned back into his chair. Yes, those little pipsqueaks were going to suffer the wrath of his ultimate attack, the "flying mighty fists of fury!" All he needed now was… well, he needed to find them first. But more importantly…

He needed to figure out were HE was first…

_(Carter City)_

Joyous rapture! Oh, what great fun! Nothing was greater for the seventeen-year-old girl as she quickly ran up the stairs leading to a walkway of her yard. At least her parents didn't go for the white-picketed fence. Yeah, in fact, the whole setting of her house and yard was totally opposite of most cliché housing.

As she passed the rows of various plants and miniature trees that seemed to line the walkway, she thought back to what her parents had said…

She would be able to take fencing lessons! Being able use a sword was going to be really cool. For the entire summer, she had been stuck at home. Dustin was way too busy with getting ready for his Fall classes at the college and playing his weekly D&D games to really pay attention to anything of semi-importance. Who knows where Rena ran off to… She had just told everyone that she was going on vacation with her friend Manna… Vin probably went along too, and they were probably in Scotland or something having much more fun than she was.

But now? Who cares! She was going to do something that could double as a sport and still be fun! Too bad she was only going to use a rapier… katana are much more cool. But hey, anything beats just sitting at home and doing nothing all summer… which is what she had been doing.

She came up to the two-story house and pulled out the key to the house and put the key into the hole. For some odd reason, she just couldn't shake the feeling that Rena was way in over her head with something dangerous. Also, the weird dreams she started to have just complicated things. For one, the setting seemed to be in a really dimly lit area. The place looked like it was in a cave, but there were buildings everywhere, but the 'sky' wasn't a sky… it was a rock ceiling.

The other strange thing about the dream was a young man with spiky blond hair and green eyes. He was dressed in some sort of uniform; a white, long sleeved buttoned shirt that the hem of the shirt fell down to about his knees and black slacks and black dress shoes. He seemed to be staring off into space, looking towards the sky. He'd turn around and then the scene would shift to outside. Suddenly, the man's outfit had changed and instead of the dress uniform, he was wearing a black, sleeveless shirt with metallic designs running around the edge of the sleeves and hem, and black pants and silver toed black boots. A broad sword was strapped to his back in a sheath that seemed to have runic designs running along the length of it. He would stare at her for a second and then extend his hand to her. When she would reach out for his hand, the pale flesh would turn into dark scales. In place of the man would be a forty-foot ebon-scaled dragon with silver horns and claws. The funny thing was, the dragon didn't seem to want to hurt her… instead, it seemed to be protecting her from something.

She shook her head as she entered the dark house. She reached over to the wall and flipped on a light switch. Dreams are just dreams, right? But, she still couldn't shake the feeling that something about the dream seemed real. Who was that man who could change into a dragon, and what was he trying to protect her from? Rena seemed to know a little about dreams and the such, maybe she would ask her when she got back from vacation… if she got back, that is.

But for now, she would be occupied with fencing lessons.

"Yeah," She said to herself. She drew an imaginary rapier and got into a battle stance. "People will learn not to mess with Katrina Parson! Yeah, that sounds cool." Katrina got out of the stance and walked over to the couch and plopped down on it. She glanced out the window. "Mystery man, who are you? Are you even real?"

She picked up the remote and it the power button. Such mysteries could be pondered later. Right now, she was going to sit back, relax, and watch TV.

_(Lower levels of Infinity: Left route)_

"Split up… split up! Why can't they get it into their thick heads that NOTHING EVER good comes out of it when the group splits up?" Kane complained for the fifth time since the group decided to split up before leaving the Inner Sanctum.

Ryu, their unofficial leader, had decided that they should split up into three groups, and Kane, Rena, and Ryu should be in each group. He reasoned, since they were the three Kaisers, each group wouldn't have such difficulty against a boss if they ran into one. So, he was left with Manna and Troy to take the left route, Rena, Sora, and Rei to take the right route, and Ryu, Nina, and Zeke to take the center route. Zeke and Troy had basically guessed that one of Taijkos' former henchmen would be along one of those corridors, so they figured to split up and try to take out all three at the same time. Kane got lucky; he got the only two sane team members. He suspected, however, that Rei went with Sora and Rena on purpose.

Though, shortly before the group took off, Yume had changed to his true form and bolted off somewhere. There was no telling where he went. Though, after about three hours of walking past the repeating scenery of gray and black stone walls and the constant smell of brim stone, even Manna's eternal patience was beginning to wear thin. Kane's griping about the group splitting up was not doing anything to help the ill mood everyone was feeling.

The three continued walking with weapons in hand, until they came to a two-way crossroads. Kane turned back to the two. He leaned his hand against the wall and sighed. "Any suggestions?" Kane asked.

"We could guess." Troy said. "But then we may guess wrong and end up in a dead end, or worse."

"What could be worse than this?" Manna asked. She pulled out a small star attached to a thin gold chain.

"That's…" Kane started.

"The Star Compass." Manna said. "I borrowed it from Rena." Manna held the star in the palm of her hand and raised her hand. The star floated into the air and started to spin. She rolled her eyes and started to chant the incantation that Rena gave to the star. _"Source of light with ancient spin, Send forth the magic power within. Oracles of Gold, Wood, Fire, Earth, Cloud, Wind, Rain, and Electricity. Force know my plight, Release the light!"_

As before, the star stopped spinning and pointed a beam of light to the left exit. She put the star away and turned back to the other two. "We go that way."

Kane and Troy nodded, not really wanting to argue. So, they followed the path of the star. When Kane got out of this place, he was going to kill whoever decided to start the Cycles in the first place… as if underground wasn't bad enough. Oh, no. It wasn't the endless hall of mazes that bothered him. This he was use to…

Manna suddenly stopped and grabbed her staff from her back. Kane and Troy looked confused. Kane's head suddenly snapped up. It felt like a lightning bolt went off in the back of his mind. He quickly drew his sword and got into stance, Manna and Troy following suit. Manna hurled a fireball further on down in the cave. The ball was deflected by a silver mirror. The owner of said mirror stepped out from the shadows. Manna's eye twitched. Troy growled. Kane's response was a little more… colorful…

"YOU B!" Kane growled, his green eyes flashing red. Kane stood face to face with a red head bombshell in a blue dress with butterfly wings.

"I take it you are Alexis Morellé?" Manna asked.

Lex cocked her head to the side. "It has been a long time since someone used my real name… who are you?"

"Manna. That's all you need to know." Manna said, raising her staff in the air. The orb flashed, and Manna let go of the staff. The staff floated upside down and Manna grabbed the runic circles that linked together. The handle of the staff suddenly flashed and took on more of a shaper edge. The blade shrunk until it was half Manna's size. Manna pointed her sword at Lex.

"Manna, huh…" Lex eyed the sword. Her eyes darted to Troy and Kane. "King Troy of the Pearl Kingdom and Sir Kane Lokhart of Shelder… It is my destiny to kill you all. My mission is clear… you must all die!"

With that, the red head lunged at the three…

_(Lower levels of Infinity: Right route)_

"It is my solemn duty to protect the defenseless." Rei said with a smug grin on his face.

"We are not defenseless…" Sora grumbled, walking behind Rei and dragging her halberd behind her.

"To protect the weak…"

"We are not weak…" Rena growled, walking right beside Sora.

"To protect…"

"If you say 'the world from devastation…' I will make sure you are never able to…" Rena started, but Sora cut her off in mid-sentence.

"Now, now Rena. We must apply anger management here, ya?" Sora smirked, dismissing her halberd.

"Ah… I see." Rena grinned.

Rei stopped walking and turned back to the two girls. Thin streams of fire laced through Sora's hands as Rena began to form what looked like a fireball… made of white light.

"Urm…" Rei gulped. A combo attack. He really hated those… He remembered once when Kyra and Mimi decided to do a double summon. Dark Wave and Holy Breath combo attack was NOT a fun experience. That was the LAST time he tried to hit on either one. Sheesh… they couldn't take a joke…

"HOLY INFERNO!" Sora and Rena screamed at the same time, sending a huge fire wave in his general direction.

Oh, crap… 

Rei's eyes flashed gold as he merely held up his hand and VERY QUICKLY waved a runic design in the air. A sudden light shield formed in the air and blocked the onslaught and directed it right back. Rena muttered something incoherent (maybe a spell, maybe a color string of curse words… hard telling) and a silver and azure shield formed in front of Sora and Rena, causing the wave to disperse.

"Much like a dating sim…" Rei muttered. "Too much, actually…" Rei turned back to the two.

"Ah, anger management at its finest." Rena grinned, her hands on her hips.

"Ah, um…" Sora began. "Rei?" Sora looked around for the thief, but he was no where to be found.

"Yes?" Rei asked, suddenly popping up from behind Sora.

Sora's eyes widened as she felt something on her backside. "You…you FREAKING PERVERT!" Sora screamed at the top of her lungs, eyes flashing bright red. "Get off me you wall bitch!"

Rei jumped into the air and landed with a somersault. "Well, never been called that before. Never in all of my years…" Rei's smirked faded and turned into a death glare.

"Gees don't ya think you're taking this too personally?" Sora asked, backing away from Rei.

Rei growled and balled up his fists. Two beams of light, extending into long blades shot out from the balls of light. He jerked around and glared at the shadows on the wall.

Rena's eyes widened. She quickly formed a ball of light in her hand and stood at the ready. Sora looked confused, but quickly summoned her halberd in a plume of smoke.

One of the shadows on the wall moved almost too quickly for the three to see. Rena's holy ball began to flicker and took on the form of a white and blue flame. She yelled out and hurled the ball at the wall and screamed, "HOLY FLAME!"

The flame make contact with the moving shadow and caused the figure to fall to the ground, swearing and cursing all the while. A short man, wearing a jester's outfit and hat, with a scythe in his hands.

No one needed an introduction. Rei gritted his teeth and walked forward. "Jiikui…" Rei almost growled. "So it will be fate that we fight first. I bet Nina would be more than happy to rend you and tear you limb from limb, but it looks like we will be doing that ourselves, right ladies?" A maniacal grin made its way across Rei's face.

Better the girls direct their anger upon the idiot than him.

Jiikui quickly jumped up, trying to muster up what dignity he had left. He failed miserably. Flabbergasted, he tried to swing his scythe down at Sora, but she blurred and reappeared behind him.

"What!" He cried.

"THIS IS WHAT I CALL ANGER MANAGEMENT!" Sora laughed maniacally, twirling the halberd high in the air.

"I think she has lost it…" Rena sighed.

"You think?" Rei asked, almost as dumbfounded as Jiikui.

"You are touching me…" Rena muttered through gritted teeth.

"Eh?" Rei asked, trying to look innocent. Just like Jiikui, he also was failing miserably. "Wha'cha mean?"

_(Lower levels of Infinity: Left route)_

_"Act'colais no abtororu! Anyako botanao sei aneot _(1)_!" _Manna screamed as she quickly waved a runic design in the air with her left hand. Her right hand was occupied in holding her sword. Manna quickly jumped into the air and did a somersault, waving her left hand in a zigzag motion. She threw her hand forward and landed in one swift movement. A runic circle appeared under her feet. Similar ones appeared under Troy and Kane's feet as well.

Troy thought he recognized what Manna was doing, but couldn't quiet put his finger on it. Kane actually did know what Manna was doing… only because he had seen this symbol before. This was the runic symbol for summoning the Endless. Manna herself was called an ancient summoner, and Rei seemed to know her immediately, granted they have never met before until only recently. She knew that Rena, him, and Ryu were Brood. She seemed to know a lot of things that were going on. He wondered if she and Deis met, what Deis would say. Would Deis know Manna? And her name… Manna might have been a play on the word 'mana' and that was the universal word that meant 'magic.'

There was no telling, really. But the symbol bothered him. Why put the symbols under his and Troy's feet? Was she summoning something? No… this…. Wasn't a summon…

_"OMNI GOKATA SAEI _(2)_!" _ Manna screamed, continuing waving her hand in the air, repeating the same runic design over and over.

This wasn't a summon for a dragon at all… this was…

_"To seek what cannot be seen. To hear what cannot be heard. To make all things not known be known…Time, transcend the mortal plane. Bring forth the power of the Ancients to serve thy holy judgement!" _

Manna had apparently not used the full force of the spell she had used on Merik. The runic circles flashed around the three and formed a silver dome around them. Light shields…. The symbols were an ancient form of light shields. Kane wondered if Manna was really as old as he thought she was…

"FINAL JUDGEMENT!" Manna screamed, her eyes blazing purple and the winds began to pick up and blow her hair and long jacket in every direction.

So the shields were put in place to protect them from Manna's finishing move…

The force of energy slammed right into Lex and hurled her up against the cave wall on the far right. She muttered curses under her breath as she stood up, wiping blood off of her face. She brought her hands together and started chanting in an odd language, similar to the one Manna had used.

"I don't think so!" Kane yelled, getting ready to charge forward. Whatever the hell she was planning, Kane knew it couldn't be good. Maybe if he stopped her before she got the chance to make her move…

"DON'T MOVE FROM YOUR SPOT!" Manna cried.

Kane let out an inhumane growl. "And just let her attack! NO! She must be stopped!"

"You'll…" Manna started, losing her concentration for the remainder of the spell. Kane ignored her and charged Lex. He jumped into the air and prepared to strike down the woman.

"Foolish." Lex laughed. She stopped her attack and turned her attention to the blond-haired dragon. She raised her hand. A purple energy formed in her hand and she unleashed a devastating blast straight from her hand and into Kane. Kane screamed out in rage and pain as the beam cut straight through his body and out the other side. He continued to scream as he was thrown across the cave and hit the other side of the wall.

Kane couldn't even think straight, let alone see straight. He touched the wound where the blast had hit him and brought is hand to his face. His hand was covered in blood.

"Only someone on my level or higher will survive my attacks…" Lex smirked. "And neither you nor the king are on that level…"

Troy's eyes narrowed. He drew his blade. There had to be a way to stop that brat and not get killed. Charging in would only get him killed. Any magic or energy attack would just be reflected by her mirror…

"That's it!" Troy yelled suddenly. Manna turned her attention from the fallen soldier to Troy. Troy held his sword at the ready as thin lines of azure colored energy began to run the length of the blade. He then charged forward and swung his sword forward and struck Lex's mirror.

Lex screamed as the blade shattered the mirror. She staggered back a few feet, trying to get her barring. She quickly realized her opponents had the advantage now. Troy and Manna both ran forward and struck Lex hard and fast. The woman screamed as they continued their assault on her. Lex's eyes flashed red as she screamed. A red light shot from her form and rammed right against Manna and Troy. Both the king and summoner were sent flying on opposite sides of the cave walls.

Lex growled as blood pored from various wounds on her body. "I will… NOT let you get past me…" Lex growled. She suddenly jerked forward as she felt something sharp make contact between her shoulder blades. She weakly turned around to see a really angry and pissed Kane holding his sword, which was now lodged between her shoulder blades.

"Pika…" Kane muttered in a sarcastic tone, similar to the one he had heard the yellow rat growl on the tenth level of Infinity. The damn thing would not die. And neither would he, not yet and not now.

"DIE!" Lex screamed as she jerked and lodged herself free from Kane's sword. She didn't even seem to notice that she was bleeding profusely from her wounds. "If I must die, you all die too!" She screamed as she jumped up into the air.

"_I invoke the powers of death and chaos! Render my foe in your icy demise! _DEATH REAPER SOUL STEALER!" Lex screamed, a massive dark wave ramming and storming through the three.

Kane screamed and jumped one final time. He struck forward with his sword. The blade made contact and rammed right into Lex's chest. She screamed in agony as the sword pierced her.

If she died, she would not go alone. She weakly raised her hand and gathered energy into it. She shot a red beam of energy right into Kane's chest, the exact same place where Kane's sword hit her. Kane's body spasm as he and Lex fell to the ground. Lex coughed as she looked at Manna and Troy.

"What… an idiot…" She muttered weakly. "Never had a mortal been able to strike me… he paid for it with his life…" She slowly stood up. Manna and Troy stood at the ready, swords ready to strike. Lex glanced over at Kane's seemingly lifeless body. "I don't really know how long he thinks he can stay alive with a wound like that…"

"How come you're not dead!" Troy demanded. "That should have killed you!"

"A mortal blade cannot harm me." Lex laughed as the wounds on her body began to heal.

"No, but this can!" Manna screamed as she charged forward. She swung her sword and continued to strike Lex over and over again. A silver light began to emanate from the blade. Each strike caused Lex to scream out in pain more. Manna slowly began to push Lex back and up against the wall of the cave.

"You… have no RIGHT!" Manna growled. "You… will PAY for what you did!" She struck Lex one final time, the silver light ramming into Lex at full force. "FINAL JUDGEMENT!" Manna screamed, the light enveloping Lex. The only thing that could be seen from the light was Lex's form spasm and then slowly turn to dust.

Manna's sword reverted back into a staff. She suddenly fell forward, catching herself with her staff. Using the staff as a cane, she stumbled forward towards Troy and Kane. She knelt down right beside Kane's body and grabbed his wrist. She let out a sigh of relief when she felt a weak, but steady pulse.

"Is he alive?" Troy asked, falling to his knees, no longer able to keep himself up due to the injuries that Lex had inflicted upon him.

"Barely. She missed his heart only by an inch. Any closer and he'd be dead right about now." Manna said, turning to the king. "These are times like this I wished I was a healer…"

Troy chuckled and unclasped his cloak. He started to tear off long strips of fabric. He handed Manna several long strings. "Let's see what we can do about patching ourselves up. We still have to go after Dracen."

"No. Ryu will go after Dracen." Manna said as she lifted Kane's body and started to wrap the "bandages" around his waist.

"What?" Troy asked, wrapping his own wounds. "What do you mean only Ryu will go after Dracen?"

"Lex was in an entirely different league than Dracen…" Manna grumbled. "I doubt the same trick will work on Dracen as it did for Lex. But still, nonetheless, we should get ready, just in case Ryu may need us."

"What is it that you are not telling me?" Troy asked, not in an angered voice, but one more out of curiosity.

"I am afraid there are some things best left unknown." Manna said. "At least for now."

_(Unknown)_

_Where am I? What the hell happened!_

"Hello?" 

_I'm not suppose to be here!_

_"Are you him?"_

_Who are you!_

_"I am…"_

A sudden flash of bright light brought Kane reeling back to consciousness… or so he thought. The last thing he remembered was that he was fighting Lex with Manna and Troy and the next thing… Well, he was here… Wherever here was.

Kane jerked around, taking in all the surrounding area. He was in what looked like a field full of various plants and trees. The sun shown brightly in the midday sky. This place held special memories for Kane, for this was the first place that he ever saw the sky. This was where the entrance to the Underground was. He had come up from that hell six years ago. Kane suddenly remembered that he was badly wounded by Lex in the battle. He quickly gave himself a quick once over and realized that all his wounds were healed and there was no blood on his clothes.

He then began to muse, since he was suppose to be underground fighting, why was he up here, far away from Gate? Kane was jerked out of his musings when he saw a bright light flash in front of him and took on the form of a young girl. The girl had shoulder length, dark brown hair and eyes the same color. She wore a large pair of gold rimmed glasses. She was wearing a black, long sleeved shirt and a dark purple skirt that came just above her knees. She looked just as confused as he did.

Kane reached for his sword, but realized that he was unarmed. So, out of reflex and instinct, he jumped back and got into battle stance.

"Who are you?" Kane asked, never taking his eyes off the girl.

"Y-you?" The girl gasped, placing one hand over her mouth and the other hand was used to point at Kane. "It… it's you! Omigosh! You!"

Kane cocked an eyebrow as he got out of his battle stance and cautiously walked over to the girl. "Uh, do I know you?" Kane asked, confused.

The girl actually started jumping up and down excitedly. "You! I mean, I can't actually believe that it's you!"

Kane nodded and slowly began to inch away. "That's really nice and all, but who are you? I mean the last time a girl jumped up and down hyperly upon meeting me, tried to kill me."

The girl stopped jumping up and down and looked a little disappointed. "Why would I try to kill you?"

"Err… never mind. Um, anyway, where are we?"

"No clue." The girl paced around. "Never had you talk to me before."

"Eh?"

"Talked to me. All you would ever do was just stare at me."

"Now I am confused." Kane sighed. The woman made no sense.

"Who are you anyway?" The girl asked.

"Eh… I am Sir Kane Lokhart." Kane muttered.

"A KNIGHT!" The girl laughed. "Way past cool!"

"Um, this is where you are suppose to tell me who you are…"

"Ah!" The girl laughed. "I am Katrina Parson! But you can call me Cat!"

"Cat…" Kane nodded. "Okay… so um…"

"Where is this place? Is this where you live?" Cat asked.

"This is… the entrance to the Underground. I use to live in Shelder, but now I live at the capital of the Katobario Empire."

"So, are you some sort of noble?"

"No, not quiet. I use to be a noble, but now I am just a lieutenant in the Emperor's army…"

"Close enough." Cat nodded. "So, are you the guy that can change into a dragon?"

"A, uh… how did you know about _that_?" Kane asked. This girl was really beginning to creep him out.

"See, this is a dream right now, right?" Cat asked.

"No… I mean… shit." Kane muttered.

"Eh?"

"_You're_ the girl?" Kane asked.

"Meh?"

"The girl that… Oi, never mind. This must be some form of communication or something. Tell me, where are you from? What planet?"

"Earth, duh… wait, are we on Earth?"

"I am on Asparia… Rena's from Earth…"

"You know Rena?"

"…" Kane sighed.

"What?"

"Let's sit down and tell each other who we are and where we are both from… that sound okay?" Kane said as he sat down on the grass.

"Sounds great!" Cat quickly jumped and landed right beside him. She gave him a really big smile. "First off, how the heck do you get your hair to stay up like that? Do you wear tons of hair gel and hair spray or something?"

Kane choked and blushed. "That obvious?"

That comment sent Cat into a fit of giggles. Kane smirked and started to laugh too. This girl was indeed interesting. At least, unlike Sanna and Aersia, she didn't try to maul him upon first meeting him.

_(Lower levels of Infinity: right route)_

"STARLIGHT ENRAPTURE!" Sora shrieked, ribbons of fire lacing themselves around the demented clown. Jiikui screamed as the fire tightened around him. The ribbons then flashed with a brilliant light and ignited. Fire streamed in all directions, burning the psycho clown.

The flames were burning stronger, but they didn't seem to be burning the maniac. Sora smirked and stepped forward. She placed her hands on her hips and forced the clown to look at her. "I rigged it to where the flames would only hold you, not burn you. I will only ask this once… WHERE IS DRACEN!"

Jiikui opened his mouth and began to let out a haunting laugh that seemed to echo throughout the cave. He continued the laugh as a dark light seemed to emanate from his being. He turned to Rena, then to Sora, and then finally to Rei.

"White mage, goddess, and titan. You cannot stop him. I cannot stop him. No one can hope to stop him. The great master could not stop him! He is unstoppable! _Qui tacet consentire videtur_!" Jiikui then went back to his demonic laugh.

"I think we figured that one out… that's he's 'unstoppable'…Yeesh…" Rei muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's what Dracen said during our first fight…" Sora whispered.

"Silence gives consent." Rena translated. "What…?"

"It means you will soon meet your maker." A voice said. The shadows on the cave walls suddenly sprung to life. They swarmed around Jiikui as the maniac laughed.

"This is how I will die!" He cackled. "I think not!" With that, Jiikui summoned his scythe to his hand. He motioned the weapon and it rammed full force into him, piercing his body. Dark light flooded from the wound the scythe had made, flooding the room with its darkness.

Rena made a hand gesture and a white light circled around her, Sora, and Rei. The light formed into a shield, blocking out the dark light encircling the room. There was an explosion, some sort of dark matter slamming right into the shield. Rena slammed her hands to the ground and muttered something incoherent. The shield glowed with azure and silver light and seemed to flood the room with its light. The shadows on the walls seemed to retreat from the light. When the light died down, Jiikui was no where to be seen.

Rena stood up, the shield disappearing. Sora and Rei soon followed. Rei gave Rena a smirk and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ecco alata betaia. (3)" He said to her and winked.

Rena grinned. "Whatever you say, thief."

Sora gave the two a confusing look. "What…?" She was suddenly cut off by a menacing laugh.

One of the remaining shadows came out of the wall. There standing in front of the three was a tall warrior, dressed in black metallic armor, gold laced around it. The figure wore a black cape with crimson lining under it. The helmet of the figure was in the shape of a dragon, its eyes glowing with an eerie crimson light. In the figure's hand was a katana in a black sheath, gold runic symbols running the length of the sheath. The warrior stepped forward.

Rena recoiled, not out of fear, and made the same hand gesture she made earlier. "_The kings of gods command gods appear from all directions. Gold, wood, water, fire, earth, thunder, wind, lighting._" Rena shouted, placing her hands out in front of her. An orb started to form in her hands. Ebon draconic wings burst from Rena's back as fine lines of energy began to run the length of her hands and wings.

The warrior snorted and drew his katana and got into a crouching battle stance. He then blurred and charged Rena. Rena screamed as the warrior continued the onslaught of slashes.

Rei, meanwhile, had started to glow with an ominous red and black aura. Silver and black bat-like wings burst from his back, not unlike Rena's. Twin beams of light shot from his hands and formed two energy blades. He jumped into a crouching battle stance. This time, he didn't care. He was not going to hold back anymore! Something just snapped in his mind as he saw Rena get slashed by this stranger's sword. He pivoted on his left foot and charged the warrior. His twin blades made contact with the armor, causing the stranger to lose interest in Rena. He shifted his target to Rei.

Rei jumped into the air, trying to get airborne, but the man reached forward and grabbed a hold of Rei's neck. He tightened his iron grip as Rei grabbed onto the gauntlet, his fingernails changing into sharp claws. Rei choked as the grip tightened even harder. He knew he was toast if he didn't get loose.

Sora's eyes narrowed in anger. Glowing blue wings burst from her back, her halberd appearing in her hand in a flash of light. She raised off the ground, and in a fit of minded righteousness, she lunged at the armored man, her halberd striking his back. The man turned his head to the vengeful demi-goddess and made a gesture with his free hand. A blood red light shot from his hand and struck Sora in the torso. She screamed as the energy pierced right through her. The shock wave from the energy sent her flying up against the wall. She landed with a sickening thud. Blood covered her entire torso. Sora's eyes rolled back and she fell to the floor.

Rei's eyes flashed gold as he struggled to get free from the man. He could no longer breath and his lungs burned from lack of oxygen. The man tightened his grip once more and watched as Rei's eyes went dull and hollow looking. Rei's grip loosened and his arms fell to his sides. The man smirked as he swung Rei's body up against the cave wall. Rei's head hit the hard rock, making a splintering noise as the apparent sound of bones breaking was heard. Rei's body slumped to the ground, making a trail of blood on the wall as he fell.

The man removed the helmet to reveal a tan face and messy dark brown hair and black eyes. He smirked as he looked at the seemingly lifeless bodies of the two… Two? Didn't he finish off three?

" _The New Command." _The man's thoughts were interrupted by a high pitched scream. He jerked around to see a very angry Rena pointing her hand at him, blood covering various parts of her body. She swayed on her feet, but continued the chant. _ "Soft Thunder, Spinning Thunder. Obey the new command!" _A white light spun around her outstretched hand and laced itself all around her.

_Of course!_ He cursed himself. _That dragon is a healer. She must have healed herself when the thief attacked me. _Rena's eyes flashed red as the light started to spark with electricity. "HOLY LIGHTNING" Rena screamed at the top of her lungs, white lightning surging from her hand and right at the man. The lightning bounded harmlessly off the man's armor, but the force was enough to knock him up against the wall. The man landed up against the cave wall, dazed.

Rena growled and slowly stumbled over to Rei's body. She fell to her knees and knelt down right beside Rei. A groan from the other side of the room caused her to look up. A pained expression was painted across Sora's unconscious face as she let out another groan. Rena let out a sigh of relief knowing that Sora was at least alive, albeit really sore. A gold light spun up around Sora. Her expression seemed less pained. Rena figured Sora was subconsciously healing herself. Rena sighed and turned her attention back to Rei. She lifted up Rei's head and examined the bloody gash. A white light formed around the wound and quickly closed it up. She then looked for signs of life. She pressed two fingers against Rei's throat and felt a slow and weak pulse. She left out another sigh of relief to see that at least he had a pulse. She then noticed that Rei's chest wasn't rising. He wasn't breathing.

"W-wha?" Rena gasped. The man had tried to choke Rei to death… but it seemed that the thief was too stubborn to die. But if Rena didn't do something and fast, Rei would die. She laid Rei back on the floor and tilted his head back. She turned bright red at the thought of what she had to do. With Sora out and no one else around, she was the only one who could help him. When she took those swimming lessons, she had to learn about first aid… but she never actually had to _revive _a person who wasn't breathing.

"Of all the freaking times…" Rena muttered to herself as she braced herself and leaned in closer to Rei. "You so OWE me for this…" She muttered as she opened his mouth and took a deep breath. She placed her mouth over his, forcing air into his lungs. She sighed, fearful when she saw that there was no change. She breathed for him again. Still no change. She repeated the steps several more times until she felt a slight pressure on her lips. She straightened up and gasped as she saw Rei's eyes shot open and he suddenly gasped. Rei shot up into a sitting position, gasping and coughing, trying to get air into his lungs. After a few moments of this, Rei's breathing returned to normal. He looked around and saw Rena kneeling beside him.

"So…" Rei said slowly. "You're finally making out with me, eh? You kiss like you never kissed a guy before."

"WHAT!" Rena barked in surprise. "Y-you… you weren't breathing and…"

"Jus… Ow…" Rei mumbled as he grabbed his head. His eyes became unfocused and he started to fall back.

Rena sighed as she caught him before he hit the ground. "Isn't this suppose to be the other way around?" Rena smirked.

"Y-you are a meanie…" Rei muttered, closing his eyes.

"Rei!" Rena asked, shocked. "Are you alright! Don't you dare die on me!"

"You talk too damn much…" Rei muttered weakly.

"You jerk." Rena sniffed.

"Quit moving around so much…" Rei said. "It feels like I'm on that damn boat again…"

"I ought to just drop your sorry ass right here and now." Rena said, resting Rei's head in her lap.

"Where's the freak?" Rei asked.

"I stunned him. I'm too beat up to take him on right now…" Rena sighed. "It took everything for me just to stun him and heal your head wound."

"Un…" Rei muttered.

"Rei?" Rena asked. "Rei! Are you awake?" No answer. Rena sighed. Great. If that man woke up… It suddenly hit Rena like a ton of bricks. That guy looked like Dracen… It WAS Dracen! "Oh shit." Rena shook Rei. "Rei wake up! Dracen's here! REI!" No response. "SORA, REI WAKE UP! PLEASE!" No response from either one of them. Rei and Sora were knocked out cold. Rena subconsciously gripped Rei's body out of fear.

The man finally came out of his stupor. He shakily got to his feet and reached for his sword. "White mage…" He muttered. He advanced on Rena and the unconscious Rei. "An irony that it would be you left standing…" He came closer with each step. "I am Dracen, Lord of the Dragons! You have a power that should rightfully belong to ME! You will now DIE!"

"No…" Rena glared. "You are Bahn of the Dragon Clan! You are nothing more than a spoiled little BRAT!" She knew she'd die. She didn't even have the energy to attack, let alone defend herself. She, Rei, and Sora would die at Dracen's hands. "(Mi anno kai (4)…)" She whispered, taking Rei's hand. It was up to Ryu and the others to stop him now…

"I… You little WRENCH!" Dracen screamed, gathering dark energy into his palm. "_Darkness, formed by my might! Vanquish my foe with your unholy might!_" Rena braced herself and closed her eyes.

"DARKNESS FLAM---"Dracen started to yell, but he was cut off suddenly.

"FOXFIRE!" A soft baritone voice called out, blue fire racing from an unknown direction, slamming right into Dracen and sent him flying. The thing was, this fire seemed to burn a hole in Dracen's armor. The former dragon growled, looking for the source of the voice.

There was a blur that appeared right in front of Rena and Rei. A sudden flash of light encircled both them and Sora, and formed into a silvery light shield. The figure blurred again and slammed right into Dracen again, once again sending him flying. Dracen growled as he saw a figure appear in front of Sora and gently picked her up. The figure walked over to Rena and placed the body right next to her. Rena looked up at the new comer. He seemed slightly younger than her, his long blond hair bound back into a ponytail. He knelt down next to the three and grinned.

"Hello Rena." The boy smiled.

"Y-you are…" Rena asked, not quite sure how to react.

The boy smiled and handed Rena a stick with a dragon's head at either end of it. "Channel your power through that stick and it will become a powerful staff. Hurry, before Dracen gets back up!"

"You're serious!" Rena gaped, gently laying Rei's body on the ground and then standing up. "I can't fight!"

"You no longer have the energy to cast magic of any sort. You will have to fend off Dracen until Ryu and the other make it here. I will protect Sora and Rei." He placed his hands into a prayer-like position and another light shield form around him, Rei, and Sora. "You must hurry!"

"Yume…" Rena shook her head. "You can't honestly be serious!" Rena yelled as she saw Dracen get back up. Rena held the stick in front of her and focused what little energy she had left and channeled it into the weapon. The stick flashed and extended to a full six feet. Rena sweat-dropped. "You honestly can not be serious!"

TO BE CONCLUDED…

"Power of the Ancients, come to my aid."

"Feel the power of the Furyian!"

"So, we on for a date?"

"I'm sorry."

21


	28. Melodies of Life

Standard disclaimer: La, la, la! I do not own this series! La, la, la! SING WITH ME! ;;; La, la, la! Nyo?

Ah, and the character Katrina (Cat) Parson belongs to Catstar4

AN: Let's try this again, shall we? Guess what peoples? This is the last chapter of _Breath of Fire: Dragon Legend! _I swear! This time this is the last chapter! After two freaking, long, agonizing years of writing this, this story will be over! Aren't you all happy?

Dragon is seen in background nodding his head over and over again

Shadow is heard in background muttering something inaudible

BUT! There is a SEQUEL! random cheers It's called _Shin Ryuu Densetsu,_ or _New Dragon Legend_. I can speak the Japanese!

Muse: No, you can't.

Me: Kuso! Don't ruin the moment! ;

Muse: Anyway, you can look forward to seeing all new bad guys and all new good guys.

Me: Just a sneak peak, here are some of the new characters: Dustin Table (who is created by Dragon), Kagumi, and Katrina (Cat) Parson (who is created by Catstar4 ). A new plot that doesn't involve the world's largest and longest freaking fetch quest. Some of the old characters will be coming back; among them will be Rena Moon, Manna, Kane Lokhart, and Nina Dawnstar. Oh, and everyone's favorite perverted thief will be back, too… Oh, and remember Tahn Kanlan? He's back to annoy the hell out of our favorite band of vagabonds.

Muse: Are you planning on spoiling the WHOLE plot before you even FINISH this series?

Me: Nope.

Muse: Good.

Me: Last time, I wish to thank Arcahan, Catstar4, Shadow Rave, Sarlon, Mana Sphere, and Dragon for their loyal and helpful support. I'd like to thank my Muse for not wanting to kill me. And, I'd like to thank Princess Nirra for going on a fetch quest herself to retrieve my disgruntle muse. Oh, and thanks Capcom for making the BoF series…

Are we ready to roll? We are going into OVER TIME!

Muse: Lights, camera, ACTION!

AN2: The name Tarina was given to me by Catstar4 Thought everyone would like to know that. Thanks Cat waves

Um… I just realized how much my writing style has changed in the past two years… GO ME! jumps in the air and does a victory dance YAHOO! I have gotten at least somewhat better in my writing style. composes self ahem Anyway… ;;

AN2: Yes, Rena shares my long lived hatred for math ;;;

I have fans! heart

"Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why. We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye. And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told? 

_Let them ring out loud till they unfold. In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me. Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name."_

_---Melodies of Life, _Emiko Shiratori (FF9 soundtrack)

Melodies of Life 

_(Lower levels of Infinity: right route)_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rena screamed as Dracen launched bolt after bolt of dark thunder at her. It was much like a game of cat and mouse… and Rena was the mouse.

"FIGHT ME WENCH! Or suffer a fate worst than death!" Dracen bellowed as he launched another bolt. Rena barely had time to dodge.

"Nothing you can do to be can be ANY worse than having to do a Finite math final exam!" Rena shrieked, jumping another bolt.

Dracen actually stopped in midstrike and look at her questionably. "What is this… finite math final exam?"

Rena looked at him and blinked. Her jaw was nearly ground level. He actually _stopped attacking_! She smirked and attempted to swing the staff that Yume gave her right at Dracen. Dracen smirked and caught the end of the staff with his hand. He twisted the staff around in his hand and jerked it, causing Rena to yell out in pain and fight to hang onto the staff. Dracen then lifted the staff into the air, Rena along with it.

"Do I look like such an idiot that I would fall for one of the oldest tricks in the book, woman?" Dracen smiled with a psychotic smile. He then swung the staff in the air (Rena still hanging on) and hurled it up against the nearest wall.

Rena screamed, her voice echoing off the cave walls. Yume's face contorted in pain as he covered his ears. Dracen rolled his eyes and lunged at Rena again, sword drawn. Rena bounced off the wall, and hit the ground. She looked up just as Dracen was on top of her. She quickly rolled out of the way, just as Dracen's sword struck the cold stone wall.

Rena was not a happy person. Neither was Dracen. And to prove that, he was going to teach her a lesson! A lesson she would not likely soon forget… assuming she lived through his attack…

Dracen smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest and bowed his head and closed his eyes. Rena groaned as the ground started to shake. A dark light enveloped Dracen, changing his form. Ebon wings burst from his back as ashen horns grew on either side of his head. His brown hair blazed white. Black dragon scales seemed to form on his arms, stopping just above the elbow. Scales formed on his lower body, covering his legs and forming up to his waist. His feet changed to blood red clawed feet. A tail grew from his backside and slammed into the ground, completing the transformation. As the light died down, Dracen stepped forward, now in the dark hybrid form. Rena sighed and jumped up, really wishing she could do magic right now…

_Ascension isn't magic… _Rena suddenly thought. _Oh, this is good. This is really good_. Rena jumped back and raised her arms, a white light forming around her. The light engulfed her, changing her form. This time, however, she concentrated on the form she had seen Ryu assume. Her wings stayed put this time. Her blue hair flashed and changed to white. Gold horns grew on either side of her head as golden lines appeared on either side of her face. Dragon scales seemed to form on her arms, stopping just above the elbow. Instead of fingernails, she had claws. Scales formed on her lower body, covering her legs and forming up to her waist. Her feet changed to blood red clawed feet. The same slivery white scales that formed on her lower body had also formed on her upper body as well. Rena sighed with relief. A tail grew from her backside and slammed into the ground, completing the transformation.

Rena and Dracen stared each other down, looked for the entire world polar opposite of each other. _White mage…_Dracen began.

_Bastard…_ Rena growled, surprising herself just how menacing she actually sounded. She grabbed up her staff and Dracen grabbed up his sword.

Both glared at each other, tails twitching. Dracen and Rena both took a step forward… then lunged at each other, weapon's drawn. Rena swung the staff right for Dracen's head, but he countered with a scaled arm and blocked the move. Scales may prove for natural armor, but the disadvantage for a hybrid is that only part of them is covered in scales, unlike a normal dragon. Thus, Dracen took advantage of this judgement in error and struck his sword at Rena's torso, running the blade entirely through. Rena screamed at the top of her lungs at Dracen shoved the blade further in, feeling a perverse glee as he twisted the blade around, causing the wound to grow larger.

"ENOUGH!" A new voice screamed, echoing off the cave walls. Dracen retracted his sword from Rena and turned to the source of the new voice. Standing behind him was a very angry winged woman and a pissed off Woren.

Dracen laughed. _I thought Taijkos killed you, Priestess…_

Valerie shook her head, any evidence that she had been wounded was entirely gone. She stormed over to the dark hybrid, a ball of light forming in her hand. Kai walked over to Rena and helped her into a stance. The light dragon glowed and then changed back into her human form.

"Evil one! Defiler! How DARE you ATTACK my FAMILY!" Valerie growled, the ball of light growing brighter as she said each word with renewed hatred in her voice. "I will show you pain! I will give you what you want, evil one! I will end your miserable life NOW!" The ball's light was strong enough to fill the room.

"_Cast forth the powers of the elements! I invoke the powers of the Light and the Dark! Bring forth your might! _PRISM STORM OF TORMENT!" The energy from the attack surged at Dracen and pinned him up against the wall. Dracen was paralyzed against Valerie's wave spell.

Rena turned to Kai. "Uh? Since when…?"

"Ya live long enough, and I guess ya learn some attacks." Kai said. "She said that she would not sit still as long as either one of her kids were in trouble."

"Oh." Rena nodded. "She's giving us some time! We should attack now!" Rena said, drawing out her staff again.

Kai nodded. "YA!" He screamed as both he and Rena charged at Dracen.

"PAYBACK TIME!" Rena screamed.

_(Unknown)_

Two figures sat in a green field, the sun shining bright in the midday sky. The first figure, a girl with dark brown hair sat cross-legged on the grass, grinning really big and going on about something she really found interesting. Her companion, a young man with short spiky blond hair, sat beside her and listened to what she was saying, but not paying much attention.

"And so," Cat said, raising her pointer finger. "That concludes this tutorial."

Kane just stared at the girl blankly. He fell back on the grass and placed his hands behind his head like a pillow. "Well, I never thought anyone knew as much about swords as you do… and the many various ways to kill yellow electric sewer rats… such fascinating info…"

"You're BORED!" Cat yelled in surprise, shocked that Kane might be bored.

"No…" Kane sat up. "I just want to go and kick a certain asshole's, well… ass…"

"The one that hurt you?"

"The one that is trying to destroy the world."

"What else is new?" Cat asked. "Don't all evil idiots wish to do that?"

Kane cocked his head to the side. "I suppose… for once, I wished that I could meet a villain that wasn't an idiot."

"You should be really careful what you wish for." Cat said. "Things always have a way of coming back and biting you in the rear."

Kane nodded. "I agree…. I kept telling everyone not to split up and do they ever listen to me? _Noooooooooo_! Never! They split up… sheesh… it's nice to see that the forces of good still have a sense of humor, albeit a little warped."

"Right!" Cat nodded in agreement. "Just like I kept telling Rena that the school's cafeteria meat is actually made of the bottom of a shoe's sole."

"Eya?" Kane asked, confused. "Ka-fa-eay….what?"

"Never mind." Cat said. "The point is…"

Kane's head suddenly jerked up, his entire body going tense. His eyes widened in fear as his face contorted in pain. He grabbed his head, trying to keep from screaming as if he was being ripped inside out. Cat jumped up and back a few feet. She looked like a mixture of confused and nervous. She reached for Kane, but a blood red aura suddenly started to emanate from him, resulting in him screaming at the top of his lungs. There was a melodious laugh as Kane slumped to the ground, trying not to scream.

Cat jerked around, looking for the source of the feminine laugh. She saw a bright light coming from somewhere behind her and Kane. She spun around just in time to see the "light" take on the form of something vaguely humanoid. The "light being" walked over to Kane and Cat, "her" arm outreached.

_Why are you still alive? _The being asked, a slight mocking tone in her voice.

"What the hell are you!" Kane growled, eyes flashing red.

_Nothing a little dragon should be worried about as of right now… _the being turned to Cat. _What are you?_

Cat jumped back at the woman's question. Her face contorted in anger as a greenish-blue energy formed in her left hand. Not really thinking, she raised her arm. The energy that had gathered in her palm had started to lace up and around her arm and shoulder. The energy then sparked, sending lightning bolts everywhere. The woman growled as she was hit with the strange energy.

Kane growled, gaining his bearings, and crossed his arms in front of him. A dark light, different than Dracen's, engulfed him. Like Rena and Dracen, his focus was on the dragon hybrid. Dark, ebon wings burst from his back, causing him to scream. His blond hair flashed and changed to white. Blood red horns grew on either side of his head as golden lines appeared on either side of his face. Dragon scales seemed to form on his arms, stopping just above the elbow. Scales formed on his lower body, covering his legs and forming up to his waist. His feet changed to blood red clawed feet. Just as Rena did, a tail grew from his backside and slammed into the ground, completing the transformation.

_"Shi, tksu, sora, hi, chi, ana, ami, roko _(1)_."_

The "woman" and Cat saw the newly transformed Kane. Their reactions, however, were quite different. Cat cheered and ran over Kane. The woman jumped back, not quite sure what to make of the situation. She shook her head.

_A rune maiden and a dark dragon. You two have no idea what is ahead for you, do you? Your "hero" will not be able to save you from me! _And on that note, she disappeared.

_"Shi, tksu, sora, hi, chi, ana, ami, roko."_

The hybrid and Cat just stared at each other. _Any idea what the heck that meant? _Kane asked telepathically.

"Uh… maybe someone that we may have to fight?" Cat shrugged.

_'We?' Whada mean? _

"She did mention… say, what the heck IS a 'rune maiden' anyways?"

_I… don't know._ Kane said. _I just hope that it doesn't mean that there is someone else out there that wants to fight…_

"Agreed." Cat nodded.

_(Lower levels of Infinity: center route)_

Three figures walked in silence along the dimly lit stone corridors. Ryu, Nina, and the transformed Garr walked in silence as they thought about this one final battle against a former dragon. Ryu and Nina didn't know what quite to say to each other, and Garr didn't really feel like trying to play mediator for the two. The last time he did that… well, let's just say that the end result was a really whiny child Nina yelling about how noisy Garr was and child Ryu crying because he was so embarrassed. Needless to say, Garr never again butted into anyone's personal problems.

Nina slowed her pace and then came to a complete stop, Ryu and Garr continuing to talk on, not noticing her. She turned her head back to the direction they just came. A bad feeling kept gnawing at her, but she just couldn't quite place it. Every time she thought about Ryu, the feeling worsened. She balled her hand into a fist and raised it to her face. Thin lines of green electricity ran the length of her fist and arm. What was really going to happen after they defeated Dracen?

"Nina?" Ryu asked, walking up to the occupied princess. "Why did you stop?"

"I…" Nina lowered her hand and looked up at Ryu. "I was just thinking about the fight with Dracen… I can't help but think that something bad is going to happen."

Ryu smiled and placed his arm around her shoulder. "Everything's going to be alright, okay? I promise nothing will happen to you guys."

Nina leaned her head on his shoulder. "I hope that you're right… because…"

"Trust me. It will be okay." Ryu smiled.

"How can you be so confident when we are about to go up against Dracen?" Nina asked.

"To be honest, I am not… not really." Ryu said, crossing his arms. "I'm not sure if I can even stop him. I've not had any time to train with the Infinity power… let alone my Kaiser form. What if I screw this up? What if I can't do it?"

"Then… I really don't know…" Nina said, for a complete lack of what to say. "I've not ever really had to face anything like this in my life… nor did I ever think that I would have to."

"I know." Ryu sighed. "I can just pray that everything turns out alright."

"I believe in you." Nina smiled. "If anyone can stop Dracen, its you." Nina grinned. "Anyway, what are you going to do after this is all over?"

"I really haven't thought about it, really…." Ryu sighed. "I haven't had much time to really think."

"Well, that's fine." Nina said. "I think it would be a good idea for you to come back to Anglous with me." Nina paused, gaining a confused look from Ryu. "I mean, it might help you on figuring out what you want to do with the rest of your life, you know?"

"Yeah." Ryu said. "First though, I want to get to know Mom and Rena a bit more… and just what happened to my father…" Ryu thought.

"Yeah…" Nina said.

_"Nature's wrath! Strike my foe!" _Ryu and Nina were pulled out of their musings by a really pissed off feminine voice, followed by the sounds of lightning and swearing by a male voice.

"That sounds like Mom!" Ryu said, shocked.

"That sounds like Dracen!" Nina laughed.

"That sounds like we are here then." Garr said, turning to the two. "Are you two done? Any last words you want to say to each other or anything of that sort? You never know when the next time you will talk to each other."

"I…" Nina said. "I'm good to go. Ryu?"

Ryu drew his sword. "One thing before we go. Nina? Thanks."

Nina gave Ryu a confused look. "Eh? Thanks for what?"

Ryu smirked. "I'll tell you later, okay?" Ryu took Nina's hand and placed a silver tear-shaped dragon medallion in it. The stone on the medallion flashed in an array of rainbow colors.

"Ryu? The dragon's tear?" Nina asked, shocked.

"_Seirei_ gave it to me. I don't know why, but I think you should have it." Ryu smiled and turned around and started to walk in the direction of the battle.

Nina smiled sadly and placed the tear around her neck. She then materialized her wand and ran to catch up with Ryu and Garr. Garr nodded and summoned his halberd. He then turned to Ryu and Nina. "After this battle, may we meet again."

Nina looked confused again. "Garr?"

Ryu just nodded in silence. The three nodded to each other and walked down the final length of the corridor, where they knew the final battle would take place.

_(Lower levels of Infinity: left route)_

_"Shi, tksu, sora, hi, chi, ana, ami, roko." _Manna chanted hands folded like in prayer, her fingers continuously folding in different positions.

Troy glanced over at Manna as she sat on the stone floor, legs folded up under her as she continued her weird chant. He had long ago taken noticed to the purple aura that seemed to appear around her as she chanted. He shrugged and paid her no mind. He had been too busy watching Kane, making sure that the dragon was still alive, than to really wander what the heck Manna was chanting. Troy turned from Manna and glanced back over at Kane, who was lying prone on the ground.

On occasion, Kane would mutter something in his unconscious state, too intangible to make any sense. Every so often, Kane would mutter something about a person named Cat. Who Cat was, was anyone's guess. He had never heard Kane talk about this girl. Maybe she was his girlfriend or something.

_"Shi, tksu, sora, hi, chi, ana, ami, roko." _Manna continued to chant.

Kane groaned. "Solona…" He mumbled, his lips barely moving.

"Solona?" Troy asked, causing Manna to stop her chanting.

Manna stood up and picked up her staff. She pointed the top of the staff to the ground and spun around in a complete circle. As she did this, she said, _"Ancient mirror of times by gone, give me vision now. Show me now, if you may, who is standing in my way?"_

A watery mirror appeared in the circle that Manna had made. A woman with long blue hair, golden eyes, who was wearing a sleeveless golden gown that fell to the floor appeared in the mirror.

"Solona." Manna said, as the mirror disappeared. She turned to Troy. "We have to move… NOW. We must go find the others." Manna said as she started to walk down the corridor.

"What is going on? Manna?" Troy yelled, but Manna kept on walking. "Wait! What am I suppose to do about Kane?"

"Pick him up and let's go!" Manna yelled from behind her shoulder. "We haven't a moment to waste."

"Sheesh…" the king muttered as he lifted up Kane over his shoulder. "You could stand to lose some weight Kane…"

"You're… not… funny…" Kane muttered, barely audible.

"You're awake now?" Troy said. "Can you walk?"

"…no…" Kane muttered, trailing off.

"Guess not. Manna! Wait up!" Troy yelled as he quickly walked to catch up with Manna.

_Solona's here…or will be here… _ Manna thought to herself. _This could spell trouble for us if she actually does show up…_

_(Lower levels of Infinity: right route/cavern)_

"Rei! Sora!" Nina screamed as she, Ryu, and Garr came running into an open area, where Rena, Kai, and Valerie were exchanging blows with a dark hybrid version of Dracen.

Nina stopped dead in her tracks as she glanced over to Rei and Sora. Both were unconscious on the floor, next to a young man who had his hands folded in prayer. The man looked up and smiled.

"Don't worry Princess. You're friends are alright."

"Y-who?" Nina asked, pointing to the man.

"I am simply Yume." The man said, gaining a wide-eyed stare from Ryu and Nina. Garr just nodded thoughtfully.

"I thought so." He rumbled. He then brought his halberd forward spun it around to gain momentum. At the last second, Garr leaped into the air, suspended by his wings, and slammed the blade into Dracen's chest.

The hybrid screamed as Garr retracted his spear. He landed on the ground, causing the entire cave to shake. Kai jumped Dracen and attempted to beat him into a bloody pulp; Rena already beating the crap out of him with her staff. Dracen jumped up into the air to avoid further onslaught by the three. Nina's wings burst from her back, feathers flying everywhere, as she started to chant for a wind spell.

"SIMOOM!" Nina screamed, unleashing a wave of wind with fire mixed into right at the airborne dragon. Dracen raised a claw hand and simply deflected the spell with his hand. The spell rebound back to Nina, hitting her and causing her wings to catch fire. Screaming, Nina fell from the sky and landed on the ground in a sickening thud. Ryu's eyes flashed red as he saw her twitch once, then nothing. Ryu was about to charge forward, but Rena cut him to the chase and bounced into the air, her own draconic wings unfolding.

Rena made one swing at Dracen, but he caught her staff and hurled Rena through the air and caused her to smash right into another wall. Garr and Kai jumped into the air, ready to make a double attack on the dragon, but Dracen knocked them both down as well, not even so much as blinking. Garr groaned and reverted back to his human form.

Valerie shook her head. She raised her arm to cast another spell, but Ryu placed his hand on her arm and lowered it. He shook his head. "This… is my fight, right? Don't get hurt." Ryu started to walk forward, when he saw two figures standing in the doorway of the cave. Manna and Troy, with an unconscious Kane over his shoulder, walked into the room. Dracen turned his head and smirked.

_Summoner, you are here at last, as is the king. Only three left to fight! Then nothing will stand in my way!_ He growled as a dark light started to emanate off of him.

Troy laid Kane on the ground, next to Rei and Sora, and proceeded to draw his sword. Before Troy could even unsheathe his blade, Dracen let loose an energy blast and hit Troy in the chest. This send the king flying into the air with such force, when he hit the wall, the stone cracked. Dracen laughed as he saw Manna walk over to Ryu.

"Makenai (2)." Manna told Ryu, which caused the dragon's eyes to widen.

"You won't lose?" Ryu asked Manna, who nodded.

"Dracen's getting ready for his final attack. Ryu! Attack now!" Manna said, swinging her staff up and erecting a barrier around the fallen warriors. "This should help keep everyone from getting hurt for now. GO!"

Ryu numbly nodded as he drew his blade and charged Dracen. The dragon laughed as he easily jumped the attack. Ryu swung again, this time with more precision. The blade would have hit Dracen if it had not been for Dracen actually catching the blade. Dracen gave Ryu a feral grin, then swung Ryu and his sword up into the air. Ryu hit the ceiling of the cave. Ryu's back arched as his eyes widen from the pain. He let out a sickening scream, causing Rena to move.

Rena was instantly knocked out of her stupor. She dazily looked up to see Ryu falling to the ground, his back covered in blood from where the stalagmites had pierced his back. Manna raised her hand and a sudden gush of wind caught Ryu and landed him gently on the ground. Struggling to get up, Ryu propped himself up on his sword and growled, "MAKENAI!" He then leaped to his feet, albeit a bit wobbly, and charged Dracen again.

Dracen grinned and rammed his claw hand right into Ryu's chest, piercing his heart. Ryu's body spasm and Dracen withdrew his hand. Ryu fell to the floor, twitching. Dracen grinned and advanced on the dying dragon. Just as he made the final blow, a voice interrupted his moment of triumph.

_"Now…" _A transparent figure appeared right beside Kane. When the figure touched Kane, he shuttered and woke up. Kane looked up and saw a transparent form of a girl with brown hair and glasses.

The girl grinned at Rena and Manna and continued forward. _"Now! This is it!"_ The girl said. _"Now is the time to choose!"_ She walked over to Ryu's fallen body and touched his arm. Ryu jerked and opened his eyes. She stood up and continued to walk until she was almost in front of Dracen. Dracen swung at her, but his clawed hand went right through her. She turned right to the fallen warriors. _"Die and be free of pain or live and fight your sorrow! Now is the time to shape your stories! Your fate is in your hands!" _

She then turned to Ryu. _"Kane told me! You have the power to stop him! Call forth Infinity!" _And with that, she disappeared.

Ryu struggled to stand, his hand covering a gaping hole in his chest. "Wh…at do I do…?" Ryu asked.

"You know the words." Manna said, as Kane and Rena walked over to Ryu.

"You know what to say." Rena said, placing her hand on Ryu's shoulder.

"The words the summoners spoke eons ago." Kane said, placing his hand on Ryu's other shoulder.

Ryu nodded and closed his eyes and started to chant. _"Powers of the Ancients that roam the skies. Power of Darkness that bind the damned. Power of Light that seals the doomed. We call on your Power to aid and protect! For power of the Souls. For power of the Spirit. For power of Light. Heaven to Ocean. Ocean to Earth. Earth back to Heaven. Show us the true path created by the Light. Grant us the true power lead by the Light. To vanquished the Darkness that rules the Night! _ Ni kobato si no Ryu Reider lei. Nowya ka kobatono (3). INFINITY!"

A gold glow spun up around Ryu, Rena, and Kane. The light shot out through the entire cavern, hitting everyone in the room. Manna stood at attention, while everyone else, sans Yume and Valerie, started to stir. Rena and Kane started to glow their respected auras as everyone got to their feet, unable to do much of anything else other than watch what was unfolding.

Rei nodded and smirked. "It's all coming full circle."

Manna nodded. "Yes."

Ryu's body suddenly spasm and floated into the air. He screamed as his body started to convulse in pain. The gold light shot out from his eyes and mouth as he continued to jerk. Ryu could feel his heart beat faster than he had ever felt it beat before. It felt like it was going to burst. Ryu screamed as he suddenly jerked back and fell out of the air and onto the ground, causing a large dent in the ground. Nina jerked away from Zeke and Kai, who were trying to hold her back, and rushed over to Ryu.

She lifted his head up to meet her's. Ryu's eyes were a molten gold, but glazed over. Nina placed her ear against Ryu's chest and heard his heart beat at an erratic pace. Ryu's body continued to convulse as Nina held him.

Nina turned to Manna. "What the hell is going on! TELL ME!"

Manna shook her head. "He is having trouble controlling the power. He will die at this rate."

"DO SOMETHING!" Nina cried, pleading with the summoner.

"I…can't." Manna said through clenched teeth. "Don't you think I would have already tried it?"

"Then…what!" Nina cried.

_DIE! _Dracen screamed as he lunged at Ryu and Nina.

"Purity into LIGHT!" Rena screamed as a ball of light formed into her hand. The ball shot up and rammed itself right into Ryu's chest.

"What…?" Nina asked.

Kane nodded. "I see now… Shadow into light!" A dark ball shot from Kane's palm and entered Ryu. Ryu's body wasn't jerking as much.

"An old trick." Manna said. "You are trying to help Ryu by lending your powers to him… it may work… Time into light!" Manna smirked as a sphere entered Ryu. "Everyone, lend Ryu your power. Say your element into light!"

"Water into light." Troy said.

"Fire into light." Zeke said.

"Holy into light!" Sora yelled.

"Earth into light!" Kai said.

"Neutrality into light!" Rei said.

"…Wind into light." Nina said, after all of the sphere's had merged with Ryu. Ryu glowed an array of colors, then back to gold. His entire body glew gold as his hair color changed once more. He smiled at Nina, then stood up. Ryu crossed his arms over his arms over his chest as he began to rise into the air. The same light enveloped Rena and Kane as they glowed their respected auras, before transforming into spheres of pure energy. The spheres merged with Ryu as the light engulfed him.

As the light died down, in Ryu's place stood an eighty-foot, gold and platinum scaled dragon. The dragon looked once at Manna and nodded. Manna smirked and turned to everyone.

"You are looking at Infinity in its truest form… the power of the friends who truly believe in each other… the power of the True Kaiser…"

"What happened to Rena and Kane?" Troy asked.

"They fused with Ryu to help him." Manna simply said. "They knew that Ryu might need help, so they lend him their powers…"

The dragon looked down at Manna. Manna nodded. "He wants everyone to clear out…NOW! He doesn't want us caught up in the fight."

Everyone nodded and ran to the exit of the cave, except Nina and Manna. She smiled sadly and whispered, "You better keep your word, Ryu." She said before running out.

Manna turned to Dracen. "Silence gives consent…" She smirked as she gave him a one finger salute. "Wallbitch!" Manna spun her staff around and formed a runic circle around the area of the cave. She gave Dracen a feral grin. "Don't need you retreating now, eh?"

Dracen growled, unable to leave the circle. He roared and tried to strike Manna, but a shield reflected him and slammed him against the wall. Dracen nodded as if finally understanding the answer to a question he never knew before. _I see now… that's what you are. It makes perfect sense now… Attacking you will mean my death… _

He then took his attention off of Manna for the time being and focused on getting rid of the Infinity Dragon. He growled and lunged at the dragon. Manna blinked and looked up at Ryu. "IN ONE SHOT! GIVE IT ALL YOU HAVE AND TAKE HIM OUT FOR GOOD!" Manna screamed.

The dragon nodded and inhaled for a breath attack. Just as Dracen was ascending to deliver a final blow, a hot blast of holy breath rammed into Dracen. Dracen tried to push the blast back. Ryu started to struggle, but he heard Manna scream, "KEEP AT IT!" He then increased the attack.

Dracen countered with a dark energy blast of his own. The light and dark energies clashed with each other for quite some time. One time, it would seem that Ryu was winning, but then Dracen seemed to be pushing him back. Finally, Dracen's blast seemed to be pushing Ryu's back.

_NO! _Ryu screamed.

_(Lower levels of Infinity: outside cavern)_

_RYU! _Nina thought. "What… what are we doing!" Nina cried. "We can't just leave them there! They need our help!"

Rei shook his head. "He has absorbed the power of a titan… and a very powerful one at that…"

"Nina, you will die if you go!" Kai said.

"Kane, Rena, and Ryu are risking their lives to save the world!" Nina yelled. "To save us! I don't know about you guys, but I'm going back in!" Nina said as she marched back to the cave entrance.

Zeke stood in front of Nina, blocking her way. "Move…" Nina muttered, not even looking up at him.

Zeke flashed once and changed into Garr. "No." He said simply.

"Why…?" Nina asked, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Because…" Sora said, stepping forward, the blue wings bursting from her back again. "We go in there, and they will be more worried about protecting us instead of fighting Dracen… It's as simple as that."

Troy shook his head. "But then, why is Manna in there? Isn't she going to get hurt too?"

"Manna is not a mortal." Yume spoke up for the first time, gaining the stares from everyone else.

"Not mortal?"

"Yume?" Troy asked. "You know, you have some explaining to do…"

"Can we discuss this later?" Yume asked, slightly annoyed.

"I agree with Yume." Sora said. "If I was still a goddess instead of a mortal, I could probably help Ryu and the others… but in my current state, I'd only be a handicap."

"Besides," Rei said. "Manna put up a runic circle. Anything that is in that circle, can not leave until she calls it away. If we were to enter and get trapped in the circle, we could not leave, and we might get hurt. Even with all of our powers working together… we'd still lose."

"You're a titan Rei…" Valerie said. "Why do you not go and help Ryu?"

"Taijkos was more powerful than I." Rei simply said. "And Dracen killed Tai, so…"

"I see." Kai said. "I was wonderin' why you didn't go after Dracen when you were basically on Tai's level. You're not strong enough." Kai laughed.

"You're not funny…" Rei grumbled.

"I understand." Garr said as he moved aside. Nina gave him a confused look.

"But I thought you said…" Nina began, but Garr cut her off.

"You love Ryu, so you do not want him to die. I understand that. But, he wants to you stay away because he doesn't want you to get hurt. If you decide to go and help him, then nothing on this world or any other can stop you. Do as you wish. Like that woman said, your fate is in your hands."

"I… thank you." Nina bowed her head to Garr before running off to where the fight was taking place.

"Should we follow?" Troy asked.

"No use in letting her get killed." Rei sighed.

"Right…" Yume said, but then staggered and fell to his knees.

"Yume?" Troy asked.

A light engulfed Yume as he changed back into his cat/dragon form. The mini-dragon looked up at Troy and Rei and growled in annoyance. Yume ran off after Nina. Rei and Troy just shrugged.

"Must have ran out of energy." Rei said, walking to the entrance.

"What?" Troy asked as everyone else followed suit.

"Well, this caps off my day…" Kai muttered, staring after everyone. "Humans…" Kai shook his head. "They will be the death of me yet…" He sighed and followed the rest of the party, hopefully not to his doom.

_(Lower levels of Infinity: Cavern)_

_Don't give in! _Ryu could hear Kane's words echo in his mind.

_We're with you! _Rena said.

_He's too strong! _Ryu yelled. _I can't beat him!_

_We're here fighting too. _Rena said. _Don't give up! We can beat him if we give it all we've got!_

_Besides, _Kane laughed. _I have no intention of dying!_

_Less talk, more focusing on killing the freak! _Rena said as the blast from Dracen was pushing the dragon even further back.

_RIGHT! _Ryu thought. _MAKENAI!_

_Talk about dramatic… _Rena sighed.

_Agreed._

The dragon shot up into the air, missing the blast from Dracen by only an inch. Infinity swooped back around and shot another blast at Dracen. Dracen was caught off guard, but still fought to gain control. The two energies the dragons let loose on each other battled with each other again, but this time, Infinity held its own.

"RYU!" Nina cried, appearing at the entrance. "DON'T GIVE UP!"

"WIN THIS!" Kai screamed, coming up behind Nina.

"We're with you!" Sora yelled.

"Make this bastard pay for what he has done!" Rei screamed.

Everyone had returned to the cave and was screaming some form of encouragement at Ryu. This was the changing tide. Dracen lost his concentration long enough for Ryu to power up his attack again and completely obliterate Dracen. A bright light filled the room as everyone shielded their eyes.

When the light died down, Rena and Kane stood in place of the Infinity Dragon, but neither Ryu nor Dracen were anywhere to be seen. "RYU!" Nina cried. "Where are you!"

A bright sphere of gold light shot up into the air and exploded. One piece of the light shot out over to the farthest walls of the cave. Nina looked confused, but was cut short by the sounds of a baby crying. Nina walked over to where the light had landed had battled and looked down to see a newborn baby girl with black wisps of hair and bright green eyes crying. Upon seeing Nina, she stopped and reached for Nina to pick her up. Nina reached down and picked up the baby as the others approached.

"A baby?" Rena asked. "Where's Ryu?"

Manna walked over and looked at the baby for a moment. She then nodded. "A new being was created with the merging of everyone's powers… Infinity born anew… But that means…"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Nina cried, tears falling down her cheeks. "Don't tell me that Ryu's dead!"

"I don't know where Ryu is… I no longer sense his, or Dracen's life force…" Manna said.

"I… I'm not sure if Ryu's dead or not… I could feel his consciousness slipping away when we went into the final attack…" Rena whispered, tears streaking down her cheeks too.

"Ryu…" Valerie whispered, fighting her own tears. "Ren." She walked over to Rena and embraced her. "Thank Ladon you are alright."

Rena gaped, not quite sure how to react to her mother. "Um…" Rena said.

Valerie released Rena and held her at arm's length. "Will you ever forgive me for the way I treated you?" Valerie asked. "I just couldn't stand the thought of losing my daughter again…"

"It's alright." Rena said. "I forgive you… but Ryu… he's…"

"At any rate…" Kane sadly viewed the cave. "We have all gained something important here today… and lost something… let's go. Maybe Ryu's just somewhere else."

"If Ryu is still alive… we will find him." Kai said, patting Nina on the shoulder as he passed by her.

"Thank you, Kai." Nina said.

With that, everyone turned and walked to the exit in silence. "Nina?" Rena asked, causing Nina to stop and turn around.

"Yeah…?" Nina asked, through the tears that welled up.

"The baby… what are you planning on doing with her?"

"I think…. I think I'll take her back to Anglous. Mother and Father will just have to understand." Nina smiled slightly, looking down at the baby.

"Do you have a name for her?" Rena asked.

"No… actually." Nina looked confused.

"How about 'Tarina?'" Manna asked, standing in front of the two. "It means 'hope' in an old tongue that is long dead."

"Sounds good. Tarina… Hope." Nina said as she, Manna, and Rena walked towards the exit.

Hope was all Nina had now… And she vowed she'd find Ryu, no matter what…

THE END… for now…

AN: Yeah a crappy way to end _Dragon Legend_, but that's what the sequel is for, right? Be back next time as Rena and Manna go back to Earth, only to have a hitchhiker use Manna's warp portal to go to Asparia by mistake, and a familiar face shows up along for the ride. Nina begins her search for Ryu with the most unlikely of helpers. Could this new person helping Nina be a god? If you want to know what happens next, stay tuned for first chapter of _Shin Ryuu Densetsu! _

I AM FINALLY DONE WITH _DRAGON LEGEND! SCORE!_

"Sun, moon, sky, fire, earth, air, water, rock."

Japanese: "I won't lose!"

"I now call you by your true name! I, Ryu Reider summon you here to this realm to aid and protect."

21


End file.
